The Other Petrova Girl
by zaera82
Summary: History of The Original family and the beginnings of Klaus curse.An outsider's POV on being a monster's bride. Backdating to the 11th century we trace back the Petrovas and their connection to The Originals.Klaus/OC&Elijah/OriginalPetrova/Elena fic.
1. Chapter 1 The Present

Hi. My First TVD fanfic. Because I'm such a big fan of Klaus and Elijah and my fascination with the Originals... So well be kind please review. I apologize for any grammar errors and spelling mistakes and any historical inaccuracies that are taken at liberty. I will try my best... Just my take on the Originals and the history seen through the eyes of an outsider... I've been reading fanfics with Klaus and Other Characters and they are wonderful. Especially that long one by Niknakz93. Love your story Nic! Anyway this is a very toxic relationship. Don't recommend this in real life. One that is passionate but crazy and destructive. Like that Eminem Rihanna song. I'd always thought that whoever who could love Klaus must be downright insane and maybe she is, so I let you guys decide...

The Other Petrova Girl.

August 2011.

I looked out the window, from my gilded prison and saw the trailers and trucks driving up the curved, winding road, heading to the large mansion in the Cascades. I knew that he had came back. I hadn't seen him in three months when he left with that witch bitch and Maddox. I wondered if he had been successful this time, in breaking the damned curse. The curse that has taken over his life and mine for centuries now. I knew the moods he would be in if it didn't work out again.

He had flown into a terrible rage the last time, five hundred and eighteen years ago in England when Katerina had fled along with the moonstone. He had ripped half of his men, vampires and humans alike in pieces. Leaving a bloody trail of destruction in that once opulent English estate that could rival a Roman battlefield. He had even threatened to kill Elijah, his brother, bestfriend, second in command. But what he didn't know of course, was that I was the one who had given the moonstone to Trevor. I was the one who told Trevor to make sure Katerina had fled before nightfall. I was the one who betrayed Him.

I stared at the long line of vehicles making their way up. I saw a black Range Rover in front and I knew he would be inside. It stopped at the driveway and I had to look away. I didn't look forward to his return. The three months without him in the large house was a huge relief to me. His presence had always overwhelmed and suffocated me. Something I had never gotten used to, even with the centuries that had passed. I had tried to escape countless times but it was no use. He'd find me eventually. _"You can't escape me Sweetheart...don't you know that? You and me...it's for eternity..."_

I gave up after a while, resigned to my fate, being the bride of a monster. Maybe I was sick of running or that I just wanted to spare the casualty left at the wake of my escapes when he went on his rampage, looking for me. I went to my large white swing that was in the middle of the room and sat on it. He had it installed it there when we first moved in twenty years ago. I always had a penchant for swings and many childish things, like the carousel that stood in the middle of the garden out back and he'd indulge in me. He could be sweet sometimes with his angelic face. Playful and childlike and other times, he'd be the feared legendary monster that vampires worshipped and admired. Two dual personalities in one indestructible being.

It wasn't until the earlier part of the twentieth century with the field of Psychology advancing that I finally understood what he was suffering from and who he was. A sociopath, a narcissistic person with a multiple personality disorder. Of course he wouldn't listen to me. Why would he seek treatment or go see a shrink? The only cure was to have the curse broken. That would solve everything, that was the answer to everything, the key to eternal happiness and bliss. Both his and mine.

"Sweetheart..." I looked up and saw his smile as he walked into the room. I noticed that his golden hair was cropped short like a Roman soldier with long sideburns.

"You're back." I spoke in a rather monotonous voice. I cringed inside, waiting for him to fly into another rage at another failed attempt in breaking the damned damnable curse.

"I am. Now where is my hug?" He asked, still smiling brightly. I wondered if it was all an act, to cover up the anger simmering inside.

I stood up and walked tentatively towards him, still unsure, hesitant. "Oh Come on..." He huffed and pulled me into his warm embrace. My heart only beat faster. "Can't a man greet his wife properly..." He spoke and pulled me tighter.

I closed my eyes, for a while, feeling a little safe and relieved that he was there. He bent to kiss me and I let him, feeling his lips tenderly fused with mine, gently nibbling and suddenly I thought of Greta Martin and that lustful look in her eyes whenever she was around him. I pulled myself from his embrace and started to push him away.

"What was that for?" He snarled.

"You bastard!" I started beating at his chest. "I knew you slept with her. Didn't you? You lying sack of shit!" God...I was so angry. I just rained blows on his chest and face.

"I hate you!" I screamed. I did. I hated him so. Maybe no one could ever hate him like I did. And I had nothing but centuries of deep hatred within me. He pushed me away and growled. I saw his eyes flashed yellow and red. His fangs growing.

"I should hit you for that..." He spoke coldly. "No one gets away with that. No one!"

"Go ahead then..." I challenged. "Doesn't change anything Niklaus. You slept with her. You and that whory witch!"

"Of course I did..." He admitted, there was no a hint of remorse in his admission. I shouldn't be surprised. "How else would I get her to join me? How else can I break the curse without her witchy gifts? I had to make her think that she was special."

"I hoped it was worth it..." I spoke bitterly.

"Oh...it was..." He smirked. He then looked at me and his eyes were its original pale icy blue. "You know I didn't love her. I could never love her."

"It doesn't matter anymore..." I spoke sadly. And the anger at his infidelity vanished into thin air. Nothing mattered when you're trapped in a prison.

He took my hand and I let him. "Come...I have a gift for you..."

I only looked at him, expecting some gaudy garish jewelry like all the priceless jewels he had bestowed upon me. I was shocked when he took the pale pink stone out from his jacket pocket. "There...its now where it truly belongs..." He spoke and looked into my eyes. "With my immortal beloved..."

"How did you..." I looked at him. Oh My God...He found the moonstone... The one I had entrusted in Trevor's care five centuries ago. That meant...

"I did it My Love..." He smiled and kissed me gently, pressing his forehead on mine. "I broke the curse..." I swore my heart had stopped beating hearing it. What I had feared for centuries finally came to fruition.

"Now we can be happy Darling," Klaus smiled. "I'm finally free..."

* * *

><p>Stefan looked around the large ballroom of the French styled mansion that Klaus had brought him to. It was a few miles north of Seattle, nestled in the valley with the imposing Cascades surrounding it. He had been traveling with Klaus for a week now. He missed Elena terribly but knew he had to leave. It was for her protection and Damon's. With Klaus far away from Mystic Falls, at least they would all be safe. It was a small price to pay. He wondered what Klaus' plan for him really was.<p>

They hadn't done much mayhem and destruction. He was still drinking human blood mostly from blood bags and some days, one or two bodies. Stefan chose his victims, armed robbers, murderers or abusive pimps. He couldn't kill another innocent. After the girl last week, he knew his conscience couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to shut it off but everytime he wanted to, all he could hear was Elena's voice at the back of his head.

"And who might you be?" Stefan turned hearing a rather condescending male voice asking him. He saw a tall young man, around Jeremy's age. He was handsome, waves of gold and sandy hair and light blue eyes. He looked rather preppy, wearing a light blue shirt and a dark blue jacket and dress pants. Stefan could hear the beating of the young man's heart, and the rush of blood. Human?

"Someone you should stay away from," Stefan warned him. The young man only laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of you," He said with a smirk. He was arrogant, Stefan perceived. A rather spoilt good looking, obnoxious rich boy.

"You should..." Stefan said and stared at the boy. He wondered what he was doing there. In a mansion where an Original vampire lived.

"Ah..." The blonde one nodded. "Because you're a vampire?"

"Well you know what I am then...I suggest you leave..."

"You're not very helpful at all..." The young man said haughtily.

Stefan had lost his patience and grabbed the young man's throat pushing him against the wall. "Leave now before its too late!" He growled. The man looked at him and laughed. He could hear the rush of blood so close underneath the man's skin at his neck and Stefan felt his fangs growing. So close. His fangs would raze and pierce through the man's artery and his young obnoxious blood would flow.

"That's enough!"

Stefan turned when Klaus' voice rang through. The boy only laughed heartily hearing that as Stefan still held him up by his throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus had sped towards him. His tone was low and dangerous as he gripped Stefan by the throat which made him release the boy. Stefan felt the pain as his windpipe was almost crushed by the Original.

"You don't touch him do you understand me?" Klaus warned. "You don't ever touch him."

Stefan nodded and Klaus let him go.

"It was my fault Father..." The young man spoke and tried to control his laughter. "I just wanted to have some fun..." He went towards Klaus who hugged him.

"I've missed you..." The boy told Klaus. "Yes..." He breathed. "More than your mother I gather..."

"You know how she is..." The boy replied. Stefan only stared at the both of them, shocked by what he had heard and what he was seeing. Father? Klaus was the teenager's father? How was that possible?

"Stefan..." Klaus spoke and looked at the blonde teenager who stood next to him. Stefan could see the resemblance. Same shade of blonde hair, though the boy's eyes were a deeper shade of blue. He had the arrogance of Klaus pat down, the smirk even.

"This is my son, Alexander..."

"Your son?" He asked still not believing it.

"Yes..." Klaus nodded and gave a sly smile.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"Didn't Elijah fill you in?" Klaus asked, a glint in his blue eyes. "Originals can procreate, under special complicated circumstances of course...another advantage we have over regular vamps like you."

"But he's human?" Stefan looked at the teenager who only rolled his eyes hearing that. "Not for long..." Alexander replied.

"Yes..." Klaus smiled, a father's pride shining through his eyes and patted his son's shoulder. "Not for long..."


	2. Chapter 2 Alexander

Chapter Two.

Ah Yes... Alexander. My pride and joy. My precious baby boy. Another thing that Klaus took from me. It was an accident what happened eighteen years ago. And I don't mean it like the condom broke or anything like that. A supernatural, cosmic accident of epic proportions. I had tried for years to find a way to weaken Klaus. Vervain doesn't work of course. Poisoned blood and spells too. I had once stabbed him with the silver dagger and white ash centuries ago. He woke up fine the next day, whistling as he came down for breakfast in that French chateau we had lived for a while several years after the Bastille was sacked and Marie Antoinette lost her head.

_I trembled hearing his whistle as he walked towards the dining table. He had survived? How did he survive? The witches had told me that it was the only way to kill an Original. Was I tricked? Was the white ash not from that sacred tree? Was the dagger not silver?_

"_Good Morning my Love..." He greeted and bent to kiss my cheek, breathing heavily as he placed the dagger on the table, right next to my bowl of porridge. He wanted me to know that he knew what I had planned. My heart beat thunderously as he moved to sit across me._

"_How's the eggs?" Klaus asked, his mood light and casual, as if it was ordinary what had happened. That I pierced the dagger in his heart while he slept. As if it was normal for wives to attempt murders on their husbands the night before._

"_Runny..." I answered, barely above a whisper. My tears suddenly fell, like pearls came unstrung. I had failed. Again. And I couldn't stop weeping not from guilt but at my own stupidity. For thinking that I could succeed in killing him._

"_Shh Sweetheart," He whispered and leaned to brush my tears aside. "If you're upset that I turned the maid I was fucking into a vampire...you should have just said so..." _

_My eyes flashed in anger hearing his admission that he had indeed slept with my chambermaid. I was suspicious of it but never thought much. So it was true?_

"_There's no need for all these cloak and dagger..." He spoke nonchalantly. "Surely you're above such petty jealousy of commoners."_

"_Next time...I'll use fire then..." I snapped. Klaus laughed hearing it. "You're wasting your time. Eleanna. You know nothing can harm me."_

"_I'll never stop trying Niklaus." I vowed._

"_And I'll never stop loving you for your tireless efforts." He sighed as if I was a child and that he was getting bored with and yet indulged in._

"_I hate you."I told him with such vitriol, I swore my liver had turned black._

"_Yes...yes...we've all heard that before." He stood up, ready to leave. He turned around and looked at me. "I've staked and disposed of the wench. Fret no more Darling." He then smiled. "Now it's just you and me."_

"_Go to Hell!" I screeched and stood up, throwing the bowl of porridge towards him, missing him by inches. _

"_Only if you're there with me," He laughed and walked away, leaving me in an emotional mess._

* * *

><p>So in 1993, almost three hundred years after the attempt in France. I had gone deep into the Louisiana bayou to look for a voodoo witch doctor. He was a powerful witch but one who chose not to practice the craft as much and decided to live in seclusion. Klaus was away in Europe, searching for the cure to his curse again There were whispers and rumors circling that the doppelganger had been born. And he had decided to return to Bulgaria to look for her.<p>

"So you are here to weaken an Original?" The man asked me. His dark face was somber. I was sitting in his small hut all alone.

"Yes I am." I nodded.

"You a vampire too?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"No I'm not." I told him.

"But you're not human..." He took my hand and pressed the pulse on my wrist. "Though your heart still beats."

"Yes Thank You..." I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"How is it possible that you are still alive?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't know it myself. Klaus had always said I was special. Not vampire or human. Which was why I couldn't be sacrificed. I escaped the fate that fell to my sister.

"It's a long story but I'm not the issue. Niklaus is."

"Ah... I've heard of him..." the witch doctor smiled. "They said he cannot be killed. A very old one. One of the first vampires."

"There must be a way to weaken him then. Let him sleep or lie dormant..."

"The white ash and dagger?" He asked me after much thought. I shook my head. "It does not work on him. I've tried that before."

"There is a spell you can try," The witch doctor spoke, after a while.

"Well what is it?" I asked, urging him on.

"If you dare of course, Eleanna Petrova... It is risky."

I stared at him, wondered how the hell he knew my name. No one had said that in over a thousand years. "I'll do whatever it takes..." I promised.

* * *

><p>I spiked his bottle of aristocratic European blood with the elixir the witch doctor gave. Klaus was annoyed and irritated from his fruitless trip to Eastern Europe when he returned. Three months searching and no doppelganger. All he had to show for was a beautiful model from Budapest. One he had turned into a vampire after bedding her.<p>

"I don't understand why you have to bring her back!" I yelled."Can't you just put her in one of your many harems!"

"Well I thought you might need some female company..." He responded with a smile. "We could always use another housekeeper in the house."

"God! I want to kill you!" I groaned. Why does it always hurt? Centuries of his extramarital dalliances and I was still upset by them.

"Another time Darling..." Klaus smiled and pulled me in his embrace. "Now I just want to be with my wife."

"I've had enough Niklaus!" I cried. "I'm sick of this! I want a divorce!"

"Not possible Sweetheart," he told me and kissed my neck. "I could never live without you."

"Then die!" I roared and pushed him away. "Go and die! And leave me be!" I stared at him, anger blinding my eyes. "All you ever did was making me miserable! I should have never married you! Biggest mistake of my life! I should have run away with him!"

Suddenly his eyes turn cold. "You don't mean that!" His tone had gone low and there was a dangerous edge to it.

"I do!" I told him. "I would run away with him if I could go back. Back a thousand years ago. I would have chosen him..."

"I'll hunt the both of you down.." He spoke with such vehemence. He used his vampiric speed and the next thing I know I was pinned on my bed, underneath him. I thrashed my arms and legs, trying my best to push him off.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"You know that would never happen." He smiled and bent to kiss me but I turned my head away. I didn't want to feel any passion with him.

"I hate you..." I whispered harshly.

"Shh..." He whispered as he trailed kisses down my neck and pulled the clothes from me. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

I closed my eyes as his kisses moved lower and lower till he reached my intimate folds and worshipped them with his tongue. I squirmed and bit my lip, I didn't want to moan in pleasure. I didn't want to give him that.

"Yield to me my Love..." Klaus whispered in my ear but I refused.

Even when he entered me. The pleasure I felt having him move inside me. I refused to make a sound. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I had to shut him out somehow. I felt his fangs piercing my neck as my blood flowed into his mouth while he thrust in and out of me. I fell asleep that night, unaware that he had planted his seed inside me, and that seed would grow in nine months to be our son. The witch doctor was one of Klaus' many lackeys and I had been tricked. The elixir was but a powerful potion that could make an Original fertile. I was dreaming of what had happened a thousand years before. Life had been simpler then when I was just the younger sister of the beautiful Karina Petrova. She was the one everyone talked about even now. Whist I was the other Petrova Girl. The one Klaus made sure was wiped out from all the history books and vampires legend.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginnings

Chapter Three

Eastern Europe

1038 AD.

The Beginnings...

I was seventeen that year and my family wasn't rich or powerful. The Petrovas weren't part of the landowning nobility that they had became later during Katerina's, the doppelganger of my sister's, time. We had a modest farm and we were happy enough at least I had thought so. My sister Karina, was the elder one. She was only ten months older than me but her maturity was beyond her eighteen years. She was the graceful, feminine one while I was the wild child. Immature and playful. My mother had chided me many times to behave myself, often comparing me to Karina.

"Why can't you be more like your sister Elly..."

"But I'm not Mother." I had frowned. "I'm me. And Karina is Karina."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Karina and I had the same length of dark brown hair. Her eyes were a soft brown like a doe's, while mine were a deep blue. The villagers often said that my eyes were abnormal. Almost everyone had brown or green eyes. It was strange for mine to be blue. They were a superstitious lot and believed that I was probably possessed by a demon as a baby. My father had often laughed it off. "She's special my Elly...Nothing demonic about her."

Karina had plenty of suitors. Her beauty was renowned through out the village and the towns nearby but my parents had rejected many offers that came their way. They were ambitious and had wanted Karina to marry a lord. I asked my sister if it mattered that her future husband was rich.

"I want to marry a man whom I love," Karina spoke while we were out by the river that afternoon.

"I think love is a silly thing," I laughed. Even then I was cynical.

"Aren't you too young to believe that?" Karina asked me. "One day you will fall in love dear sister and it will change everything."

"You will have to marry a lord you know. Mama says so," I told my sister in a matter of fact tone. "He'll probably be old and ugly and how could you ever love him..."

"Then I will learn to love him and if I can't, I shall be unhappy in secret..." Karina looked downcast and I felt bad for even saying that. I didn't want my sister to be in an unhappy marriage

"You can always have an affair," I told her and she laughed. "Silly Elly...I could never do that. Marriage is forever."

"Why not?" I asked casually. "Men do that all the time."

* * *

><p>We didn't know what to expect when the grand carriage came to the house two weeks later. It seemed that Karina had caught the eye of a very rich nobleman. My sister and I waited in the room downstairs as my father was having discussion with the lord and his family.<p>

"So who is he?" I asked Karina.

"I don't know..." She whispered. "He said that he saw me in the market one day and wanted to know who I was..."

"Is he rich?" I asked.

"Very from what I've heard. Mama says that he's the eldest son and his father owned thousands of acres of land, cattle and horses. They have a castle somewhere in the mountains."

"Is he old?" I was curious of this lord.

"I don't know. I hope not." I looked at my sister and she looked so anxious and fearful. I knew I had to allay her fears and doubts.

"I'll go and see..." I told her.

"Elly...No." Karina spoke.

But I didn't listen. I was never one to listen. I went out of the room and crept down the stairs. I spied from the stairs. My father was seated and there were four other men, all well dressed. I couldn't understand what language they were speaking among themselves. It sounded strange, Germanic maybe or Latin. I knew I had to move closer. I wanted to see how the Lord looked like, the one who had asked for my sister's hand in marriage.

I still couldn't see him and I was annoyed. I looked up and saw my sister at the top of the stairs.

"Elly... come back." She whispered sharply. But I paid no heed. I had to see how he looked like. I walked as softly as I could, hoping that my footsteps would not creak on the wooden floor and I bumped into someone.

"And who might you be?" A cheerful voice asked. I looked up and met a face of an angel smiling at me. He was tall this man, with curly hair the color of golden wheat and eyes blue like mine but lighter.

"Who are you Sir?" I asked him boldly. He had some nerve to question me in my own house. He looked at me and laughed. "I didn't know your daughter would be joining us Alexander?" He asked my father, who immediately walked towards us

"Eleanna what are you doing here?" My father looked at me disapprovingly. "Go upstairs."

"It's alright," The golden haired man said with a smile. "She's such a delightful creature." He suddenly took my hand in his.

"Is she the one Brother?" The golden haired man asked and pulled me towards where the other gentlemen were. I saw three young men all dark haired and older one with graying hair and a beard. He looked at me rather sternly, the older man. His dark eyes scrutinizing me.

"Don't break my heart and say that she is Elijah..." The golden haired man continued. I didn't appreciate that he was still holding my hand, rather possessively I might add.

"No..." The dark haired man spoke and shook his head. "That is not her. She is not the one..."

"Aaah...my heart is not broken then," the golden haired one said and turned to smile at me. I only winced at the contact. "Guess I can have you for myself..." He whispered in my ear.

"Enough Niklaus..." The older man spoke sternly. "Let the girl go..." And he did so begrudgingly. He stared at the older man for a while and I noticed the tension between then. The older man then spoke to my father.

"That is not your eldest?" He asked.

"No my Lord," My father spoke graciously. "Eleanna is my second and my youngest."

"My sister is upstairs..." I suddenly said and all the men looked at me, surprised I had spoken aloud in the company of men not my kin. My father only stared at me, speechless to say anything. I had probably embarrassed him beyond measure, I was never one to follow the norms of society.

"Which one of you wants to marry her?" I asked looking at the young men.

"That would be me..." One of the dark haired man spoke. He walked towards me and introduced himself.

"I am Elijah..." He smiled. And I heard the older man cleared his throat. "Lord Elijah..." He corrected himself.

I smiled at him back. Oh... He was handsome, with such soulful brown eyes and brown hair. Karina would definitely fall in love with him. "I think my sister will like you."

"I hope so too," Elijah said and looked at his brothers and father.

* * *

><p>"So what is he like?" Karina asked me when we were getting ready for bed. "Lord Elijah?"<p>

"Oh..." I sighed. "He is very rich...He dresses well..."

"Is he handsome?" She asked me. And I hesitated and shrugged. "Come on Elly..." Karina was anxious to know.

I looked at my sister and decided to put her out of her misery. "Yes he is. He has dark hair and dark eyes..."

Karina smiled brightly hearing that. "And he's tall, taller than father..."

"How old is he?" Karina asked.

"Thirty maybe..." I pondered aloud and yawned.

"Not too old..." Karina said and braided her hair.

"Not at all..." I agreed and looked at my sister. "He looks very kind and honorable. Like a prince..."

"My very own prince..." She sighed as she turned and looked at me.

"Yes and you sister will be living in a grand big castle like a princess would..." I told her.

"You must come and live with me Elly...I can't be without you..." Karina spoke and held my hand and we lied in bed. We were close and inseparable since we were little. My sister was the closest person in the world to me.

"Don't be silly Karina. What would I do in a castle? I'll be bored to death..." I spoke and closed my eyes.

"Doesn't Lord Elijah have brothers? Maybe you can marry one of them..."

I cringed thinking of the golden haired one. Niklaus. His strange blue eyes and the way he was holding me. It crept me out a bit. I'd rather marry a troll. I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Karina

Chapter Four

Niklaus was a lady's man, I knew that even from the beginning. He was flirting with many women during the wedding banquet and it was a grand one held at the castle of Lord Elijah's family. My sister looked very happy, dressed in a gown of gold and white. Lord Elijah wore a white tunic to match. My sister didn't want a heavy jeweled tiara or headband to weigh her down and opted for a simple wreath of flowers to adorn her hair.

"She looks like a peasant bride with those flowers," Adrienne one of the Lord Elijah's sister whispered haughtily to her sister Roxanna. Both sisters were beautiful, Adrienne with her bright flame colored hair and Roxanna with dark auburn hair. Both had the same dark eyes and aristocratic features and both were equally arrogant.

"I still cannot believe that Father allowed Elijah to marry her. A farmer's daughter at that." Roxana said,

"She still looks prettier than you can ever be..." I commented sharply "Even with your noble blood."

I hated anyone who insulted my sister. Karina was such kind soul who never spoke a bad word of anyone. She didn't deserve this. The ladies looked at me with spite, their dark eyes piercing straight at mine.

"You should watch what you say..." Adrienne whispered as she walked past me. "Wouldn't want to lose that pretty little neck now..."

Roxanna walked with her sister and stared daggers at me. "Silly human twit!" I heard her obnoxious tone. I was annoyed and walked away.

"My sisters don't seem to like you..."

I turned when I heard the male voice. It was Anthony. He was the youngest son in the family and I dare say, the most handsome of the four brothers. He was as tall as Niklaus, but with hair as dark as a raven's feathers and eyes green like the forest. I had liked him immediately. He was friendly, humble and he treated me kindly.

"But don't take to heart Eleanna. They don't like most people, epecially the pretty ones." I blushed at that.

"I think my sister is the only female who likes me," I spoke with a shrugged. Anthony smiled and walked towards me.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Girls find me strange..." I told him. "I'm too much like a boy. Too outspoken."

"Will you miss your sister then?" He asked. I nodded and sighed. I was suddenly saddened. My sister was a married woman and she would live in the castle far away from me and my family.

"But I'm happy that she married Lord Elijah. She's in love with him."

"Ah yes..." Anthony spoke. "It's rare to see such a love match. Elijah's very much besotted with her."

"And how about you Lord Anthony, when will it be your turn?" I asked him.

"Please...just call me Anthony," He gave a bashful smile. "We are family now."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm just a farmer's daughter,. I can't call you by your given name."

"You can because I want you too." Anthony said. His eyes looking at me almost tenderly.

"Brother..."

I turned hearing Niklaus' voice. My heart sank. What did he want now? He looked at me and smiled, that bright grin I knew hid something sinister.

"Niklaus..." Anthony spoke and suddenly stood ramrod straight, almost afraid of him.

"I see you're keeping our guest entertained Anthony..." He spoke and looked at me. I only frowned.

"Yes...till you decide to interrupt." I said sharply. I didn't appreciate Niklaus' sudden presence.

Niklaus looked at me and laughed. "Ah she's fiesty this one." He then looked at Anthony. "Can I have a moment alone with her?"

Anthony looked at me unsure and I only stared at him begging him with my eyes not to leave me with his lecherous brother. He looked at Niklaus and sighed. "Of course Brother. I have to go look for Darius."

"Yes...our brother needs your help..." Niklaus said and patted Anthony's shoulder. Anthony walked away and turned for a while, looking at me before heading off.

"Alone at last..." Niklaus spoke.

"Unfortunately..." I said and looked away. I felt uneasy being alone with him. I couldn't explain it. It wasn't butterflies in my stomach or giddiness just this foreboding sense of dread that cast over me whenever Niklaus was around. Like a dark cloud crowding on what was supposed to be a sunny day.

"Are you always this difficult with a suitor?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't realize you were one," I spoke.

"I've just spoken to your father. He seems very agreeable to a match."

"Not if I say No..." I told him with a big frown.

"And why would you?" He asked. "I'm rich, handsome and my family is one of the most powerful in the continent, if not the most powerful. Many girls would die to be my wife...no pun intended." Niklaus laughed.

"Then let them..." I told him harshly. I was irate by his arrogance. "I'm not one of them."

He suddenly held my hand, his eyes looking deep into mine as he gripped tight.

"You are going to fall in love with me and agree to marriage..." He said, almost as if he was trying to hypnotize me.

I pulled my hand away from him. "What are you trying to do?" I cried out. He looked at me perplexed. "It didn't work..." He whispered.

"What didn't work?" I asked him.

Niklaus started laughing. He shook his head and looked at me. "You probably had vervain or something..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him. I was annoyed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to congratulate my sister..."

"Ah Little One...you can't escape me one day." He spoke as I scurried off.

* * *

><p>My sister had been living in the castle for a few months when I came to visit. She was so happy to see me, and I her. Karina pulled me in deep hug and I didn't know why but I felt that there was something more. She looked very upset and I was worried by it.<p>

"Karina what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Shh..." She placed her finger on her lip and we hurried up the spiral stairs to her chamber in one of the turrets.

"What is bothering you Sister?" I stared at her and she broke down and cried.

"Karina what is it?" I was worried and only held her in my arms as she wept. "Tell me...what has happened?"

"Oh...I wish I could Elly...but I can't. Its a secret I have to carry to my grave..."

"What happened? Did your husband hurt you?" I was angry at the thought of my poor sister being harmed by her husband.

"No. He has been my only comfort here..." She spoke and brushed her tears away. "I love him very much and he is trying his best. That's why I can't leave Elly. He needs me."

"Why would you leave? Karina. What is going on?"

"It's his family Elly. They're monsters... All of them. They are all monsters..."

I didn't understand what she meant. But I knew something was up and I had to find out more and I guessed only Anthony could help. I trusted him.

* * *

><p>"My sister is very upset..." I told Anthony one day while we were walking in the woods outside the castle.<p>

"Yes..she has been unwell lately..." Anthony spoke and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I was surprised. Karina didn't tell me she was sick or anything.

"I think the mountain air does not agree with her..." Anthony said. "Elijah wants to move them nearer to the sea but Father won't allow it."

"Why wouldn't he? They are a married couple."

"Father believes that the family should stay together." Anthony replied. "And no one dares to defy him."

"Anthony. Something is going on. You have to tell me what it is. My sister is scared to death." I stared at him. "She says its your family. What have they done?"

Anthony looked at me but he wouldn't say. "I think you should go back home soon..."

"What about my sister?" I asked him. "I can't leave her here alone."

"She's Elijah's wife. No harm will come to her. You have my word." He told me solemnly.

We had dinner in the large hall and my sister looked miserable, her eyes downcast as she sat next to her husband. Lord Elijah looked worried as well and just held her hand. Everyone was there. Lord Elijah's father, Lord Lucas, his three sisters, Roxanna, Adrienne and Amelia and his brothers, Darius and Anthony. Niklaus wasn't there and it was obvious that his absence annoyed Lord Lucas.

I for one, was relieved that Niklaus wasn't around. I didn't want to see him. He was obviously in some tavern somewhere drunk with a wench beneath him.

"It's nice to have you here Eleanna," Adrienne commented, I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her snobby tone. "Your sister have missed you terribly." She looked at Karina who only looked away.

"Yes..." Elijah spoke and smiled at me. "Karina misses you and your family."

"I miss her too, My Lord." I spoke and looked at my sister. She wasn't even touching her food. One of the servant came to pour me wine and I looked at her, seeing twin punctured holes on her throat.

"What is this?" I asked her. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing Ma'am. It was a wild animal..." The servant girl spoke. I looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yes a wild animal attacked her the other day." Roxanna said and smiled at me but I wasn't convinced. "I think it was a bear or a wolf."

Karina suddenly broke down and cried and I turned to help my sister. Elijah stood up and lifted her in his arms.

"She's not feeling well Father..." He spoke and looked at Lord Lucas who nodded. "Go tend to your wife."

"She's crying again..." Amelia groaned and frowned. "One would think she'd be used to it by now."

"Now now... Amy...leave her be. You know how frail a woman in her condition can be..." Darius spoke.

"What condition?" I asked him and they all looked at me.

Lord Lucas looked at me and smiled. "Karina is expecting a baby..."

* * *

><p>I went to Karina's chamber soon afterwards and heard her talking to Elijah from outside. She sounded upset.<em> "We have to leave Elijah... Can't you see what they are doing?"<em>

I moved closer, and pressed my ear on the wooden door.

"_I can't My Love, they are my family. I can't just leave them."_

"_They are monsters Elijah. Monsters..."_

"_Then that makes me one too..."_

"_Then you are one. You stand by and let them do what they do. It's wrong Elijah."_

"_I have no choice Karina you know that."_

_"You always have a choice!"_

I couldn't hear much because someone had covered my mouth and pulled me away. I looked up and saw pale blue eyes looking at me by candlelight.


	5. Chapter 5 Pale Blue Eyes

Chapter Five

"Hello Beloved..." Niklaus greeted me.

"Let me go..." I wanted to scream but Niklaus had put his hand over my mouth. "You know its not polite to eavesdrop on couples fighting." He whispered with that signature grin of his.

"She is my sister..." I stressed.

"Ah yes..." Niklaus nodded. "And you're concerned for her well being..."

"As any sister should." I told him.

"Then you should know that she is safe here," He reassured me. "She is Elijah's wife and we will protect her."

"But she is not happy." I told him.

"What have you done to her? What have you all done to my sister?" I demanded to know. He moved nearer and it seemed like he was trying to breathe in my scent.

"No vervain with you..." He spoke and looked at me.

"Why would I bring a herb with me?" I asked him puzzled.

"Ah Sweetheart...you never cease to amaze me..." Niklaus said and looked tenderly into my eyes.

"What are you Eleanna?" He asked me, eyes looking straight into mine. "Why have you bewitched me so?"

I didn't know why but staring into his eyes, even though there were light blue. I only saw darkness in them. Unexplained visions flashed through my mind, of blood, fire, a burning tree and a wolf with icy blue eyes. My head suddenly throbbed in pain and my vision blurred.

"Oh My God..." I gasped. I stared at Niklaus. "What the hell are you?" I asked him before my world turned dark.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I knew immediately that I wasn't in my chamber, the one that was next to my sister's. I was in his. I was in Niklaus' chamber and in his bed. His bed was big draped in dark blue and black silk sheets and I found him staring at me as he was seated on a wooden armchair.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me. I looked around still confused. "What happened?" I asked him.

"You blacked out My Sweet," He smiled. "I had to carry you here..."

I looked down and was relieved that I was still wearing the same dress I had worn.

"Oh don't worry your innocence is safe," He said and then gave seductive smile. "For now."

"I'd rather be in a nunnery than be with you." I told him sharply.

"Why would you?" He moved to the bed and leaned towards me as I moved back, away from him. "We'd be brilliant together Eleanna. You and me. The things I have planned for you."

"You're crazy Niklaus..." I spoke and moved away from him but he held me down on the bed and I looked up seeing his pale blue eyes turned yellow, red and black.

I just stared at him, fascinated, strangely unafraid. I saw the black veins that appeared around his eyes and touched them. I wondered what they were. So strange that they suddenly appeared. And then the sharp fangs of his canines. I had to touch them too.

"You're not afraid of me..." He spoke and looked at me.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked him. His eyes became their normal blue and his fangs retracted. He pulled me up from the bed.

"I knew there was something about you..." He told me. "When I first met you in your home..."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"I thought you're like me..." Niklaus spoke. "A blood sucking demon..."

"So Karina was right. You are monsters all of you..." I sighed.

"We weren't always this way..." Niklaus smiled. "My father had the entire family cursed. Never trust a witch bearing gifts."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"He went to Jerusalem and met an old woman who begged for water. He gave her some water and gold coins she told him she was a witch and that she'd gave him a pink stone..." He told me. "It's a long story what happened. And that was five hundred years ago..."

"That's how old you are?" I stared at him. Niklaus nodded. "That's how old we all are."

"And you drink blood..." I looked at him.

"Yes and we kill and ripped through villages." He said proudly and looked at me. "What are you really Eleanna?" He asked me again."You're not human."

"What do you mean? Of course I am..." I spoke and stared at him.

"Let's just see..." Niklaus suddenly bit my neck and I felt his fangs piercing through as blood just flowed out.

"Let me go...Niklaus..." I struggled.

"God you taste so sweet Eleanna...I never tasted blood this sweet..." He moaned as he drank more. I felt weak and I knew I'd probably bleed to death. My eyes felt heavy and my heart didn't beat as strong.

"Niklaus! Stop!" It was Lord Lucas. He had came into the room and managed to pull Niklaus off of me. I stared at the older man. Strange that he was the one who had come to my rescue.

"What is going on?" Elijah had burst into the room hearing the commotion. He was shocked seeing me bleeding from the neck. "What did you do?" He stared at Niklaus, demanding an answer.

Lord Lucas tore a piece of cloth from the bed sheet and pressed it on the wounds of my neck. He suddenly took his hand and bit it before pressing it to my mouth. "Drink Child. You'll be better soon."

I didn't want to and push it away. I rather die than drink blood especially one from a blood demon. "No..." I tried to pull myself away from him.

Niklaus looked at his father angrily and pushed him away dragging me with him. "She's mine. Don't you touch her." He bit his wrist and fed me his blood, almost forcing it on me. I struggled and felt like I could gag.

"Niklaus No!" Elijah screamed.

The next thing I knew Niklaus was looking at me tenderly before kissing my lips, his blood still in my mouth. "Forever Eleanna me and you," He told me gently, his hand on my neck before squeezing and snapping it, and then my world turned dark again.

* * *

><p>"What have you done?" I heard voices when I opened my eyes. Elijah was speaking with Niklaus and Lord Lucas.<p>

"You have turned her Niklaus! Are you insane!" Lord Lucas chastised his son.

"She is my betrothed Father. I did what any man would have done." He sounded casual as he said it.

"Karina will never forgive me for this. Eleanna is her sister." I heard Elijah's dejected tone. He truly felt bad about it.

"Then do not tell her Brother. No point in upsetting your wife more..." Niklaus said and suddenly paused. "She's awake..."

I sat up on the bed and stared at Niklaus as he walked towards me.

"How are you feeling Darling?" He asked me with a smile. Elijah and Lord Lucas were standing beside him.

"Stop calling me that." I frowned and touched my neck. It felt sore. Niklaus had snapped my neck. I heard it, I felt the pain. "You hurt me!" I looked at him accusingly.

"Well she remembered that part," Lord Lucas grunted.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain. "You'll be better soon Love..I promise." Niklaus spoke gently and gave me a chalice with red wine in it. I took and smelled it. It wasn't wine. It was blood.

"I don't want this..." I gave it back to Niklaus.

"You feel better if you drink. It'll help you with the transition..." Niklaus said.

"No! I'm not going to be like you!" I cried and threw the chalice away as it fell to the floor with a loud clang. Blood just spattered on the floor.

"You always had to choose the difficult ones Klaus..." Lord Lucas sighed tiredly and left the room. He turned and looked at me and then at his sons.

"Clean this up. If you don't turn her then kill her or I will put an end to this." With that he left and I just stared at Elijah and Niklaus in shock. Did he really mean what he said? That he would kill me?

"If you don't drink the blood. You'll die," Elijah told me.

"I don't want to be like you! I'd rather die!" I told him.

"Fine then," Elijah said angrily. "Leave your sister alone and miserable without you Elly. Break her heart." I stared at Elijah, hating him for trying to make me feel guilty.

"Wait...Quiet." Niklaus said. It looked like he was listening close. "Your heart is still beating..." He then looked at me. "How is that possible?"

"Of course its beating...why wouldn't it be?" I told me, my brows furrowed, annoyed at such a silly question.

"I killed you Eleanna...I snapped your neck." Niklaus spoke. He looked at his brother and Elijah looked at me perplexed.

"Yes...you're dead. Or at least you're supposed to be." Elijah said.


	6. Chapter 6 Eleanna

Chapter Six.

"Well I'm not," I said and stared at the both of them. "I'm still alive."

"This is not possible." Elijah shook his head. He then looked at me closely. "Unless you're something else entirely."

"Does my sister know what you are?" I asked Elijah.

"Of course she does," Niklaus replied and gave his brother a smirk. "Elijah would never keep anything from her. He's too honorable a person."

Elijah ignored Niklaus' comments and spoke to me. "I love Karina too much to keep something like this secret. So yes she does know of my…my affliction." He sounded so miserable saying it almost as if he was ashamed.

"She loves you too. You must know this." I said. "But my sister is not happy here."

"That I know." Elijah sighed. "But I am the eldest son. I cannot abandon my family. It's everything to me. I've told Karina that many times."

"Then you must know that my sister is everything to me too." I told him. I looked at Niklaus and then at Elijah. "I won't leave her alone here. Not with blood thirsty savages roaming the castle."

"Excellent," Niklaus smiled, pleased with himself. "Right where I want you to be."

"It won't be safe for you Elly," Elijah said. And I could tell that he meant Niklaus.

"Then it won't be safe for Karina too. But I can't leave her here." I protested.

"Nonsense…." Niklaus said. "Eleanna will be safe here Brother. She has me. I can protect her."

"Who will protect me from you then?" I turned and stared angrily at Niklaus. "You tried to kill me."

"Hogwash…" Niklaus uttered. "On the contrary my Love…I was going to give you eternity." He walked to me and gently caressed my face but I moved away from his touch.

"I don't want it Niklaus. And I'm not your 'Love'. So stop calling me that. I'm here for my sister and that is all. No talk of engagement or marriage. Especially not to you…" My eyes never left his. "I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than be married to you." Oh…how true the words were…

Niklaus gave a smile and moved towards the door. "I have to go speak to Father, beg him to spare my darling betrothed's life…"

I was annoyed hearing it. He didn't seem to take No for an answer. Elijah looked at me when Niklaus had left. "He won't give up you know…" He told me, and it almost sounded like a warning.

"Niklaus gets everything he wants. It would have been better for you to leave."

"Not everything." I said.

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to my sister in the sitting room that adjoined her chamber one afternoon. She was diligently sewing the stitches for a tapestry. While I had trouble even getting the needlework right. We never spend much time with the ladies of the castle. Karina said they spent their days in slumber while their nights were filled with entertainment. I could tell my sister didn't like them much. She found them to be spoilt and arrogant.<p>

"Oh I give up!" I groaned. Karina looked at me and giggled before shaking her head. "This is so cumbersome!" I complained and looked at my sister. "You do this everyday?" I asked her.

Karina nodded. "It's not so bad…Keeps me occupied when Elijah's busy with the estate and…" She paused and looked at me and I saw the anxiety in her brown eyes. "Elly…come let me see." She said and motioned for me to come closer.

She took my badly sewn tapestry and tried to correct it. I looked at my sister and I knew she wasn't at ease.

"Does it bother you what he is?" I asked her softly.

"Sometimes…" Karina sighed. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes focused on her needle work.

"He never hurts me. And when his demon features come out,I think he's ashamed of it. And I tried not to be so afraid. I didn't want him to feel that I don't love him, because I do…" She put the needlework down and looked at me.

"Elijah's a good man Elly. I want you to know that. He is kind and gracious and gentle. But I worry for him."

"Why?"

"It's Niklaus…the things he does…and what he encourages his brothers to do…" Karina's face just showed disgust. "He is not a good man. I do not even think he is a man. The trail of destruction he leaves. Elijah is the one to clean up after him. It's affecting my husband. He doesn't say it but I know it is."

My sister looked at me and I saw the fear so evident in her doe eyes.

"What about Lord Lucas?" I asked my sister. "Surely being the father and head of the family, he would disapprove of Niklaus' behaviour."

"They do not get along, those two and Elijah will always try to mediate any arguments that arise between them. Niklaus doesn't care what his father thinks. He does as he pleases."

Karina looked around cautiously before whispering to me. "I've heard rumours that Niklaus may not be Lord Lucas' son. For one he doesn't look like the rest of his children…"

"It's probably nothing," I said to my sister. "Parents always have favorites…Niklaus just wasn't his."

"Just stay away from him Eleanna. He brings death and trouble everywhere."

"I wouldn't want to be near him for all the riches in the world." I told my sister.

"He has his eye on you," My sister told me.

"He is just bored that's all," I smiled at Karina. "He'll find a new maiden to ravish soon and I'll be yesterday's news."

"This is different." Karina stressed. "Elijah told me so, it seems that Niklaus is obsessed with you."

"Maybe he just wants something he couldn't have..." I looked at my sister and suddenly had an idea. "And maybe if I act all lovesick with Niklaus. He'll be bored with me within days. Now that's a plan to get him off my back."

"Or that plan could fail and get you in his bed instead, with your innocence gone..." My sister said with a frown.

"Urgh..." I groaned at the image of ever being in the same bed with Niklaus. "I do not fancy him at all."

"He is a very charming man...if one excuses his blood thirsty murderous nature..." Karina said. "And he is pleasing to the eyes."

"I thought he looked like an angel the first time..." I sighed.

"An angel of death..." Karina told me and shivered as if in fear.

* * *

><p>I had a very bad habit of riding alone in the woods outside the castle. Karina had warned me against it. But I valued my solitude immensely and it was something I look forward to do whenever Karina takes her afternoon naps. I rode towards a stream and got off the brown mare that I had borrowed from the stables. I felt a little thirsty and cupped my hands under a tiny waterfall to drink the water. It was refreshing and cold and soon I found a nice spot to lay my cloak and lie down on top of it. I didn't realize that soon I was dozing off.<p>

"Well...well what have we here?"

I stared up, shockingly awakened from my sleep and saw three men looking down at me. They were dressed like vagabonds, their clothes dirty their faces greasy. The look on their faces terrified me. Their eyes glinted cruelly and I had never been so afraid. I tried to get up but they pushed me down and I screamed as one of them tried to lift my skirt.

"Come on...give us something to look at Dearie."

"Let go of me!"

"We can't do that." The bearded one said. "We haven't had a wench in ages..."

"Let me have her first." One of them spoke and he started to unbuckle his belt, while the other two held me down.

"No!" I shouted seeing him dropping his pants only to have one of the men covered my mouth. God No...Please No.

Another one pulled my skirt up to the top of thighs as his friend tried to position himself between my legs. I struggled and thrashed about. I was crying badly, tears raging down my cheeks. I was about to be raped in the middle of the woods by three men. All I could think of was my sister's words that it was unsafe but I was just so stubborn and so stupid not to listen. Why didn't I listen?

And then I heard a growl and the three men turned to look. I saw a beautiful silvery white wolf standing not far. Its icy blue eyes piercing. The wolf snarled and leapt towards one of the men, the very same one who was about to rape me and strike him. The wolf tore into his neck and blood just gushed out, some of it spilled on me. The man lied on the ground, his eyes open as blood poured out from his neck and he breathed his last gasps of air.

The other two men took out knives and begin to attack the wolf back. I stumbled and moved back, watching as they managed to slash the wolf and wound him. But the wolf was ferocious and fought back, biting their arm and legs almost ripping their limbs. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. The wolf almost magically transformed into a man, its limbs elongated, its snout changed its ears grew smaller and its furry head turned into waves of gold.

The men, badly wounded watched in horror as they tried to stagger away, while I stared gasping as well. The wolf man spoke and his familiar voice surprised me.

"Enough playing." He said and smirked evilly at both men.

I watched seeing a naked Niklaus punching both his hands into the two men's chests at the same time, and ripped their hearts out. It was grotesque and horrifying and my stomach churned at the sight of it. But strangely it was mesmerizing as well. The finesse in the way he dismembered his victims was almost, I dare say beautiful. He walked towards me, naked like a Greek statue. He looked beautiful with his trim chest and abdomen, his long muscular legs. I knew I had to look away from his nether regions. The wound on his flesh healed instantly by the time he was standing next to me.

Niklaus gave me his hand and pulled me up, carrying me into his arms while I only stared at him, amazed. He had come to my rescue. He had killed those men who wanted to harm me. He looked down and saw my red hooded cloak and chuckled.

"What is so amusing?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I heard of this legend of a red hooded girl and a wolf. Didn't think it could ever happen."

"Amelia lent me her cloak while mine is being washed." I told him.

"Ah...she did. Did she?" He nodded and took the cloak wrapping me in it while he set me on the ground.

"Where is your horse?" He asked and looked around.

"I think she ran off..." I replied.

"That's going to be a problem," He told me and looked at the sky. It was getting dark. "We might have to spend the night here then."

"Can't you speed off to the castle and get us horses?"

"Naked like this?" he asked and looked down his form while I looked away.

"Or you can change into your wolf form?" I suggested.

"No one knows I have a wolf form. Not even my family." He told me. "It's a secret you must keep My Sweet." He looked around and sighed. "We're too far from the castle and I'm too tired to walk back."

"But I can't stay here..." I groaned. A night in the woods with a naked Niklaus just didn't sound like a good plan.

* * *

><p>Niklaus managed to find a cave and built a fire to keep us warm. My stomach was growling and hearing that he went fishing. He came back wearing clothes that belonged to one of the men he killed earlier and cooked the fish over the small fire. I watched as he skewered the fish using some branches and turned over the flames. I found myself studying him and his beautiful Grecian like features. He really looked like an angel. Or Narcissus. And he was the hero who came to my rescue<p>

He passed me a stick of fish and I took it grateful that I finally had something to eat.. The flesh was slightly burnt but I was too hungry to care and gobbled it up hurriedly. He was amused watching me eat.

"You're going to swallow the bones by mistake." Niklaus said.

"Don't care..." I said between mouthfuls. "Too hungry..."

"You really are something Eleanna Petrova." He chuckled. I just kept quiet

"Thank You," I told him after finishing my fish. My eyes looking at him. "For Dinner. For rescuing me. For killing those men."

"So the killing pleases you then?" He asked me.

"No...I mean...Not the killing..." I breathed a little unsure. Did it please me? "They were going to rape me. I guess they deserve it."

"No one's ever going to hurt you." Niklaus said and looked at me, his eyes piercing mine. "Not when I'm here. I won't let that happen."

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked. I was curious of his apparent interest in me.

"I don't know..." Niklaus shrugged. "You remind me of myself I suppose. The forgotten little sister that no one notices..." He then smiled. "Except me of course."

"I don't care if no one notices.." I told him honestly. "I'd rather be left alone."

"But why?" He asked me and leaned closer. "Why would you want to be left alone..."

"No one can touch me then. They'll leave me be. I mean Karina always had the attention and I don't mind. She's prettier, more refined and sophisticated but my parents had so much expectations of her. To marry well and be a real Lady and to elevate the family name...That's a lot of pressure."

"You don't think they expect the same of you?" Niklaus asked me.

"I don't really care.." I smiled at him.

"Then what do you want Eleanna?" He asked me, his voice suddenly seemed low and mysterious. "What is it that you really want?"

"I don't know..." I muttered. "No one really asked me that before."

"You know what I want?" He asked. I shrugged. "What?"

"I want to be free... like really free...To do as I please..."

"But aren't you already doing that?" I asked him.

"Not truly free..." He said. "Still within the stranglehold of my controlling Father." I heard the bitterness in his voice.

"You don't seem to like him well..." I said quietly.

"I'll never please him. I'll never be the son he wants me to be..." Niklaus spoke. He looked pensive for a while and then smiled at me. "You know it used to bother me that I could never be like Elijah. My Father likes to compare the both of us. Elijah is the eldest, his heir. And me. I'm just the bastard he reared."

I was shocked he said that but I kept quiet. He looked at me. "Surely you heard the rumours...It is true you know. I am not his son."

"I'm sure he still loves you the same..." I said and held his hand, suddenly felt that maybe he needed to be comforted. He took my hand and bent to kiss it firmly.

"You are too naive Eleanna...maybe that's why I'm drawn to you." He said and held my face. I knew he was going to kiss me and I turned away.

"And a challenge too..." He smiled and moved closer. His body covering mine. His arms circled my waist drawing me close.

"No. I'm not..." I stammered. "Look I'm very grateful for what you did today...rescuing me...But I'm..." I looked at him seeing his face close to me.

"My feelings towards you have not changed..." I told him.

"You're lying..." He smiled a crooked grin and pulled me closer. His mouth descending.

"I don't love you..." I muttered.

"You will soon..." He said. I shook my head. "I'm in love with someone else."

Hearing that he moved away and stared at me. I saw the hurt and anger flashing in his eyes. "I don't believe you..." He said after a while.

"It is true..." I said.

"Who is he then?" He demanded.

"Nobody you know.." I said and smoothened my skirt.

"I'll kill him." He said furiously. "I'll hunt him down and kill him."

"Don't be silly." I huffed. "You can't kill someone if you don't know who he is."

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" He stared at me and asked. His pale blue eyes seemed to smoulder.

"Why would I?" I asked him pointedly. "I'm just a naive girl, like you said."

"Enough games..." He roared and the next thing I knew, he was on top of me, pinning me down.

"Let me go Niklaus." I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Why must we always fight Eleanna when we can love?" He whispered in my ear and started to nibble my earlobe. He trailed kisses down my neck. I felt his tongue licking that sensitive spot near my collar bone and his fangs graze my skin. I felt the prick and I knew my blood was dripping. Niklaus licked the droplets of blood.

"You have the sweetest blood..." He murmured and licked more of it. "I can't seem to get enough of it."

"Are you going to drain me?" I whispered. I wasn't afraid though. I truly believed deep in my heart that he wouldn't hurt me.

"I just need a bit...I'm a little hungry," He said and I felt the force of his fangs as he bit into me.

The suction of his mouth and the feel of his tongue lapping on me made me felt shivers of pleasure down my thighs and straight to the core of my being. I didn't know what was really happening but I started to move, my hips gyrating and I pulled him closer to me as he drank from me.

It was as if Niklaus knew what I wanted and his hands glide down to my skirt, it moved up my thighs, creeping closer to my private feminine folds that no one ever touched before. And I felt his gentle caresses, tweaking, pressing. I felt warm and wet and suddenly his finger probed in and I gasped. It was indescribable.

"Shh..." He whispered and licked my neck. He had satiated his thirst for my blood and now it was my turn.

"Oh God..." I moaned as he drew another finger in and moved his fingers in and out of me while I clung desperately to him.

"No God Darling. Just me..." He grinned and moved to kiss me.

I felt his mouth on mine and I didn't resist at all. Maybe I had really been tempted by Lucifer himself but I wanted Niklaus and his deep passionate kisses and his sensual touch. And suddenly just when I thought I had reached the peak. He tore himself away from me. I was so shocked by his sudden withdrawal and I found myself breathing heavily.

Niklaus stared at me, a satisfied grin on his face as he looked at my dishevelled state, my bare legs splayed out and my dress hiked to my thighs. I must have looked like a brazen whore.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him, still dazed and confused.

"I want you to know how it feels like to be tortured..." Niklaus said simply.

He moved away from me and lied down at the other side of the cave, the fire between us. He closed his eyes and yawned. "Good Night Eleanna."

Before long I heard him doze into deep sleep, snoring the night away while I tried to make sense what had just happened. I was angry at Niklaus for playing with me and angry at myself for being stupid enough to be seduced by him. Clearly it was all a joke to him and I had been made a fool.


	7. Chapter 7 Castor & Pollux

Chapter Seven

Niklaus ignored me the following days when we back in the castle. He'd be polite and asked how my day was but other than that he'd leave me alone. There was no more teasing, no more flirting. He didn't even compliment the new dress I wore. I hated it. I didn't understand how he could be all hot and cold with me. And I started to wonder if he truly cared about me or if someone else had caught his eye. He didn't even look at me as much anymore. I was consumed with thoughts of him and I grew worried. I did not want to be obsessed with a monster.

"You look so far away..."

I looked up and smiled at Anthony. He was my constant friend and companion and I grew to love him as I would a brother.

"I'm just thinking," I answered.

"About Niklaus?" He asked and looked at me.

"No." I frowned. "Why would I think of him?"

Anthony laughed. "You can't fool me Elly...It is so obvious that you have fallen for my brother."

"I have not!" I insisted.

"Ah...she denies.." Anthony smiled. I was irritated and just pushed him away. "Don't you have better things to do like a decanter of blood to drink maybe?"

Anthony chuckled and shook his head. "I only drink when I'm hungry which is not all the time."

"Do you like being a..." I didn't know what he really was.

"A vampire?" He asked me. "That's the term most people use..."

"Yes.." I hesitated and looked at him. "But it's so strange to call you that."

"Well it is what it is," He smiled and looked up in the sky. "I am what I am."

"You're different Anthony. You're kinder than most of them," I told him. He really was. He was gentle and humble. So different from the rest of his family.

"Ah...but I am still deadly." He spoke with a bright grin. "Don't ever forget that."

"I can't imagine you ever killing anyone," I said.

Anthony took my hand as we walked down the slippery slope towards the river. "I've killed many you know..."

"To feed?"

"Sometimes." He said. "Other times it was just to protect myself, my family. We have a lot of enemies Eleanna. Many people want us dead."

"But you can't die can you?" I asked him.

"No. Sunlight doesn't kill us like it can those we sire. No stakes in the heart, crossbow or sword. Not even fire."

"Ah...he is poet..." I teased and Anthony gently touched my chin. "I shall write a poem about you then."

"And how will it sound like?" I asked him playfully.

"Laughing blue eyes steal my days and nights...sweetly she smiles...though when she sings she gives us all a fright.."

"Anthony!" I stamped my feet and he only laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>We lied out in the field that night just staring at the stars. Anthony seemed to know every single constellation and he was pointing at them and telling me the stories and legends, while I listened close.<p>

"See that one there…is Castor and Pollux." He told me and traced his fingers to the night sky. "The Gemini twins.."

"So what's their story?" I asked.

"They are twins born of different fathers. One the son of Zeus and the other of a mortal man." He started. "But they were very close, inseparable. When Castor died, Pollux wanted his brother to share his immortality. So Zeus put the them up in the sky where they'll stay as stars forever."

"Hmmm…" I said softly, just staring at the sky, looking at the bright twinkling stars in wonder and amazement. "Do you think you'll really live forever?" I asked Anthony.

"I don't know…" He sighed. He folded his arms, and rested his head on them. "Forever is a long time…"

"But you're an immortal. At least you can't die." I turned and looked at him.

"I miss being human," Anthony confessed and I was surprised by it. "There's something tragic and beautiful being mortal and fragile. Everything is so short and time is more precious. When you're a vampire. You have all the time in the world to kill. Pretty soon, you'll get bored by it,"

I giggled hearing it.

"What's so funny?" Anthony asked as he turned to look at me.

"You really are a poet Anthony, all emotional and melancholy…" I told him. He smiled at me and turned to look up at the twilight sky again.

"I bet a hundred years from now…the world is still the same," He said. "Even in a thousand years. Everyone will be living, fighting, falling in love and dying…and I'll be me."

"And the stars will still be where they are…" I said. "And I'll be six feet under I suppose."

Suddenly I felt Anthony's hand touching mine holding it tight. "I won't let it happen." He said softly.

"People die Anthony, that's life." I said.

Anthony suddenly sat up and looked at me. "I can't imagine being here a hundred or even a thousand years from now and not having you here with me…" He said.

"What?" I was surprised at his sudden choice of word and the way he was looking at me. Almost as if he had strong feelings for me. Feelings that were not platonic. "Anthony…you know what I mean…I'll probably move on with my life, marry some boring old coot, bear him ten children and live my life and grow old…"

"Is that the life you really want Eleanna?" He asked me.

"Then what other life is there?" I stared at him a little miffed. "You said yourself that being an immortal vampire can get boring…"

"Yes…but.." He paused and looked at me. "But I do have my family, people I love…and I try to find some sort of purpose in this existence."

"And I will try to find some in mine." I said with a smile. Anthony stood up and pulled me up with him, his arms circled my waist and I found myself staring at his face and eyes. He looked so beautiful and yet so sad. My beautiful vampire poet.

"Just promise me that you'll live a happy life…" He whispered.

"And promise me you do too. A long, happy, immortal life." I told him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I can't bear the thought of you being melancholic all eternity long…"

He smiled and pulled me closer in his embrace, letting me leaned against him. I rest my head on his chest for a while. I couldn't hear his heartbeat at all. He was really dead to the world. It was strange that someone with so much emotion had no beating heart.

"I could be like Pollux." Anthony said quietly. "I could share my immortality with you."

"But I don't want it. I want to be the tragic, beautiful mortal..." I sighed.

"Yes…" He looked at me and smiled. "You are a beautiful mortal."

I smiled back at him and saw from the corner of my ear, movement from behind the trees and then I saw him. The white silvery wolf with his piercing icy blue eyes just staring at us. I was shocked and a little irritated. So Niklaus was spying and listening in to us. I wondered for how long.

"We should go…" I suddenly said to Anthony. I needed to be away from Niklaus.

"The night is still young," He said.

"I know but I'm cold…" I told him and hugged myself. The wolf was still there, standing still, eyes surveying the surroundings and both Anthony and me.

"Ah yes.." Anthony nodded. "Humans…" He snickered.

"Yes and we humans don't like to be out in the cold." I stressed.

Anthony laughed and took my hand. It felt nice having him hold me like that while we walked back to the castle. And I didn't care if Niklaus saw that. Then I realized I didn't care what Niklaus thinks at all. The entire time I was with Anthony, lying on the field and staring at the romantic night sky, not a single thought of Niklaus crossed my mind,

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the castle, I was surprised to see several carriages at the courtyard and looked at Anthony.<p>

"Were you expecting guests?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Anthony replied. He was as surprised as I was.

"Lord Anthony…" It was one of his servants. "Your father is looking for you. Everyone is waiting"

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's a big meeting at the hall. Please hurry my Lord. It is very urgent."

He nodded and looked at me. "I must go…"

"Alright.." I told him. He walked away and I watched, surprised that he suddenly turned back and took my hand. "No. I want you to come with me…"

"What?" I stared at him confused. Why would I follow him to a meeting that seemed very important.

"I want you to know who I am, and who my family is."

Anthony pulled me along and we were walking hurriedly towards the main hall. There were many people there. I watched, seeing Lord Lucas, Elijah, Darius and the three sisters all seated on wooden chairs that were on an elevated pedestal. There were many others there as well, dressed in rich, fine clothes standing before them. They looked like courtiers coming to court to visit the royal family. It was then I realized who Anthony's family really were. They were the royal family of vampires.

The visitors turned and stared at him, I was taken aback when they suddenly bared their fangs at me, moving towards me ready to spring and attack.

"Enough!" Anthony shouted as he stepped in front of me, shielding me from them. The vampires drew back, afraid. I saw his green eyes turned black and red and his fangs grew and showed. I never saw Anthony's vampire's face before and I had to admit it was frightening.

"The girl is with me and no one will harm her or touch her."

They bowed to him and led him pass through as he pulled me along and sat on his chair. He signalled to one of the servants who hurried and got another chair for me to sit beside him.

"This is hardly appropriate Brother." Adrienne hissed at Anthony. "She is not one of us."

Anthony only ignored his sister. "Our family sometimes hold meetings with the other noble families…" He whispered to me.

"Noble vampires you mean?"

"Yes…" He smiled. "We turned some of them and in return they pledged their allegiance and fealty. They give us some of their land and riches. Their armies when we need them."

"To fight in wars?" I was shocked to know this.

He nodded. "In self defense of course when someone tries to attack us."

Lord Lucas was having a discussion with Elijah and then one of nobleman addressed him.

"My Lord, if you please...Our situation is dire and urgent." The vampire spoke.

"Yes..." Elijah nodded. He looked bored but listened as the vampire continued.

"Our men are dying...vampires and humans. Our livestock decimated. No one dares to work in the fields" The vampire said. "The wolves. They are back. And they are multiplying..."

"Wolves?" Elijah asked as he leaned forward.

"Werewolves..." The vampire said.

"If you have a werewolf problem...It only happens during the full moon then, which is once a month. Couldn't you just plant wolf's bane around your estate," Darius said.

"They attack in the day." A vampire woman said. "And wolfsbane doesn't hurt them as much. "

And I heard gasps around the crowd. Elijah clearly looked worried and so did the rest of the family. There were whispers and discussions abound.

"What is going on ?" I asked Anthony who looked worried as well. "It isn't ordinary werewolves attacking. It's the Lycanthropes..."

"Aren't they the same?"

Anthony shook his head. "No. They're from the pure original bloodline. Same one my father tried to kill off centuries ago. Some of the bloodline survived."

"I don't understand..." I looked at Anthony.

"We're sworn enemies Eleanna. The Lycanthropes and my family. I think they want revenge for what had happened."

* * *

><p>The meeting was over and I couldn't make out what they were saying because they suddenly spoke into a strange dialect. Armaic or some dead language I hadn't heard before. I went to my room with Anthony sending me off to the door.<p>

"I'm sorry if the meeting upset you." He said.

"No it didn't. Though I couldn't understand half of what was spoken." I said to him and smiled.

"My father didn't want you to know certain things which is why he switched to his native tongue." Anthony told me. I stifled a yawn and he laughed softly hearing that.

"You're tired..." Anthony said, his green eyes looking deeply into mine as he pushed the strands of my hair from my face.

"I am..." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Go and have a good night's rest." He said and bent to kiss my cheek. "I'll be waiting for you at the gardens when you wake up."

"You will?" I asked him.

"I have to show the poem I wrote of you," Anthony said.

"And I shall look forward to read it," I told him and turned around to open the knob.

"Eleanna..." Anthony called me. I turned and looked at him. "What is it Anthony?"

The way he was looking at me. It was as if there was something he wanted to say but he didn't.

"Goodnight Elly. I just wanted to say goodnight."

* * *

><p>I leaned against it and breathed. What was happening? Why do I feel so dizzy and why was my emotions so confusing? I wondered if I was starting to develop feelings for Anthony. No. He was just a friend. A good, dear friend. I heard a soft growl and my heart almost jumped in fright. I looked ahead and there was the silver white wolf in the middle of my room.<p>

He was just standing there, his icy blue eyes staring at me. I only frowned back. Niklaus. What the hell was he doing in my room?

"Were you listening in on us?" I demanded. The wolf only remained silent. "That isn't very polite you know...Someone told me that before." I sighed and walked towards the tub the maid had prepared.

"I'm going to take a bath," I told the wolf. "And I pray that you will be a gentleman that I know you are deep inside and not peek."

The wolf kept quiet and lied on the rug, its eyes never leaving me. I changed behind the wooden screen and wrapped a thick towel around me before I went inside the tub to wash myself. The wolf only watched almost as if it was standing guard.

"You weren't at the meeting this evening," I spoke as I lather my arms with the sponge and squeezed the water from it. "I think your father isn't pleased." I looked at the wolf who only looked away and gave a soft whine.

"Don't you think being the rebellious angry son is a little childish for someone your age?" I asked him. He barked softly at me, maybe implying that he didn't care.

"And I'm angry with you..." I frowned deeply. "You were an arse to me, ignoring me the entire week." I screeched and took the sponge flinging it to him. I missed of course as the wolf leapt away.

I got out of the tub and immediately changed into my nightgown. The wolf stalked towards me, its icy blue eyes glinting like that of a predator. I sat on the bed and yawned as the wolf moved to me. I felt its nose rubbing on my leg and I couldn't help but pet his fur and scratched its head, like I would a dog.

"You know Niklaus. I think I like you better like this," I smiled and he licked my fingers. I yawned again and I knew I needed to sleep. I fell to bed and the wolf sat beside me. I closed my eyes and I swore I heard him saying my name.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning and Niklaus was there in his human or vampire form, lying beside me. His head held up by his hand as he just stared at me.<p>

"Oh my God..." I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. I could not believe that I had allowed him to sleep in my bed.

"Good morning my Love," Niklaus greeted me with that knowing, cheeky smile.

I look at him and saw that he was shirtless and I looked down and shook my head. Of course he was naked... "You have an aversion to clothes." I remarked.

He gave me his sweet dimpled smile. "Do you know that you drool in your sleep my Sweet..."

"I do not!" I cried in protest and immediately sat up. I was feeling very self conscious and started to wipe my mouth in case there was any remnant left.

"Yes you do..." He nodded. "And you snore..."

Niklaus moved closer and his mouth was inches from mine. "It's adorable..."

"It's not!" I moved away and tried to push him off. "And you shouldn't be here." I told him, almost blushing furiously. "Naked. In my bed."

"Why shouldn't I?" Niklaus asked. "You wanted more of me the last time," He smirked evilly.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't myself."

"You were yourself," Niklaus told me, icy blue eyes blazing. "Your true self. Passionate, beautiful, free and all mine."

"Stop saying that. I'm not yours and you know it. I don't belong to you." I told him angrily

"And you think you'll be happy with Anthony?" He asked me, there was this indignant tone in his voice. "He's a dreamer Eleanna. Always has and always will be. He thinks the world is all about making peace and living in harmony. Hah..." Niklaus mocked.

"Make peace with the humans and live with them. Such nonsense. We vampires are stronger, smarter than them. We are immortals. We should be the ones ruling..." Niklaus spoke.

"This is why he isn't like you." I said and stared at him. "Anthony has a soul and you are just a monster. A cold hearted monster that I could never be with." I told him.

Niklaus only stared at me and I saw the cold hardness in his blue eyes. It was as if something inside him snapped. He walked towards me and held me close almost forcefully against him and nuzzled my neck before sinking his teeth in and drinking my blood. I felt the dizziness again as the blood flowed out of me. I closed my eyes, losing consciousness and I woke up about half an hour later.

* * *

><p>"You're still alive..." Niklaus announced as I opened my eyes. I could hear him heaving this loud sigh of relief. I sat up immediately and felt my punctured twin holes from his fangs were there. I stared at Niklaus. He was wearing pants at least although he was still without a shirt.<p>

"I drained you of your blood and you still live..." He said, amazed by it.

"Are you going to keep trying to kill me?" I asked him, staring angrily at him. I was irritated by his murderous attempt and this was the second time. He gave a shrug and moved towards me. He took his arm and bit his wrist before shoving it to my mouth. "Drink I don't want you to be weak."

I struggled a bit but soon latched onto it. It tasted strange. Niklaus' blood. Uurgh. It was still blood but after a while I felt better. I wasn't so dizzy and throbbing in my head stopped.

"Am I vampire now?" I asked him, suddenly afraid of the consequences.

"I don't think so..." Niklaus said and looked at me closely. "Your heart still beats."

"What is really going on?" I looked at him, confused. "Why am I not dead?"

"That is the big question now is it?" Niklaus smiled. "What are you really?"

"I'm still me I think..." I pondered aloud. "I'm Eleanna Petrova. Daughter of Alexander Petrov and Anastasia Petrova, sister of Karina Petrova..."

"Bethrothed of Niklaus..." He continued and I rolled my eyes.

"Anthony will be waiting for me in the garden. I have to go..." I told him and tried to walk past him.

"You know we belong together Eleanna," He whispered. "You could never be truly happy with anyone else. Not even Anthony..." Niklaus pulled me close and rest his forehead on mine. "I'm not going to fight my brother for you. So the choice is yours."

I pulled away and walked past him. I didn't want to hear what he said. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. I couldn't possibly be falling in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8 Body and Soul

Chapter Eight.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked Anthony when I walked into the large rose garden located at east wing of the castle.

He turned and smiled at me. "I was here since sunrise. Its a beautiful sight you know..." He sighed. "Pity the other vampires can't ever experience the sun again."

"Is it true that they'll burn if exposed?" I asked. Anthony nodded. "Yes...the sun can kill all vampires except my family and I."

"Why is that?" I was curious. "What makes you and your family so special?"

"We were the first," Anthony explained. "The rest calls us The Originals. And the name stuck after a while." He looked at me.

"So you're like the Adam and Eve of vampires?" I smiled and laughed softly.

"I guess so," Antony replied. "We have our own Genesis. Elijah had been keeping the records so far. He's like a scribe writing everything down in thick leather bound books and keeping them in a vault."

"My sister has wed a historian..." I gasped aloud in jest.

Anthony laughed at that. "My father is the head. The vampire king. Elijah's the scribe, Darius is the ambassador and family diplomat. He travels and meet up with important noblemen, kings and princes. My sisters...well..." He hesitated and gave a sly smile.

"They are like immortal spoilt princesses, wearing beautiful gowns and jewels and sitting court when visitors arrive. My father prefers it that way. He's very old fashioned and thinks that women shouldn't have a say. But Adrienne is stubborn as you know so sometimes she acts as a judge when there are grievances and disputes between vampires. They'd come here and we have something like a court of law and my father lets Adrienne be the magistrate. Roxana acts as family treasurer if she isn't busy seducing aristocrats and Amelia just likes to sit and eat sweets all day, happy that she would never go fat."

I laughed thinking of Amelia and how she was always eating then I thought of Adrienne and smirked. "I wouldn't want Adrienne to judge over me."

"She's not so bad," Anthony commented. "Once you get to know her, she'll warm up to you."

"What about Niklaus?" I asked Anthony. "What is his role?"

"He'd definitely the warrior. The Ripper even. He does the dirty work," Anthony spoke. "The killing, the pillaging, the massacres...It's all Klaus... Of all of us, he's the most feared Original. The vampires all look up to him."

"You call him Klaus?" I thought it was strange. But I did hear Lord Lucas called him that once.

"He prefers that to Niklaus." Anthony told me. "Sometimes I feel that he likes the killing too much."

"But he is a vampire afterall," I said, strange that I defended him. "That's what vampires kill."

"I know." Anthony said. "I kill too. But I don't like it. I kill because I have to. Klaus kills because it's second nature to him. He revels in it. Even when he was human he made killing his life, joining the militia and going into unnecessary battles."

"Do you think Niklaus is capable of love?" I asked Anthony. I needed to know the truth. If there was a chance of something. If Niklaus truly felt something deep for me that wasn't just possession or lust. That he could love.

"I don't know..." Anthony said. He sounded distant and then he looked at me. "He has many women you know. He can be charming Eleanna. I don't want you to get hurt. He will break your heart if you let him."

"And would you?" I asked Anthony.

He chuckled softly and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anthony..." I called him and took his hand. "If you feel something for me I need to know.." I looked deep into his eyes.

"I do feel something for you. I care for you deeply." He hesitated. "I love you Elly..." I smiled brightly when he said that. He loved me. Anthony loved me. "Like I would a friend..." He finished.

"Oh..." I uttered, surprised and disappointed

I guessed I had read his signals wrong. I was just a friend to him. I felt so silly hearing that. Of course... Anthony did care for me. Like he would a friend. What is it with the so called Originals? Making me think that they care and like me, even possibly in love with me, when they don't.

I was feeling a little irritated by it. I hated having my feelings played. Maybe it was all a game to them. They were bored vampires and they decided to make a human girl miserable by playing with her heart. I had had enough and maybe it was time for me to go home. Back to the farm. Back to my parents. Back to my simple human existence.

"I should go..." I said to Anthony.

"Why?" He asked. He looked surprised that I suddenly need to leave.

"I promised Karina. I'd do something with her today," I smiled, trying to hide any signs of me being upset.

"Well. I'll walk with you then," Anthony offered smiling that devastatingly handsome smile, his forest eyes glittering. I feel nauseated. I didn't need his company. Frankly speaking, I just wanted to be away from him. Away from Niklaus and this damned castle. Away from any vampires.

"No Anthony it's okay.." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. Those green eyes looking at me again and I just felt like running off.

"I'm fine." I told him sharply and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Karina asked me when I stormed into her chamber in a flurry. She had been busy knitting sweaters for the baby.<p>

"Will the babe be born a vampire?" I asked Karina seeing the barely there bump on her.

She smiled and touched the curve of her tummy. "No he'll be human. That's what Elijah says. He thinks its a boy."

"And will you turn one day?" I asked my sister. She sighed and continued knitting. "I guess I will. I love my husband. I'm happy here" She looked at me. "Wouldn't you want to be with the one you love forever?"

"Karina!" I cried. "What is wrong with you?" I asked her and stared at her eyes. Her words didn't make sense to me.

"I love Elijah Elly. And that is that. If I want to be a vampire then it is my choice."

She sounded so cold. And the firmness in her lips. Karina was never cold. Almost as if hypnotized. I was furious. He had compelled her. Elijah had compelled my sister. I ran down the stairs and walked angrily into the study where Elijah and Lord Lucas were.

"What did you do!" I screamed at Elijah. "What have you done to my sister!" I demanded

"Control yourself Elly..." Elijah warned.

"You made her say those words..." I stared at him. "You made her think that she wants to be like you."

I gasped. "You really are a monster. All of you." I turned and looked at Lord Lucas. Anger just raged in me.

"You need to calm down..." Lord Lucas spoke, his eyes staring into mine. "Calm down Eleanna..."

I shook my head. "It won't work. I can't be hypnotized by you or any vampire."

"I'm going back home and I'm bringing Karina with me!" I cried. "She's going back with her family. With the Petrovas where she belongs..." I turned and moved but Elijah used his vampire's speed and he was right in front of me.

"My wife is not leaving with you. " Elijah told me in a firm tone. "And you, Eleanna Petrova needs to be put back in your place. We've been overly generous with you and given you plenty of liberties we don't normally give humans," He stared at me. "We won't be making the same mistake again."

* * *

><p>Elijah had me locked in the dungeon beneath the castle. I went there kicking and screaming when the guards took me. The household staff just stared helpless to do anything. My sister stood at the stairs with her husband beside her. Karina only shook her head and looked at me sympathetically and the three ladies of the castle gave me a satisfied, almost evil smile while they stared from the balcony.<p>

Anthony moved towards me but Darius stopped him. "No Anthony. Don't."

"Karina! Help me!" I screamed at my sister. "Anthony!" I looked at him desperately.

"What is going on?" Anthony asked. He was obviously confused and ignorant of the matter.

"Eleanna needs to be kept away. It's for her own safety," Lord Lucas spoke. Anthony only stared at him and then looked at me.

"No one goes to her." Lord Lucas spoke and looked at his children sternly. "I repeat, No one!"

The cell was clean and I was surprised by it but still it smelled musty and I had chains on my legs which meant I couldn't moved around much. The servant girl came and brought pillows and comfortable blankets and some food. Roast beef and gravy and some cider. Not your typical prison fare. I saw Elijah standing outside my cell.

"I apologize for this." He spoke in that lofty tone of his. "But it is necessary."

"Bullshit." I spat.

"One day you'll understand Elly. Family is everything to me. My wife, my child. My family. I can't have you take her away."

"She'll never forgive you for this." I said and stared furiously into Elijah's eyes. "You will lose her trust. And you can never get that back."

"As long as she doesn't leave me. I can live with that." Elijah said quietly. He sighed and addressed me further. "Your stay here will be comfortable. I promise you. I'll asked the maid to bring you some books. Karina told me you love to read and some oils and canvas if you want to paint."

"Just Go!" I screamed. "Spare me your honorable hospitality!"

I was so furious that I threw the the plate of roast beef at the bars, some of the gravy landed on Elijah. He looked at me for a while and then left. I sat on the bed and tried to pick the lock of the chain but it was no use. I was trapped and imprisoned in the dungeon of all places. I kept thinking about my sister and I grew worried. She was the most important person in the world to me and I couldn't lose her. Especially not to a family of vampires.

I started to think about Karina and me when we were younger and how we played together and did the chores on the farm. Such simple pleasures that no longer were. And I started thinking of my parents. I hadn't seen them in months since I came to visit. I missed them so. Even Mama's nagging and Papa smoking his pipe. I just wanted to go home and hugged them. The tears fell and I wiped them away before I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up later. He was there in my cell, sitting on the wooden chair. Niklaus shook his head and stared at me, a smirk on his face.<p>

"Tsk tsk...what did you do now?"

"I tried to save my sister..." I said and sat up. I bent my knees and hugged them to my chest."How did you get in?" I asked him, curious that he was in my cell.

"I have my tricks.." He cocked his head and smiled. I kept quiet and just looked ahead.

"Why the glum face Sweetheart?" Niklaus asked and stood up, moving to the bed, sitting beside me. He just looked at me and his eyes showed concern.

"I thought..." I breathed. "I thought Karina would be happy here..." And the tears fell.

"I thought she'd met her own prince, fall in love and lived happily everafter. Instead she's stuck here surrounded by blood sucking monsters. And its all my fault. I was the one who told her that she'd be happy with him. And I should have known not to say such silly things.. What would I know of love?" I looked at Niklaus. "I'm just a sily naive girl..." I cried.

Niklaus pulled me into his arms and let me cry in his chest, my tears staining his shirt. "There..there..." He cooed and ran his fingers through my hair. "You just wanted to believe in silly fairy tales..."

"Of knights in tall white horses, slaying dragons and rescuing the princess from towers...Silly myths all of them."

I nodded and breathed, feeling a little better that he was there. God, it was ironic how a mass murdering vampire was comforting me. The villain had became the hero.

"I want to go home..." I sniffled in Niklaus' chest.

"You are home," He breathed in my hair. "I'm here..I'm your home and you're mine."

"You're crazy Niklaus..." I chuckled and he held me close and laughed as well. "I've been told that countless times these past five centuries."

"Anthony doesn't love me like that..." I suddenly said. My cheek still resting on Niklaus' chest. "You were wrong..." I looked up at him.

He only gave a shrug. "Then do you love me like that?" I asked him, eyes narrowing.

"I thought it should be obvious." He murmured.

"I wouldn't know..." I sighed. "You vampires and your mind games...I'm ill by it."

"Then let me make it clear..." He growled in my ear and pinned me down on the bed. "Eleanna Petrova. You have bewitched me body and soul and my no longer beating heart is yours for the length of my immortal life. I love you..." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I felt myself smiling and arched my neck, giving him access. "You're giving in to me?" He asked. Niklaus moved and looked down at me, almost surprised.

"Yes..." I responded. "Body and soul..." I said and held his head down, my fingers grabbing his hair and I kissed him.

I felt his mouth on mine,our tongues dueling and I parted my legs so that he could be between them. I felt the bulge of his sex still encased in his leather breeches and consciously rubbed myself against it. I heard him groaned. And the next thing I knew he had broken the chains off my legs and I was free somewhat.

He tasted like blood and I knew he had just fed but I didn't care. I never wanted anything so much in my life. Maybe I was lonely and vulnerable and I just needed to have that connection with someone. I didn't care the consequences. If Niklaus were to ditch me after making love. It wouldn't matter. I'm not that naive anymore. Niklaus trailed kisses down my throat and chest and he pulled the front of my dress.

"Did you let Anthony touch you?" He demanded, a possessiveness in his tone.

"No..." I shook my head. "No one..."

"Good." Niklaus nodded and kissed me again, wet, deep, tongue tied. "No one should touch you. I won't stand for it."

My breasts were bare before his eyes and I was quite embarrassed by them. I tried to cover them but he pulled my hands away. "Don't..." He said. "Don't hide from me." His voice strained and I closed my eyes at the pleasure of him burying his head in my breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and I squealed as he suckled it.

"Ummm...Oh..." I moaned and pulled him closer. He paid attention to the other one and I writhed in ecstasy.

Oh My God...I am whore... I thought to myself. Here was a vampire. A murderous, powerful killing machine on top of me and I moaned like a common trollop. Niklaus rose and took off his tunic and I ran my hands on his beautiful chest. He really looked like a Greek diety with the candlelight shimmering. I was amazed by him for that moment. His beauty, his power. Amazed that he would even want me.

He smiled and moved down, kissing my mouth with an almost consuming kiss. The way his tongue touched and played with mine. Gentle, tender and playful. I smiled and kissed him more, my hands ran down his smooth hairless back. I could kiss him forever, I thought to myself. But of course, he wanted more than just kisses and I was about to discover the true extent of my ignorance and naivete when it comes to pleasures of the flesh and lovemaking. He hiked my skirt up and pulled my drawers down.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, shocked that I was sort of naked underneath.

"I'm making you mine My Sweet..." Niklaus smiled and kissed me. "After this is over, you'll be all mine and no one else's..."

I watched as he unbuckle his breeches and his manhood came into view. I looked away but Niklaus turned my cheek back. "There is nothing to be afraid," He spoke in that gentle tone. "This is normal. This is what happens between man and wife."

"Except we are not married." I hissed.

"Yes...that will soon change." Niklaus grinned and he pulled me under him, my thighs apart as he moved between them. I felt his fingers on my folds as he started to stroke me and I felt more relaxed. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure at his touch.

"I don't think I can't stand it any longer..." Niklaus groaned and I just stared at him, wondering what he meant.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart..." He said softly and I felt his fingers gone. He moved towards me and bent to kiss my lips and I felt it. I felt him entering me. The penetration was sudden and it hurt. My God. It hurts. I could not believe that my sister had told me lovemaking was pleasurable. Clearly she was drugged or maybe even compelled.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain as the tears fell. Niklaus moved inside me and it felt as if my insides were tearing apart. "Ow..." I cried again and he held me close, kissing my forehead. "Shh...the pain will go away soon." He cooed and thrust in and out of me.

"Stop moving..." I gritted. "Niklaus!You're hurting me..."

"I have to move." He looked at me and growled. "If I don't I can't quicken."

"But it hurts." I cried. "Can you make it stop...Please" I pleaded with him.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "It's supposed to hurt Eleanna. You're a virgin."

I turned my head to the side and tried my best to tolerate the pain. His movements grew rapid and then Niklaus stilled himself. He groaned and let out his release. I felt his liquid or essence as Karina would describe flowing inside me. I only wished my sister had told me about the pain. I sighed relieved it was over and felt Niklaus turning my head to face him. He smiled, clearly satisfied and bent to kiss my lips.

* * *

><p>I tried to move away from him and he pulled me close. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me, eyes narrowed. He didn't look pleased that I wanted to be away from him.<p>

"I need to wash myself." I told him. "I feel sticky." I looked down and saw the blood. I wanted to cry. I really wasn't an innocent anymore. Karina was right. If I wasn't careful Niklaus would take it away and he did. Niklaus saw the bloodstain and touched it with his fingers.

I watched in disgust as he brought it close to his nose and smelled it. "Mmmm...virgin's blood." He sighed and tasted it. "Delicious..."

"I think I'm going to be ill..." I groaned and lied down in fetal position in the bed, my back to him. I felt like I had just sold my soul to the devil. I would burn in hell for all eternity for commiting such a sin, with a vampire no less.

Niklaus pulled me in his arms as we lied down. "You're not regretting this are you?" He whispered as he nibbled my earlobe.

"I don't know..." I uttered. "I commited a sin. Karina lost her innocence on her wedding night in holy matrimony with her husband...I'm going to burn."

Niklaus snickered. "There is no hell my Love and if there is. I'll fight the devil for your soul and you know I'll win."

"Is that supposed to be romantic?" I asked him and laughed bitterly.

"I think it is. Or do you want me to write you poems like Anthony does?" He asked sarcastically.

I shook my head. "I don't think you're the poetic type..." I sighed. "You'll probably rip a man's heart out as a gift and think it romantic."

"You know me too well." He chuckled and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned and felt his fangs piercing through my skin. The blood flowed and he suckled on it. I felt his arms around my waist as we lied in a spooning position.

"I love you Elly..." I heard Niklaus whispered. I only smiled and closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber in Niklaus' arms.


	9. Chapter 9 The Elopement

Chapter Nine

I was awakened the next morning with a jolt and I found myself in a carriage and in Niklaus' arms no less. I wondered what I was doing there when I was supposed to locked up in a cell in the castle's dungeon. I looked down and saw I was dressed in a new cream gown. The fabric was beautiful made of brocade, velvet and lace. Niklaus had changed my clothes.

"What the hell!" I cried aloud and looked out seeing that we were passing through a forested road somewhere. The sun rays shone through the towering pine trees.

"Good Morning," He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I tried to moved away but he wouldn't let me. He held me tight and kissed me passionately I almost couldn't breathe.

"What is going on?" I demanded an answer and stared at Niklaus. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my family's old church. We 're going to get married," He announced with a bright grin.

"But I don't want to." I told him.

"Don't be silly..." Niklaus said, as if any debates and discussions are all off. "You're ruined and I'm saving you and your family from any shame this ruination might bring."

"You were the one who ruined me." I glared angrily at him. I could not believe his nerve. Saving me? As if I needed it.

"You were willing.." Niklaus stared at me, I could tell that he was losing his patience.

"I know that." I said tiredly. "But that doesn't mean I want to marry you." I told him.

"And what then...you want to be my mistress?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"God no..." I rolled my eyes in disdain. "I thought maybe you'll leave me alone after you had your fun and go ravish some other wide eyed innocent maiden."

Niklaus scoffed and shook his head. "Great...I'm going to marry a hellion."

"I don't want to marry you Niklaus..." I stressed. "Are you insane? Why would I want to be chained for a lifetime to a crazy murderous vampire? I'd rather be the ruined farm girl."

"It is done." Niklaus said firmly and his eyes looked at me, turning hard and cold.

"We are going to be married and that is final. And then we will go back to the castle and inform my family. You are going to behave in front of my father and beg for his forgiveness. You were not yourself and you just missed your family which is why the outburst happened. And you're going to put any notion of saving Karina out of your head."

"I will not do that!" I told him, my anger bursting. "I will never give up on my sister Niklaus. I will try to save her from all of you even if it kills me!"

"My father isn't as tolerant as he looks Eleanna. You do not want to be on his bad side." Niklaus warned. "He killed his own wife for betraying him. He will not hesitate to destroy you if he sees you as a threat."

"A threat to what?" I stared at him.

"We have waited centuries for the right woman and then we found your sister. My father had wanted an heir for years. A child born to an Original will be the key to our lasting power." He told me.

"But then there are two. Two sisters. Two Petrovas, both capable to bear children to the Originals. One human, the other well, special..." He looked at me and smiled.

"Elijah fell in love with your sister as he should. My father approved of course. Don't you think it strange that a powerful lord like my brother would marry a farmer's daughter?"

"I don't know..." I said and cautiously looked at Niklaus.

"Elijah could have any girl in the land. Daughters of barons, kings, dukes and wealthy merchants but why Karina? Why your sister?"

"Because he loves her..." I almost shouted. I didn't want to believe that Elijah did not love my sister. Because I know Karina loves him deeply.

"Yes he does. I won't deny it." Niklaus sighed. "But there is more. Your bloodline isn't ordinary Eleanna surely you must have known that. My mother came from the same bloodline."

"She was a Petrova?" I stared at Niklaus. I did not know anything about his mother. It was all so new to me. This stunning revelation. He only kept quiet

"What do you want with me then?" I asked him.

"I only want to protect you," Niklaus breathed. "If you cross my father, you're not the only one in danger. Your parents too..."

"He would kill my parents?" I asked him, tears falling. Niklaus nodded. "They are expendable Eleanna. You and your sister are not."

"So this is the reason why you want to marry me..." I looked at him. "Because of my bloodline?"

"I want to marry you because I love you. You have to believe me." He told me, pale blue eyes pierced straight into mine. I looked away and stared out the window. "I don't know what to believe anymore..." I whispered.

* * *

><p>The family church was more like grand Byzantine catheral. Build right in the middle the forest next to a beautiful lake. Niklaus pulled me in and for a moment I wondered if being on hallowed ground would harm him. I thought evilly in my clouded mind, imagining the chandeliers suddenly falling from the ceiling onto Niklaus and killing him as he writhed in pain being in the house of God. I shook my head and looked on, seeing the beautiful stained glass, the icons and the golden altar in front of me. I looked at Niklaus. He didn't look uncomfortable at all. In fact he seemed peaceful.<p>

"The priest is here..." Niklaus spoke and I looked on seeing the priest in his white robes and long beard.

I was the reluctant bride. I stood there almost immobile as the rings were exchanged and the chants started. The priest led us on with the wedding procession and we walked behind him. The candles were lit and I held mine, looking down, wondering how I was ever going to rescue my sister. Strategies and a dozen rescue scenarios just swirled inside my head. I didn't even notice the white crowns that were placed on top my head and Niklaus' as the ceremony went on. And then came the cup of wine that I had to share with my husband.

I could not believe I was forced into this or was I? Niklaus drank from it and then I did. The priest continued his chants and blessing. For God to bless our union and may we be together for an eternity. I felt nauseated by the end of it when the white crowns were removed and the final blessings were made. We had to stand at the foot of the altar and were finally pronounced man and wife, in the eyes of the Orthodox Church and of God.

I became a married woman. Wife of Niklaus. The great warrior, killer, Original vampire. Strange that I was a sad bride. I remembered how happy my sister had been on her wedding day. Smiling so beautifully as she kissed her husband. A husband who would no doubt use her to advance his father's ambitious cause. The ride back to the castle was quiet. Niklaus didn't speak a word to me as I just stared out the window. He only held my hand and hummed a haunting tune. One that will be stuck in my head for the next thousand years.

* * *

><p>When we reached the castle it was eeriely quiet. Niklaus took my hand and led me into the grand hall. The Originals were all seated, holding court and there were about three dozen other vampires standing before them. Elijah stood up staring at me. Anthony was surprised and he had a smile on his face. The other vampires saw Niklaus and immediately bowed to him as if in reverance.<p>

"What is the meaning of this Klaus?" Lord Lucas demanded angrily. He stared me and then at his son. "Our prisoner went missing and she was with you the entire time?"

"Eleanna and I have wed Father..." Niklaus announced to his family.

There were gasps coming from his sisters. Anthony looked shocked as well and I saw the pained look in his eyes. Elijah kept quiet and stared at us. Darius only laughed, amused by all this.

"You got married without my permission..." I heard the edge in Lord Lucas' tone. Next thing I knew he speeded and was standing right in front of Niklaus. Both men standing toe to toe, in an antagonistic stand, ready to attack.

"I love her Father..." Niklaus spoke, eyes staring straight at Lord Lucas'. The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Ah Yes. You make a fine pair the both of you... Both as stubborn, hot tempered and impertinent too."

"Eleanna has something to say to you Father..." Niklaus said and looked at me."Don't you my dear wife?" I looked at Niklaus, my eyes blazed. I did not want to do what he wanted me to.

"Yes Elly..." Lord Lucas looked at me expectantly.

I bit my lip and curtsied before him. "I beg your forgiveness Milord for my behavior. It was inappropriate and rude. I was merely wrought with lonesomeness missing my family." I looked at Niklaus who nodded, signalling me to continue.

"I was wrong and it will not happen again I promise you..." I continued and looked down.

"Ah..." Lord Lucas laughed and held my chin up, looking at me. "All is forgiven. I have a new daughter now." He embraced me. "Another Petrova girl. Another one to continue the bloodline..."

I almost wanted to push him away, hearing that. I was not going to breed granchildren for him. Never. I would die first.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Elly..." Anthony said and gave me a terse smile. I smiled reluctantly back. "Or should I call you Sister now?" He asked. His tone sounded dark and heavy.<p>

"You can still call me Elly..." I said. I looked around and saw Niklaus speaking to Elijah and Darius. I looked at Anthony and he looked worried.

"Did he force you Eleanna? Did Klaus force you to marry him?" Anthony asked me urgently. He took my hand and pulled me away. We stood behind the pillar away from roving eyes.

"Tell me..." Anthony urged. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's too late Anthony," I said sadly. "I'm Niklaus' wife now."

"He bedded you didn't he?" Anthony demanded, his eyes flashed angrily. The green had turned black, almost as if he was jealous.

"You have no right to ask me that." I cried and pulled my hand away from him. "It is none of your business." I told him coldly.

"I care about you Eleanna..." Anthony told me gently. "Of course it is my business."

"Then leave me be. I married Niklaus because I love him." I told Anthony.

"I don't believe you." He shook his head.

"Well it is the truth." I told him. Eyes staring right into his. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my husband."

Anthony let me go and I saw the pain in his eyes but I didn't care anymore. All that mattered to me was my sister and how I was going to get her out of this castle and away from the Originals' grasp. Even if I had to marry Niklaus and pretend that I was happy. I would do anything to save my sister. I walked to my husband, who was seated on his wooden chair talking to his brothers. Niklaus pulled me in and I sat on his lap.

"All is well Darling?" Niklaus whispered in my ear and asked me.

I nodded and just leaned against him, putty in his arms as he held me close. I looked up and saw Darius and Elijah looking at us. I was untouchable now and they knew it. I was Niklaus' wife. My eyes only stared at Elijah, all the hatred I had for him and his family. I was going to take my sister and her child away from them even if it was the last thing I would do.


	10. Chapter 10 Klaus

Chapter Ten

My husband turned out to be a virile man, vampire, wolf whatever he was. Niklaus was insatiable which meant that I was exhausted every single night. He could go on for hours and all I wanted was to sleep in peace. It was not possible of course. Because every night he would be in my chamber waiting for me. I groaned seeing him sitting on my bed, smiling lasciviously like a prince in his harem of women. He had been visiting me every night asserting his conjugal rights as a husband.

"I'm tired Klaus..." I told him, using the name everyone had called him. "I just want to sleep." I yawned and went straight to bed not caring if he was right next to me.

He went under the covers with me and held me tight. "I missed you today..." He whispered and nipped my ear, I felt his hand covering my breast,

"That's ridiculous. You were in my bed this morning." I told him and closed my eyes.

"Still the reluctant bride.." Niklaus sighed pulling me close. "How can you be so cold to me Eleanna?" He asked in woeful tone that I knew he was pretending.

"I'm tired..." I whispered but he paid no heed.

"Hmmm..." He murmured and kissed my neck, trailing kisses down my shoulder as he hugged me tighter from behind. I felt him bite my neck and I squirmed for a moment and relaxed when the blood flowed into his mouth as he drank it.

It was always an erotic experience to have him drink from me even if it did made me have dizzy spells soon after. Niklaus bit his wrist and fed me his blood. He did that so I could recover more quickly. It was an intimate thing we shared even though I wasn't a vampire. Niklaus once told me that blood was sacred to vampires and that sharing blood was something one only does with one's mate or close family. It was to solidify and strengthen the bond between two vampires. A bond of blood.

I drank from his wrist and suddenly my desire for him ignited. I immediately turned around to face him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was lust filled and passionate and left me wanting more.

"Not so reluctant after all..." He whispered when he pulled away and smirked, pleased with himself.

"I was never reluctant Klaus..." I sighed and bent to kiss the adam's apple of his throat. "Just tired..."

"Ah yes..." Niklaus smiled and pulled me on top of him as I straddled his waist. "My poor tired wife."

"I should be below..." I whined and he shook his head and pulled my night gown from over my head, leaving me naked before him. "No no. I've been doing all the work these past few nights. It's your turn now."

"You're cruel." I pouted at him.

"Yes. The most cruel of the Originals." He smiled proudly. "Its a reputation that took a very long time to build my Love."

I rolled my eyes hearing his bragging. He laughed and pulled me down for a kiss. "Let me be beneath you...Please." I pleaded and kissed him deeply.

"Let's compromise then." Niklaus said and I looked at him. "We'll make love the way wolves do."

I just stared at him horrified. "You're not going to turn into a wolf now are you?"

"Don't be silly." He scoffed. "I'm not that perverse."

I was relieved and Niklaus sat up. "Lie on your back...Eleanna.." He commanded in soft tone. I was a little fearful but did as I was told and felt Niklaus' hand gently touching my bare back and trailed it down my buttocks. It was embarassing to be so exposed to him. I felt vulnerable.

"You're like a goddess..." He said in a seductive tone and I shivered. "My goddess..."

Niklaus bent my knees and pulled me up. I was already dripping wet, waiting in anticipation. "Are you ready my Love?" He whispered and nibbled my earlobe.

"Yes..." I replied, my eyes closed and I felt him enter me. It was different and yet more pleasurable than the normal times when he was just on top of me. I felt him deeper within me and I wanted more. I cried his name in pleasure and he increased his tempo moving in and out faster and faster as he held my back.

"Klaus..." I screamed as I felt my the waves of my orgasm cresting.

"Yes..." He groaned. I felt him kissing the back of my neck and shoulder. I felt him lick that sensitive spot of neck and I surrendered. Niklaus growled and grunted his release and fell on top of me after it was over. Both of us panting heavily.

"Oh My God." I moaned, tired, stretched out, satiated and covered in sweat both his and mine. I felt him raining tiny kisses on my shoulder.

"You're heavy..." I complained and wiggled to get him off me. Niklaus laughed softly and rolled beside me, pulling me into his embrace.

"How was that?" He asked murmuring into my hair.

"It was tiring," I yawned and snuggled close. "But I like it..." I smiled lazily.

"I knew you would..." Niklaus said, a hint of arrogance in his tone.

"I love you Klaus..." I whispered quietly before closing my eyes. He only pulled me closer to him. I felt safe and loved as I lied asleep in the arms of my husband. The monster's bride as I would soon be known in vampire lore.

* * *

><p>I still went riding in the woods with Niklaus of course. He forbid me to ride alone and if he wasn't around I could not leave the castle. Silly Klaus... He'd be so naive to think that I would ever let myself be ruled under his thumb. I wouldn't even obey my own dear father. I slipped away, disguised as a servant girl. I wanted to go to the market. Karina had a sudden craving for pickles and it seemed the castle's kitchen had been depleted of them. And I took pity on my pregnant sister. I knew I had to get it for her.<p>

It was easy to get a horse. I had to bribe one of the stableboys. Paolo was a nice teenager and I knew he needed the money to feed his family.

"You have to come home before three Milady..." Paolo told me. "That's when Lord Niklaus comes back from the hunt."

"Yes...yes.." I nodded. It was eight in the morning and the three sisters were dead asleep and so was Karina. Niklaus and his brothers were away hunting deer with other nobles, the human ones and Lord Lucas was away in Constantinople.

The market was in a little village about 6 miles from the castle. The villagers were a superstitious, scared lot. I saw thickets of green lavender like herbs that grew outside the village. There were many of them grown around. It was vervain. The villagers had grown and harvest it.

I was curious and went to a stall to ask. "How much is one?" I asked the man.

"One gold coin.." I stared at him in disbelief. "You must be joking..." I laughed incredulously. One gold coin for a bunch of herbs? It was incredible.

"You want to live or die?" He asked me. "One gold coin."

"Does it even work?" I asked him. I wasn't sure.

"Its poison to vampires..." The man whispered. "It hurts them and they can't compel you with this."

I suddenly thought of Karina. "But what if one is already under compulsion."

"Mix it with water or tea and drink..." The man said. He then shrugged. "At least that's what the witches say."

"You have witches here?" I was surprised. A real witch. I never met one before.

"2 miles north of the village..." He then pointed to the forest. "If you dare to go in the forest of course."

"Hmmm..." I thought aloud. I took a gold coin from my bag and handed it to the shopkeeper. He wrapped the vervain in paper and handed it to me.

"Do you need wolfsbane?" He asked. "I have them too. Limited stock."

"Fine..." I shrugged and the shopkeeper gave me the wolfsbane. "Another gold coin Miss.."

I rolled my eyes. Shopkeepers profiteering from such sales. I went to look for the pickles and found them. I bought five jars just in case and decided to walk around looking at the wares. The baker was selling freshly baked pies and pastries and my stomach growled. I bought some for myself and ate them while I headed on towards my horse. I was shocked to find a dark haired man standing next to my mare. He was tall about 6'4. With broad shoulders build like a woodcutter.

"Excuse me Sir..." I said to him imperiously. "What are you doing?"

He turned and looked at me and I saw his pale icy blue eyes. So familiar somewhat. He was handsome, devastatingly so. Dark chiseled features, an aquiline nose with a strong jaw and thick lips. His thick black hair shining.

"Is the horse yours?" He asked me.

"Yes... Do you mind?" I told him and took the reins. "Smells of vampire," He told me in a cryptic tone as he breathed in.

He then looked at me, almost studying my form. "But you're not one."

"I have to go..." I told him. "My master is waiting."

"Klaus isn't it?" He asked a smile on his lips. He stared at me. "I know who you are and you're not a servant."

"Good Day Sir," I said hurriedly and began to mount the horse. Strange that he had helped me up. "Tell Lord Lucas that Kael is here and he is waiting."

"I'll do no such thing." I told him sharply, eyes staring down at him. "I'm not your messenger."

"Definitely not a servant girl then..." The stranger laughed softly. "You should go..." He told me his pale blue eyes piercing mine. "Wolves are coming..."

"I'm not afraid of them." I told him, holding the reigns of my horse, ready to gallop away from the stranger.

"Ah yes..." he smiled and patted the horse's back as the mare galloped away. I turned and looked at him. He just stood there watching me.

* * *

><p>When I reached the castle I saw the fearful look of the servants and household staff. Klaus and his brothers had returned early from the hunt and discovered me gone. I was shocked. I didn't think it could happen.<p>

"Milady." One of the older housekeepers, Agnes cautioned me. "It is not safe for you. Lord Niklaus is angry..."

I ignored her of course and ran towards the hall. I saw my husband and his siblings. Elijah looked at me and spoke. "She's here Niklaus. Your wife is here."

"What is going on?" I asked as I walked in. I saw Paolo there along with the other stableboys standing in front of a furious Klaus, looking deathly afraid. Klaus looked at me his eyes blazing angrily.

"Now which one of you had the horse prepared for the Lady Eleanna this morning ?" He asked them. "Which one!" He roared so violently that I was taken aback.

"Niklaus...it's my fault." I spoke out. I didn't want anyone to be punished because of me.

"Silence!" Klaus yelled at me. "I will deal with you later." He told me coldly.

He addressed his staff again. "Who was it?" He asked as he stared at his servants but no one admitted. "I told everyone in this castle that my wife is not to leave when I'm not around. Is that so difficult to understand!"

"Do I have to repeat myself every single time..." He continued in that cold, cruel tone of his. He sounded agitated and I grew worried.

The men shook their heads. Klaus sighed and suddenly smiled at them. "Alright... Now that she is back, you can all leave..." He said and the men sighed relieved. "Go..." He said and pointed them to the door. They walked hurriedly and then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Wait..." Klaus said and they stopped in their tracks.

He then took an ornamental axe that had been hanging on the wall and flung it towards them. The nine men watched as the axe sliced through their heads cleanly. I screamed in horror seeing young Paolo's head on the floor. Blood was everywhere. I had never seen so much blood in my life. Even Klaus' sisters were shocked by what he had done. They immediately left. It was just the four brothers and me.

"I hate to repeat myself." Klaus sighed loudly. He looked at the mass of headless bodies and pool of blood and gave a careless shrug.

I stood there and screamed, tears raging down my cheeks. I stared at Klaus. "What is wrong with you! It was my fault! I told you that. They were innocent!"

He smirked. "They need to be taught a lesson. No one disobeys me. No one!"

He then called his housekeepers. "Clean this up..." He said with disdain. It was the first time I saw the extent of his cruelty. Vicious, cold and undoubtedly ruthless. No hint of remorse or guilt. He truly was a monster. I was so numbed by it. To witness such carnage done in cold blood.

"Go and get yourself cleaned Eleanna." Klaus told me harshly, eyes narrowed in disgust seeing me dressed as a servant girl. "You smell like a peasant."

Klaus left the room and Darius went with him. It was only Anthony and Elijah left in the hall. Elijah sighed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't disobey him Elly. He's your husband and lord now. You won't like the consequences. He won't hurt you but others will pay for your mistakes." Elijah said.

I kept quiet and looked away, the tears falling from my eyes. I watched as the servants came ready to clean up the grosteque mess of blood and headless bodies. Their blood was in my hands too. I was responsible for their deaths. I didn't listen and they paid the price.

"I bought pickles for Karina..." I told Elijah in soft disembowelled voice. "She was craving for them. I went to the market and got them. It's in the kitchen with Cook."

"I see..." Elijah nodded. "I'll make sure she gets them."

Elijah left and I turned to look at Anthony who looked at me piteously. He walked towards me and held my hand before pulling me in for a hug and let me cry in his chest.

"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed in Anthony's arms. "I am so so sorry. I didn't think this would happen."

"Shh...it's okay.." He whispered into my hair. "It's not your fault. It's all Klaus."

"They're dead because of me Anthony..."

"Listen to me." Anthony spoke and held my face with his hands. He brushed the tears away. "You didn't do this. You didn't kill them. Klaus did it. He did it because he is cruel and that is what he is. That is not you..."

"He is my husband Anthony..." I gritted. "I married a monster. God forgive me but I love him. What does that make me?"

"Human..." He smiled sadly. "It makes you human. Flawed but human. You don't choose who you love Eleanna."

* * *

><p>I didn't talk to Klaus for days. I chose to be quiet, silent even when he made love to me. I refused to moan or make a sound and be as still as a corpse even. I turned my head away and let him finish his deed. He sighed and looked at me, stretched out lazily in bed. "How long will you be angry with me?"<p>

I didn't say a word and turned away from him. "Still with your silent cold war?" He asked. I took a pillow and covered my ears while he whistled that haunting tune again.

"I feel like I married a mute..." He commented. "A mute who is a cold fish in bed."

I was so angry that I threw the pillow at him. "Aaah...at least she still has her temper." Klaus laughed.

"I hate you." I turned and told him, my eyes blazed with anger. "I really hate you..."

"There's the spirit..." Klaus smiled. "I knew you'll come back to me eventually." He pulled me closer and kissed me forcefully. I struggled but he wouldn't have it. I felt his tongue slipped into my mouth and I bit it.

"Ow!" He yelped and I tried to push him away but he was just too strong.

"Get off of me!" I screamed and thrashed about beneath him. He pinned me down and stared at me and I glared at him defiantly back. "Let me go!" I cried.

"No..." Klaus shook his head and told me firmly. "Enough of this! This cold silence! You are my wife. You can't deny me Eleanna. You can't shut me out. Not now. Not ever."

He bent and kissed me before nuzzling my neck and bit it. "You're mine body and soul forever..."

My tears fell as he drank my blood, draining me of my life force. It was then I realized that being with Klaus would kill me. It was a slow, painful death but I'd die eventually and be an empty husk of my former self. And maybe I deserved it. I made a deal with the devil and sold my soul to him. Except his name wasn't Lucifer. The devil was Klaus. Lucifer was the easter bunny compared to my husband.


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan

Chapter Eleven.

Living in the castle was killing me softly. I didn't dare sneak out after what had happened to Paolo and the stableboys and as punishment Klaus never takes me out with him. I looked at my sister sitting at the drawing room with her husband next to her. Karina was already seven months along. The baby would be born soon and she was still knitting sweaters, happy and oblivious in her compulsion induced mind. I watched seeing the loving way Elijah was with her. I did not doubt that he loved her. He wasn't a cruel man/vampire. I saw the way he was with humans and vampires alike. He was fair, respectable, an honorable man. Nothing like Klaus.

I sighed. Just my luck I guess, to get the notorious cruel brother and not the honorable, kind one. I sometimes wondered if I was truly cursed. Maybe the villagers of my hometown were right. I was probably possessed by a demon as a child. I was getting bored. There was really nothing much to do in the castle. I looked at Amelia happily munching her box of sweets. Turkish Delights that Lord Lucas had gotten from Constantinople. I wondered if she was just going to eat bons bons all eternity long. She just seemed content eating.

"Do you want one?" Amelia offered her box of sweets to me.

I shook my head. She shrugged and continued eating. Amelia was a beautiful vampire. Long dark hair and brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Klaus told me that she had been rather overweight when she was still human, but that all changed when she turned. Of the seven siblings, she was the youngest and therefore the one Lord Lucas doted on the most.

"I wanted to warn you about him..." Amelia said and licked her fingers.

"Huh?" I turned to look at her, wondering who she was refering to.

"About Klaus." Amelia sighed. "He's always been the crazy one..." She looked around before whispering about her brother. "I don't like him that much."

I only kept quiet. Amelia shook her head as she looked at me, sympathy in her eyes. "You poor soul. To be stuck with Klaus for all eternity. I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemies."

"Thank you for your concern," I told her sharply. I didn't want or need her pity.

"See...you're so much like him Elly. So hostile and arrogant, even for a farmer's daughter." Amelia said her tone had gotten catty. "That's why I didn't warn you. My sisters and I feel you deserved each other. You and Klaus. Two crazy peas in a pod." She laughed as if it was a punchline.

"Amy, I hope that you choke on your sweets one day..." I told her and walked away. I suddenly felt someone gripping my throat, and my back was against the wall. Amelia held me roughly against the wall. She hissed at me and showed her fangs.

"I was being nice to you Elly just like Papa wanted me to. Don't push it..." She warned. I gasped as she choked me. I didn't think I could breathe and my eyelids felt heavy.

"Amy..." I heard Klaus's voice piercing through. "Let my wife go..." He told her in a cold, threatening tone. I saw the fear in her eyes when she heard that. Amelia immediately released me.

Amelia stared timidly at Klaus. "I'm sorry..." She said and looked down.

"If you touch her again..." Klaus warned. "You know what happens..."

Amelia nodded and immediately left. I stared at Klaus and held my neck. It hurt and it felt sore. I couldn't believe my sister in law tried to kill me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and held out his hand. "I'm fine..." I groaned and push his hand away. I didn't need or want his help.

"You could try being friendly you know." Klaus said. I only ignored him and sat on the sofa. "She is my sister."

"Your sister is crazy. They all are..." I told him with a glare. "I'm miserable here. Why can't we get our own place? Why can't I go back to visit my family?"

"My father..."

"Ah Yes..." I smirked at him. "Still within the stranglehold of your father..."

"Eleanna.." Klaus warned me, icy eyes glaring straight at mine and I looked away.

"I feel like I'm in a prison here..." I cried. "I can't go out. There's nothing to do! I have more freedom being a farmer's daughter than being your wife!"

"It's not safe outside." He told me. "That's why you have to stay here. There have been a spate werewolf attacks in the nearby villages and lands."

"I rather be attacked by a werewolf then..." I told him angrily and stormed off to my chamber, slamming the door hard. I felt so miserable that I cried in bed.

The door opened and I didn't even turn to look. I felt him lying on the bed beside me and pulled me close in his embrace.

"I hate this..." Klaus murmured. "I hate seeing you so miserable..."

I kept quiet and brushed my tears. "Don't lie. You live for it." I told him. "You're a sadistic monster Niklaus. Making me miserable gives you pleasure."

"If that is what you choose to believe." Klaus said softly and kissed the back of my head. "I rather die than see you hurt."

"You're already dead." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah Yes...There's the conundrum." Klaus laughed. I turned around and buried my head in his chest as he held me close. "I miss my parents..." I whispered. "I want to see them."

"I can't be away from you..." He told me and I looked up seeing his pale blue eyes. How tender they looked at me when I know they can be cold and cruel as well.

"Then come with me." I told him. "Surely your father wouldn't mind. Elijah and Karina can come along too. My parents haven't seen her since she left with her husband."

"Father wouldn't allow it. Not with her condition and the birth being so close." Klaus said.

"I don't ever want to be with child then." I said. Klaus pulled me up and stared at me. "You don't mean that." he said and looked at me. His blue eyes searched mine.

"Of course I do..." I told him. "You can't raise a child in here. Look at this place."

Klaus shook his head. "I won't hear of it Elly. You're my wife and you'll have my child growing in you even if I have to force you every night."

"You would hurt me for this?" I stared at him in disbelief. I was so angry that he would even consider that.

"If I have to..." Klaus told me, eyes never leaving mine. It was then I knew what I had to do. I had to escape him. I had to leave that place. Love wasn't enough to keep me here not when your husband would consider rape just to get you pregnant. I had wondered if it was even love that I felt for Klaus.

"Fine..." I digressed. "I'll have a baby then. If that's what you want." I told him,lying straight to his face. I knew I had a role to play. To act as the obedient loving wife.

I smiled sweetly at Klaus and gently caressed his cheek. "I do hope he has your eyes my Love..."

Klaus smiled and kissed me. The kiss grew deep and passionate and I felt his hands trying to undress me. We made love that afternoon and I remembered washing myself thoroughly with vervain soon after, hoping to kill whatever vampiric seed he left in me.

* * *

><p>I had been slowly adding vervain to Karina's morning tea. The effect took time but I knew my sister would soon revert back to her old self. I went to Karina's room one afternoon and she was staring out the window. Her hand rubbing the growing bump on her tummy. She looked distracted almost lost.<p>

"Karina..." I called her. She didn't respond. I grew worried and went to her. "Karina..." I turned her around. "Sister." She stared at me as if in a daze. "Elly.." She whispered.

"I'm here..." I told her and held both her hands.

"Something is wrong with me," She said. "I...I..." She suddenly cried in my arms and I just held her.

"Karina what is it?" I asked gently.

"Elijah...he..." She softly wept. "He made me say things...agree to things that I wouldn't have..." My sister looked at me and her tear filled eyes broke my heart. "He made me drink his blood Elly. Every night for months now. He says he'll turn me after the baby is born and that we'll be together forever..."

"It's going to be alright Karina," I whispered as I hugged her tight. "I won't let him do that to you. I won't. I promise."

"How could he Elly?" Karina cried. "I don't understand. I thought he loved me. He knew I would never want to be like him."

I sighed and held her close. "He's afraid of losing you Karina. He loves you too much."

"That's not good enough.." Karina said sadly. She looked at me and wiped her tears away and I saw something in her brown eyes. A steely determination that I knew she had in her all this time.

"We have to leave this place Elly." My sister whispered to me. "We have to go back home. Back to Mama and Papa and flee from Lord Lucas and his family. I won't have my child grow up here and be one of them. I won't."

I looked at my sister and nodded. We really are each other's true halves all along. She had the same idea and plan as I did. Karina saw the twin punctured holes on my neck and touched them.

"Oh Elly..." She sighed misery so evident in her voice and her tears fell again. "How you must have suffered just to stay here with me."

"I could never leave you Karina..." I told her. "You know that. You are my sister. My true half." I smiled at her. Karina hugged me tightly. "As you are mine." She whispered.

"Are you sure you want to leave your husband?" I asked her again, my eyes searching hers. I knew how much she loved Elijah. It was going to break her heart. She nodded and and held her tummy.

"My child is more important." Karina then looked at at me. "You and Mama and Papa are more important. I'm a Petrova first and Elijah's wife second." She look thoughtful for a while and then gave me a smile.

"My husband says that family is very important to him. He forgets that it is to me too..." Karina said and I agreed. She then gave me a concerned look.

"What about Klaus?" She asked.

"He is a monster Karina..." I told her. "I cannot stay with him anymore. It is a fate far worse than death."

I really believed it. My love for Klaus was all a delusion as was his love for me. I had tricked myself into thinking that he was the heroic knight when he rescued me from the dungeon. He would use me to his own means. That is all. All he wanted was my bloodline and for me to bear him a child.

"He will look for you...Klaus won't ever give you up Elly. He won't let you go so easily," She informed me. "He will hunt us down." She warned.

"As will Elijah..." I told her.

Karina then gave me a smirk. "Oh...they should know better than to mess with the Petrova fire. Vampire or not."

* * *

><p>We had planned to leave the castle quietly. The journey would be a treacherous one but we didn't have a choice. We had to climb up to the roof and dive down into the river below. The ravine was high. Almost 100 feet maybe more but I knew that the water was deep and fast flowing. I looked at my sister's pregnant condition and wondered if it was just too risky.<p>

"I don't think we should do this..." I told Karina as I paced in her chamber. "The fall is too high. It could kill you and the baby."

"The water is deep enough Elly." Karina said.

"Still...it is dangerous Karina..." I said. "There are sharp jagged rocks by the river side." I sat down and just covered my face with both hands with despair.

"Maybe this is not a good idea..." I looked at her doubtfully.

"No.." Karina said firmly and took both my hands. She looked at me deeply. "We don't give up Eleanna. We Petrovas never give up. Remember what Papa said..."

"Yes..." I nodded.

"We are stronger because we are two and we are together..." Karina smiled. "We are his precious special girls and we can do anything, even if it is to outrun a family of Original vampires."

"I miss him Karina...I miss Papa." I said softly. "And Mama too."

"We will see them again Elly."

She hugged me again and the plan was set in motion. We were going to do it together. To escape the castle and run as far away as we possibly can from The Originals. We did not know what we were getting ourselves into. And that the repercussions of our actions would reverberate through and affect many lives centuries later.

* * *

><p>I had to send a letter to our parents. I knew if Klaus, Elijah and their family learned of our escape they would go after our parents first. One of my trusted servants managed to smuggle the letter out when the merchants came from the market to see their wares and groceries. And I hoped that it had reached our parents in time. On the very same night we had planned to escape, Lord Lucas had held a banquet for the neighbouring nobles and various important guests. Karina feigned being sick and I too did not want to go, citing that I had to be there for my sister.<p>

Klaus was irritated when I informed him. "She has her servants to tend her. Why must you stay?" He asked me as he was preparing the attend the banquet.

"She is my sister Klaus." I told him, barely containing the edge in my tone. "She needs me."

He looked at me as he styled his blonde hair in front of the mirror. "If you ask me, I think you coddle Karina too much. Both you and Elijah give in to her. No wonder she's spoilt and wanting attention all the time."

"She is pregnant." I reminded Klaus.

Klaus turned and narrowed his eyes. "Yes...and when will you be?" My barreness had been a subject of contention of late. Lord Lucas was getting impatient and he made it known to Klaus.

"I have been trying to get you with child ever since I took your virginity. And the results have been somewhat disappointing. Karina got pregnant within a month of her marriage to my brother." Klaus stared at me, anger just simmering slowly inside.

I kept quiet and looked away. "You know I'm trying...maybe I'm just not as fertile..."

"Nonsense." Klaus said. He didn't sound pleased. "You're a Petrova."

"Then maybe you're the problem." I said to him, not caring if the venom from my words would cost me. "Have you ever considered that you may be impotent?"

No one would dare say such a thing to Klaus. He would have their heads and hearts and those of their family. I didn't care. I was just wishing for a quick death by his hands.

He gave a terse smile and shook his head. "Not tonight Elly. You are not going to push my buttons tonight."

"If you think that I have failed you as a wife Niklaus. Maybe you should get a new one..." I suggested and gave an evil smile. "The church does allow for divorce. Annulment even."

"Unlike you, dear wife..." He smiled acidly back. "I believe that marriage is forever. I take my vows seriously."

"Ah...such a devout husband..." I sighed, exasperated. "I must be the luckiest girl then, to be married to you." I then glared at him. "Many would die for such a privilege."

"Love does make a vampire weak..." Klaus told me and he moved towards me in his superhuman speed.

He held me by the neck, eyes just staring at mine, my feet dangling in the air. I stared back at him. I wasn't afraid. I had somewhat hoped that he would crush my windpipe and finally succeeded in killing me. At least I would be free of him.

"My father told that to me and my brothers once. It was after he found out that my mother had betrayed him. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness..." Klaus whispered. "He was right. My blind love for you has clouded my mind and judgement Eleanna. It will not happen again."

Klaus then slammed me against the wall and unfastened his breeches as he moved between my legs. He buried his head in my neck and I felt him biting me as he drank my blood. I couldn't believe that I would be aroused by his sudden, almost violent claim of me but I was. I was gripped by this need for him. To have him inside me. He bit his wrist and fed me his blood as he hiked my dress up.

My legs wrapped tightly around him, and he entered me in one long, deep stroke, I camed almost immediately. Gasping and moaning as I latched onto his wrist, rivulets of blood dripping into my mouth. It was savage almost animalistic the way we mated. We were not making love. We were merely fucking. It was not gentle or tender or romantic. Just some crazy obssessive need to be inside each other that was fueled by rage and lust and blood.

Klaus groaned his release and carried me to the bed. And then he left me there as he dressed up and left for the banquet below. He didn't say a word or even looked at me. I stared up at the ceiling as I lied in my bed. I was going to leave my husband later that night. He would not be pleased. Oh No...He would be furious. Hell would have no fury like an Original whose wife left him. A smile crept up my face as I wiped the remnants of his blood that had dripped from my lips. Maybe I'll finally have my revenge.


	12. Chapter 12 Two Sisters & a Witch

Chapter Twelve.

We tiptoed out of Karina's chamber as quietly as we could. The banquet was noisy with music and dancing that was going on downstairs. Guests were laughing and talking, everyone having a good time with the festivities. I had worn a simple coarse cloak over my dress. My hair had been pulled in a bun and I had Karina to dress the same. We carried at least three bags of gold coins with us. Along with a dagger, vervain and wolfsbane just in case.

I peeked down as we darted across the hall. Elijah was having a conversation with one of the nobleman. He was a baron I think. I saw the three sisters at the dinner table, clearly enjoying themselves and the attention of many men. And then I saw Klaus. He was at the corner hiding behind the pillar away from everyone.

I looked closely and saw him with a beautiful golden haired woman. I watched them. I saw the charming smiles and the way he touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. I was furious but I restrained myself. And then Klaus leaned and kissed her passionately as he pulled her into his embrace. My heart broke into a million pieces that till now it never fully recovered.

"He's not worth it Elly..." My sister whispered. She brushed the tears from my cheeks. I didn't even realized that I had cried. "You deserve much better."

"How about you?" I asked Karina. I looked down seeing Elijah. He looked so distracted. I knew his mind wasn't with the festivities. He was thinking about his wife. Worried that she was ill and resting upstairs. Not knowing that she was about to leave him. For good even.

Karina looked at her husband and then at me. "I'm making the right choice I know I am. I hope he will understand and forgive me."

I looked at my sister, admiring her strength and grace. I could never be like her. And then I realized that my sister was the brave knight in the fairytales I had read. She was the one who would save me from the dark castle. She would slay the dragon and bring me home. She was giving up her true love to save her sister from a cruel monster. Karina was the true hero in my story.

Karina smiled at me sadly and took my hand. "Come we must hurry...before Elijah decides to check in on me."

I nodded and held my sister's hand as we made our way across the dark halls. We didn't even dare to light candles and felt around in the darkness. All we had was each other and our belief that we would get out of the castle alive and in tact, back to Mama and Papa. We managed to find the spiral stairs that would lead to the North Wing tower. And that would be where we make our jump.

The small door to the attic wasn't locked and I was relieved. We went up and it was so windy. I smiled at Karina. We made it somehow. I hugged my sister and climbed up the small window onto the roof. I helped Karina but somehow she had slipped. The roof tiles slid down and started to fall.

"Oh My God..." Karina gasped in fear but I managed to pull her to safety.

We watched as the tiles fell and clanging sound they made. I only hoped that everyone was so engrossed with the festivities that they could hear nothing. I had underestimated the senses of an Original, especially one who was concerned with his wife. And one who would have checked in on her.

We heard commotion coming from below and then Elijah was calling for my sister. "Karina! Karina!"

"No..." Karina uttered and stared at me. I saw the panic in her eyes. "We have to go Elly. He will find us. He will know we are here..."

"But how?" I asked her.

"He can hear my heartbeat..." She whispered. "He will know where I am. And Klaus too if he has tasted your blood. He is a vampire. He can smell you like a bloodhound Eleanna.." Or a wolf, I thought.

We walked steadily to the edge and looked down seeing the fast flowing Danube river below. I looked at my sister and held her hand tight.

* * *

><p>"Karina..."<p>

The both of us turned and stared. Elijah was there holding a lighted torch in his hand. He was in the attic, heading to the window. He was just staring at us in disbelief. I saw the fear for the first time in his eyes. His wife was standing at the edge of a turret's roof, a hundred foot drop right beneath her.

"Don't move..." He told us calmly as he moved slowly. "Just stay there Darling. I'm coming to get you."

Karina looked at her husband and shook her head. "No."

"Shh...It's going to be okay." Elijah said in a soft tone. "You're going to be alright. I'm going to bring you home."

"You're not. You're never bringing me home." She told him. I could tell Karina's voice was straining and she was fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you Karina. I would never lie to you." Elijah spoke. He sounded so desperate.

"What is going on?" It was Klaus. He had gone up the attic. He had probably heard his brother. My heart sank hearing his voice. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Eleanna..." He growled. Eyes staring straight at me. "What are you doing?" He asked with that cold, cruel tone of his.

I only kept quiet and stared defiantly straight back at him. I then realized that he had no power over me. For I would rather die than be with him. A thousand painful deaths.

"Karina..." Elijah called my sister. "Karina Please..." She still refused to budge.

"Don't do anything stupid Elly." Klaus warned. "Come back in..." He commanded.

"We have to jump," I whispered to Karina. Of course Klaus and Elijah heard it.

"Eleanna!" Klaus snarled. "If you leave me I will hunt you down! And I will hunt your parents too! They will die because of you. You will not have peace that I promise you.."

"Not if I'm dead..." I said and smiled at him.

Klaus growled and began to climb the window. He wasn't going to just stand there. I knew I had to act fast. I looked at my sister and nodded and she smiled at me. We held each other hands tightly and turned around as fast as we could before both our feet stepped into the empty air.

"No!" I heard Elijah horrified scream. And then Klaus. "Eleanna!"

I was falling fast and furious and I hugged my sister tight. I could feel the bump between us and I felt the baby kicked. The next thing I knew was the splash of water as our bodies hit the river's surface with such force. It was icy cold and I was bobbing along as the river took me.

"Karina!" I screamed. I couldn't feel my sister's hand

"Elly!" I saw my sister a few feet away from me. I tried to swim against the current but the river was just too strong.

"No!" I screamed as I saw Karina drifting further away. "Karina!"

I could not believe that I was going to lose my sister so soon after we had escaped. This was not happening. Please God please. I turned my head and saw the castle so far in the distant. Klaus and Elijah would definitely sent out a search team especially since it was night. They could have vampires scouring the countryside to look for us now that there was no sun. And vampires are good at finding people. Better than bloodhounds.

The river was strong and flowing fast. I felt myself being pulled underneath and I decided that maybe it was over. I was going to drown in the Danube. Klaus would find my body but at least my soul would be free. I closed my eyes and dreamed strange dreams as the water seeped in.

_I was in my farmhouse and the sun was shining in, it looked almost golden. I saw my mother cooking in the kitchen and Papa smoking his pipe and whittling a piece of wood. He was carving it into a wolf._

"_Eleanna..." my father called and smiled at me. "You are a special girl Elly. Don't forget that."_

"_Elly," I turned and saw Karina sitting on a rocking chair smiling at me. She had a bundle in her arms. It was a baby wrapped in sheepskin. _

"_Sweetheart..." I turned and it was Klaus. His hair was short and cropped and he was wearing strange clothes. An evil smile on his face. "I told you Eleanna. You will never have peace..."_

"_No!" I screamed. I turned and saw my parents lying dead on the ground, bleeding, wounded at the neck. "Karina!" I called my sister. I saw her standing in a circle of fire and there was chanting and then she fell to the ground. Dead. Klaus had killed her._

"_I will hunt you down..." He said in a menacing tone._

* * *

><p>"No!" I screamed and suddenly I woke up choking out the water that had been in my lungs.<p>

"Elly...are you alright?" I looked up and saw my sister. I just hugged her, happy and grateful that she was safe and alive and I cried in her arms while she comforted me.

"Shh...it's okay...We made it." Karina cooed while she stroke my back.

"I dreamt that you died. I dreamt that he killed you Karina." I wept.

"I'm alright. I'm fine..." Karina told me in a reassuring maternal tone. I looked around and saw that we were at a river bank somewhere. It was daytime.

"How did you..." I asked her. Karina smiled beatifically. "I was always the stronger swimmer Elly. Don't you remember those afternoons by the river back home."

I nodded and smiled back at her. We were younger then and Karina would swim with the village boys as they made bets. Even they couldn't beat her. She would always win. My sister had saved me again. Even when she was heavily pregnant. She would always be my hero.

We walked for hours. Choosing to take the trails in the forests instead of being on the main road. We both so hungry, we had to scour the forest for berries and small streams for fish. I couldn't make a fire even when I tried and we had no choice but to eat the fish raw and huddled in the cold. It was horrible but at least we were away from the castle. We were just two women on the run.

I lied next to my sister later that night and we stared up at the sky seeing the stars. I started to think of Anthony and I wondered what he was doing. Was he joining the search team with his brothers? It seemed strange that he was on the other side. He had always seemed different than the rest. Anthony should have been here with us. I sighed and saw Castor and Pollux above.

"Look its the twins..." I told Karina. She turned to me and smiled. "Anthony told me about them. Two brothers inseparable even in death."

"Kinda like us..." Karina commented. I held my sister's hand and squeezed it tight. She was right we were like Castor and Pollux.

"I won't let you die." I said to her. She nodded. "Me too."

"Do you think we'd be sisters in another life?" I suddenly asked her.

"I hope so," Karina replied. "I'd be lost without you..."

"Do you think we'll look the same?" I smiled.

"I don't know.." Karina sighed. "Maybe who knows..."

"But what if you don't recognize me Karina?" I asked. "What if we're separated by death and in the future life we meet but we don't recognize or know each other."

"Don't be silly Elly. You're my sister. I'd recognize you anywhere. In any time and any place." She clasped both my hands with hers. "You're one half of me..."

I felt relieved hearing that. I truly believe the Fates would not separate my sister and I. We'd be together somehow. In this life or the next.

* * *

><p>The next day we walked a few miles in the forest and came across a small hut. It had a thatched roof and a small chimney and we could smell something delicious that was cooking inside. My stomach growled and I looked at Karina who was salivating as well. We walked towards the cottage and knocked on the door. A short stout old woman opened it. She had white hair tied in a bun and was wearing a simple peasant dress and apron, her violet eyes shining.<p>

"I've been expecting you..." She said.

My sister just stared at me and I her. We looked at the woman in utter shock and for a moment I was afraid. Afraid that she'll bring us to back to the castle

"Come in now..." She said with a friendly grin. "I've got food waiting. You two must be starving."

Karina and I walked and the old woman led us to the table. We smelled the wonderful scent of stew being left on the stove. The woman gestured for us to sit and proceeded to serve us the stew in wooden bowls. There was even fresh bread for us. We gobbled the food hurriedly, happy to finally have something to fill our stomachs after the long trek.

The woman looked at us and smiled. "They're all searching for you, you know...The vampires."

We only stared at her, half afraid. "Oh don't worry..." She reassured us. "They can't enter here. I've had this side of the forest spelled. I have to invite them in or they can't pass."

"You're a witch?" I uttered in amazement as I looked at her.

"Ah yes.." She smiled and touched my cheek. "You must be Eleanna. The monster's bride..." I looked at her and frowned.

"Is that what I'm called now?" I asked her. I didn't appreciate the nickname.

"Oh it's just a name. It will go away..." She said and then looked at my sister. "You need to change your clothes and rest. The baby needs to rest too..."

"What is your name?" I asked the kind witch. She turned at me and smiled.

"I'm Elsa, Child. Just call me Elsa."

* * *

><p>Elsa was kind to us. And I was very grateful to have ran into her. She offered us refuge in a tiny cottage and it was from her I learned many things. I felt free. In this sanctuary where vampires can never pass through because Elsa would never invite one in.<p>

"A vampire needs an invitation to get into a house where humans live."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just one of their limitations..." Elsa said. We were in her vegetable gardens. I was helping her to remove the weeds. Karina was having her afternoon nap inside the cottage.

"Of course if there's no living humans in the house. It's fair game."

"What about werewolves?" I asked her.

"Ah they're a different creature all together...They don't require any invitation." She smiled.

"Are they more dangerous then?" I asked her.

"If provoked." She told me.

"I don't understand why they hate each other," I asked Elsa while I pulled the weeds from her tomato plants.

"Centuries old feud." She sighed. "Lord Lucas' wife as you may know was unfaithful to him. His second son was not his after all. So he went off to kill his wife's lover and his entire family or so he thought. Some did survive though..." Elsa informed me. "And believe me they want blood for what he did."

"What he didn't know of course, was that his wife's lover was from a werewolf bloodline. Not just any bloodline but the pure original lycanthropes."

"So they are different from regular werewolves?" I looked at Elsa.

"Stronger. Bigger. Can change at will and not just during the full moon. Immune to wolfsbane, which is poison to most werewolves..."

"So wait that means Klaus..." I stared at Elsa.

"Your husband you mean.." She looked at me and I just ignored that she said that.

"He's..." I uttered.

"He's both.." Elsa finally said it. "A true hybrid. Half vampire half lycanthrope. A lean mean killing machine..."

"That means he can come here? Can he?" I stared at Elsa, the fear rising in me. "You said werewolves don't need invitations."

"Don't think like that..." Elsa cautioned. "He doesn't know of this place and he won't think of it."

"My parents..." I stared at Elsa. "I wonder if they are safe." I was worried for them.

"Don't you worry..." Elsa smiled. "I'm sure your letter reached them in time to go into hiding."

I stared up in the sky and thought for a while, this situation I was in. It was just so hopeless.

"You loved him didn't you?" Elsa asked me. I nodded and looked at her. Her kind eyes just looking at me.

"I was so foolish..." I told her and tears sprung in my eyes. "I thought I could be happy..." I then laughed bitterly. "Now I just wis I had never met him. I wish I had never laid eyes on him."

"You will get over it." Elsa told me and patted my shoulder. "You will be stronger and you will move in. Maybe you will love again..."

"I doubt it." I told her. "I just want my sister and my parents to be safe. I have no time to indulge in another heartbreak."

"Oh you're still young Eleanna..." Elsa smiled. "And besides don't you want another lover to exact revenge on that cruel, unfaithful husband of yours?" She then gave a wink.

"You are not a good influence Old Woman..." I said to Elsa and shook my head.

"I had plenty of lovers in my days..." Elsa smiled and sighed as if in nostalgia. "And you are much too young and too pretty to remain celibate."

I breathed loudly hoping that Elsa would drop the subject. She just laughed to herself and I shook my head. Trying to burn whatever frustration and tension I had by gardening.


	13. Chapter 13 Mikael

Chapter Thirteen.

My sister seemed to spend much of her time sleeping. She was like a mama bear hibernating in the winter, snoring softly at least 12 to 14 hours a day. Elsa didn't seem to mind. I tried as much as I could to help Elsa around in the cottage. It was the least I could do after the kindness and hospitality that she had shown and given us.

I looked forward to the chores. It was like the clarion call of being free to me. Klaus would not allow me to do any such chores in the castle. No milking of cows or picking berries or lying on the grassy fields or swimming in rivers. He said it was peasant's work and that I was a wife of a lord. It would be highly inappropriate.

Karina looked worrisome one evening after supper and I could not stand it, if something was bothering my sister. It bothered me too.

"What is it Karina?" I asked her. She was sitting on the wooden bench that was right next to the window, just staring out the night sky. She looked so doleful, her eyes so far away.

"He comes to me in my dreams…" She said her voice distant.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Elijah…" She said and looked at me. "He visits me Elly."

"It's just a dream Sister. Your mind is playing games with you because you miss him."

Karina shook her head. "No this is different. It really is him."

"Is that why you keep wanting to sleep all the time?" I asked her. "You want to be with him in your dreams?"

"Is that so wrong?" She asked me. She sounded so heart broken, I just wished I could make it all go away.

"You love him Karina. That is why. Your heart will try ways to be with him." I sighed.

"This is such a cruel life," Karina said and stared out the window. "To love someone so much and not able to be with him."

"You could, if you want to." I told my sister. "If you want to go back to him. I won't fault you for it." I just wanted her to be happy. And if being with Elijah was what she wanted. I knew I couldn't stop her.

"I couldn't." She said and gave a sad smile. "Maybe I'll meet him again in another life…"

"He's a vampire Karina. He's immortal." I reminded her.

"Then maybe he'll meet me again in some distant future. And maybe he won't make the same mistakes the next time." She said.

"It's going to be hell for him to live without you…" I told my sister.

"It is the same for me." Karina and said and took my hand. "But at least I have you Sister."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "How about you?" Karina asked. "Does Klaus haunt your dreams?"

"Nightmares you mean…" I told her. "No. Thank God…" I heaved. I wouldn't want that. I would be too afraid to fall asleep.

"Do you still love him?" My sister asked.

"I don't know…" I replied. I really don't.

"I hate him. I'm furious. I'm hurt…Sometimes I feel so numb. It's like he killed something inside me. And I just don't want to feel anything anymore." I looked at my sister.

"He took whatever life and light I had and turned it to death and darkness." I breathed deeply. "And maybe it wasn't all Klaus. It was me, Karina. I let him do that to me. I bear some responsibility."

"Don't let him win Eleanna." My sister told me firmly. "Whatever happens. Don't give him any power. You're stronger than that."

"No." I said weakly. "I'm not you Karina. You've always been the stronger one. I'm just silly, naïve Elly."

"Oh Eleanna…my dear, sweet Sister…" Karina smiled and held my face with both her hands. "You are so much more than that."

* * *

><p>"Can vampires affect our dreams Elsa?" I asked Elsa when Karina was asleep.<p>

"They do have that power," Elsa replied. She was sitting on an old rocking chair, mending Karina's dress. She was sweet that way, the things she would do for us. Almost like a mother would.

"Is there a way we can stop it?" I looked at Elsa.

"I'm not sure..." Elsa pondered. "Maybe vervain can help." She looked at me worriedly. "Is it Klaus, has he come to your dreams?"

I shook my head. "No it's my sister. She told me her husband visits her..."

"Did he do anything harmful to her?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think so..." I sighed, watching Karina sleeping peacefully a smile on her face.

"Then let her have him in her dreams at least," Elsa advised. I looked at Elsa and nodded. I couldn't take Elijah away from my sister, even if I did succeed in taking her away from him.

* * *

><p>There was a creek about a mile away from the cottage. I'd go there with at least two buckets to collect water and sometimes I would bring a self made fishing stick with and sit on the large rocky outcrop waiting patiently to catch any fish. And I'd just lie on the rock, my feet just above the water, splashing it. I looked up at the sky seeing the rolls of fluffy clouds, squinting my eyes at the sun. I felt sleepy and closed my eyes for a while, listening to the murmuring of water from the creek, the sounds made by the grasshoppers and insects nearby. Then, I heard his voice at the back of my mind.<p>

"_Eleanna…I'm coming for you…"_

And I immediately shot up. I looked around, my heart beating so fast, I could almost feel it fall out of my chest. He was never going to give me peace. Even in my mind, Klaus would haunt me.

"You're not here. You are not here." I said aloud, trying hard to convince myself.

Suddenly, I heard a soft growl and I saw it. I was terrified. There stood a large black wolf not far from me. Its blue eyes staring directly at me. It was big. About two thirds bigger than Klaus's wolf form. The wolf snarled and I saw its sharp canines. I knew I had to run. I immediately got up and fled. My legs taking me as fast as they could to whatever safety I could find. I should have known better. One could never outrun a wolf.

The wolf leapt and next thing I knew it was standing in front of me. I scrambled and tried to find cover only to have the wolf cornering me to a tree. It's face snarling so close to me. I saw a fallen tree branch that was lying on the ground next to me and stretched my fingers to grasp it. But the wolf caught that and held the branch down with its powerful paws.

"Let me go…" I told it, my eyes staring straight at its aqua gaze.

The wolf growled with such ferocity that I had to turn my head to the side. It moved closer, trying to breathe in my scent. Its snout and mouth so close to my neck like it was aiming for the jugular. And then, it suddenly moved away from me. I was surprised. For a moment, I had thought that it would start ripping me into shreds and mauling me for dinner.

The black wolf then sprinted away. I leaned against the tree trunk, breathing in heavily, relieved it was over and that I was left alone. I tried to gather my senses and knew I had to leave for the cottage soon. I walked as fast as I could and then I heard howling nearby. I turned around and there were four other wolves about the same size as the black one, advancing towards me. They snarled and growled at me.

I couldn't escape as they started to circle me. Of course…wolves travel in packs. I should have known that the black wolf wasn't alone. I was going to be dinner for the pack.

"Go away!" I screamed, hoping that they'd leave me alone. I was such a silly girl. Alone and defenceless in the forest, thinking that I'd scare the wolves away with a shriek.

"That's enough."

I heard a gruff male's voice. I turned around and there stood the same, dark haired mysterious stranger I had met in the market weeks ago. He looked at me, his pale, blue, aquamarine eyes shining and I saw a smirk that crept up his face. He was standing there naked. I didn't even want to know what had happened to his clothes.

"I think she's been scared enough already." He said.

I looked around and saw that the four wolves stopped their incessant growling and stood there as if listening to his command. What I saw next surprised me. All four of them transformed into men. And it made sense what they were. Lycanthropes. They were lycanthropes. They looked at me, that feral look in their eyes, leaning forward ready to attack.

"What do you want?" I asked the dark haired stranger. I knew then that he was the black wolf. I was not afraid of him. He towered above me and he was twice my size.

"You're Klaus' bride…" He uttered, a sly smile on his too handsome face.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. I couldn't control the tremble in my voice. Were they going to kill me? Or bring me back to Klaus? I'd rather they kill me.

"Definitely not a servant girl…" He continued and circled me. Studying me close. He touched my chin and tilted it up to look into my eyes and I felt his other hand caressing my shoulder and arm in almost seductive way.

"Too pretty for a servant girl. That's what I thought when I saw you at the market the other day." He whispered and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"If you touch me again. My husband will hunt you down and kill you…" I warned him, my eyes staring daggers into his.

"I'm looking forward to that," He said. "But first thing's first."

He touched my neck and flicked his fingers on my pulse point and then my world went dark.

* * *

><p>I was a prisoner again. And this time it wasn't vampires and The Originals, but their long time sworn enemies, the Lycanthropes. I was most definitely cursed, I thought as I stared at the heavy chains that were on my hands and legs. I was inside a tent somewhere, in the middle of the forest. All I could think of was my sister. Karina must worrying about me and why I hadn't return. But at least she was safe in the cottage with Elsa to keep her company.<p>

Someone came into the tent and I looked up. It was him, the tall dark haired stranger with the sky blue eyes.

"You must be hungry…" He said. He had a plate of roast meat with him.

"Deer, fresh from the hunt." He told me. He took a stool and sat right in front of me. I was surprised when he took the meat and placed in front of my mouth. So, he was going to feed me.

"Come on eat up. We can't have a scrawny prisoner here…"

I opened my mouth and took the piece of meat offered, chewing it quietly. It was delicious. I wanted more and he patiently fed me.

"How long will I be kept here?" I asked him after swallowing down the last of the deer meat.

"Depends…" He replied and put the bowl away.

He then gently wiped my mouth with a piece of cloth. I only watched him. He was sitting so close to me and I couldn't help but noticed how attractive he really was.

Klaus may look like a Greek god with his lean build and curly wheat gold hair. He was an Apollo or Narcissus, except with a murderous, cruel streak. The Lycanthrope was more like Hades. Raven black hair, hooded mysterious piercing blue eyes and a broad muscular build. He could have been a gladiator in the Roman times. I shouldn't even think about my captor in that way. He could end up to be as cruel as Klaus, maybe even worse.

"I need you to bring him and the other Originals out…" He said, finally telling me his plan.

"Before you hand me to Klaus…I beg you to kill me first." I told him. He stared at me, baffled and taken aback by my words.

"You want me to kill you?" He asked as if he did not hear the words I had said and stared at me. I nodded.

He leaned back and gave a roguish smile. "So it's true then, what the rumors say, that you did run away from him."

"And I would rather die than to go back to him." I told with such scorn, I felt that I could just break the chains lose.

"I didn't know that my brother's wife hates him with such passion," He commented. I stared at him, surprised he said that.

"Brother?" I stared at him incredulously.

"Yes Klaus is my brother…" He continued. "My half brother."

"Your father was the one…" I muttered and he gave a nod.

"He was a foolish man to fall in love with a married woman." He gave a careless sigh. "Especially one with a powerful lord for a husband."

"Did you know that he was going to leave my mother for her?" He asked me and I only shook my head. "He broke her heart. And Klaus' mother was going to leave Lord Lucas for him as well."

"Tragic love story…" he remarked rather bitterly. "Lord Lucas managed to find him and kill him along with the rest of his family."

"But you survived…" I stared at him.

"Along with some of my cousins. The rest perished. Aunts, uncles even the little cubs. My innocent mother and sister. He was merciless in his revenge."

"And now you want yours?" I asked, my eyes staring straight at him. The Lycanthrope only kept quiet.

"Will you kill Klaus too?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you all my plans now, can I?" He spoke. "After all you are with the enemy."

"I am not your enemy." I told him angrily. "All I want is to be with my family, away from Klaus and The Originals. Away from this stupid bloody feud."

"It's too late…" He said, looking at me. "I've waited a long time for this and you came springing in my grasp so unexpectedly in the forest today."

He then gave me a charming yet chilling smile. "It must have been Fate that brought us together again."

* * *

><p>Mikael or Kael as he was known to his pack was the Alpha. Leader of the Lycanthropes. He didn't live like a lord among men though. No fancy castles or grand mansions. The Lycanthropes were nomadic people. They moved along like gypsies with their tents and caravans. They did almost everything together. The men hunt for deer and game while the women tend to the children. They sit by the fire for their meals, danced and sang folk songs. There was this easy freedom to their lives that I envied, especially since I was their prisoner.<p>

Kael would be the one to feed me every time. I did not understand why he wanted to do that. Maybe he found it satisfying to see me so humiliated. But I knew he was not a sadistic or cruel man. His eyes weren't cold like Klaus. I didn't talk much. I did not see the point of being too friendly to the man who had kept me captive and would use me as bait to draw my estranged husband and his family out.

"You've been quiet…" Kael commented one night. "Is something bothering you?"

"I don't normally converse with my captors…" I replied curtly.

"I am not one for conversations myself." He smiled. "But it is a beautiful night. The moon is full. Let's not waste it with silences."

"Are you going to turn into a wolf now?"

"I can do that any time." He replied. "But no. Not now." He then looked at me.

Kael always looked at me a certain way. Different from the way Klaus would look at me. Which was often in anger or lust. Not tenderly like Anthony would look at me. Kael looked at me like he was trying to read my mind. Trying to figure me out. I didn't like it.

"You're different." He said.

"In what way?" I sighed tiredly. I was tired of all the games.

"I can smell it in you…" Kael spoke. "Not human. Not vampire. Not werewolf." He then moved closer to me and sniffed the air. "Not a witch." He muttered.

"What are you?" He asked me, eyes staring at me.

"I'm your prisoner. That's what I am!" I told him furiously. "Just a pawn in this stupid feud."

"Why did you run away from him?" He suddenly asked me. I looked at Kael, unsure if I should tell him.

"He is your husband. Why would you flee? Do you not love him?"

"It is not always about love…" I said. "My husband is a cruel man. Someone I could not live with anymore."

"Did he hurt you?" Kael asked, strange that he was concerned.

"Not physically…" I paused thinking back. "Maybe…" I then looked at Kael. "He was unfaithful to me." Strange that I was telling him my marital problems.

"Takes after his real father then," Kael grunted.

"I thought wolves mate for life?" I asked Kael. "Only the honorable ones..." He replied.

"Do you?" I asked him. I wondered if he was a one woman kind of man. He looked honorable enough.

"I haven't found my mate yet," He told me. Kael looked at me and our eyes locked for a moment. It was just too awkward and uncomfortable that I peeled my gaze away immediately.

"Why did you marry Klaus in the first place?" Kael asked me. "Surely you must have known what kind of man he is."

"I was young and foolish. His darkness intrigued me and I was drawn to him." I responded. "And he did kidnap me and brought me to the church."

"He has burned a dozen villages looking for you. He will not rest. He knows you're still alive." Kael told me. I only kept quiet. Guess Klaus was keeping his word that he would hunt me down.

"I don't blame him." Kael said and looked deeply into my eyes. "If you were my mate…I'd search for you till the ends of this Earth."

* * *

><p>I fall to sleep later that night and wondered into something that I thought was a dream. My dream. I was back in the castle. I walked towards my chamber, the same one I shared with Klaus. It was a wreck. Broken chairs, the tapestry and paintings were ripped. I saw bodies on the floor. The servants drained of blood. I walked on and saw Klaus just staring out the window. He held a chalice of blood mixed wine in his hand and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.<p>

"_Have you come to torment me my Love?" He asked me. He could somehow sensed my presence._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I told him. Klaus turned and looked at me. His eyes were red rimmed, blood shot with dark circles underneath. His golden curls wild and riotous. His tunic stained with blood. He looked like a broken man._

"_You're in my dreams Eleanna. Haunting me."_

"_No..." I shook my head. "You're in mine."_

_He laughed bitterly and sipped his cup before throwing it angrily to the floor. "I don't want to argue with you. Not in my dreams..."_

_I pursed my lips and looked around. I saw the golden haired woman that Klaus had kissed at the banquet lying on the bed. She was naked and I just shook my head. The woman looked dead, bite marks on her neck and thighs."You're not want for company." I told him.  
><em>

"_She is nothing to me! Nothing!" He fumed._

"_I saw you kiss her." I cried. "That wasn't nothing."_

"_So this is why you left? Because I fooled around?" He demanded._

"_No.." I told him. "I left because being with you was killing me inside. That death would be seen as a merciful release."_

"_So it's settle then." Klaus said with a sad smile. "You'd rather die than to be with me while being without you is worse than death to me."_

"_You'll find another love..." I said simply._

"_No!" Klaus told me eyes just staring straight into mine. "There is no other! And it is the same for you!"_

"_I don't believe that." I told him. "I deserve better than you. Better than this." I knew I had to leave. Before he falls into a rage again._

"_If you really love me Niklaus, let me go..."_

_Klaus laughed mockingly. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard..." He gave me a malevolent smile. _

"_Don't be naïve my Sweet. I'm not some young boy you can just push aside. If I have to burn every single village in the whole of Christendom to look for you. I will."_

_I moved back, heading towards the door. I saw the panic look in Klaus' eyes as he saw that I was about to leave. "No..." He said. "No Eleanna...Don't go..."_

"_I have to wake up..." I told him. _

"_Don't leave me!" He cried. He pulled my arm and I tried to struggle free. It was a dream. It was just a dream. His or mine. I didn't know. But I have to escape. Get as far away as I can from him. Klaus pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. He was just too strong._

"_Stay...don't go..." Klaus begged. "I can't be without you..." I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes._

"_No..." I told him and pushed him away. _

"NO!" I shouted.

"Eleanna..." I opened my eyes and saw Kael standing in front of me. He looked so worried.

"Wake up. You had a nightmare." He told me. I looked around and realized that I was still in the tent, not in the castle that was miles away. Klaus was nowhere around.

"He was here...I saw him. I felt him...Klaus." I told Kael. I covered my face with both hands. I realized that I was sweating badly and there were even tears in my eyes. I looked at Kael and he just pulled me in arms, hugging me, stroking my back to calm me down.

"He can't hurt you Eleanna," Kael told me, as he held me close to him. "I won't let him."


	14. Chapter 14 The Reunion

_**NOTE: Thank You for your kind reviews. At the risk of making my story be another version of Twilight with yet another love triangle involving a girl, a vampire and a werewolf. Cliches...cliches... I tried to avoid it but Aaarh I couldn't help it... :) especially since I imagined Tom Welling as Kael. Hehehe. He is gorgeous... :P Aniwae...no Klaus here but next chapter...which should be released on Friday...fingers crossed.**_

Chapter Fourteen

I didn't quite know how to face Kael after the nightmare and the embrace that followed. Everything just seemed so awkward and uncomfortable afterwards. He didn't say much but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was thinking, strategizing, figuring out how he was going to use me to draw Klaus and the Originals out. I hated it, being used like a pawn in this ridiculous centuries old feud that was not of my doing or even that of my family's.

Kael took off the chains from my legs and hands and he let me wander through the Lycanthrope campsite during the day. It was kind of him to do so and I appreciated his gesture. I thought that he was just being considerate seeing how traumatised I was after that nightmare. But that wasn't why he released the chains. I discovered later from one of the women that Kael might have developed feelings for me. Feelings that I could not yet return.

"He likes you…" Serena, one of lycanthrope women whispered to me. She was tall, with wheat colored hair and green eyes. The Lycanthropes were all tall, the women willowy and long limbed and the men, broad shouldered and muscular. I was oblivious to what she meant and just stared at her.

"Our Alpha…he has his eye on you," Serena motioned and I turned to look. Kael was with a few of his men and I saw his eyes on me. It lingered for a while and then he looked away.

"No…you must be mistaken." I told Serena. "I'm a married woman." I smiled at her. "I'm sure he does not have his eye on me."

"We don't recognize that here.." Serena spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You may call us pagans. We worship the moon goddess, so your laws of man does not apply here. To Lycanthropes. You are still unwed."

"I am not a lycanthrope or a werewolf," I told her and frowned.

"That's why Kael is so fascinated with you." Serena said with a wistful smile. "You're different."

"I'm married to Klaus. His half brother." I insisted quietly. I did not want to give the wrong impression. It was strange but despite everything, I still consider myself married to Klaus.

"But he's not a good man, your husband," Serena sighed. "Why would you still see him as your mate."

"Maybe because I still love him…" I admitted woefully. My feelings for Klaus was still confusing to me. Especially after the vivid dream or nightmare that I had of him. Seeing him so broken and miserable actually affected me.

"Then you are a stupid woman." Serena told me. Lycanthropes, I had realized during my time with them, were not one to mince words. "To love such a man." She then gave me a sympathetic look.

I smiled sadly at Serena. "Maybe I really am."

* * *

><p>Kael was feeding me dinner again, it was night and he had to chain my legs and hands, afraid that I would escape when everyone was sleeping. I stared at him as he fed me. Though I wished he wouldn't. I was not an invalid or a child.<p>

"Tell me about your childhood." Kael asked me. He had finished feeding me and sat on the floor leaning against his cot.

"Why do you want to know?" I looked at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because I'm curious," He replied and gave a sneaky smile. "I'm always curious about you."

I breathed and started describing to him how I had lived. Life was simple then just a year ago, when Karina and I were by the river that afternoon talking about love and how drastically it had changed over the course of twelve months.

"I grew up in a farm. My father reared cows, sheep and we have some horses…" I found myself missing home and Mama and Papa.

"Our house is not large but it was good enough. My mother likes to weave and Papa smokes his pipe in the evenings. There's a river nearby and I liked to swim there and fish."

"I've always wondered how it is to grow up in home," Kael smiled and continued. "Our kind move around too much. I've never had a permanent home."

"It's the best thing." I said suddenly feeling sorry for the Alpha and his lack of a permanent, stable abode. "You should have one. It's a place you'll feel warm and safe. Away from the rest of the world."

"Maybe I should," He agreed. "I'll have a farm and raise horses. I've always wanted to do that"

"Do you have any siblings?" Kael questioned.

I nodded. "One sister," I smiled thinking of Karina. "She means the world to me."

"Just like Lila was to me…" Kael said, I saw the sadness in his blue eyes.

"She is your sister?" I looked at him.

"She's a small little thing with hair like yours but curly and big brown eyes…" Kael described. "She wanted to follow me everywhere, even on a hunt." Kael breathed. I looked at his eyes. And he seemed so distant. I saw him wincing, remembering a past tragedy

"She was only a cub when it happened. My mother was holding her in her arms that night. I heard her crying and the screams that followed..."

"I'm sorry…" I spoke and touched his arm, my chains rattling. He then took my hands and I saw him break the chains. I stared at him, shocked that he had done that.

"I shouldn't have kept you here…" Kael suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked him. I was surprised at his sudden change of heart.

"You were right. This feud has nothing to do with you. It is between me and Lord Lucas." Kael spoke and broke the chains from my legs too.

"Enough innocent blood has been shed." He told me, this fury in his voice. I stared at him, amazed somewhat. He was so different from Klaus. Klaus would not hesitate in killing innocents to justify the means and sometimes even for his own pleasure.

"You're letting me go?" I asked, my eyes just staring at his.

"You've suffered enough Eleanna," Kael told me, eyes looking deeply into mine. "I'll not have you suffer for my sins."

"You're a good man Kael." I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm just a Lycanthrope." He said. "That is all." He gazed into my eyes. "I only want to see justice served. For my people. My family. Eye for an eye. Blood for blood."

"Even if it kills you?" I asked him. "The Originals are powerful. You cannot win a fight against them. They cannot be killed."

"Yes they can..." Kael said and gave a secretive smile. "There is no such thing as a being so powerful on Earth that can't be killed. The Mother goddess would not allow it. Nature would not allow it."

"You mean God..." I said, still not used to a feminine God.

"I worship a different deity than you." Kael said. "The Mother goddess is all knowing and all around."

"Do you not believe in hell then?" I asked him. I was rather curious of his beliefs. It fascinated me somehow.

"I believe that hell is what we create." Kael said simply.

He then looked at me intently. "Your hell is this attachment you have with Klaus. A bond that you refuse to let go and give up. It is within your power but you don't want to. You let yourself be enslaved by it."

"It's not that easy." I said sharply. "He is still my husband. And I do love him. This attachment you speak of, is called marriage."

"But you left Eleanna. You decided to leave him. How could there be any marriage? You are not happy..."

I kept quiet hearing that. My heart was beating faster than usual and I was trying my best to calm down. I was angry at Kael for questioning my relationship with Klaus. He had no right to do so. Whatever feelings, emotions, I have for Klaus, however conflicted they might be was mine and mine alone.

"Why do you let yourself be tortured by him?" Kael asked, I heard the strain in his voice. It was obvious that he wouldn't back down from this pointless inquisition. "You're free Eleanna."

"I'm not!" I said, my eyes staring at Kael's. "You kept me prisoner here...what makes you so different from Klaus then?"

"Because now I realize that I have to let you go..." He said softly. "You can sleep in the tent. I will bring you back to your sister and the witch in the morning. You have my word."

Kael then rose and walked towards opening. He turned and stared at me.

"Do you know what my hell is?" He asked me. I only looked back at him, unsure.

"My hell is falling for someone who I know will never be mine."

He stared at me, this longing in his eyes that I could not return. I kept quiet and looked away and he left the tent. I lied down on Kael's cot and breathed in that distinct, unique scent of him. He smelled of the forest. Of fresh dew and wood. Maybe there was something wrong with me to have such unexplained overpowering love for my cruel, crazy husband and none whatsoever for an honorable gorgeous Lycanthrope. Anthony was right we don't choose who we love.

* * *

><p>Kael kept his word and took me back to the cottage the next morning. I was so happy and relieved to finally reunite with Karina and was utterly surprised when I saw Mama and Papa there. Elsa with the help of her trusted witch friends managed to bring my parents safely to where Karina was and I would forever be grateful for their help. I was crying when I hugged my parents. I never cried so much in my life.<p>

"Oh Elly...my sweet child," My father hugged me. He kissed my forehead and cheeks and looked at me. I saw the tears in Papa's eyes and I felt like crying again.

"How I have missed you..." Papa said and hugged me again. I went to hug my mother who cried in my arms as well. The cottage must have been quite cramped with all of us inside but Elsa insisted that we all should live there and she had also insisted for Kael to stay for dinner.

My sister whispered to me afterwards, "He is quite handsome. This wolf of yours..."

I looked up and saw that Kael was talking to my father outside. My father had decided to let Kael try his pipe which he did and they were laughing about something together.

"He is not my wolf..." I told Karina with much emphasis.

"You were with him for three weeks Elly...surely you must have noticed the way he is around you..."

"What do you mean?" I asked my sister.

"He looks like a man in love." She gave a knowing look and smiled at me.

"You are mistaken Sister." I gave a small frown. "He is not in love. And if he is, it's not with me." I looked at Karina. "He can't be. I'm married."

"Yes..." Karina whispered in my ear. "But we both know that Klaus is not a man you want to be with anymore. Husband or not."

"What are both of you talking about?" Mama asked as she walked towards us.

"Nothing..." I told my mother and tried to hide it with a smile. My sister looked at me and gave a conspiratorial smile too.

Mama gave us a frown. "You sisters and your endless secrets..." She shook her head. "You're going to be the death of me."

Suddenly Karina groaned and held her tummy... "Aargh..." She screamed. I stared at her, shocked by it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Mama turned and looked at us. "Alexander!" She called Papa

My father and Kael immediately went in. "What is it? What happened?" Papa asked.

"Karina.." I called her and set her to sit on a chair. She held her tummy and stared at me. "It's coming Elly...The baby's coming..." I looked down and saw that there was a pool of liquid at my sister's feet.

"Alright..." Elsa came to my sister's aid. She looked at me. "Elly...boil some water and we need some clean blankets and sheets..."

Mama immediately searched for blankets that were folded neatly in a trunk and I went to get the water boiling on the fire.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Kael offered as he went to me. I looked at him and he gave a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Not many men would offer help with anything. Then Kael wasn't an ordinary man.

"No...no..." Elsa spoke and shooed him and my father out of the way. "Childbirth is not for men...you'll be scarred for life. Just wait outside."

"Aaargh...Uurgh" My sister screamed again. I looked at her fearful of what would happen. I knew of women who died in childbirth and seeing my sister groaning and writhing in pain terrified me beyond measure. I just prayed that she would make it through.

Elsa made my sister sit on the bed as she spread her legs ready to give birth. I held my sister's hand as she started to push. Mama wiped the sweat from Karina's forehead while Elsa stood in front, coaxing Karina to keep pushing. She was screaming in pain and she squeezed my hand. I stared at her and nodded. "Come on Karina..."

"I can't do this Elly...I can't..." Karina cried.

"Yes you can." Elsa spoke and encouraged. "Just breathe in...take deep breaths and push."

She groaned again and gave a push before heaving and shook her head. "This is too hard. Where's my husband?" She looked around erratically as if she could find Elijah in the room. Karina was sweating badly and I saw the tears in her eyes. "Where's Elijah... I need him."

"It's alright. I'm here Sister," I told my sister and kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you..." I held her hand. "I won't." I promised Karina

"Oh Elly...He should be here...I don't think I can do this without him..." My sister wept and looked at me, tears raining down. She then looked at my mother and pleaded with her. "Mama...Please. Make it stop. Make the pain stop."

"Shhh...Just be strong Karina. You are a Petrova. You will pull through.." My mother said firmly.

"Aargh!" Karina screamed again. I stood next to her, trying my best to ease her pain as her screams went on.

* * *

><p>The labor went on for hours and I grew worried. I had to boil water a few times. Karina was exhausted, Elsa let her drink a potion to ease the pain and I guessed it worked because my sister was not screaming so much. Mama wiped the sweat from my sister's brow, cooing gently at her. My father kept smoking his pipe the entire time. He was pacing back and forth outside, sometimes looking in through the doorway.<p>

Kael walked inside and went towards me and pulled me aside. "The birth is taking too long..." He whispered.

"Elsa said that the baby is not positioned correctly...She's trying to move it..." I told him. I saw Elsa touching Karina's tummy trying to massage it.

"Well I hope the witch has some spells up her sleeve because we are running out of time," Kael spoke. He looked rather serious a he said it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting even more anxious .

"If the baby doesn't get out soon, he might suffocate inside the womb and your sister might not make it through the night." Kael told me.

"She will make it..." I told him. I was sure. I couldn't lose my sister. I turned and saw Elsa reading her grimoire. A few candles were lit and she started to chant.

"What are you doing?" My father asked, almost horrified by Elsa's chanting. He immediately stormed into the cottage.

"I'm trying to save your daughter's life." Elsa replied bluntly and continued. "And your grandchild's."

"With Witchcraft?" My father asked appalled. He looked around and saw the pentagram and symbols drawn on the floor .

"It's the devil's work! I won't have it!" Papa said angrily and tried to take the grimoire from Elsa who wrestled not to have him take it.

"Stop it Alexander!" My mother shouted and covered her mouth, shocked by his behavior, especially at such an inappropriate time, when my sister was wrought with pain during childbirth.

"Papa No!" I cried and watched as Papa threw the grimoire to the ground. Kael stepped in and stood in front of father.

"Calm down old man.." He said, staring straight at my father's eyes as he held my father's shoulder. "Let Elsa do her work. She is a healer. There is no evil in what she does..."

"She is a witch..." My father said in dismay, looking at Elsa, who seemed to be in her own world, chanting her spell, ignoring everything that might distract her.

"And I'm a werewolf," Kael growled. Papa stepped back seeing Kael's pale blue eyes glowing. Kael's eyes went back to his normal blue. "But we are here to help..so step aside." He said, his voice had turned calm. My father acquiesced.

My father turned to look at me, aghast by what was happening around him. "What is going on Eleanna?" He asked. "What hell have you brought me and your mother to?"

"Oh Papa...please trust me. Elsa and Kael are my friends...and they are good people Papa. They would never hurt us." I told him. My eyes searching his. I needed to reassure my father that everything was alright and that he had nothing to fear and worry about.

"Friends?" He stared at me, shocked by it. "You are friends with a witch and a werewolf?" I breathed. I wondered how he would react if he found out that both his son in laws were five hundred year old vampires.

"Alexander please..." Mama said coaxing him. "Elsa has been nothing but kind to us...We have nothing to fear."

Papa sighed, almost resigned to it. He shook his head and Mama led him to the bench by the window. Mama put her arm around him and gently stroked his back as they talked quietly to each other. I went to my sister and Karina looked much more calmer and at ease and I was relieved. I smiled at my sister and held her hands tight. Karina pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see the head now..." Elsa spoke and looked up at us, her violet eyes beaming. "That's it push again Karina..."

She paused and breathed in deeply, eyes looking at me. "You can do this..." I whispered. Karina nodded and pushed again, her voice hoarse and strained.

"One last push..." Elsa said.

My sister groaned and gave it all her might, her fingers gripping me tight and I heard cries from below. My parents rose and walked towards us. I saw the baby, all red, wet and slimy, writhing and wailing as Elsa held it up.

"You have a son Karina. A beautiful, healthy boy," Elsa announced happily.

Elsa gently washed the baby and wrapped it up in a soft blanket. Elsa placed the baby gently in my sister's arms. Karina stared at her son, tears still in her eyes. I could tell she was amazed and overwhelmed by him.

"He's beautiful..." I whispered in awe at my new born nephew. He was beautiful as he blinked and cooed at us.

"He is..." Karina smiled adoringly at her son. "He looks like his father." She said and I heard this deep sadness in her voice.

She looked at me then at Mama and Papa. I saw her tears that still fall as she gazed at me. "I'm going to give him his father's name Elly. He should have at least that."

* * *

><p>I sat on the wooden chair outside the cottage, exhausted by the whole ordeal. My sister fell to sleep with her son beside her. We named him after his father and called him Eli. Mama and Papa slept on the sheepskin rug by the fireplace and Elsa soundly asleep on her rocking chair. I stared out seeing that dawn was breaking. I was tired but I did not want to sleep, afraid that Klaus would be there waiting for me.<p>

"You should rest..."

I turned and looked at Kael, shaking my head. "I don't want to." I told him.

"He's in your dreams because you let him..." Kael spoke and sat next to me. I kept quiet not wanting to talk about it and switched to another, more pleasing subject.

"Little Eli is beautiful isn't he?" I asked Kael and smiled as I thought of my nephew. How perfect and beautiful he looked.

"He is..." He nodded an agreement. "Should be no surprise. His mother is beautiful." Kael spoke.

I grinned at him and gave a soft laugh. "Why?" Kael smiled and looked at me curiously. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing..." I shook my head. "Karina has always been the beautiful one. Everyone would notice that about her."

"No..." He said and looked at me so closely. "I noticed that about you too. Both of you are beautiful. Beautiful Petrova girls..."

"Why haven't you had a mate yet?" I asked him, suddenly curious of why he was still not married.

"I haven't found the right one," Kael spoke and looked ahead. He sighed and looked at me. "Or maybe I just keep falling for the ones who don't feel the same about me."

"Well..." I said and breathed. "Whoever your mate will be, she is lucky..."

"Why?" Kael asked. Eyes intently on mine again. I just wished that he would stop looking at me like that. It makes a girl uncomfortable and queasy to see his piercing blue eyes and gorgeous face staring at her.

"Because you are a good man Mikael..." I said, averting my gaze from him. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"If you say so..." Kael spoke quietly. He didn't sound convinced by it.

Kael then rose and I was surprised that he was going somewhere. I suddenly did not want him to leave my side. Having him around the past weeks have made me somewhat depended on his company. He made me feel safe. To have his warmth near me and that forest, woody scent of him that I had grown to love. Strange I was even thinking of that verb. _Love... _Klaus had said that there was no other for him and that it was the same for me. _We belong together. Body and Soul forever... _Could I only truly love and be with one person for an eternity? Was I then doomed to only feel such deep love and passion for Klaus and no one else? But don't I deserve better...

"Where are you going?" I asked him, my voice quivered somewhat that even I was shocked by it.

"I have to go back to the pack..." He said and gave a somber smile. "We have a battle to prepare..."

"You are going to fight Lord Lucas?" I stared at him, shocked that he was going through with it.

"I have a duty Eleanna..." Kael told me. "I'm the Alpha. I have to get justice for my pack and my family."

"You could die..." I uttered. It was true. He could die. And others too.

"Then so be it..." Kael responded with a shrug. "At least I've tried."

"How can you be so cold?" I whispered. "How can you treat it so lightly? The Originals are dangerous Kael. They can hurt you..."

"And I can hurt them too..." He told me. That determination so evident in his eyes and face.

"I wished you wouldn't." I said and looked down.

"Why?" He asked. I looked up and saw his eyes piercing mine. "Because you don't want me to hurt your husband is that it?" He demanded.

"You don't want your precious Niklaus to come in harms way? You can't bear it?" He whispered harshly back, mindful not to be too loud to wake the others still asleep inside.

"No..." I stared at Kael. "Because I don't want him to hurt you...I don't want any of them to hurt you." I bit my lip. "I can't bear it if you got hurt..."

There...I said it. I didn't even know what that meant. I just had to say it out, fearful if I didn't let Kael know. It might too late. He stood there and stared right back at me, dumbfounded.

"I have to go Eleanna..." He said after a pregnant pause. His eyes gazed at me. "I wish things were different between us but it is not. I wish you well." Kael said and gave a curt nod. "I really do hope that you'll be happy one day."

I just sat there and watched Kael go. Stunned at myself that I had blurted it out in an incoherent, emotional way. I didn't know if I loved the Lycanthrope. But I knew that I cared for him enough, that if he got hurt I would be greatly affected by it. I fell asleep outside and Klaus wasn't in my dreams. Instead I dreamed of black wolf with piercing blue eyes running in the fields next to me.


	15. Chapter 15 Goodnight Sweetheart

**Hi, thought I'd take a small break from the past and bring us to the present...or future then ahahaha since its not August yet. Short chapter. More will come soon. :) Thanx for reading. Er apologies to Twilight fans. Songs & lyrics by The Spaniels.  
><strong>

Chapter Fifteen

August 2011

Alexander came into my room that same night his father returned. We were going to have Family night as Klaus would say. He made a point to have one or two such nights every week and since he had been gone 3 months, it was high time to have a family bonding session. We'd sit on a couch and watch television, sometimes we play boardgames. Cluedo was Klaus' favorite or we'd play card games like Poker where Klaus would always win. He cheated of course.

But tonight we'd be watching TV. Klaus was a big fan of Showtime's Dexter and we'd watch that or some horror slash movie like Saw, Halloween or Friday the 13th. He also liked historical series like The Tudors or The Borgias where he'd reminisce on the good old days. But Klaus loved the modern age more. Everything was fast paced and vibrant and the fashion was to his liking. He also prefered the fast cars to horses and carriages. He had a large collection of sportscars and SUVs as well as motorcycles

"Can we watch the Twilight series this time?"Alexander asked as he sat next to me, cuddling close like he used to do when he was a little boy, resting his blonde head on my lap while I ran fingers through his hair. "Eclipse. That's when Victoria dies. It's wicked."

"I'm not going to sit through another two hours of shimmering vampires with too pale make up..." Klaus said in disdain as he put the DVD in. "Disgrace to vampires everywhere."

"But that's the fun of it," Alexander giggled. "We'll just laugh at how stupid it all is..."

"No...we're watching Dexter and that's it." Klaus said firmly and Alexander knew not to argue with him. He looked at me and sighed. "No Bella for you then Mum."

"She's just a stupid girl anyway..." I said.

I had read all four books. Alexander bought them for me when he was fifteen. Strange gift to give one's mother on Mother's Day. But he did inherit his father's knack for strange gifts. Alexander once got me a pygmy rattlesnake for a birthday gift a few years ago. One I still kept in a glass aquarium that was across the room.

"Because she loves a pussy vamp like Edward?" Alexander asked with a grin.

"No..." I shook my head and smiled at my seventeen year old teenage son.

I had never gotten used to the fact that Alexander now looks a little older than even me. He had a slight stubble on his chin and he had grown tall, almost as tall as his father. But he still had the same adorable boyish smile. It's hard to imagine now, that I had tried to get rid of him when I found out I was with child eighteen years ago. In the end I was glad that it was not successful. I could not imagine my life without my son.

"Because she should have gone with the wolf..." I sighed thinking about the past and the parallel I had with the character. Werewolf or vampire. Decisions...decisions...

Klaus turned and shot me a murderous look, knowing full well what I was referring to. Alexander was of course unaware of it all. "I prefer Jacob too..." He said with a shrug and looked at at his father. "How about you Father?"

Klaus never wanted Alexander to call him Dad or Daddy. He thought it was stupid and disrespectful and I guessed he never saw himself as being someone's Daddy.

"I don't like any of them..." Klaus said with a terse smile. "Like I said, it's a stupid tale. Someone should have drained the author of her blood for ever getting it published."

Klaus moved to the sofa sat next to me, pulling me into his arms, while Alexander rested his head on my lap He pressed the remote and Dexter's opening morning routine started. "There...One big happy family," Klaus said, and kissed the top of my head, a content smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Have you done your homework Alex?" I asked Alexander.<p>

He was still hanging out in my room. Eyes glued to the widescreen while he played Resident Evil with his XBox. I cringed seeing the gory, blood scenes. But Alexander seemed fine with it, almost reveling in it. I couldn't go to my son's room because I was stuck in my own private wing of the large mansion. My luxurious, gilded, modern prison. Only when Klaus was around, he'd let me out. He had installed the latest security technology and employed at least two dozen vampire guards in the compound. He didn't want me to escape again. It was all just a big hassle to look for me and Klaus hated hassles, especially when his mind had been focussed on breaking the curse and bedding Greta Martin the past months.

"I don't see what's the point Mum..." Alexander replied, eyes still on his game. "I'm gonna be a vampire anyway..."

"I wished you wouldn't.." I said. I hated the idea of my son turning into some cold blooded killer.

"But why?" Alexander turned and looked at me. "Don't you want me to be strong like Father?" He switched off the screen and walked to where I was.

"Your father is a cruel man Alex." I told him sharply. "I don't want you to be anything like him."

Alexander sighed. "Father says you're going to be like this..."

I kept quiet. Of course Klaus would have poisoned his mind. Turning him against me. He would take everything from me. My freedom, my sanity, my own son.

"I wish you would be happy for me." Alexander said, eyes looking at me. "I'm going to be an Original Mum. Be as powerful as Father and how the rest of his family was. Father says we'll build our own empire." I looked away, I didn't want to hear it anymore. It would only make me ill.

"We have a new vamp in the house." Alexander informed me and I turned to look at him. I was irritated. Did Klaus bring another vamp whore in the house? Same house where his teenaged son was? I told him not to do that. I wouldn't have it. Not under the same roof as my son.

"A woman?" I asked, my anger slowly rising.

"No." Alexander responded. "It's some guy...Stefan Salvatore. Father says he's the doppelganger's boyfriend." Alexander then looked at me. "Is it true? Does the doppelganger really look like your sister?"

"I guess..." I sighed thinking of Karina. My sister Karina. My beautiful, perfect sister. How I have missed her these centuries long.

"Why was she sacrificed then?" Alexander asked.

"She wanted to save me..." I told him sadly.

Alexander was surprised. "I didn't know that. Is that why you hate Father so much?"

"I have my reasons for hating your Father.." I told him. So many, many reasons. I wouldn't know where to begin. I only looked at my son gently. He was the only good thing that came from this depraved and destructive union, I thought.

"Yet you love him too?" My son looked at me, almost confused by it. I gave a small nod.

"Love is a funny thing Alex. You'll find out soon enough." I said and patted his shoulder.

"Father says that Love is a vampire's greatest weakness..." He spoke, regurgitating the same words Klaus had been saying time and time again.

"Vampires are better when they don't feel and when they don't care..." Alexander then gave me a sympathetic smile.

"But you're not a vampire Mum...I guess that's why you can't turn off the switch like Father can."

"Thank God for that..." I said and sat on my bed. Alexander smiled and rushed to me. "Good night Mum. I love you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Will you still love me when you turn?" I asked him as I cradled his face, worried that I might lose him.

"Of course I will..." He said and gave me a serious look. "You're my mother."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. Alexander walked towards the door and turned to give me a smile. I watched as my son left. I saw something that was on the side table and went to pick it up. It was a small black, squarish thing. I recognized it as the Iphone4. I used to have a cell phone with me and then when the advent of smartphones began, Klaus decided that I shouldn't have one. It was too dangerous. I could get on the internet and start contacting people and he wouldn't want that.

* * *

><p>I stared at the phone, almost amazed by it. It was my key to freedom. This wondrous invention at the palm of my hand. I touched the screen and I saw the icons that were there. Many missed calls and messages. One from an Elena.<em> Stefan Where are you?<em> I wondered who she was. Another from a Damon. _What the Fuck Stef? What the FUCK were you thinking? If Klaus doesn't kill you by Thanksgiving then I will._ Wow. He sounds pissed, I thought.

I went to the Photo icon and I saw photographs. There were many of a beautiful brown haired girl with a sweet smile. It was Karina. No. It wasn't. I shook my head. My sister had been long dead. So she was the doppelganger... I shouldn't be surprised. Katerina looked like my sister too. But there was something about this girl. The way her eyes were shining, I could almost see my sister looking out of them and smiling at me.

I knew I had to hide it before Klaus finds out I have it with me. The Iphone was my only salvation and hope to get out of there and maybe to contact someone. I smiled to myself and hid it in this small crevice, behind the the bed. Klaus came back about an hour later, looking pretty pleased with himself. I did not even bother to ask why. He was just smiling to himself and whistling that same tune he had been whistling the past ten centuries.

"Are you going to be here all night?" I asked, staring straight at him.

"Of course..." Klaus said giving me an incredulous look. "I haven't seen you in three months Darling."

"It was a peaceful three months..." I told him coldly and walked towards the window. I stared outside seeing the mountains and the pine forest. Hoping that the scenery would calm me down.

"I missed you..." Klaus said, walking towards me and pulling me in his arms, hugging me from behind. I struggled a bit but he held me tight around my waist. His arms like iron bands holding me firmly.

"Don't Elly..." He whispered in my ear. I stopped and leaned weakly against him.

He rocked me gently as he kissed and nuzzled my neck. I felt him bite me and the blood flowed and I smiled to myself. Klaus suddenly let go and started coughing. I turned and stared at him, folding my arms, pleased I had caused him some pain even though it was but a pinprick to him.

"Vervain..." He groaned, his eyes glaring at me. He wiped the blood off his mouth. Klaus stalked towards the fridge and gulped down the cold water that was inside.

I started humming some Taylor Swift tune and sat on the swing. Klaus hated Taylor Swift. He hated pop music in general. I remembered playing the Backstreet Boys and Nsync loudly while I played with Alexander in the nursery years ago. Klaus had came storming into the nursery soon afterwards and threw the stereo right out the window. Alexander had only stared at his father before laughing. Klaus had stared back at his son, dumbstruck. No one would dare to laugh at him and suddenly he wasn't angry anymore. He had carried Alexander in his arms and started tickling him making Alexander laughing hysterically through out. Alexander was only four then. My son had always thought of his father's rages as hysterical, even now. But of course he had learned not to laugh in front of his father.

"That was not necessary..." Klaus said sharply, angry blue eyes never leaving mine

"That's the least I could do.." I shrugged and sighed. "All the screams and moans I had to endure while you fucked her those months ago."

"It's over!" He boomed. "She is dead!"

"Why didn't you turn her then?" I asked, eyes staring daggers at him. "She could have kept you company for all eternity..." I huffed.

"Why would I?" He asked back bitingly. "I have you Eleanna. My wife."

I ignored him and continued humming Love Story. Klaus groaned and sat on the sofa. "I wished you would stop that Sweetheart. You're giving me a headache."

"Don't be silly..." I rolled my eyes. "You're an Original vampire lycanthrope whatever you are..." I sighed. "You don't get headaches."

"You just poisoned me with vervain My Sweet..." He reminded me and rolled his eyes back.

"You deserve it. You know you do." I told him pointedly.

"I don't want to do this anymore..." Klaus sighed and walked towards me. He kneeled on the floor, infront of the swing where I was sitting and I just stared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He took my hand and kissed it fervently. "Can we just live in peace now...A thousand years Darling. Of fighting...when will you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Never!" I cried and took my hand away from him. "My sister is dead because of you!" I shouted and walked away from him,

"I will never forgive you for that. I'm not as compliant as your brother Niklaus. He may forgive you for his wife's death. But not me! Never me!"

Klaus shook his head and I saw that malevolent evil smile on his face. "Ah Yes..Elijah...Poor soul..."

"What did you do?" I looked at him carefully.

"He's with the rest now Elly..." Klaus spoke. "Sleeping peacefully, reunited with my family." I let out a loud breath, when he said that, almost relieved.

Klaus smiled at me and took me in his arms again. I rested my head against his chest as he held me. "See how much I love you Eleanna...I'd put my entire family to sleep for you."

I only kept quiet and closed my eyes while he rocked me gently in his embrace and then he started singing softly. That song had always lulled me to sleep ever since it came out decades ago. It was one of his favorites. Klaus would have the gramophone play it on repeat while he hummed and sang the lyrics.

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
>Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,<br>I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
>Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. <em>

._  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16 Katerina

Chapter Sixteen

_Still in 2011._

"Why is he here?" I asked Klaus the next morning. He had spent the night in my room and in my bed.

I was staring out the window when I saw the young man standing in the gardens. He was a skinny fellow. Tall, wiry but muscled with blonde bronze hair and a sad face. He was handsome but rather melancholy I felt.

Klaus had just gotten out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and droplets of water sheening on his chest. "Stefan Salvatore?" He asked and grinned at me.

"Yes..." I frowned. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here...because he wants to be," Klaus smiled. "He wants to join me in this new world order that I have planned. He wants to be part of it."

I stared at Klaus for a while, eyes narrowing. "You're not lovers are you?"

"Hah..." Klaus laughed. "You know I prefer women...although there was that one time..." He started and I just glared at him.

"I'm kidding Sweetheart," He said and gave a mock frown. He walked towards me and pulled me in his arms, swaying me gently as he planted kisses on my face and neck. "Now all I want is you..."

I only breathed and let him kiss me. It was all good now. I wondered how long it will last though. We have our periods of of sweetness, I supposed you can call them. But it was just the calm before the storm where we'd be loving and tender, like newlyweds on their honeymoon. And then it would all start, the screams and fights and arguments. The broken plates and vases that I would throw at him. The bruises on my skin when he gripped me too hard or held me too tight. The broken furniture in the room I would be held prisoned and the many attempt of suicides I had tried.

I kissed his lips and felt him smiling. Klaus pulled me closer and I sighed kissing him more, loving the feel of his lips and tongue and minty freshness of Crest that lingered in his mouth. I truly loved him, I realized as he led me towards the bed and pushed me down the soft duvet. I must be crazy to love such a man this long. Thoroughly insane, certified even. Maybe I should be institutionalized somewhere but I don't care. Klaus pulled my robe apart and caressed my skin while he nibbled my throat.

"Let's make another baby..." He whispered. And I knew immediately that the sweet period was over. I pushed him away and stared at him. Horrified and furious that he would even dare to suggest that. That he dared to bring it up again.

"No!" I told him firmly. "No!"

"Come on..." He coaxed. "We could have a girl this time."

"I don't want any more children..." I said angrily and pulled my robe together, tying the ends of both sash. "Go and get one of your concubines pregnant!"

"Maybe I will!" Klaus told me hotly, eyes glaring. "Oh wait I can't." He sneered. "They are not Petrovas."

"How am I supposed to build an empire without more children?" He demanded.

"Find Alexander a bride then!" I huffed. I didn't know why I even said that.

"That's not a bad idea..." Klaus pondered aloud as he sat on the bed.

"Are you insane?" I screamed at him, my eyes staring at him. "Our son is seventeen!"

"You were the same age when you got married," He reminded me.

"You kidnapped me and forced me to the church..." I told him. My anger still not dissipating.

"Fine..." Klaus heaved. "I'll sire vampires the old way then..." He smiled at me this glint in his eyes.

"I'll rule over them like my Father once did Elly. We'll have a court and you'll be my queen..." He said and took my hand planting a firm kiss on it. I just pulled my hand away from him.

"Its 2011 Klaus...they don't do that anymore..." I said and rolled his eyes. "Vampires are scattered all over like vagabonds. There's no vampire court or vampire society."

"That is why we need to bring order Eleanna. Make the vampires rise like before. Werewolves too since I am one..." He said and gave a sly grin.

"The Lycanthropes will never join you." I told Klaus sharply. "They hate you and they have their own leader..."

"Ah Yes..." Klaus smiled. "That old lover of yours...My half brother." He then glared at me. "He should be lucky I didn't have his head."

"Nothing happen Niklaus," I sighed. I was telling him the truth. Nothing happened between me and Kael. At least nothing physical.

"Which is why he's still alive." Klaus said. He pulled me in his arms, back into bed while I sat astride him. "You love me don't you Eleanna?" He whispered as he stared at my eyes. I only kept quiet.

"I can't bear it if you don't love me anymore..." Klaus said softly and kissed me.I kissed him back and he proceeded to pull my robe apart again so that we could make love sweet and slow and tender.

* * *

><p>"So why is he really here?" I asked Klaus as I lied in his arms, my fingers lazily traced circles on his chest.<p>

"I saved his brother's life and he's paying the price for it," Klaus muttered.

"What did you do?" I eyed him curiously. Klaus saving someone's life? Somewhere an angel must have died in shock...

"He got bitten by a werewolf. That stupid fool." Klaus said and stretched in bed for a while. "So I gave Stefan my blood...Oh wait I gave it to Katerina..." He looked at me and grinned.

"You found her?" I stared at Klaus. Surprised by it. Shocked was more like it.

"Yes...I found that lying bitch..." Klaus said and smiled bitterly. "Did you know that she tried to fake her own death a hundred fifty years ago? She must have thought me stupid that I wouldn't find out."

"What did you do to her Klaus?" I asked him. He only shrugged. "Who knows...I haven't decided yet. She's here."

"You brought her here?" I was furious by it and moved away from him but he pulled me back.

"Come now Sweetheart. Nothing's going to happen."

"She tried to seduce you!" I said angrily. Klaus laughed and kissed me even when I didn't move my lips against his. "I do love it when you're jealous Elly...then I'll know that you still truly love me."

I only kept quiet while Klaus looked at me. "I always wondered why you don't like Katerina much. She does look a lot like your sister. Shouldn't you like her then?"

"My sister was not a manipulative bitch." I told him adamantly. "Katerina flirts and flaunts and all she cares about is looking good and playing with people. She's more like your sister Roxana."

"Ah Yes..." Klaus breathed. "Roxana had always been the family whore...Good thing I put an end to that." He said and smiled at me.

"Five down. One more left to go..." Klaus said and stifled a yawn. I grew worried listening to that. I knew he meant Anthony. Anthony was the only one left. He was the first of The Originals to leave for the New World. Last I heard was that he had seek refuge in the Amazon forest. And that was over a hundred years ago.

"When did you ingest the vervain?" Klaus asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know..." I sighed. Klaus shrugged and nuzzled my neck. "Guess we'll find out.." he whispered and lapped his tongue at my pulse point

"It might hurt you..." I told him.

"Well Love is supposed to hurt. Didn't you tell me that once?" Klaus responded and his fangs pierced my neck.

I felt the blood flow. Klaus relaxed and sucked it a slow pace. Guessed the vervain had left my system. His mouth left my neck for a while and he bit his wrist and fed me his blood. I latched onto it and the blood flowed in my mouth. Maybe this is why I stayed. All these years. I was just addicted to him. He was my drug. His blood, his touch, his kisses, his scent. I could never get him out of my system and maybe I didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Klaus went off later in the afternoon, he said he wanted to bring Stefan hunting. I guessed they'd be looking for hikers in the woods nearby. I was left in my room. Alexander had decided to go to Seattle and spend the weekend with his friends. Rich, privileged kids from the same prep school that he attended. I knew my son could be as obnoxious, arrogant and spoilt like his father was. But he was my son and I could never fault him for it. He will always be my precious baby boy.<p>

"Klaus says I should keep you company..." I looked up and saw Katerina standing at my doorway. Beautiful as always, her curls flowing down. She wore a tight black top and black jeans and she had heeled pointed boots on. I only frowned at her. "I don't need it."

"Well too bad..." She shrugged. "I'm compelled by him and now I'm at your disposal. He made me your designated chambermaid. I'm supposed to do whatever you want and tell me to."

I laughed hearing that. My husband still had that wicked sense of humor. I looked Katerina and smiled cattily at her. "Well get me tea then." I commanded almost haughtily. "Camomile."

Katerina nodded and went to kitchenette that was in my large room. She searched for the tea and boiled the kettle. She stared at the aquarium where the dusky pygmy rattlesnake was inside.

"What the hell?" She cried. "You have a snake in your kitchen."

"Yes be careful...he's a shy little thing..." I said and walked towards her. I looked down the aquarium and held my hand. The snake slithered up.

"He's poisonous..." Katerina said and stared at me as I held the snake.

"He should be. I named him Niklaus..." I said softly. "Aren't you a precious thing Niklaus..." I cooed at the snake and he coiled ready to strike and bit me at my chin. Katerina's face changed when she saw the droplets of blood but then it went back to normal.

"The poison is going in your blood stream," Katerina commented, wincing.

"I don't care..." I said and put Niklaus the snake back inside the aquarium.

"You really are crazy..." She shook her head and poured my tea. I only ignored her.

"So what brings you here?" I asked Katerina as I sipped my tea. She shrugged. "I'm just cursed I guess. Thought I had escaped Klaus. But he found me eventually..."

"He always does..." I nodded. You can never escape Klaus and if you think that, you are a fool.

"But hey," She laughed softly. "It was a good five hundred year headstart.." She smiled at me. She looked so much like my sister but I know she's not. "Thanks for that anyway."

I smiled back and nodded. "I was trying to help family."

"So you really are my ancestor?" Katerina asked me.

"Kinda like your great aunt..." I sighed. "My sister had a son Elijah, named after his father..."

"Wait a minute?" Katerina just stared at me in shock. "Elijah as in..."

"Elijah the Original.." I uttered.

"That's an OMFG moment if there ever was one..." Katerina just shook her head in disbelief. "Elijah's my great great great grandfather..."

I kept quiet. I bet Elijah didn't know that too. I felt sorry for the Original lying in some dark coffin somewhere, having no idea that his son had survived. Worse he had a silver dagger stuck in his heart courtesy of his treacherous brother.

"Yes. But you can't tell that to anyone. Klaus did compel you to do whatever I ask you too didn't he?"

Katherina nodded. She looked around my large apartment. "Wow...he kept you pretty good in here."

"Not bad for a prison I supposed," I said and took my mug of camomile tea and sat at the sofa.

Katerina joined me. She switched on the remote and decided to watch Jersey Shore. I decided to read some self help book on unhealthy relationships. Katerina started to channel surf and in the end she was just bored. She leaned back on the sofa and looked at me as I read.

She chuckled and shook her head as she saw the title. "Love is a crazy thing you know..." She sighed. I looked up from my book and frowned. She was distracting my quiet time. She sighed loudly again and looked around. "I'm bored..."

"Welcome to the club," I said exasperatedly.

"We could play charades..." She suggested with a girly giggle and smiled. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous idea. A five hundred year old vampire who still behaved like a giddy teenager.

"I wish I could go hunting with them. Me, Klaus and Stefan..." She smiled excitedly. "We'd kick ass..."

"Klaus wouldn't want that. He wants you to suffer..." I said sharply.

"Why is that? What is with his obssession with making a person suffer?" She looked at me thoughtfully and asked me that. "I mean I kill but I don't make my victims suffer."

"It's just who he is. He's a sociopath..." I told her.

"One that you're married to..." Katerina said wistfully. I just showed her the middle finger the same one with my wedding band.

"But you love him don't you?" Katerina asked, looking at me curiously. I was exhausted by her and sighed tiredly.

"Are we bonding now?" I asked her in annoyed tone. "Seriously?"

"Hey..." Katerina shrugged. "I'm just being friendly to an Original's wife. Trying my best to stay alive here."

"Go and find something to clean..." I told her and she did just that. She made my bed and tidied it up. Dust the furniture and washed the cups. She even helped to ironed some clothes. Overall she was quite a good maid.

She was exhausted at the end of it and slumped on the sofa. "God...this is horrible. To be Klaus' maid for an eternity." She whined.

"Well at least you're not his wife..." I told her sharply and she only nodded. I suddenly felt bad for being a bitch to Katerina.

"So what's your story?" I asked her. "And what's with Stefan Salvatore?"

"You mean the love of my life..." Katerina spoke with a tired sigh. "He doesn't know it yet though. Still hung over _Elena_..." She said the name with scorn.

"You're in love with Stefan?" I stared at Katerina, never thought that she could fall in love. She was always flirty and charming with men. Men that she would use and play with.

"He hates me though. He's in denial, doesn't want to admit that what we had in 1864 meant something..." Katerina looked at me. "But I'll wait. I have forever..."

"Why would you want someone who doesn't want you?" I asked Katerina. I found it silly. She was beautiful enough. And she's a Petrova. We are not desperate women. My Mama's probably rolling in her grave. She shrugged. "I love him."

"You'll find someone better..." I said and put my book aside.

"You really think so?" Katerina glanced at me. I nodded. Katerina gave a small smile and then spoke. "I think you can find someone better too..."

"Ah...I'm too old..." I sighed and stifled a yawn.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart." Both of us turned and saw Klaus standing in the room. Stefan was just behind him. "Hey..." I greeted casually. Klaus only gave a frown and walked in, Stefan following him. Katerina only stood up. I could tell she was afraid. Her eyes darted anxiously.<p>

Klaus smiled at me. "Did Katerina keep you company?"

"Yes, She did." I smiled at him. "She was excellent company. Can we keep her Darling?" I asked him sweetly.

"If it makes you happy," Klaus said and pulled me up from the sofa. He then looked at Stefan.

"Stefan I want you to meet my wife..." Klaus smiled. Stefan only looked at me suspiciously and gave a nod. "You can call her Mrs Klaus..." Klaus said and roared into laughter. The three of us just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy attempt at humor. Klaus hugged me close and kissed my lips. "Now, I want you to make sure that she is safe always. You'll be her new personal bodyguard now."

"What?" I stared at Klaus, shocked by it. "We have two dozens guarding the compound. I don't need one more."

"You need Stefan when we move Darling...he can bring you around."

"Around where?" I asked Klaus. "Move? I don't want to move. I like it here." I told him in an irritated tone.

"I just feel we should go down south. Virginia maybe..." Klaus sighed. I didn't like where he was going with it.

"What about your plan on new world order?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"Oh..." Klaus uttered and smiled at me. "It is still in motion my Love...I just feel it's time for new environment. Time for Change...We're going to Mystic Falls..."

Stefan and Katerina just stared at Klaus in shock and looked at each other. I think they didn't expect this too. I stared at my husband, annoyed. I hated this stupid idea of his. His curse was broken what more could he want.

* * *

><p>"You said that it was all over. That we can be happy. What is the meaning of this Niklaus?" I demanded. "I'm not moving to Virginia! I don't like the East Coast which is why we moved here in the first place!"<p>

"Mystic Falls is a wonderful town. Its quaint and charming. You'll like it," Klaus said with a smile.

"There's a witch there who will try to kill you..." I warned. "Not to mention that vampire hunter history teacher whose body you took and Stefan's crazy impulsive brother that same one you said who's in love with the doppelganger..."

"Yes...yes..." Klaus sighed. He poured a glass whiskey and drank it.

"It won't be safe for Alexander..." I stressed. "They won't harm you but they can get to your son."

"They won't..." Klaus reassured me. "Alexander is off limits as are you."

"Do you think they care?" I stared at him. "You killed the doppelganger's aunt to use as sacrifice. Katerina told me so...She will want revenge."

"Katerina needs to learn to keep her mouth shut..." Klaus commented with a frown. "I'll have her cut her own tongue tomorrow."

"You will do no such thing!" I told him. "She is my chambermaid. And she needs to keep me company and entertained. I can't have her mute."

Klaus only shrugged and finished his whiskey. I was so angry I just screamed. "Aaargh!" I went to bed annoyed. Klaus slipped in and gently stroked my back. I flinched from his touch and he pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight. He turned me around so that I could face him.

"Trust me Elly...everything will be fine. I'll never let anything happen to you or our son."

He moved to kiss but paused and looked at my chin, seeing the teeny punctured bite the small rattlesnake had left. "What the..." He frowned.

"Niklaus did it..The snake." I shrugged. Klaus immediately raze his wrist and fed me his blood.

"You silly girl...the venom could hurt you..." He sighed.

"It was just a bite..." I said after drinking some of his blood. "No biggie."

"You need therapy..." Klaus spoke after a while as he looked at me closely. "You're definitely messed up inside."

"Well you were the one who messed me up..." I said in an annoyed tone. I couldn't believe he would say that about me. Who was the psychotic murderous one?

"Then we'll both go for therapy ..." Klaus sighed and pulled me close in his embrace. "Though they'll probably try to lock us both up in an asylum somewhere."

.


	17. Chapter 17 Mystic Falls

Chapter Seventeen

September 2011.

The SUV pulled to a stop and I woke up from the long drive from the airport in DC. Alexander was still asleep next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I gazed from my large Jackie O shades and saw that we were in front of a huge Plantation house like mansion. I saw the white columns and the portico.

Alexander groaned softly and I saw him rubbing his eyes. He blinked them open and smiled at me. "Are we there?"

I nodded and looked out the window. I saw Klaus, Stefan and Katerina outside. Klaus was speaking to them and they listened closely, loyal soldiers that they were. I saw them speeding in different directions and Klaus smiling to himself. He walked back to the SUV and opened the door.

"Wake up my lovelies...We're home..."

I only groaned and gave Klaus a big frown. Alexander wasn't too excited as well. He hated the idea of moving out of Washington. He loved the mountains and the pineforest and his life there. Klaus took him out of his school and away from his friends without talking and discussing with him and Alexander, like any teenager was annoyed by it. He nearly had an argument with his father but I had interfered and pulled my son aside. I did not want Klaus to ever hurt him, even unintentionally or in anger. We got out of the car and looked around the driveway. Alexander didn't seem impressed.

"It's smaller than our house..." He said with a cringe. It was only the three of us. No extra guards or housekeepers. I wondered if I had to do the cleaning by myself. I was definitely not looking forward to that.

"It has a nice Southern charm," Klaus said with a smile. Alexander shook his head. He saw the Confederate flag that was flying and just looked at me. "Definitely not in Washington state anymore."

"Come on..." Klaus grinned and led us into the house. The hallway was big and the living room though smaller than my room back in the mansion was spacious enough. It was fully furnished with little antique accents. Alexander looked around and sighed. "I don't like this."

"Can I go to my room now?" He asked Klaus who nodded. Alexander went running up the stairs telling me that he wouldn't come down till dinner.

"He's being difficult..." Klaus huffed, annoyed by his son.

"He's a teenager.." I told him. "He's just behaving normally."

"Maybe we spoiled him too much..." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You spoil him too much."

"How could I possibly spoil him?" I asked Klaus pointedly. "I was stuck in my room. You're the one who bought him a sportscar and all the toys and gadgets that he could ever want."

"Well I have to make up for all those long leave of absence whilst I go on my mission to break the curse." Klaus said. "But that's different. I don't coddle him like you do. He's almost a grown man now and you treat him like a baby."

"I'm not having this argument with you..." I said exasperated by it. I went to the large kitchen and Klaus followed me. I opened the fridge and saw only bags and bags of blood. I was horrified.

"There's no food!" I turned around and told him. Klaus only shrugged and took a bag of blood for himself.

"What do you expect me and your son to eat?" I almost yelled at him. Klaus gave an irritated almost bored look and dangled the car keys. "Go into town and get some food."

"You're letting me drive?" I stared at him, a smile in my face. I had some sort of freedom. I was excited by it.

"Yes..." He sighed and drank from the bloodbag. And then I just stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked me seeing the troubled look on my face.

"I can't drive Niklaus..." I gritted. "I never learned to drive because you never let me..." I was stuck in a prison for years. And Klaus never let me do anything.

He rolled his eyes and called, almost screamed for his son. "Alexander!"

There was no response and I could tell that Klaus was getting irritated. He walked towards the staircase. "Alexander!"

I looked up, seeing Alexander running down the stairs. Headphones in place. He was listening to his Ipod. Klaus was annoyed. I saw the tic near his eye. He looked agitated.

"When I call you. You respond immediately do you understand?" He told his son, eyes glaring straight at his.

"I hate to repeat myself..." Klaus said coldly.

"I know...but I had this on. I was listening to Muse..." Alexander explained.

Klaus got even more irritated with what he felt was a flimsy excuse. He yanked the headphones off and took the Ipod Touch from Alexander's hands. Klaus threw them out with such force. The Ipod Touch smashed and I think there was a slight dent on the wooden floor.

"Like I said, I hate to repeat myself..." Klaus told him. Alexander only stared at his father angrily. He clenched his fist to the side and I knew he was restraining himself. "Yes Father..."

I went to my son and held his hand, comforting him. "Come on. It's just an mp3 player. We'll get a new one."

Alexander only kept quiet, his anger simmering inside. Klaus looked at his son and then at me. "Your mother's hungry. Drive her to town and get yourselves fed. Buy some groceries while you're at it." He gave Alexander the keys to the SUV.

"We need money..." Alexander told him, Klaus rolled his eyes and handed his wallet. Alexander opened and took the Bank of America credit card that was inside.

"Nicholas Smith" He uttered and looked at Klaus. "We're the Smiths now?"

He found it funny and started to laugh. I sighed and took my son's hand. "Come on...I'm starving."

"Don't be back late..." Klaus said while we walked towards the front door. I rushed excitedly to the SUV while Alexander walked behind me.

* * *

><p>"This is wonderful..." I said with a bright grin on my face. "We can go to town and meet people..."<p>

"Yeah..yeah..." Alexander said in a bored, mournful tone. "Probably a bunch of hicks and hillbillys."

I shook my head as I went to the passenger side. "Where's your sense of adventure?" I frowned at my son.

"I left it in Seattle Mum," Alexander replied dryly and got in the car. He turned the ignition and started the vehicle. We were in the town's main square within fifteen minutes and I saw what looked like a restaurant or eating house. I had not been in one in ages.

"Let's go there." I pointed to Alexander. _Mystic Bar & Grill_. He nodded almost bored and nonchalant and we got out of the car and headed towards the restaurant.

"Hi..." A friendly blonde haired guy greeted us. "Table for two?" He asked. I looked down his T shirt and saw his name tag. 'Matt'

"Yeah.." Alexander gave a quick nod. Matt led us to a table and we sat down. Alexander looked bored while he stared at the menu. "Nothing nice here..."

"I think I'll have the steak..." I smiled. The waiter came and took our order and we were just seated there. "The have a pool table.." Alexander commented. I turned around and looked at it. Our food was served and I finished my plate, ordering more fries. Alexander didn't like his burger and only ate half of it.

"Oh...look it's Stefan and Katerina..." Alexander said and looked up. He waved at them. Stefan gave a small smile but Katerina didn't. I looked closely at the brown haired girl. She wasn't Katerina.

"That's not Katerina..." I uttered. I just looked at her. It was the doppelganger. She survived.

"Huh.."Came Alexander's dumbfounded response.

I stared at Stefan and the girl. So she was Elena Gilbert. The one Katerina hated and yet they looked so much alike, like twins or clones of each other. Stefan and Elena were talking and it seemed like they were having a small argument. I saw how unhappy both of them looked.

"So she's the girlfriend," Alexander quipped. "I thought Father killed her."

"They probably had a witch save her life..." I remarked and sipped my water.

Alexander then chuckled and shook his head. I looked at my son wondering what was up. "I bet people here will hate us." He said.

"Well...we are with the Great Klaus..." I rolled my eyes as I said that.

Alexander looked at me and laughed. "He'll have them shaking in their boots..." He said in a gruff tone and then his voice turned normal. "But seriously. Father's going to paint the town red..."

"Aarhh..." I groaned. I hated that imagery. Paint the town red and bloody. Klaus and his love for all things bloody and gory. I looked at the bar and decided that maybe I needed a drink. I got up from my chair.

"Mum where are you going?" Alexander asked. The people sitting nearby just stared at us, wondering why he was addressing a girl his age Mum.

"I'm just gonna get a drink..." I stressed and looked at him. "And I don't think you should call me Mum in public. I'm not that old." I whispered harshly. Alexander only laughed.

I walked towards the bar and grabbed a seat. "One gin and tonic please..." I ordered from the bartender who only looked at me grimly. "Your ID Ma'am."

"What?" I just stared at him in disbelief. The bartender only pointed to the sign stating that they don't serve minors. "I don't have mine..." I told him honestly and he shook his head. "I'll get you a Coke then.." He said.

"Oh..come on Jim..." A dark haired man seated beside me said. "Just this once...she probably left her ID at home..." He turned and smiled at me, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "Didn't you honey?"

I smiled at him almost blushing. He was handsome this man, gorgeous even with his piercing eyes and he smelled good I wonder what cologne he was wearing. I might get the same one for Klaus. The bartender complied and handed me my drink. I took some dollar notes out and put it on the counter but the handsome stranger held my hand down.

"Don't worry it's on me." He said and cocked his head. "Its not everyday I get to buy a drink for a beautiful lady."

I just laughed and shook my head. "Are you always this forward?" I asked him. He gave a shrug. "Depends..."

He was still holding my hand and held it up. "You have beautiful hands.." He said with a flirty smile. "Ah..." He uttered seeing my wedding band. "Taken..."

"Yup" I nodded and sipped my drink.

"But just in case...hubby dearest is out of town and if you're free..." He took a pen and wrote his number on my hand. "Give me a call..." He said and smiled charmingly. "We can do lunch or dinner..or more..."

I only chuckled. "Oh no...it's such a risk..he'll have your head..." I pondered aloud. "or heart or both."

The man laughed. "Come on. What's an affair or two?"

"Damon" We turned and saw Elena walking towards him and Stefan right behind her. Stefan looked at me surprised that I was at the bar. "Eleanna..." Stefan called my name

The dark haired man then turned at me and gave me an incredulous look. "Wait a minute...You're Eleanna?"

I smiled and gulped down my drink. "Yup. And you must be the infamous Damon Salvatore."

"You're Mrs Klaus?" Damon just stared at me almost horrified by it. He couldn't believe that I was sitting beside him the entire time and that he was flirting with me. Klaus' wife of all people.

"Yours truly," I smiled at him and looked at Stefan.

"Eleanna we have to go. Klaus wants you and Alexander back in the house.." Stefan informed me.

"That's my brother the ever loyal foot soldier..." Damon sighed almost exasperated. Stefan only glared at him. I then looked Elena who only gave me a hostile stare. She didn't seem to like me much. She folded her arms and looked angry.

"Mum." Alexander walked towards me. "Stefan says we need to go."

Damon shook his head seeing him. "Klaus Jr I presume..." He said and gulped his whiskey. Alexander only gave an irate look back. "Great. One big happy family right here in Mystic Falls..." He said sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't my idea to move here..." I told Damon softly. Stefan and Alexander walked in front and I followed them. I walked past Elena and she held my arm for a while. I stared at her.

"Tell Klaus he is not welcome here." She told me sharply. "I won't have anyone I love die anymore..."

I looked into Elena's eyes. So much like Karina's and that steely determination in her voice. It was my sister's voice. I almost wanted to hug her but it would just be too awkward.

"Don't worry." I whispered in her ear. "He has bigger plans. I don't think he'll bother you and your friends so long as you stay out of his way..."

"That's gonna be a problem..." Damon interrupted. He was listening in on us. I turned and frowned. "Sorry..." He said casually and pointed to his ears. "Vampire hearing."

Damon looked at me and met my eye. "Look, I like you...you're a nice pretty thing. Your husband..." He made an expression of disgust as he scrunched his nose. "Not so much."

He then continued. "Whatever big plans he has here...we will make sure he won't succeed. Klaus is messing with the wrong town."

I only smirked. Damon was just an arrogant fool if he thinks that he could beat Klaus. But I have to give him credit for trying. "Just stay out of his way no harm will come to you." I told him.

"Too late...he has my brother." Damon glared and gave a smile. "I might take one of his own to even it out...your human son maybe." My blood pressure rose when I heard it.

"You touch my son. I will stake you myself!" I warned him, almost wanting to push him off. Handsome, charming or not. No one threatens Alexander. I won't have it

"Damon." Elena told him. "Stop it." She sighed. She looked at me and gave a small smile. "No harm will come to your son. I promise."

"We just don't want anymore bloodshed here..." Elena told me. I stared at her eyes again suddenly comforted by it.

"Eleanna..."

I turned and Katerina was standing in the bar. She looked pretty furious and impatient. Katerina walked towards me and glared at Damon and Elena. "What do you both think you're doing? Do you want to get yourselves killed?"

"Well hello to you too Katherine..." Damon told her in a sardonic tone and rolled his eyes.

"Eleanna we have to go. Klaus will get mad if we're late...and I don't want to drink concentrated vervain as punishment again." Katerina huffed and grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

I turned and looked at Damon and Elena, my eyes staring at the doppelganger. Did she recognize me? I wondered. She should recognize me. Karina said she would know me anywhere. I was certain that Elena was my sister. Reincarnated in another time and place.

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa reading some old journal Elijah had kept. Klaus had all the thick leather scribes brought out of the secret vault where Elijah had kept them. He wanted to study the old records and find some answers to questions he was looking for. I felt sad, reading Elijah's words. He was so affected and miserable when Karina left him. My tears fell to the old pages, I only realized I was crying then and immediately wiped my tears away.<p>

_Karina...where are you? Why have you left me?_

I flipped the pages and turned to a later date. Almost two hundred years later after Karina's death

_I do not_ _believe in love anymore. In fact I do not think it ever exists. Love makes one weak and vulnerable and all it leaves is pain and longing and heartache. My wife is gone and my child too. I have nothing left and therefore nothing to feel anymore. Life is so cruel and unfair that I should lose my wife while Klaus still has his._

I closed the book and put aside and I saw another journal on the pile of old dusty books. This one seemed new. Almost only a few months old. I took it and started reading. Elijah was describing his first meeting with the doppelganger that happened earlier that year.

_I saw her. The doppelganger. I remember rushing to her and smelling that sweet scent of her,. She was trembling in her pink top and jeans. But I recognized that scent anywhere. She's called Elena now. I wondered if she even knew...or if she could even remember how much she meant to me. No. It is nothing. Just my silly imagination. Karina is dead and this girl just looks like her. That is all._

_15 February 2011._

_I made a deal with Elena. That no harm would come to her or those she loved. I knew she meant the Salvatores. She wants me to release Stefan from the tomb, he is the love of her life. It hurts but I learned to shut that off. I've waited a thousand years, I can wait a thousand more._

I was surprised. Elijah felt that too. That there was something about the doppelganger. Not because she was the key to break Klaus' curse. She was familiar to both of us. We knew it instantly. It wasn't a coincidence. I was sure of it. I pursed my lips and knew I had to hide Elijah's latest journal. I went to Klaus' study. He was seated slumped on the big leather chair, dozing softly, an old leather book covering his face. Stefan was sitting on an armchair, sleeping as well. I saw the empty blood bags on the floor and cringed in disgust at the mess. God...he could be such a junkie.

Katerina was sitting at the other side of the study, busy filing her nails. "Hey..." She looked up as I walked in

I walked towards her. "Can we go shopping?"

"I don't know..." Katerina said doubtfully and looked at Klaus, still dozing.

"Klaus...Honey," I called him. "I need to buy some clothes and toiletries..."

"Go..." He groaned and waved his hand. His face still covered by the book as he slept on the chair.

"See..." I smiled at Katerina. "We only need to ask him."

I walked towards Klaus and took the book off his face. His eyes were closed and he looked like an angel. An angel of death and destruction. I bent and kissed his lips. He smiled and his eyes opened. "Thank You..." I said sweetly and kissed his head. "Go back to sleep now..."

I looked up at Katerina who only gave a disgusted look at the displays of affection. "You're crazy..." She said softly. I only shrugged. Katerina got into the SUV and started driving. A few minutes later, we were driving in a wooded area when suddenly there was a man in the middle of the road. He appeared out of nowhere. Katerina pulled the car, screeching to a stop, almost hitting the man.

"What the hell!" Katerina cried. "I'm going to kill him and drain his blood!" She fumed

I stared at the man, almost shocked when I looked at his face and saw his familiar green eyes. Katerina unbuckled her seat belt, ready to get out of the car. "Wait.." I told her and held her arm.

"What?" She turned at looked at me. "That bastard deserves it and I'm hungry..."

"You can't kill him Kat..." I told her with a wide smile as I just looked at the man standing in front of the SUV.

"What do you mean?" Katerina looked at me confused and lost.

"He's an Original." I told her and got out of the car. I walked towards him and he stared at me. He didn't even smile. His face looked hardened, his green eyes cold and distant but he was still beautiful.

"Eleanna..." He uttered my name, green eyes staring at mine.

"Anthony..." I said, amazed that he was standing there, right before me.

.


	18. Chapter 18 Anthony

**Okay..Major Twist... :/**

Chapter Eighteen

"Anthony..." I said his name again and just stared at him. I moved towards him and hugged him but he only stood still. He never returned the hug. He was just standing there like a huge pillar of rock.

"I haven't seen you for so long..." I said and looked into his green eyes. They just looked at me back, emotionless and distant. I realized something was wrong.

"Anthony? What is it?" I asked him. He only kept quiet. Katerina had gotten out of the car and walked towards us.

"Eleanna...is everything okay?" She asked me. I looked at Katerina and nodded. Anthony pushed me away and walked towards her.

He stood right in front of Katerina and stared purposefully into her eyes. "I want you to take a long drive and be back here in 3 hours. Do whatever you need to do to make sure Klaus doesn't know his wife is with me. Do you understand?" Anthony asked as he compelled her.

Katerina only nodded and stared back at him. "Yes. I'll go take a long drive and make sure Klaus doesn't know..." She walked in a trance back to the car and drove off leaving me alone in the deserted road with Anthony.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He kept quiet, almost stone faced. "Anthony...why are you behaving like this?" I asked him, almost alarmed by his silence. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Enough!" Anthony yelled as he took my hand and pulled me towards the forest.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Stop with your innocent games Eleanna. I know who you are now!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stared at him and tried to pull my hand away from grasp.

"You're a lying, conniving, power hungry bitch." Anthony said venomously. "That is what you are!"

"You're crazy!" I told him and yelled. "Let go of me!"

"I waited a long time Eleanna...and now I finally have you within my grasp. I won't let you go so easily."

"Klaus will have your head!" I told Anthony vehemently. I didn't know what brought this sudden hatred Anthony had for me.

"Not if I have yours first!" Anthony said and I saw this evil smile I had never seen before. "Or your son's!"

"No..." I gasped horrified. "Anthony don't. Not my son please."

* * *

><p>Anthony dragged me to a trailer somewhere in the middle of the woods and tied me to a chair. I watched him seeing the anger in his eyes. He was sharpening a pale wood. "White ash..." He told me.<p>

"I don't believe you..." I said. "The tree burnt down. I was there."

"I uprooted it and plant it somewhere again..." He murmured.

"Why are you doing this Anthony?" I pleaded.

"Why?" He stared at me and repeated the question. "Why Eleanna?" He growled, his eyes glowing red and black, his fangs showed.

"You killed my family...That is why. You had Klaus hunt every single one of my siblings down and put them to sleep. Disposing their bodies in the sea."

I only kept quiet. No point in letting Anthony know that Klaus still kept the bodies of his siblings in a secret crypt somewhere.

"They were going to kill me..." I said softly. "You know that."

"Because you betrayed us!" Anthony snarled. "You and that werewolf lover of yours had my father killed."

"It was in self defence!" I cried. "He tried to kill me and Kael was trying to save my life."

"I'm not a fool Eleanna.." Anthony smirked. "I may have been once but no more. I'm not a dreamer as Klaus would have you known. I know who you really are. You're not some innocent naive girl. You never were that, were you?"

I hated what he was insinuating. I just breathed, trying my best not to blow up.

"You had Klaus wrapped right around your finger from the start. Even me. It was easy. One taste of your blood and he'd never let you go. Then you took your sister and her child away from Elijah. Of course one powerful man was never good enough and so you seduced the Alpha. Have him in your sight and all will be put in motion. You could destroy my family one by one. You poisoned my brother's mind into thinking that he needed to put his own family to sleep."

Anthony just stared at me. Eyes piercing deep into mine. "And your sister...she was just collateral damage isn't she?"

I kept quiet and looked away. Guessed he had figured it out. No point hiding

"I had to free Klaus..." I said bitingly and stared at Anthony. "Your father was controlling him too much. Controlling everything in our lives. Your father. Your brothers, even your God damned sisters. Your entire family. I hate the lot of you! You can't have seven or eight equally powerful rulers. Only one. One king. One heir. One Original."

"But I had to make sure Klaus wasn't too powerful...I needed to make his wolf part dormant." I finally told him.

"Karina told me we'll meet again one day and I knew I couldn't die. The witches knew it too. I had no choice. They needed Petrova blood. So I pretended that I was taken and I knew Karina would come looking for me. It hurt me to see her die. I didn't think she would die. It was the worse day of my life and I never forgive Klaus for making me resort to it."

"It was not Klaus. It was you! You kill your own blood..." Anthony shook his head, eyes just staring at me in disbelief. "You're worse than Klaus."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked Anthony. He knew the truth. The real truth.

"I'm going to figure out a way to destroy you..." Anthony vowed. "And I'm going to tell Klaus everything. That you were the one to have cursed him. He'll have your heart."

"Klaus would never believe you." I told him fiercely. "He knew you always wanted me. That you were just jealous I chose him."

"I was a fool...to have ever loved you Eleanna." He fumed and came towards me the white ash wooden stake in his hand.

I looked at Anthony and smiled and he came towards me, angry and furious and then it happened. Anthony managed to come close enough that I managed to slipped the silver dagger that was in my denim jacket and pierced it straight in his heart. Anthony stared at me, shocked by it. It was unexpected of course.

When I saw him at the roadside. I took the dagger that was in my bag and slipped in my jacket before I left the car. I was smiling because I knew he was the last one left and he was there right in front of me, Klaus didn't have to go look for him. Anthony was right where I wanted him to be. The last Original before Klaus of course. He fell back. His beautiful face turned grey and ashen, his mouth gasping.

"Shh...Anthony..." I cooed as he writhed in pain. "It's going to be alright. You're going to have a nice long eternal sleep now..."

Anthony fell down dead on the ground and I just looked around the trailer. I tried to wiggle my way out of the thick rope. I was irritated that I was stuck and tried taking out the Iphone from my denim jacket using my mouth and nudged the the screen.

"Hello..." The male voice on the other side said.

"Can you come get me?" I sighed. "I got the last brother...I'm in a trailer somewhere in the woods. I think you can sniff me out."

"I'll be there." Came the curt reply.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later the trailer door opened and I smiled seeing his handsome face greeting me. He walked in and unfastened the rope. I stood up looking at him and wrapped my arms around him.<p>

"I missed you..." I said nuzzling my nose on his, careful not to kiss him.

"Yes...it's been a long time," Kael replied. He then looked at Anthony's body. "What are we going to do with him?"

I shrugged. "We have to put him with the others I guess."

"All this trouble..." Kael groaned as he dragged Anthony's body.

"Well you want your revenge don't you?" I said and glared at him. Kael only glared back and circled my waist. "When can I have you for my own?"

"Are you crazy? He can smell you on me..." I told him and pushed him off. Kael only kept a tight lip. He carried Anthony's body, flinging it effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Careful." I told him holding the dagger steady. "The dagger cannot be removed or he will wake up and all this will be for naught."

Kael put Anthony at the back of his truck and covered the body with a black plastic sheet. He shook his head and gave me a tired smile and got in his truck. "The things I do for you Eleanna..."

"Well you did say you love me." I gave a smile back. Kael only gave a sigh.

"Only one left..." Kael spoke. "Your husband."

"It's going to be a problem. He broke the curse." I told him.

"I heard..." Kael said and started his engine. "We need a back up plan then. Klaus is stronger now."

I sighed. New sacrifice. New witches. New spell. It was all just too much work. Maybe I should just let Klaus be.

Kael smiled and gently touched my lips. "I have to go now..." He said and motioned to the back of his truck. "Gotta find a new coffin."

"Take care then..." I said and waved.

"You owe me Eleanna..." Kael said, eyes piercing mine. "I'm gonna come to collect one day."

* * *

><p>I only stood there and watched as Kael drove away. I heaved a loud sigh. Thank God...That was a close one. I trudged back to the road where Katerina had driven and waited for her. She came back an hour later. Confused and dazed but at least she came back with shopping bags. I did tell Klaus that we were going shopping.<p>

"Eleanna..." Katerina called me as she drove.

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing..." I smiled brightly at her. "We went shopping and you had a headache. You need to get some blood when you get home."

Katerina only nodded. She then looked confused. "Did I hit something on the road just now? I remembered the car screeching."

"I think it was a racoon or a small deer..." I said casually. _God..._she was annoying with her questions.

"Yup..." Katerina nodded. "You're right. I definitely hit something."

She drove me back to the house and we carried the shopping bags into the living room. Alexander was there playing on his Iphone. He looked at the mass of shopping bags and shook his head.

"Wow Mum. You wiped the shelves clean..." He grinned.

"Oh...it's not all me..." I smiled back at my son. "Katerina did all the work."

"Where is your father?" I asked Alexander. He only shrugged. I was annoyed and went upstairs. Klaus wasn't in the bedroom. I went to his study and he wasn't there.

"Niklaus!" I called my husband but there was no response. I took my cell phone and called him.

"Where are you?" I huffed.

"Hello Love..." He greeted me cheerfully.

"Where the hell are you?" I demanded again.

"I'm at The Grill with Stefan..."

"What are you doing there?" I was confused. The Grill? Why would he be at The Grill?

"Just chilling...look I'll talk to you later okay..." He put the phone down and I got even more irate. I went to the kitchen where Katerina was drinking blood.

"Drive me to the Grill..." I told her hastily. She took a blood bag with her and we went to the car. She noticed that I was angry.

"Wow..." Katerina commented. "What the hell got into you?"

"Just drive." I snapped, my mind elsewhere.

_Great... _Now Kael wants to collect. I had to think of a plan to get rid of him. But how does one get rid of a powerful centuries old Alpha Lycanthrope? As much as I cared about him. I didn't want to have him hanging over my head. We made a deal. It was done. He got his revenge on Lord Lucas and now all The Originals were put to sleep. I owed him nothing. Kael didn't know my role in Klaus' curse and sacrifice. If he did, he'd probably ask for more.

* * *

><p>I stared out the window, thinking back. I never wanted my sister to die but I had no choice. The witches said that if I wanted their help to destroy the Originals they needed Petrova blood, and apparently mine was tainted. I didn't expect that my sister would die from it. I didn't think the sacrifice would mean that she'd bleed to death. I knew Karina would understand someday and maybe forgive me. She would probably forgive me, knowing her. She would have gladly sacrificed her life for me and she did. And we would meet again. One day in another life. Karina had said so. I did manage to save her child from The Originals afterall. I knew they had to be stopped. Klaus was the key. He was different, more powerful than the rest, the most feared. He was the only one who could stop them and put them away for good. Klaus could only be truly free when his family was gone and when he's the last one standing.<p>

So maybe I did poison Klaus' mind, as Anthony said. But I did it because I love Klaus. He once told me in the cave centuries ago, that all he wanted was to be truly free, away from the stranglehold of his father. I wanted him to be happy. And when I told him he was killing me inside, it was his blind loyalty to his family. I don't condone his senseless bloody killings of course. I'm not that twisted but maybe I'm a big enough megalomaniac to want my husband to rule alone without his family holding him back. He should be the heir not Elijah. And when I had tried to kill Klaus or weaken him so many countless times was because I was angry and jealous that he would seek out another woman. I had a chance to hook up with Kael or Anthony but I never did that. I gave up a lot for him and maybe that's why I hated and resented Klaus too. It's complicated...

I slammed the door of the SUV and stalked into the Grill. Klaus was there, standing by the pool table, talking to a few people, sipping his beer. I walked towards him and he turned and smiled at me. "Sweetheart..."

Klaus pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much Eleanna..." Klaus whispered when he pulled his lips away.

"Not as much as I love you." I told him and kissed him back. Amelia was right all those centuries ago. We deserved each other. _Two crazy peas in a pod._

Klaus grinned and led me to the pool table. He let me use his cue as he stood behind me, guiding me on how to shoot the balls. I looked up and saw Katerina and Stefan standing close. Katerina leaned against the wall, I saw the way her eyes gazed lustfully at Stefan, while he drank the blood that was in his beer bottle and held his cue. He ignored her of course.

I hit the ball and it went rolling into the pocket and I smiled. "Bravo..." Klaus said and kissed my lips again.

"Well well if it isn't the hybrid monster and his bride..."

I turned around and frowned at Damon Salvatore. He walked towards us with that grin on his face. One I want to wipe out from his face. I saw the history teacher behind him. Klaus had said that they were joined to the hip. Siamese twins, he had called them. Even Stefan had to stifle a laugh when he heard that.

"Damon..." Klaus gave a nod and smiled tersely at him. "Good to know that my blood cured you."

"Ah yes..." Damon then gave Klaus a fake smile. "Thank You for that."

"What are you doing here?" Katerina said and walked towards Damon. I could tell she was worried. Worried that Klaus might harm him. Guessed she cared for him afterall.

"It's okay Katerina..." Klaus said casually and smiled. "It's a free country...he can go wherever he wants to."

"Damn right I can." Damon said in that braggadocio tone again. "I need to talk to my brother." He told Klaus.

"Go ahead...I'd never stop you." Klaus said and waved his hand to Stefan. Damon walked towards his brother and they were talking. I looked at Klaus who was smiling the entire time, listening close.

"What's going on?" I whispered. "What are they saying?"

"Damon's trying to save his brother from me, telling him to go back home to the boarding house. But the thing is Stefan doesn't want to go home. He truly wants to stay with us." Klaus whispered in my ear.

"Is it the blood? Did drinking human blood again make him this way."

"No...its just a trigger" Klaus shook his head. "It's his true nature, Stefan is a Ripper. You can't hide that. You are who are. Maybe it will stay dormant for years but its bound to come out sometime."

I kept quiet and leaned against Klaus. He was right of course. You can't hide who you truly are.

.


	19. Chapter 19 Darkness

_**Okay few chaps back to the past. Er I kinda suck at love scenes so er...I hope it won't come out too bad but I wanted to capture the intensity of their reunion or something like that...and I didn't want it to be too smutty. Blah...**_

Chapter Nineteen

1039 AD

When Kael had left to prepare for his battle with The Originals. My mind was swirling with all sorts of thoughts. I wanted them dead too, maybe with the exception of Anthony and Klaus. But the rest of them, especially Lord Lucas. They should be destroyed. Most of the fights I had with Klaus was because of his father. His father wouldn't let us leave the castle, his father wouldn't let me visit my family, his father kept pressing on Klaus to get me with child. Everytime Klaus was upset, it was because he just had a fight with his father and that in turn poisoned everything. Because he would then vent his temper on me.

His father believed that Love was a vampire's greatest weakness and that was why Klaus believed it too. He was wrong. Love was a vampire's strength. Klaus had to know that. It was all Lord Lucas. He was the root of the problem. With him gone, maybe I'd have some peace. Maybe Klaus and I could be happy. I then knew that my husband could finally break free from his father's chains. But I would do so for him. I would help him reach his full potential.

I asked Elsa later if she knew of anything that could kill an Original. She opened her grimoire but there wasn't any information. Elsa looked at me and sighed. "I'm more a healing witch Child. You might need to find more powerful witches for that."

"Where can I find them then?" I asked her.

"Somewhere in the mountains. But it's not a safe journey..." Elsa looked at me closely. "Eleanna, these witches practise the dark arts. The price you have to pay might be too high."

"I have some gold coins..." I told her.

"No..." Elsa shook her head. "Not coins or jewels or money...They want blood. It is not a good idea."

"I don't have a choice." I said and looked away.

"Well then. If it is what you want," Elsa sighed. "I'll bring you to them."

"You will?" I smiled at her.

Elsa sighed. "I can't let you go up the mountains by yourself."

We packed the necessary supplies and began the two day trek up. I lied to my sister saying that I was helping Elsa to search for herbs. It was a long and arduos journey but we finally reached the old stone ruins that was near an abandoned monastery. Elsa told me that this was where the coven would meet every full moon. I saw the circle of fire and a group of people wearing hooded cloaks on top a small mound. They were all chanting.

"I'll wait for you here..." Elsa told me.

"You're not coming with me?" I turned and asked her.

"No. You're on your own now. I just want to make sure that you'll be safe." Elsa then paused and looked at me. "Think carefully Eleanna, the price they ask for may be too high."

I kept quiet and walked on, climbing up the small mound. The witches were all engrossed with their chants. I saw the pentagram and symbols on the ground and a stone altar in the middle. One of them got up and stopped me. I couldn't see the witch's face. Her hooded cloak had it covered I only saw her lips.

"You are not one of us. You are not welcome here."

"Please...I need your help." I begged.

"Wait..." Another stood up from the chanting. "Let her pass..."

The other one nodded and I walked in the middle of circle of fire. The thirteen witches standing around me. "You're the monster's bride." The one who let me in spoke.

"Yes. I'm here to ask a favor from you."

"We don't do favors here..." She spoke with a mocking laugh.

"I need to know how to kill an Original."

"Ah...vampires" She sighed and turned to other witches.

"How do we kill an Original sisters?" She asked them. They were silent and I saw their heads moving almost as if staring at the night sky, searching for answers.

"White ash...white ash..." They chanted as if they were locked in a trance.

"What?" I didn't understand what they meant.

"White ash tree...by the river...near your home..." They chanted.

I stared at them in disbelief. The white ash tree that was near the river back home? The villagers had said that the tree was cursed and no one dared to walk pass it. They believed it was inhabited by some demon. I didn't believed it of course. It looked like an ordinary tree to me. That was the weapon to kill an Original?

"Stake the heart with the tree branch..." The witches chanted softly. "And they will be dead to the world...do not take it out for they will return."

"Thank you.." I said and nodded gratefully. I placed the bag of coins as payment. I walked away but the witch grabbed my hand. "Wait..."

I turned and looked at her. I couldn't see her face of course as it was covered with the hood. Just her lips and part of her nose. "We don't want your gold." She told me and gave me back the bag of coins.

"What do you want?" I eyed her anxiously.

"Your blood.." She replied with a chilling smile.

She brought me to the rock that was in the middle of the circle of fire. The witch took a dagger and slid my wrist. I winced at the pain and the blood spilled into a wooden bowl. And when there was enough she brought it to the others. I held my wrist trying to stop the bleeding. I had to tear the fabric from my dress and tied it around like a bandage.

The witches smelled my blood one by one and I saw their nose cringed in disgust. "It is not good enough!" The same witch who cut my wrist told me angrily.

"I don't understand. You said you wanted my blood." I stared at them, lost and confused. I wondered what was wrong.

"Your blood is tainted. It is not pure. Look..." She shoved the bowl at me and I looked down. It looked normal. Deep red. There was nothing wrong with it.

"There is darkness in it.." The witch said and gave an evil smile. "There is darkness in you..."

I hated what she was implying. "No!" I told her. "There is no darkness."

"Oh...there is..." She continued. "My sisters and I can tell...only the ones with darkness in their hearts would seek us out."

The witches moved closer and sniffed me. "There is definitely darkness in you. I can smell it."

"That is not true!" I cried. "I need your help to save my family from vampires...How could that be a bad thing?"

"It is the darkness that makes him drawn to you, the darkness inside that makes him mad for you..." The witch said and cackled. Then the others started chanting. The chants grew louder and louder and my ears hurt. My head throbbing terribly.

"Make it stop please!" I screamed and covered my ears. I found myself falling to the ground covering both my ears as I writhed in pain at the intense throbbing in my head. I didn't know what was happening. Maybe it was the witches casting some spell on me with their intense chants.

The chanting stopped and I looked up seeing the thirteen witches standing above me. I saw their dark cloaks and hooded faces. I heard their whispers. Incessant whispering fleeting about all at the same time. Voices in my head. Telling me their demands and what they wanted. So many of them. They wanted blood, Petrova blood, one without darkness and they wanted revenge too. I had to bring Klaus to them. Klaus had killed one of their own when he burned one of the villages to the ground. I had to help them weaken him. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>My world went dark and when I woke up later, Kael was there. I was surprised that I was back in his tent."What happened?" I asked him.<p>

"You passed out two nights ago and I brought you here," Kael told me. "Are you feeling better?" He asked and gently touched my cheek.

I moved in the cot, and sat up. "I think so." I then looked at Kael. "You went up the mountains and carried me here?" I was rather moved by it.

"Elsa blew her wolf whistle and a few members of the pack were hunting nearby." Kael explained.

"You gave her a wolf whistle?" I smiled at Kael.

"Just in case. In case something happens to you," He said and looked at me. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I'm just glad you're alright. What the hell were you doing up there anyway?" Kael asked me, his eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"I was helping Elsa to search for some rare herbs..." I lied with a smile. "Think I fell down or something."

"You can be clumsy sometimes." Kael grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Kael.." I called him. "What is it?" He asked me.

"I want to help you. Help you kill Lord Lucas and The Originals..."

"I don't want you to get involved.." He said and shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"I know how to kill them..." I told him.

"I have my men for that. We Lycanthropes can tear an Original to shreds."

"But have you really?" I asked him, eyes scrutinizing his. "I don't think you ever killed one before. They are still alive."

"We tore vampires apart with little effort." Kael said and stared at me. I could tell he was annoyed that I questioned his abilities

"The Originals are not normal vampires Kael. They can walk in the sun. Werewolf bite doesn't kill them, and neither can stakes in their hearts..."I told him, remembering what Anthony had told me about his family.

"Then it will be a tough fight..." Kael said stubbornly.

"It doesn't have to be..." I said with a smile. "Your men don't have to die...You don't have to die. It can be easy Kael..."

"Where are you going with this?" Kael asked me. He looked doubtful.

I leaned and whispered in his ear. I told him about the white ash tree, the very same one next to the river near my home. That was the only way to kill an Original and they didn't even know about the tree. That could be our secret weapon. He got his men to cut a few branches of the tree and brought it back to the camp. I watched as Kael sharpened one into a stake one night.

"Let me hold it..." I said and he passed me the stake. I held it in my hands, imagining myself piercing it into Lord Lucas' heart and I smiled. It would finally be over soon.

"So what was the plan again?" Kael asked as he sharpened another piece of white ash wood

"I'll go back to the castle and have the gate opened so you can cross over the moat bridge. You and your men and then you can begin the attack."

The castle was perched high up on a mountainous cliff with the long drawbridge. All you could see was the ravine below and fast flowing Danube river. With the drawbridge closed, the castle was impenetrable from all sides.

"What if they lock you in a room or the dungeon?" Kael asked me.

"I can get one of the servants. Either that your men will have to ambush some of the guards when they ride out and disguise as them." I said

"How will you plan to go back?" Kael looked at me.

"I'll let myself be captured then." I told him. I hadn't really thought it out.

"Well..." Kael smiled. "Who would have thought a farmer's daughter could know battle strategy."

"I'm just the Trojan horse Kael." I told him with a simpering smile.

"Still it is a risk Eleanna. You're going back to the lion's den." He looked worried and I know he was still unsure of the whole plan.

"Sometimes that is the best place to kill him." I told Kael. I looked away and pondered for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Kael asked me. He looked concerned.

"Do you think I'm evil?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look and burst into laughter. I frowned at him.

"What a silly thing to say..." He said incredulously. "Of course you're not evil. Why would you think that?"

"It's nothing really..." I sighed. "It's just, you said I'm different. I just wonder if maybe there's something bad inside of me. A darkness or something evil."

"You're just imagining things..." Kael said, laughing softly. He stood up and pulled me in his arms, hugging me tight.

"You're not evil Eleanna. It's not possible..." Kael pulled away and looked at my face. "For how could I love such an evil thing."

I sighed and rested my head against his chest hearing his gentle heartbeat. He felt warm to me. Kael was a gentleman. He never touched me inappropriately. He never took me to bed, even though I think he wanted to and he could have. Kael said that I wasn't free of Klaus yet and he'd wait till I was free of my husband. He didn't want the ghost of Klaus to be between us. But of course it would not happen. For I would never be free of Klaus nor do I want to be.

* * *

><p>I told my sister that I was going to take a walk by the river one afternoon. But I didn't tell her that I would walk further up north, adjacent to one of the nobleman's land. The same nobleman who was also one of Lord Lucas' cronies. I fished, had a small picnic and even took a nap, lying in wait for some guards to see me. It wasn't long though. A goatherd had seen me by the river and he alerted the people in the nobleman's castle. And before long I was brought there. The Baron looked at me, rather amused and pleased with what he found. He was happy that he had caught me for the reward would be great. Lord Lucas would give him immortality.<p>

They locked me up in a tower and I waited for two whole days. I stared out the small window, seeing the night sky and the stars. The door was opened and I turned to look. He was standing there. He looked like a prince in his tunic, a leather jacket over it, wearing leather beeches a sword at his side. I almost swooned but then it would be a silly thing to do. He stared at me, his pale icy blue eyes never left mine. And within a split second he was right infront of me, using his vampiric speed.

"Eleanna..." He said my name, barely above a whisper. I kept quiet and looked away but he turned me to face him.

"How I have missed you my Love..." Klaus said and pressed a firm kiss on my forehead. I had only been gone six months. That was the longest I was ever away from him.

Klaus had came alone and he didn't bring a carriage with him or any of his men. He brought me back on his black stallion, holding me in front of him. The way he was holding me close to him, almost like he was never going to let go. The castle was at least two days ride and Klaus stopped by an old ruins for rest. It was already dusk. My hands and legs were tied and he released the rope from my hands so that I could eat.

I was quiet the entire time and so was Klaus. But I could tell he was furious. His anger bottling inside, bursting to erupt.

"Who is he?" Klaus questioned me. His eyes glared coldly at me. I looked away and bit my apple.

"I can smell him on you...you know." Klaus said. "This lover of yours."

"Why would you care?" I finally shot back, angry that he would think me unfaithful. "If you can have your women. I can have my lover too."

"No..." Klaus shook his head angrily. "I do not believe you! You would never do that to me!"

"Yes I would!" I stared at him and told him hatefully. I watched as Klaus paced about angrily, almost trembling from fury and jealousy.

"I would kiss another man and make love to him with more passion that I do you. And he is not like you... He is handsome and kind and he treats me well. I want to run away with him if I could."

"Enough!" Klaus screamed as he lunged at me, pushing me to the ground.

His face was right above mine. I saw the fury in his eyes, his vampire face in all its full glory. The red black eyes, black veins around it and his sharp fangs. He got on top me and bury his face in my neck I felt him bit me and the blood flowed. My tainted blood. The one the witches said was impure and had darkness in it but the it was the same blood that Klaus wanted so much. And I felt myself wanting him as well. My arms wrapped around him and my fingers found themselves, twirling in his gold hair.

Klaus stopped suckling and looked down. "You didn't do it..." He smiled at me, his eyes had turned to their normal pale blue, droplets of blood falling from the side of his mouth. "You didn't give yourself to him."

I stared at him, strange that Klaus could tell and moved my fingers to wipe the blood from his chin. He moved and captured my mouth with a kiss. His tongue assaulting my mine with a desperate need. I felt him bunching my skirt up and his hands tore the rope from my legs. I felt the sting of ropeburn but I didn't care. I parted my legs for him.

My hands moved to his breeches and unfastened them, pulling them down as we kissed and he took off his tunic and my dress. It had been a long six months and I had missed him so. I didn't think it would be this intense being away from him. When he entered me, I closed my eyes, letting myself go with the sensation. He was buried to the hilt, inside of me. But I knew he was always inside me even when we were apart. I could never let go of him.

"Open your eyes my Love..." Klaus commanded as he moved within me and I did. I just looked at him, biting my lip to prevent myself from moaning too loud at the pleasure I felt of having him so deep in me.

"If you leave me again..." Klaus groaned as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "I will find you...I will always find you..." He moaned in my ear, deep and throaty, he moved out and I felt him moving in again with such aching slowness. "You belong to me Eleanna...Always..."

I arched my back and raised my hips to meet his thrusts. I wrapped my legs tightly around him, urging him to move faster. My hands grazing his chest and I surrendered to my cries of pleasure. I held onto his shoulder and he moved to kiss me again, capturing my moan with his lips. I felt him nibble my bottom lip and his arms circled my back and then Klaus lifted me, making me sit astride him.

"Oh God..." I groaned softly, feeling his full length impaling me as he bounced me up and down. I gritted my teeth. The friction felt so good. I could lose myself in it.

"That's it Darling..." He whispered in my ear, increasing his tempo. "Let yourself go..."

"Uurgh..." I moaned, almost trembling at the strength of my orgasm. I smiled at him and moved to kiss him and he kissed me back. Sweet, gentle kisses that became rough and demanding. I felt his fangs growing and it nipped my lips, blood was flowing but I didn't care. He kissed and sucked the droplets of blood at the same time.

"Take me Klaus..." I whispered, my voice husky with lust, love, passion maybe all of them. I wouldn't know. But I knew he hadn't had his release yet. "Take me like a vampire would." I told him.

He groaned as he thrust inside me again, gripping my hips. "I don't want to hurt to you..." He breathed

"I don't care..." I told him, my fingernails scratching his back, I felt his blood flowed but the cut healed immediately and Klaus growled.

He stared at me, naked, blood dripping from my mouth. I saw his vampire face again and he tore open the veins from his wrist, shoving it roughly into my mouth, I almost gagged on it but I drank his blood, my tongue lapping at his wrist as his blood flowed down my throat. He then sank his fangs on my neck drinking my blood as his manhood plunged inside me. I could feel another wave of my orgasm coming. We were inside of each other. His blood and mine, our bodies intertwined, I never felt such closeness with anyone. I felt him stilled inside me and then Klaus released himself with a primal growl, that sounded like a wolf's howl for a split moment.

* * *

><p>I collapsed on top of him as he lied down on the ground. Klaus pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest. I couldn't hear his heartbeat of course like I could Kael. He didn't feel as warm. In fact he felt pretty cool. But it didn't matter. There was nowhere else I'd rather be.<p>

"I felt like I died again when you left..." Klaus whispered after a while. "Being without you is worse than death."

"You're being romantic..." I sighed and gave a soft laugh.

"It's not funny..." He admonished, a harsh whisper that almost sounded like a growl. I kept quiet and played with his fingers. I looked up at the night sky seeing the stars. I couldn't see Castor & Pollux anymore. Just other random stars. Klaus started humming that haunting tune again.

"What is that song?" I looked up and asked him. I had always been curious.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was young..." He replied. "Long before my father killed her."

"Would you kill me if I ever betray you?" I asked Klaus, I wondered what he would do. He gave a smile and laughed softly. "I will not be so kind my Love...Death would be too easy. Too merciful."

"You'll make me suffer an eternity won't you?" I asked him and yawned.

"After you watch me torture your parents and let them die a slow, painful death..." He said and ran his fingers through my hair. I trembled at the thought of that. I couldn't make my parents pay the price.

"Klaus..." I called him. "Yes Darling..." He cooed.

"Do you think there's a darkness inside me?" I asked him. I wondered if maybe like the witches, he could sense it too.

"There's darkness in all of us...some more than others" He said rather thoughtfully.

Klaus then moved down and pinned me underneath him, kissing me softly. "There's nothing to be afraid of Eleanna. The darkness makes us strong. You can see the light better there."

I kept quiet and let him kiss me. Maybe I really did have some sort of evil darkness in me. But it would be alright I supposed. Because I wouldn't be alone. Klaus would be there, right next to me.

.


	20. Chapter 20 Niklaus

Chapter Twenty.

Still 1039AD.

I was kept imprisoned in my chamber of course, with two vampire guards standing outside. Lord Lucas wanted me to be chained and kept in the dungeon but Klaus wouldn't have it. I was his wife and I should be with him. The guards brought me to the great hall and I stood there right in front of Lord Lucas and all seven of his children. The Originals were seated in their highbacked thrones dressed in their regal finery.

I saw Elijah staring daggers at me. I could tell he was restraining himself. He probably want to lunge at me, demanding where my sister and his child were. But he didn't. It was never his style to be tempremental or lose control. Where Klaus was hot tempered and fiery, Elijah was calm and cool as ice. Maybe that was why they got along so well, they complemented each other. Of all his siblings, Klaus was closest to Elijah.

"What do you have to say for yourself Eleanna?" Lord Lucas asked me. He was standing in front of me on the raised pedestal. He sounded calm, almost mechanical. His dark eyes staring at me introspectingly.

"You've caused us a great deal of trouble..." Lord Lucas continued. He sighed and turned to look at his children. "You've made both my sons distraught with worry and pain."

"A great deal of effort has been put in to find both you, your sister and my grandson." He looked at me. "Many men, vampires, humans...many lives."

"Do you know how many villages were raided and searched and burned to the ground?" Lord Lucas questioned, his dark eyes looking at me. "All that for you..."

I shook my head. Dozens I supposed. I wouldn't know. I really wouldn't.

"I assume Karina has given birth?" Lord Lucas asked me.

"The baby was stillborn." I said quietly. I saw the pained look on Elijah's face.

"Your lies will not be tolerated Eleanna." Lord Lucas warned calmly.

"I'm not lying." I said and glared at him.

"Yes..." Lord Lucas said coldly. "If that is what you choose to believe. However there other ways to get you to talk and perhaps speak the truth ."

I then saw him turned and signalled to the guards. I watched as they carried a large wooden whipping block. I just stared at it in horror as they put infront of me. I was going to be whipped. My father had never even spanked me in all my life.

"Father...Please," I heard Anthony spoke out. I saw how worried he looked. Lord Lucas only raised his hand, indicating that he wanted Anthony not to say a word anymore. I looked at Klaus. He only kept quiet. His eyes just watching.

The guards pushed me towards the block and I struggled but they managed to chain both my wrist. I felt the back of my dress being ripped to the waist. I looked up and one of the guards handed a whip to Lord Lucas. It wasn't an ordinary whip. There were jagged metal hooks at the whips end. Sharp hooks that I knew would rip and tear my skin to shreds. This is not happening...I thought to myself. I was going to be whipped, flogged in the most cruel way infront of all The Originals, the castle guards and the entire staff of servants. Lord Lucas wanted everyone to watch. He wanted to make an example out of me.

I saw Lord Lucas looked at his daughter, Adrienne, the magistrate. She gave a nod and smirked at me. "Fifty lashes should do it."

My heart sank when I heard that. I'd probably passed out from the tenth lash and maybe be dead by the twentieth.

"Fifty it is..." Lord Lucas said and gave me a grim look. "You left me no choice Eleanna."

I wondered if he had ever whipped his own children before. I didn't think so. They were all too spoilt to ever be disciplined. Typical attitude of noblemen during those days. They were merciless in their punishment of serfs and their enemies but often spoilt their offsprings rotten. I braced myself and I heard the crack of the whip and then the sharp tearing pain as it lashed my skin. I screamed. I never screamed so loud before. The pain I could feel it straight to my bones.

"One..." Adrienne said. And then came another one that ripped through. I was shaking badly from the pain, tears raging down my cheeks. "Two..."

Lord Lucas cracked his whip again and I felt it scraping my skin, the sharp hooks leaving my back bloodied. "Three."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't shut the pain out even when I tried to. I couldn't numb myself. Vampires had the ability to turn off the switch. But I felt every single lash that hit and tear my back.

"Where is she Eleanna!" Lord Lucas demanded as he cracked his whip and lashed me. "Where is your sister? Where is my grandson!"

I only shook my head. The metal hooks and the shipped slashed and sliced my skin. "Stubborn are we?" Lord Lucas grunted. "We'll see about that."

He continued with his flogging, the pain was just too much. I didn't know how I could be conscious for so long. It wasn't humanly possible. I kept wishing that I would passed out but it never happened. I would stay awake and feel the brunt of Lord Lucas' anger and the dreadful pain it brought.

"Twenty one..." Adrienne announced as another ripping lash hit my back.

"Are you going to tell me where your sister is?" Lord Lucas came to closer and asked me. I only stared at him defiantly.

He shook his head and sighed. "You stupid, stubborn girl. I know you can't die so easily. But at least now we know that you can feel pain..." He gave an evil smile and cracked his whip again.

"Twenty two..." Adrienne counted aloud

All I could think in my mind, was how sweet it would be when I finally get to plunge that white ash stake into his heart. I would revel in it. It would be the greatest triumph I would ever feel to bring the infallible Original down. Me the simple farmer's daughter who would destroy the vampire King and his little princes and princesses.

"Where is my grandson?" Lord Lucas demanded and struck me again.

"He's dead..." I gritted, the pain had reduced any energy I have in me.

"You're lying!" He snarled and whipped me again.

"Just kill me and be done with it!" I screamed.

Lord Lucas only laughed and shook his head. "I will not be so kind Elly."

"You...are..going...to...feel..every..single.. lash..of..my...whip." He said punctuating his words cruelly and deliberately. "Every...single..crack."

* * *

><p>I groaned and closed my eyes as the whipping went on. I always wondered where Klaus got his cruel streak from. Guess somethings just weren't genetics and that most cruel behaviors were learned. The whipping continued. My back was shredded and bloodied. There was probably no inch of skin left, just raw bloodied and scraped meat. Blood was flowing, dripping pools on the floor.<p>

The pain was so intense I felt my mind had gone white hot that it made me delirious. I was seeing stars I supposed. I looked in front of me seeing the servants standing there and their sympathetic faces. I thought I saw the light shining down on them like halos. I smiled dazedly at the them. The servants I felt had always been the kind souls in the entire castle. They did not deserve such cruel masters. Once I destoy Lord Lucas and his children. I would make sure that the household staff were treated well.

The crack of the whip was heard and it tore against the meat of my back.

"Forty nine..." Adrienne said in that sotto voice of hers. Just one more I thought. And then it came, the final blow and the pain it brought. The pain never lessened with each blow. I thought it would. It only intensified.

"Fifty." Adrienne said finally. She looked at me and gave a satisfied, malicious smile. Lord Lucas signalled to the servants and they rushed to unchain me off the block immediately.

"Milady..." Agnes spoke as she held me in her arms. I looked up at her and smiled weakly. I saw tears that were in her eyes. "You poor poor child..." She whispered and touched my face gently.

"Bring her up to her chamber..." I heard Klaus' command. He walked towards me and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Klaus never said a word throughout my whipping. I wondered if he was taking some form of pleasure in seeing me punished like that. I would not be surprised though.

The guards carried me to up my chamber and the maidservants made sure I lied on my stomach. They started to clean my back gently. The water on my wounds made it sting like acid and I winced and groaned in pain. And then they started dabbing it gently with a poultice.

Agnes was there, nursing my wounds gently. "Just don't anger the masters anymore Milady..."

I kept quiet hearing it, my eyes just staring at the candlelight.

"You know how cruel they are..." She looked at me sadly and gently caressed my face. "I prayed that you and Lady Karina had ran somewhere far away from here and not come back when you both escaped. Broke my heart when news that you were captured reached here."

Agnes sighed and dabbed the poultice on my wounds again. "Oh how could they..." I heard her weeping softly as she tend to my wounds.

"I shall never forget your kindness Agnes..." I said softly. She looked at me and smiled her gentle, maternal smile. "Shh..Milady. You need to rest now..."

I heard heavy footsteps and then my husband's voice. "Leave." He told them coldly and there were the scurrying of footsteps as they proceeded out the door. Klaus walked to the bed and I saw him standing by my side. He looked at me and sighed as as he sat on the bed. Klaus took the bowl and poultice and I was surprised when he started dabbing it on my wounds.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Elly?" He asked as the poultice touced my skin. I winced at the contact.

"I did warn you about my father. I'm an angel compared to him." Klaus said. His voice had gone soft and mellow.

"I hate him..." I said, the spite had not left me despite the intense agony I felt. In fact the hate grew stronger.

"It doesn't matter..." Klaus spoke.

He sounded sad, I wondered why. Did he feel my pain too? Did he hurt? I felt his fingers gently touching my fresh wounds and I winced at his fingertips. It hurts. God it hurts. The pain so raw, so deep. I turned my head and looked at Klaus. He took his arm and bit his wrist and then he gently fed me his blood. I latched onto it and suckle it like a babe would a bottle of milk or his mother's breast. And then I felt it, the pain slowly leaving and within seconds it wasn't there any more. I was surprised. It was gone! Not a single sting. I immediately sat up and turned to look. I couldn't see the fresh welts and wounds. No blood or broken skin. My back was its flawless, milky white and pale self.

I turned and looked at Klaus and gave him a smile. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me deeply and I kissed him back, both his hands cradling my face. I saw the anger in his eyes.

"I wanted to kill him..." Klaus said shakily when he pulled his lips away from me. "I wanted to kill him for hurting you..." He growled.

"I don't care anymore..." I sighed and kissed Klaus' lips again.

I just needed him. He was my cure. I didn't want to think of the pain and the lashing. I didn't want to think of Lord Lucas and my plans to destroy him. All I wanted was Klaus. He kissed me softly, it was sweet and tender, full of love and when he made love with me that night. He did so with such gentle care, almost as if he was afraid he would break me.

* * *

><p>I lied in his arms that night and for one night, just one night, Klaus wasn't the fearless, cruel Original vampire. For the precious few hours, he was Niklaus, my Niklaus. Just a man and husband who loved his wife despite all his father had warned him about love and how it was just a vampire's greatest weakness. For that few hours he did not turn off the switch and let himself be weak and vulnerable. Then never again would I see the teeny glimpse of what was left of his soul and humanity.<p>

"When we were humans, I remember he used to beat my mother alot..." Niklaus said softly, his fingers kept stroking my hair.

"We could hear her cry...Elijah and I. We were young boys then. We crept out of our room and looked through the keyhole and saw the thrashing he gave her..."

I looked up and stared at my husband. I saw for the first time, the sadness in his pale blue eyes. "I wanted to go in but Elijah stopped me. He said that Father would beat me too if I interfered."

"Elijah was always protecting me. My father never hit any of us though but I think he wanted to. To hit me at least." He then looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Did your father ever..." He asked and I saw the anger in his eyes that went away when I told him what a kind, loving, man, husband and father Papa was.

I shook my head. "No. Papa doted on us and on Mama too. He love all three of us to pieces. I think he was scared of Mama sometimes. She has an awful temper..." I laughed softly as I thought of my parents.

"Something you inherit I supposed." Niklaus smiled. I snuggled closer into him. "Are you cold?" He asked me and pulled the covers up.

"I just want to be close to you..." I sighed. I looked at my husband and gently touched his face. "Did you cry when she died?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I ever cried..." Niklaus then looked at me. "Well till you left me of course. I cried in my dreams."

"So it was your dream..." I uttered and Niklaus looked at me. "You remember?"

"I thought it was my dream." I said. "I came inside the chamber, you were staring out the window, and that wench..." I said hatefully. "Was in your bed, dead."

"I told you not to go...I tried to stop you." Niklaus said looking at me. "I woke up screaming for you Eleanna."

"You did?" I eyed him curiously. I had awoken screaming too. He nodded and kissed my lips and I kissed him back.

I didn't think I could ever love Klaus more than I did that night. I realized that he wasn't always the cruel, psychotic sociopath, mass murdering Vampire. He had been human once, many lifetimes ago to matter, he would say. He was the scared little boy who watched his mother being abused by a man he had known to be his father and heard her cries. It did not excuse his behavior of course, but it made me understood him. That maybe evil and cruelty was not born in a person. Whatever darkness we have is not inherent. It can be nurtured. I only wished he had been the better man and chose to be honorable like Elijah did. But it did not matter, like Klaus would say. You cannot rewrite the past.

.


	21. Chapter 21 In The Quiet Night

_**Hi, apologies for the long wait. I was very busy with work this whole week. Ah...how I wish I could just stay at home and write stories all day long. But I can't because I have a mortgage and bills to pay and three mouths to feed (my three cats). So sorry to disappoint all of you and please do read my story. I will try my best to update. :)**_

Chapter Twenty One.

What happened the night of the Lycanthrope attack was now but a distant memory to me. After all it had been more than a thousand years ago. Klaus was away when it happened. He had to go on a search mission with his three brothers. I lied saying that my sister was hiding with distant relatives in Poland and even though it was doubtful, Elijah would not leave a stone unturned and had decided to pursue the lead. I was locked up in my chamber but had received a smuggled message from one of the servants that the attack would begin at one in the wee hours of the morning. I knew I had to warn the servants. Despite Kael's promise that his men were able to distinguish between vampires and humans. I did not want to take the risk.

I told Agnes when she was drawing my bath to lock their quarters at night and if necessary leave the castle.

"Why would I leave the castle Milady? Lord Lucas will kill me," She asked me, her eyes widened in fear of reprisal.

"Listen to me Agnes. Tell the servants the ones you know who can be trusted to be prepared to leave. It is not safe here." I told her.

"We know that. We chose to stay and serve Lord Lucas and his children. They are vampires but they paid us well, far better than the other nobles and they've always protect us. Lord Elijah gave his word that no harm would come to us if we are loyal and not disobey them."

"But don't you want to be free Agnes?" I asked her, looking into her kind green eyes.

"This is our home," She sighed. "We have nowhere else to go."

"Agnes Please...I beg you. Lock your quarters. Do not leave your room and in case something happens, if there is a fire or an attack, get your things and leave. It is for your own safety." I said to her in an urgent manner.

"Milady...what are you going to do?" She asked me as she looked closely.

"Something I should have done long ago..." I said and looked out the window. The sun had already set.

* * *

><p>The Lycanthropes were stealthy. I have to give them that. They had been trained to be quiet and invisible, changing into wolves and men within seconds, attacking silently in the night. I had thought that the attack would be noisy but I was surprised at how silent it was. They could be described as ninjas if the term existed then. I heard a thud outside my chamber and then the door opened. The black wolf stood outside, its eyes staring at mine. I smiled at him and walked towards him. I patted Kael's wolf head and saw the vampire guards dead on the ground, their torsos mangled and their hearts ripped out.<p>

"They are at the other side of the castle..." I whispered in Kael's ear, telling him where he could find Lord Lucas and his daughters. I heard a soft growl and then he transformed into his human form pulling me in his arms.

"I've missed you..." He whispered huskily and nuzzled my hair. He sniffed and pulled away to look at me. "You've been intimate with him..." Kael said in an accusatory tone.

"He is my husband..." I said with a frown. "I don't have a choice."

He stared angrily. "Did he force you?"

"Just hold me okay..." I sighed and felt the warmth being in his arms would bring. Kael kissed the top of my head.

"You still love him don't you?" He asked softly. His voice strained, I could tell that he was upset.

"I don't want to hurt you..." I told him.

"I'll wait forever you know..." Kael murmured as he held me in his arms.

"Forever is a long time..." I said with a smile. "You deserve better. Find some girl who will make you happy." I pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm cursed Kael. There's darkness in me. I'm not good for you."

I really believed so. Maybe that was why Klaus and I fit together. He was the only who could truly love and accept me. We were the same. Klaus and I. Eternally flawed and cursed. Forever stuck in this dark abyss. One Klaus revelled and embraced while I was resigned to my fate, letting whatever darkness take control and imprison me. Letting Klaus take control. But at least we had each other. Maybe that was enough. Of course, I didn't realize then, that a thousand years together would only intensify any contempt and hatred I had for my husband. A thousand years of seeing him at his worst would change things. A thousand years of his infidelity would sour any sweetness in our marriage. But I was eighteen and Klaus had been my whole world or at least that was what I believed until I had my son. _Ah…The folly of youth._

"Don't say that Eleanna..." Kael said and kissed my forehead. "We'll be good together."

"Run away with me." He said, eyes looking deep into mine. "When this is all over. You can be my wife, my mate. We'll have children of our own. I'll make you happy. I know I can."

I kept quiet hearing it. I tried to picture it in my head, how my life with Kael would be like. Maybe we'd live a simple life in a farm somewhere. Raising horses just like he wanted to. We'd have a large land with a stream running through it. And children. We'd probably have children with dark hair and blue eyes. Would they be werewolves like their father? Could we really be happy? Could I be happy? I shook my self away from the fantasy and back into my own reality. It just did not feel right. To live a life without Klaus and to be with someone else. Even if I could be happier or more content. Even if Kael would treat me better. It just wasn't the life for me. I did not belong to another, only to my husband.

We heard footsteps and Kael pulled me away. We stood against the wall, Kael covered my mouth as one of the castle's vampire guard patrolled the halls. The guard saw the mangled bodies of his fellow comrades that were lying outside my chamber. I heard him gasped and then he sped away to warn the others only to have another Lycanthrope stake him in the heart. Kael smiled and brought me out to the hallway. He then introduced me the Lycanthrope. Jozef , who was also Kael's cousin. I had never seen him before and I didn't know why but there was something about him I just didn't like. Jozef was tall, with dark blonde hair and jade green eyes. Hard eyes that kept looking at me with suspicion.

"We have to hurry," Jozef said, eyes darting around. "The vampires will know something is wrong."

Kael took my hand and we sprinted across the dark hallways. I led them to the northern wing of the castle, where Lord Lucas and his children occupied.

"There..." I pointed at the flight of stairs underneath the large arch. "This will lead you up to their rooms." I walked towards it but Kael held my arms stopping me.

"No Eleanna. Stay here...We'll go up there ourselves. My men and I." He looked at me.

"I can't leave you to go there by yourself," I told Kael.

"It is not safe for you." He whispered and looked around.

I turned and saw his men, Lycanthropes about two dozen of them. Some in wolf form and others in their human form, carrying wooden stakes and bows and arrows. All made from the wood of the white ash tree.

"We'll be alright." He smiled reassuringly.

Kael pulled me in his arms and kissed me on the lips. I just stood there immobile as he kissed me, what I believed he felt was a kiss of passion. It felt strange kissing a man not Klaus. I didn't feel anything. No passion or even lust. It was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything to me. Kael pulled away and I watched as he marched silently with his men following him, ready to kill Lord Lucas and maybe even his three daughters. I remembered smiling in the dark, pleased, even secretly revelling in the agony the lord and his daughters would be going through.

* * *

><p>But I realized I needed to see it for myself and ran quietly up the stairs. I walked one of the many corridors leading to Lord Lucas' chamber. It was deserted. No one was in sight and I grew worried. Where were the Lycanthropes? Where was Kael?<p>

"Kael..." I whispered as I turned around in the dark. I wondered if he and his men got lost and went the wrong direction. There were many corridors in the north wing. It could be possible.

"Kael.." I called him again. Still there was no answer.

I walked slowly forward and into Lord Lucas chamber. I had never been in his room before. Strange that there weren't any guards in front of his door. I tiptoed in and saw him lying in bed, his eyes closed. Lord Lucas was asleep. It would be so easy to just draw a stake and pierced it in his heart.

"What are you doing here Eleanna?"

I froze when I heard Lord Lucas' voice. He was talking to me. He knew I was in his room. His eyes were closed and then they opened. He lied on the bed, and turned his head, his eyes staring at me.

"I don't know..." I whispered. Lord Lucas gave a smirk and the next thing I knew he was in front of me. He gripped my wrist and pulled me in his arms.

"I think I know why you're here," He whispered harshly. I was surprised when his lips came down and claimed mine in what was the most revolting kiss ever.

"Get off of me." I screeched and struggled to push him away but he only tightened his grip on me. "God how I want you Eleanna...for myself." Lord Lucas said and kissed me again. I saw the look of lust in his eyes.

"Let me go." I told him firmly. He shook his head and pushed me against the desk. "I waited a long time for this..." Lord Lucas whispered. "You should have been mine. Not Klaus." I felt him nuzzled my neck.

"I'm your son's wife..." I said as I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. I could not believe he would do this. To take his own son's wife.

"Not for long..." Lord Lucas said and I felt him bit me. My blood flowed and he suckled on it. It was disgusting. I wanted so much to push him away but I couldn't, he was too strong and when he was drinking my blood all I could think of was how much I hated him and how I wanted him dead. He stopped drinking and looked at me.

"I get it now..." Lord Lucas growled and stared at me. I saw the blood dripping from his lips and his eyes darkened with lust and desire."Why he was so obssessed with you. Why he couldn't let you go..."

I looked up and saw Kael creeping into the room and I knew what I had to do to distract Lord Lucas. I cringed at the thought but I had no choice. I pulled Lord Lucas' head down to mine and kissed him as lustfully as I could, despite the hatred and revolt I felt for him.

"You taste so sweet..." He murmured between kisses and I felt only disgust as his lips and tongue touched mine and his hands rove my body.

"We'll be together soon..." Lord Lucas said as he moved to hike my nightgown up my thighs. _Oh Please hurry.._. I thought. I couldn't stand this much longer "Once Klaus is dead...I'll have you for myself. You'll be by my side."

I moved away and stared at Lord Lucas. "You would kill him?" I was shocked at the depravity. He would kill Klaus, his own son.

Lord Lucas gave an evil smile. "Klaus is not my son Elly...His life means nothing to me..." He moved down to kiss me and then the arrow hit. I felt him stilled and I looked up seeing his face frozen in shock. His features turned grey and ashen as he let out a painful gasp. I pushed him away and he fell down the floor, the white ash arrow had struck his heart. I stared at Kael, his bow at his side. We both looked down seeing Lord Lucas dead eyes staring back up.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Kael asked me. I nodded and rushed to his side. Kael pulled me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.<p>

"Where were you?" I asked him softly.

"We got lost..." Kael whispered. "Too many corridors and dark corners..."

"The sisters?" I asked Kael. He looked at me and gave a sombre nod. "Jozef and a few others managed to stake them. But one of them put up a fight and a few of my men are badly wounded. We got her too in the end."

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Lord Lucas' body that still lied on the ground. He was dead and so were the three sisters. We did it. We killed them.

"We have to get the body out of here..." I told him. Kael looked at the dead vampire king and lifted him up over his shoulders. "Make sure the wood doesn't get out."

Kael took a long rope and tied it to the bedpost before letting it fall out the window. I looked down and saw some of his men waiting below.

"Come with me..." Kael spoke and took my hand as he walked towards the window.

"I don't know..." I pondered and smiled at him. "You have your revenge now. He's dead."

"I thought I'd feel different," Kael said and shook his head. "Nothing changes though. He's dead and so is my entire family. It didn't bring them back and it didn't bring me any peace."

"Give it time Kael," I said and touched his cheek. "It will get better."

I looked at Lord Lucas, dead and draped over Kael's shoulder. I leaned and pushed the arrow deeper in his dead heart. His eyes were still open. He deserved it. He deserved the worst. If only his death could be slower and much more painful. I didn't feel any guilt at all for killing him. I felt relieved and pleased, maybe even more than pleased. Almost euphoric even. I had suceeded. The vampire king was dead and so were all his daughters.

"Go..." I told Kael and kissed his lips. He turned ready to leave.

"Wait..." I said and Kael turned, looking at me. "You have to wound me..."

"What?" Kael stared at me in shock. It wasn't part of the plan. It only came up to me so suddenly and it made sense. I had to be wounded or Klaus and his brothers would be suspicious.

"You have to make it believable. I tried to stop the werewolf attack but I was wounded. Here.." I pulled my nightgown from one shoulder, baring my skin to him.

"I can't hurt you." Kael shook his head.

"How am I going to explain all this to Klaus?" I asked him. "That I get out of it unscathed?"

Kael didn't seem so sure. "My claws are sharp Eleanna."

"Just do it..." I said with a frown. "And my face too..." I said and tilted my cheek.

"This is crazy." Kael sighed. He put Lord Lucas' body down. "Is this really necessary?" He asked me. He was hesitating. I knew I had to do something.

"Do it my Love..." I whispered and kissed his lips again. "Please..." Kael moaned and held out his hand. I turned and looked as his nails grew into sharp claws and he slashed my shoulder. I gasped from the pain.

Kael groaned seeing the wound he just made. "Eleanna..." He called me and cradled me close. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled weakly at him. "My face Kael...you have to wound it too..."

"I don't want to." He told, eyes looking sadly into mine.

"You have to." I told him firmly and took his hand placing it on my cheek. "Do it!"

And he did. His claws ripped through my skin, blood dripping. "I love you Eleanna," Kael whispered. I smiled hearing it. I watched seeing him carrying Lord Lucas body with him and climbing out the window. He held the rope and I dragged myself over the window to see Kael climb swiftly down. He looked up at me and I waved weakly. I was bleeding badly when I staggered out of Lord Lucas' chamber back to my own before falling unconscious in the dark corridor.

.


	22. Chapter 22 Me & You away from the world

Chapter Twenty Two

_Still in the past..._

When I woke up, I found myself lying in my bed and Klaus was there, in my room. He turned to look at me and I saw the look on his face. He was furious. He stalked towards the bed and pulled me up. I was surprised by his anger, he held both my shoulders.

"What happened Elly?" He shook me. "What do you remember?" Klaus demanded furiously

"I don't know..." I answered, trembling beneath him. He growled and immediately pulled me in his arms. "You could have died." Klaus said as he held me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm alright..." I whispered, relieved he was there. He was the only one who could truly bring me comfort. We were finally free. Lord Lucas was gone. He would never control our lives again.

"I'm going to kill them..." Klaus vowed. "I'm going to kill every single one of them!"

I grew quiet hearing that. I did not want the Lycanthropes to die. Klaus sounded determined and I knew he meant what he said. He would hunt them down. I moved slightly away from him and looked down. I touched my shoulder the wounds were gone. It had healed and then I touched my face. There was nothing, not a single scar. I looked at Klaus who only sighed.

"I fed you my blood when I came back." He said and held me close. "Ths servants found you lying in the hallway. They thought you were dead. The wounds are severe..." Klaus spoke and gently caressed my shoulder and face where the wounds once were.

"I saw them..." I uttered in a daze. "The wolves...they were big Klaus. Huge wolves leaping in front of me."

"My father is missing they have him," Klaus said bitterly. "They have killed and staked all the guards. And my sisters...the wolves staked them too."

"Oh." I said and looked at him. I hugged Klaus close, resting my head on his chest, smiling to myself. I did it. I really did it. I killed Lord Lucas and the sisters.

"We got the stakes out though..." My heart almost stopped beating, hearing that. They had taken the stakes out. No. "They are resting now. Adrienne is furious. She knows it was the Lycanthropes."

I wanted to scream. Kael and his men did not take the sisters with them. Why? Why did they forget that important detail? How could they be so careless?

"What are you going to do now?" I asked Klaus, wondering what plans he and his brothers had meted out.

"Elijah sent out a small army to look for my father." Klaus replied and that he looked at me. He was studying me with his cold icy gaze. I felt uncomfortable being under his intense glare.

"It was him, wasn't it? Your lover Elly. He did this."

I kept quiet and looked away but Klaus pulled me back so he could look at me. "What are you hiding from me Eleanna?" He demanded, his eyes staring straight at mine as if he could compel me but he couldn't.

"Nothing." I cried. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You're lying." Klaus said sharply. "I can smell him on you."

"You're imagining things." I told him and stared angrily at him.

"Do not lie to me!" He growled in fury and pinned me down on the bed. He gripped my throat hard and I saw his eyes turned red and black, veins appearing and his fangs elongated. "If you betray me Eleanna..."

I shook my head as I gasped for oxygen. I couldn't breathe. He was almost crushing my windpipe. "Klaus...please..." I pleaded breathlessly. "I love you..."

He released his grip and left me panting for breath. "How did they get in here?" Klaus asked me coldly.

"I don't know..." I replied and touched my neck. It hurt. It was probably badly bruised.

"Elly..." He warned and glared at me.

"I had the drawbridge brought out..." I finally admitted. "Some of them climbed up the walls in their wolf form."

"Your father deserved it you know." I told Klaus. "He tried to rape me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes doubtfully as he stared at me. "I do not believe you."

I nodded. " It's the truth! I am not making this up. He bit me and drank my blood Klaus. Then he said that he'd have me for himself once you're dead..." I moved closer to him and saw that Klaus' face had turned red and his nose flared in anger.

"He wanted to kill you. He wanted to kill you so that he could have me..." I whispered harshly.

"And you made a deal with the wolf." Klaus said, eyes staring coldly into me.

"He just wanted revenge that's all." I said in a neutral tone. "Your father had his entire family killed because your mother slept with his father."

"The Lycanthrope's father..." Klaus spoke, his pale blue eyes widened.

"Is yours too.." I continued. I went to Klaus and embraced him.

"I only wanted to protect you my Love..." I whispered and kissed his lips. He didn't move. "You have to believe me. I would never betray you Klaus. You're everything to me."

Klaus pulled away from me and stood by the window, staring outside. I stared at his back, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Would he have me punished? I betrayed his family. I had aligned myself with their sworn enemies, the Lycanthropes.

"What have you done Eleanna? You had my father killed and my sisters staked. My siblings will have your head if they know this..."

He sounded so distant and cold. I went up to him and hugged him from behind. I kissed his back and leaned my head against his spine. "I don't really care..." I whispered.

"Did he really want me dead?" Klaus asked me. "My father?" He gritted angrily.

I nodded. Klaus breathed and I just held him. "I guess he deserved it then..." He said after a while. Klaus turned and pulled me in his arms. "I wished I was there to stake him myself..." Klaus murmured in my hair.

"Was he in pain?" He asked me. His tone almost faltered. I wondered if he was affected by his father's death.

"I think so..." I replied in his chest.

"Good." Klaus said simply. He pulled away and looked at me, this tenderness in his eyes. "You'd do anything for me...wouldn't you Elly?" He asked me. His voice had gone smooth and gentle.

"You know I would." I looked up and told him.

He kissed my forehead firmly. "Then, do not tell anyone what you've just told me."

I stared at him, not saying anything. "My brothers and sisters will want revenge Eleanna and I'd rather kill them than have you harmed."

"You would do that?" I looked at him, amazed that he would do that for me. Kill his own brothers and sisters to protect me.

"You know I would." Klaus said fiercely as his eyes pierced mine. "You're the most important thing in the world to me."

"I thought you said that love makes a vampire weak?" I asked him.

"It does." Klaus nodded and then looked directly at me. "Then you are my one and only weakness."

I tiptoed and kissed his lips tenderly and Klaus returned the kiss fervently back. He then kissed my neck and nuzzled my throat. "I'm going to drain you this time...as punishment."

I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt his sharp fangs pierced through my skin and the blood flowed into his mouth. I felt myself growing limp in his arms before falling into the darkness again.

* * *

><p>Klaus refused to leave my side, telling Elijah that I was still weak and that I needed to recover from the Lycanthrope attack. He wouldn't even let Elijah or any of his siblings question me and of course they knew not to argue with him, less they want to spark off his famous temperamental rages. I was under Klaus' protection and was therefore untouchable. It made me feel relieved and comfortable for a while.<p>

"What will happen now?" I asked Klaus one day. We were in my chamber. I was stuck there. He wouldn't even let me out of the room. We'd spent days in bed, sleeping or making love. Klaus had the meals brought up and he never left my side. _"Me and You away from the world."_ He would say while I lied nestled in his arms. Klaus had gotten bored, I guess of sex and rest, _who would have thought,_ and suggested a game of chess that afternoon.

"They are still looking for the Lycanthropes," Klaus said. He leaned forward and looked at the board before moving his piece taking my pawn with his knight.

"Are you going to keep me locked up in my chamber forever?" I asked Klaus and frowned and moved my bishop.

"If I have to Elly..." He replied then smiled as he took my bishop. "Check," he whispered, pleased with himself as he was close to my Queen. I groaned and pursed my lips. I knew I couldn't win.

"I give up..." I groaned and slumped on my chair. I looked away, bored. Imprisoned in my room with husband as my only companion. I couldn't even take a walk in the gardens.

"Now...now...where's that famous Petrova fighting spirit that I've heard so much?" Klaus asked with a grin and shook his head. "Giving up so soon already?"

"You win Klaus. You always win." I said irritably. Klaus gave a soft laughter and stood up. He pulled me up from my chair and kissed me soundly before embracing me.

"I'm taking charge of the vampires now that Father is gone..." Klaus said softly. I looked at him surprised by the revelation.

"Elijah?"

"He is not interested in ruling. He never was..." Klaus smiled and nuzzled my nose. "It was Father that pushed him."

"You're the king now..." I whispered and smiled at him. I moved and kissed his lips.

"Not really..." Klaus breathed as he pulled his lips away. "My brothers and sisters still have a say...it's an oligarchy. The Originals rule as a family. We always have."

"Why would you let them?" I sighed. "Your father always had the final say. No one dared defy him."

"I gave my word to Elijah. That we would all rule as equals." Klaus replied, irritated by my comment.

"But you are not." I told him pointedly. "You are not their equal Klaus. You are stronger than them. You're half Lycanthrope."

He then gave me a smirk. "Careful my Love...your words will not be appreciated if they were heard by others."

"I'm telling you the truth Niklaus!" I told him angrily. "If you can't hear it from me, your own wife then who?"

"You are my wife Eleanna." Klaus hissed as he gripped me tightly I winced at the pain. "You are not my advisor or my counsel. I do not have to hear anything from you. I am your husband and Lord. You have to obey me. It is not the other way round. We are not equals. We never were!" He snarled and his eyes flashed in anger.

"I should have run away with him. The Lycanthrope." I said angrily and stared at Klaus. "At least he sees me as one. His equal."

"He wanted me to leave with him that night. But I didn't. Do you know why?" I asked Klaus, bitterness and anger in my voice. "Because I love you too much! What a fool I was..."

Klaus immediately released his painful grip on me and left the room without saying another word, slamming the door hard behind him, almost pulling it from the hinges. I later found out from Agnes that he had bedded a noblewoman that night. I realized later on, that everytime we had a big fight, he would sleep with another woman. Klaus would release whatever tension and frustration he had and exact some sort of revenge on me. It hurt, of course it did. But soon the years, decades and centuries that passed, I had grown so used to it, that it dulled the edge of the imaginary knife he had plunged in my heart over and over again. The knife wasn't as sharp anymore but a dull edge still hurts.

* * *

><p><em>"Elly..."<em>

I woke up one night, hearing Klaus screaming for me. I sat on my bed but there was no one in the room. Only me. Klaus hadn't come to me in days. He was still angry with me. I lighted the candle by my bedside and carried it to the window. I looked out of it and saw that the moon was almost full. I trembled as the wind blew coldly and then heard the wolf's howl. I didn't know if I was shivering from the cold or from this fear I felt creeping up my spine like misty fingers.

I turned around and gasped seeing the hooded figures in my room. How did they get in? What were they doing in my room?

"Eleanna..."One of the witches whispered. "It is time...to fulfil your part of the bargain."

"No..." I shook my head. "I can't let you harm him."

"You have no choice." Another witch snarled. "Lord Lucas is dead with our help. We told you about the white ash tree. You made a deal."

"I made no such deal!" I cried.

"It is too late!" One witch hissed. "We have your husband with us. We also have a werewolf and a vampire!"

"Now we only need Petrova blood. Pure, untainted Petrova blood for sacrifice. Or he dies! "

"No!" I said firmly. "Let Klaus go!"

"He has killed one of our own. He must pay the price!" The witches told me. "You owe us Eleanna."

"I owe you nothing!" I told them sharply.

They only laughed this evil laugh and I suddenly felt so cold. I saw my hands turning blue, almost freezing in the room. I stared at the four hooded figures and saw this thick mist that rose and engulfed them and then they were gone as suddenly as they had appeared. I grew fearful. The witches wanted their revenge and it didn't leave me much choice. I couldn't let Klaus die.

.


	23. Chapter 23 The Curse & Past Lives

Chapter Twenty Three.

"Klaus has been taken!" I stormed inside the library where Elijah and his brothers were and told them. All three Original stared at me shocked at the abrupt intrusion.

"What do you mean?" Anthony stood up and asked me. "What's wrong Elly?"

"The witches!" I cried. "The witches have him!"

"She's gone insane..." Darius announced and looked at Elijah before giving me an irritated look. "Why is she here Brother? Just lock her up already."

"I am not crazy!" I shouted. "The witches took him. They are going to kill him. Do something!"

"Eleanna calm down." Elijah told me firmly. "Klaus is probably away. He will be back soon. He does this sometimes...He'll go on his own for days."

"And who could blame him?" Darius sneered. "Stuck with a demented wife like you, I'd wander off till eternity too."

"Go fuck yourself Darius." I said sharply only to have the Original bearing his fangs as he leaned close to my face ready to attack.

"Darius stop." Elijah told him, pulling him away from me. Darius glared at me before stepping away. He adjusted his jacket and tunic and walked out of the library dragging Anthony with him.

I knew he did not like me much, maybe even hated me. Darius had always thought I was nothing but trouble and that my recent escape had caused tension between him and Klaus. He had wanted Klaus to just let it go and told Klaus that he could find another wife but Klaus would not of course. Klaus had gotten in a fight with him once, when I was gone, I did not know the details but the servants told me that Darius had said something insulting about me. Klaus would not hear of it. He had taken a dagger and stabbed his younger brother on his spleen before punching Darius' face hard and walking off while his brother groaned in pain. It all happened in the great hall in front of their family and the other vampire nobles. Darius was humiliated and I was not surprised that he bore such a grudge against me, maybe even Klaus.

"Listen to me. Klaus has been taken. He's going to die..." I stared at Elijah and told him urgently. "You have to believe me. I'll take you to my sister. I swear."

Elijah only stared at me. "I give you my word." I told him.

"Your word means nothing to me." Elijah said and walked away. "You lied about Poland Elly. I cannot believe anything that comes out from your mouth."

"My sister told me you come to her in her dreams..." I said. Elijah stopped in his tracks. I walked to where he was. "She loves you. You know that."

"Yes..." Elijah said cooly before looking at me. "But she left me..."

"She had no choice. She feared for her safety and that of her child."

"I would have protected her." Elijah almost growled. I saw that the cool, icy facade that he had put up was starting to melt. He was furious inside.

"I'll bring you to her..." I promised him. "Karina will hate me for this but at least you will get to see her."

* * *

><p>I led Elijah to the forest but he could not go in. He tried to move but he was stopped by some invisible barrier. Elijah immediately got down from his horse. He tried to walk through but could not. Elijah knocked on the air. It was hard like some thick invisible wall.<p>

"I can't go in." Elijah said and looked at me. I sighed. "Elsa had it spelled. She has to invite you in and I don't think she will."

Elijah just stared at me as I walked further away from him. "I suppose you're going to make your escape and leave me here."

"I won't." I shook my head. "I gave you my word. I'll bring my sister to you. I'll let you see her."

Elijah only kept quiet and watched while I walked away. I ran as fast as I could to the cottage. Karina was surprised to see me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Elly...I was so worried for you." She whispered. I saw the tears in my sister's eyes.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" I asked Karina as I looked around the cottage. Karina looked at me and sighed. "I told them to leave Elly. To go somewhere safe. They brought little Eli with them. You know I couldn't leave without you."

"Oh Karina..." I whispered and hugged my sister tight. "How I love you."

"What happened Elly?" She asked as she looked at me, worry and concern in her brown eyes.

"Klaus captured me." I told her.

"No..." Karina uttered and looked at me. "Did you escape again?"

"It's a long story. But Klaus is in danger. I have to save him." I told my sister hurriedly. I took her hand and pulled her away. "We need to get out of here."

"Why Elly? What's going on?" She asked me. She looked confused and lost. I just pulled her with me as we walked.

"Where are you bringing me?" Karina asked as we walked through the woods. "Eleanna what is going on?"

She heard the sound of horses and turned to look. She stopped walking, seeing her husband standing not far away. Karina just stood there, staring at him. Shocked by his presence.

"Karina!" Elijah called her. "Karina." I watched as he struggled and tried to beat down the invisible wall but he could not plow through no matter how much of his strength he applied.

"Why are you doing this?" My sister stared at me and demanded angrily. "Why have you brought me here Elly? Why did you bring him here?"

"I thought..." I muttered and looked at my sister. "I thought you might want to see him again."

"You thought wrong!" Karina cried and walked away.

"Karina Please!" Elijah shouted seeing my sister walking away

"Sister..." I touched her arm. "He just wants to see you. That's all..." I looked at my sister's face. "Don't be cruel and hard hearted Karina. It is not you. You are kind and pure of heart."

She was. She was everything I was not. She was brave, independent, faithful and honest. She would never play with people's feelings or scheme her way into things. Karina wasn't build that way. Karina looked at me and I saw the tears that pooled in her eyes. "You have no right Elly. No right to bring him here."

"He loves you Karina." I told my sister, pleading with her softly. "And you love him too. Just go to him please. Let him see you. Just this once."

Karina brushed her tears aside and held my hand. She let me brought her to Elijah. Elijah just stared at her through the invisible wall that was between them.

"Karina..." He said her name. He wanted to touch her but couldn't. His palm just touching the air. Elijah looked at my sister and I saw the love and longing in his eyes.

"Come back home please..." He pleaded with her. "Come back home to me."

She shook her head. "It was never my home Elijah. You know that."

"It's different now Darling," Elijah smiled and told her. "My father's gone. Dead. The werewolves killed him. We'll move near to the sea. Just like you always wanted to. The both of us and our child..." He looked around. "Where is he Karina?"

"There is no child..." Karina told him in a cold tone. "He is dead." She lied. I saw Elijah's face fell when he heard that.

"I'm sorry." Karina whispered softly. She then took the wedding band off her finger.

"No Karina..." Elijah uttered, seeing that.

"I don't love you anymore." Karina told him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You don't mean it," Elijah said.

"You compelled me Elijah. You made me drink your blood. You made me think I was happy. How can I ever forgive you?" Karina cried.

"I did that because I love you." Elijah spoke, his heart breaking.

Karina shook her head. "You married me because your father wanted you to, so that I can give him a grandson. An heir that is all. You don't love me Elijah. I am just a farmer's daughter. Did you really love me?"

"That is not true!" Elijah roared. "I love you Karina from the first moment I laid eyes on you till the end of my life on this earth. I will always love you."

My sister kept quiet and I watched as she held out her palm, letting it touch Elijah's palm. She closed her eyes and I saw the tears that fell. She was letting him go. Karina tiptoed and plant a kiss on his forehead before moving away hurriedly, afraid that she might cross the barrier and that Elijah could just pull her to him. I saw Elijah catching her wedding band that she had held out in her palm before she left and I swore I saw a drop of tear falling from the Original's eye.

"I'm sorry..." I told Elijah as my sister walked away and back to the cottage. He only kept quiet and took the reins of his horse. "Are you coming back to the castle?" He asked as he mounted his horse.

"I have to go find Klaus," I said. "His life is in danger."

Elijah nodded. "Yes. I will go look for this coven like you said."

"You'll help me?" I stared at him surprised that he believed me and that he would still be willing to help.

"I gave you my word." Elijah said somberly. "And Niklaus is my brother. I would do anything for him." Elijah then looked at me closely. "You really love him don't you?" He asked me.

"Do you think I'm crazy for loving him?" I asked Elijah. I wondered what he thought of that. He always seemed like a deep and rational thinking person.

Elijah sighed. "Love is an illogical thing..." He looked pensive. And I knew he was thinking of my sister. "If you're crazy Eleanna. Then we all are, since we've all loved..." He said and looked at me from his horse.

"She's lying you know..." I said and looked at Elijah, as I spoke of Karina. "She still loves you. She will always love you."

"I know..." Elijah gave a small, sad smile and nodded before he turned his horse and galloped away. I stood there alone in the forest. Suddenly feeling so lost and alone without Klaus. He was in danger somewhere. I knew it and I never felt so helpless in all my life.

* * *

><p>I walked up the mountain myself, braving the cold and the risk of wild animal attacks. I looked up at the night sky, The moon was full, shining brightly. I saw the mound near the abandoned monastery and the ruins that was nearby. Instead of one circle of fire there were three. The witches were there in their hooded cloaks, chanting fervently in the night. One of them turned and saw me. She walked towards me and took my arm dragging me to the middle. I gasped seeing Klaus lying unconscious on the ground, his hands and legs tied.<p>

"Let him go!" I cried to the witches who only chanted more. It was affecting me. The chants. They were getting into my head again. It throbbed painfully and I fell the ground writhing and shaking from the pain as I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

"Stop it!" I screamed "Stop it."

"Where is the blood?" One of them demanded as she looked down on me while I lied on the ground.

"I don't have it." I told her and winced. My heart still hurts and my vision blurred.

"Your husband may have to die then..." The witch sneered and she turned to the rest and they started with their spell. I turned and watched. I saw them bringing a woman out. She was screaming and I saw her fangs as she was placed in the circle of fire. She was a vampire. The vampire that the witches said they had captured.

I saw another womn in another circle of fire. She too was shaking badly and I just stared in horror seeing her limbs contorting in a grotesque and horrifying way. I saw the snout that was forming on her face and her ears grew big, fur was growing on her skin. The werewolf. The woman was the werewolf the witches had kept.

"Eleanna." I heard my name called. It was Karina.

"Let my sister go!" She cried.

"Do you want to take her place then?" The witch asked her. She looked at me and nodded. "I'll take her place."

"We need your blood," The witch spoke. She took a dagger and slid my sister's wrist. Her blood poured into the bowl. The witch brought the bowl to the others. They each smelled her blood and then gave the bowl back to the witch who slid her wrist.

"It is good enough..." She said and gave a smile.

"Elly!" My sister called me and rushed to me. I was lying on the ground still in pain. My head never stopped its throbbing.

"Elly are you alright?" Karina asked me worriedly.

"It hurts...Karina. It hurts..." I cried and she just held me, letting my head rest on her lap. "It's going to be alright Elly. I'm here okay," She smiled at me and gently caressed my face. I looked up and smiled at her. I was horrified when I saw a witch taking a dagger and sliced my sister's throat. She had crept up from behind and killed my sister.

"Karina!" I screamed. My sister was bleeding badly and she touched her neck. The blood gushed down the ground and I just stared shock by what was happening. I sat up and tried to stop the bleeding but it was just too much blood flowing out.

"Elly..." She called out weakly. "Karina. No..." I cried as I pressed the wound in her neck.

"Take care of Eli for me...I love you Sister," She said softly as her eyes closed.

"No Karina. Don't go!" I hollered in pain. "Don't leave me Karina! No!" I shook her body but she was gone. I was furious and I screamed at the witches.

"You said you wanted blood! Why did you kill her?" I asked them angrily, tears raging down my cheeks. "You didn't have to kill her! She didn't have to die!"

"She's a sacrifice Eleanna. Sacrifices die..." The witch who killed my sister told me and I saw the evil smile on her face. I was so angry that I pushed her and pulled the hood of from her face. I was shocked when I saw her eyes., They were black. Pure black no pupils or irises. Just black depths. And she was bald headed.

"What the hell are you?" I gasped horrified.

"Dark servants of nature..." She smirked. I turned and stared at Klaus who was still unconscious lying on the ground. I knew I had to save him. I moved towards him but the wall of fire grew I looked around and saw that both the vampire and the female werewolf were lying dead on the ground.

"You made a deal Eleanna." The witch told me, her dark ink black eyes stared at me. "You wanted Lord Lucas dead and in return your sister will die and your husband will be cursed."

I stared at her and clenched my fist. How I wanted to kill her.

"Ah...that darkness in you is growing I see..." She smirked. "You want me dead. I can sense your thoughts. So angry. So hateful." The witch sighed.

"Go to hell..." I spat.

"Klaus will no longer able to transform into a wolf. We made that part of him dormant. He will still be a vampire. A powerful Original but a wolf no longer."

"I thought you wanted him dead." I said and stared hatefully at her. "You wanted revenge. You said he killed one of your own."

"We only want to weaken him, that is all. He is a warrior of darkness. We need him..." She suddenly laughed evilly. She then gave me cunning smile. "You better make sure he doesn't find out about your involvement. He will never forgive you. It is the ultimate betrayal."

"I didn't want this!" I gritted.

"But you make it happen Eleanna. You let your hatred for Lord Lucas control you. You let your sister die for it and your husband cursed. Remember you let it happen..." The witch cooed.

"It was all you Eleanna...All you..." The other witches chanted.

"No!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>September 2011.<p>

Elena woke up gasping. She was sweating badly. She looked at her alarm clock. It was already six in the morning. She didn't know how to explain it. But the dreams were so vivid, so real. Almost as if she was really there. She saw the fire and the chanting. Nightmares of the ritual again. It had been almost six months and she still felt it. Losing Jenna and having Klaus draining her of her blood. She breathed in deeply and thought about the dream or nightmare she had again. The fire, the blood, the witches... Wait a minute. Witches? There was only Greta during the ritual. How come there were many witches? And the chanting?

Elena did not understand what was happening. She remembered the young woman lying on the ground in pain. She had rushed to her and cradled her in her lap. The woman looked so scared and she just wanted to comfort her._ It hurts Karina...It hurts_, the young woman had cried. Why did the woman called her Karina. That wasn't her name or was it? She tried to recall the woman's face and remembered her blue eyes. She knew her from somewhere. Elena shook her head and covered her face. She lied back in the bed and let her head hit the pillow. It was crazy. It was all just so crazy. She closed her eyes and the memories of a distant past filtered in.

She was happy, wearing a white and gold gown, a wreath of flowers in her hair. It was her wedding day. She smiled and her husband leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and said that he loved her. She saw his face the tender look in his eyes. _No..._It was Elijah. _I love you Karina...Always._ He had said that to her. _I love you too always... _She had said that to him. No it's not possible. Elena opened her eyes and stared up the ceiling. It's just not possible. 'I'm in love with Stefan. I am. I couldn't possibly say that to someone else', she thought to herself. 'Elijah of all people.'

Elena took a warm shower about an hour later and found herself staring at her bathroom mirror. She clenched her eyes shut and the memories came in again. She was laughing Elijah was there and he held her bulging tummy and kissed it while they lied in bed and talked about their unborn child and the future they'll have for him. He kissed her gently, sweet and tender. He told her he loved again. She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. She saw the stray tear that fell from her eyes and brushed it away. What was wrong with her? Why was she having such strange flashback of another person's life? She shook her head and got changed, ready to go to school.

Elena walked down the kitchen and and poured herself a cup of coffee, she added the milk and sugar and started to stir it. She found herself staring into space and the flashbacks came again. It was sweet this time. He was there just staring at her holding a torch in his hand. He was begging her to come back in but she wouldn't. Then she looked up and saw Klaus. He looked furious and he was screaming at someone. What the hell was he doing in her flashback? Both Klaus and Elijah were dressed in period clothes. She couldn't remember anything else but she remembered falling into the river with her sister. _Sister?_

"Hey you Okay?"

"Huh..." Elena uttered and turned to looked at Jeremy. Her brother. She thought. Sister. She never had a sister. Just her sweet at times annoying brother Jeremy.

"You Okay Elena?" Jeremy asked. He looked so worried and Elena smiled. Jeremy was always worrying about her. It was sweet of him. "Nothing Jer...Just thinking."

"Not about Stefan again I hope," Jeremy sighed and poured the cereal into his bowl. "You know Elena you just need to give him some space. He'll come around soon."

"Uh..." Elena uttered staring into space again.

"Elena..." Jeremy called her again. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay...I'm fine." She said and smiled at her brother. "Just tired...you know SATs and college applications."

Jeremy shook his head and smiled. "I still can't believe you're thinking about college."

"And why not?" Elena frowned and stared at him.

"Klaus is back in town. I think there are more things to worry about than SATs and college applications." Jeremey mused.

"I just need to be normal for a change..." Elena sighed. "I'm still a high school senior you know."

"Sucks to be you..." Jeremy teased and laughed. Elena just frowned and smacked his head lightly.

* * *

><p>Jeremy drove them to school in Jenna's old Prius. They couldn't sell the car. It was their late aunt's treasured possession and they knew they could not let it go. Jeremy parked the car and they crossed the road.<p>

"Wait..." Jeremy said and held Elena's arm.

She looked ahead and saw Klaus driving the dark green Range Rover. The SUV stopped in front of the school and they watched as Alexander Smith hopped off. Elena saw Mrs Klaus, as Damon had called her, seated next to Klaus, just staring out the window. She looked sad and Elena wondered why. Elena suddenly wondered why she even cared that a consort of her enemy was sad.

"This is just sick..." Jeremy gritted and shook his head. "Look at him, trying to be a regular Dad and sending his kid to school."

Jeremy then looked at her. "When he killed the only parent we had left."

He sounded so angry and hurt and Elena held his arm. "Come on Jer. Let's just go." They walked inside the school building and Elena went into her locker. She saw the envelope that was inside. She opened and saw an invitation card to Alexander Smith's 18th Bash.

"I know..." Caroline said it out aloud and hugged Elena. "Can you believe it? Stefan was sticking party invites in everyone's locker." She told Elena.

"He What?" Elena's eyes widened in disbelief. Why would Stefan even do that? Elena ripped the card and threw it in the nearest bin. She saw Bonnie Bennett walking towards her and greeted her with a hug.

"You saw the invite?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Yup." Bonnie nodded. "Burned it with my mind." Bonnie smiled when she saw Jeremy walking towards her. He smiled and pulled her in for a deep public kiss in the school's hallway.

"Ugh.." Caroline said aloud. "Get a room guys."

"You're want to talk." Jeremy grinned as he held his arm around Bonnie. "I saw you sucking face with Tyler the other day."

Caroline frowned and stared at Jeremy. "But we do it after school hours..." She said and rolled her eyes.

Elena walked towards her class. Her mind wasn't really into the conversations her bestfriends and brother were having. It wasn't even thinking about Stefan and the anger she felt towards him the past few weeks. He had changed she could sense that. She was thinking of Klaus' wife. A flashback came back to her. They were lying somewhere in an open field, it was a starry night.

"_But what if you don't recognize me Karina? What if we're separated by death and in the future life we meet but we don't recognize or know each other."_

"_Don't be silly Elly. You're my sister. I'd recognize you anywhere. In any time and any place." _She clasped both hands_. "You're one half of me..."_

"Elena..."

She looked up and stared at chalkboard. It was Alaric calling her in class. She wasn't even listening during History lesson. She didn't know what was going on. Elena looked around and saw her classmates looking at her. Caroline gave a confused look and Bonnie looked a little worried.

"The answer Elena." Alaric or Mr Saltzman as he was known called her.

"Uh..." Elena uttered and looked around, lost.

"Anne Boleyn..." Bonnie whispered the answer to the question that was lost on Elena. "She was Elizabeth's the First's mother."

"Anne Boleyn." Elena replied and gave a wince. Alaric nodded. "Yes...That is correct." He then shook his head and smiled before he continued his lesson. "You Okay E?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yeah..." Elena shook her head. "Just thinking..." She looked at her hands and pondered for a while. What was really happening? She needed answers and only one person could help her. Elena knew she had to talk to that person soon. Once school ended that day, she had to go find her.

.


	24. Chapter 24 Elena

_**Hi Guys. Thanx for your kind reviews and for staying with me this far and this long. The story will focus on Elena a bit more now. I hope to write as much as I can during the weekend because weekdays are super jam packed for me. Working & overtime & such...real life gets in the way of things sometimes. Anyway I'm a big big fan of Elena/Elijah. I don't know...I just like the way he looks at her...which is why the story prop up in the first place.I figured that Elijah had probably been deeply in love with the Original Petrova girl...but I became such a big ass fan of Klaus that it became his story instead...Wah...Evil & Klaus Rulesz.. :P**_

Chapter Twenty Four.

She found herself standing on the large porch in front of the mansion's door. What was she even doing there? Right at the enemy's doorstep. She was the proverbial fly landing on the spider's silken web. Elena shook her head. She had probably gone insane, but the dreams, nightmares whatever they were as well as the flashbacks just seemed to get more intense. She was having lunch a few hours ago, and suddenly saw herself by the river, dressed in some old period gown. She was laughing with her sister. The sun made the waters shimmered like diamonds that summer's day. She could even feel cool waters as she splashed the surface with her bare legs.

Elena had been caught staring into space for the umpteenth time again and she told her friends that she was just too tired after studying for the SATs. She didn't want to worry Bonnie and Caroline more. They had already been through too much. She had didn't tell anyone of course that she was going to Klaus' mansion, lying to Jeremy that she wanted some quiet time to study and telling her two bestfriends that she couldn't hang with them at the Grill because she just couldn't face Stefan anymore. Seeing his descent into his blood addiction and debauchery was just too much for her. They understood of course. Bonnie and Caroline, her bestfriends since childhood. Close as sisters the three of them and yet she felt a stronger connection to someone she had just recently met.

Elena didn't know how to explain but when she saw her at Grill weeks ago. There was just something familiar about the young woman, she couldn't put her finger to it though. Damon had described her as hot. Hot and Feisty and all Klaus'. The young woman was beautiful. She had thick, long, wavy, dark hair, the same brown shade as Elena's. Her face was oval and she had high cheekbones, a dainty upturned nose and lips the color of rosebuds. Her eyes were big and so blue. Even bluer than Damon's sapphire gaze. She was fair, her skin almost white like porcelain, different from Elena's olive tan.

No wonder Klaus had been so entranced and obssessed with her. She was beautiful in an ethereal way. They had been together a thousand years Damon said. "They're like Eminem and Kim Mathers on steroids," Damon had laughed. "I mean at least that's what I gather from Stefan. Craziest couple ever..."

Elena had stared at her when she saw her in the Grill . She was angry of course that any consort of Klaus would dare to show her face in The Grill. Elena was angry that Klaus had returned. Of course she was relieved that Stefan had came back. But he wasn't the same. He was cold and distant and every single conversation they had just erupted into some big fight that would reduce her to tears.

"What is wrong with you?" She screamed at him the other day in her kitchen. "Why have you changed?" Tears falling down her eyes as she looked at Stefan.

"I haven't changed Elena!" Stefan had screamed back at her. "This is who I am! Why can't you accept this? This is the truth. This is me Elena!"

"No!" She shook her head stubbornly. "It's not you Stefan. Klaus did this! He made you like this."

"He didn't do anything!" Stefan banged the kitchen table hard. "I'm a killer Elena. I'm a Goddamned vampire. That's what vampires do. They kill. They rip. They drink blood."

"Stop doing this Stefan..." She pleaded and took his arm. "Please...why are you doing this..."

He pulled his arm from her and moved away. "I can't do this anymore Elena..I can't. It's not fair to you."

"What are you saying?" She asked him in disbelief and just stared at him. Was he really breaking up with her again?

"It's over." Stefan said somberly. Elena felt her tears running again. "No..." She uttered. "You don't mean that. We've been through so much together. We're stronger than this Stefan."

"I'm not Elena..." He sighed sadly and cocked his head to the side. "I thought I was but I'm not. I don't want to be selfish with you. I love you too much. I have to go..." He told her and give a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Elena. I can't be who you want me to be. You dream of some honorable prince but that's just not me." He went and kissed her forehead firmly and left her kitchen.

"Stefan.." She called him. "No. Don't walk away from me. Stefan!"

She called him again but he left and never looked back. Elena just stared as he walked away. Tears running down her cheeks again. Elena brushed them aside and decided then that she didn't want to cry for Stefan Salvatore anymore. In fact she did not want to ever cry for love anymore. It just wasn't worth it. _"I think love is a silly thing,". _Elly had been right, Elena thought at the distant memory that suddenly flashed through her mind. Love is a silly thing. A silly, painful, heartbreaking thing.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at the door and held the antique brass knocker that was around a lion's mouth and started knocking. She breathed in. She was really taking a big risk. Damon would go berserk if he ever found out. He'd do a Klaus and probably lock her up in the Salvatore boarding house, keep her imprisoned for a long time just as the Original did to his wife. Except Elena wasn't Damon's wife. She didn't belong to anyone. Not to Damon. Not to Stefan anymore. She was free. Single and free. Elena sighed, maybe it was for the best that Stefan had broken up with her. She needed time for herself.<p>

No one answered the door and Elena banged the brass knocker again. "Alright I'm coming..." She heard a familiar female voice that kind of sounded like her own.

The door opened and Elena looked staring back at her own face who was looking at her in shock. Katherine...

"Stefan's not here..." Katherine said and rolled her eyes. "He's out with Klaus and Alexander." What was Elena Gilbert even doing at the front porch of Klaus' house? Katherine thought to herself. Did she have a death wish to come all alone to Klaus' home?_ That silly human girl_.

"I'm not here to see him," Elena said with a frown and stared at her rival. She knew Katherine still wanted to get her hands on Stefan. It was that obvious.

"Then you should go..." Katherine growled. "Unless you want your head to be served on a platter for Klaus. I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving." Elena stressed and stood her ground. "I came to see her. I need to talk to her."

"Huh?" Katherine was confused and just stared at the young woman who shared her face. "Who do you want to talk to?" She asked Elena.

"Elly." Elena spoke. "I'm here to see Elly."

"Are you crazy?" Katherine stared at the teenager and crossed her arms. She shook her head. "Nuh uh. I can't let you in. Klaus will kill me..." Katherine then corrected herself. "No. He'll punish me in a way so horrible that I'd wish for a quick death."

"Look..." Elena sighed. "I'm here all by myself. No one knows that I'm even here. Not my friends. Not Damon. Not even Stefan. I'm not even armed..." She held out both her arms and twirled around.

"Katherine please..." Elena didn't even know why she pleaded with her once archenemy but she didn't really have a choice.

"Fine..." Katherine grumbled and stepped aside letting her in. "But if you do anything funny Elena...I'll have you for dinner..."

Elena only smiled at the thought. She didn't know why but she doubt that Katherine would ever try to harm her. She was Katherine Pierce's or Petrova whatever her name was, descendant after all. And Katherine wouldn't dare risk Stefan's ire. She cared for Stefan too much to ever make him hate her even more.

"Follow me..." Katherine said and led Elena to the living room. She saw the mess the place was in. The broken glass and vase. The burnt curtains and walls. Furniture that was strewn around the place.

"What the hell happened?" Elena asked. She wondered if they had a wild party the night before. It was a wreck. Katherine shrugged. "Elly tried to burn the place down."

"What?" Elena was shocked. "Why would she..."

"She found out that Klaus slept with and turned some sorority chick from Duke when he and Stefan went up there. They had some big fight. It was crazy." Katherine said and shook her head. "I told her to leave him but she won't listen."

Elena sighed and followed Katherine as she led her out to the back of the mansion. She saw the large pool and Elly who was lying on the lounge chair, wearing a oversized Jackie O shades and a designer bikini.

"Elly's not in a good mood though..." Katherine whispered. Elena looked at her look-a-like. "She's not going to bite me is she?" She asked Katherine.

"Haha...very funny," Katherine said in a sardonic tone and rolled her eyes. "She's not a vampire Elena."

"But she's been around a thousand years..." Elena was surprised. "What is she then?"

"Beats me..." Katherine shrugged. "One thing she is, is crazy... Trust me." Katherine spoke and looked into Elena's eyes. "If you've been with a bastard like Klaus that long...you'd be committed too."

Elena only kept quiet. Katherine had a point. Elena knew what it felt like to be in an unhealthy crazy relationship and she had only been with Stefan for two years. A thousand years would definitely drive her insane. She sighed and walked down the steps walking towards a resting Eleanna Smith. Klaus' immortal wife, consort and paramour for the last ten centuries.

"You're not supposed to be here..." Elly said coolly. Her eyes were still closed underneath the large shades. Elena was surprised at her Transatlantic accent. It sounded American and yet a little British at times.

"I need to talk to you," Elena sighed and sat at the lounge chair next to Elly's.

"I hate it here..." Elly sighed. "This house is just too small for me. You know in Washington, we had a huge French styled mansion. Klaus wanted it styled after Fontainebleau castle..." She then sat up and smiled at Elena. "Have you been there? To Fontainebleau?"

"No..." Elena smiled and shook her head. "I've never been to France before."

"You should go there. _Sont belle et magnifique..._" Elly said and drifted into fluent French. " He brought me there in the 1700s. I think it was after the Revolution..." Elly sighed again. "I never kept the dates...I used to write a journal I think then I just burnt it all..."

Elena looked closely at Elly and saw the purplish bruise marks that were on her arm and wrists. "What is that?" She asked and touched Elly's hands. She just brushed Elena away. "It's nothing." She said nonchalantly and looked away before sipping her iced tea.

"My husband is an Original as you know. Incomparable strength..." Elly said.

"So he hurt you..." Elena said and looked at Elly.

Elly only frowned and snapped back at her. "Don't feel sorry for me! I'm not some pitiful battered woman. You don't know who I am."

"You're right. I don't know you..." Elena said softly. She only stared at Elly who suddenly gave a haughty laugh. "I brought the great Vampire King down you know. I did. I was just your age then and I had him killed..."

"Who?" Elena was curious. Who was the great Vampire King that Elly had spoken of.

"Lord Lucas, Klaus' father or stepfather...or whatever..." Elly said casually before smiling proudly to herself. "He was the biggest badass that ever lived. And I brought him down. So you see Elena, I'm not some helpless fool."

Elly then looked at her suspiciously. "So what brings you here Miss Gilbert."

"Who is Karina?" Elena asked her. Elly only looked at her, stunned not knowing what to say. "Where have you heard the name?" Elly asked Elena cautiously.

"I just need to know. Is she your sister?" Elena asked Elly. Elly kept quiet and looked away.

"If you know something. You have to tell me..." Elena said firmly. Elena then looked around the mansion's ground.

"Where is Elijah anyway?" She asked Elly who turned and looked at her, still wearing her sunglasses.

"Didn't you know? Klaus killed him." Elly told her. Elena just stared at Elly in shock. She didn't know that. Stefan never told her. And Elena didn't know why but hearing the Original's demise suddenly struck her heart painfully like an arrow.

.


	25. Chapter 25 Soulmates & a Spell

Chapter 25

"Dead..." She almost stammered. Elena was staring straight at Elly when she heard the news. Klaus' wife had just informed her that Klaus had killed Elijah.

She felt her entire body trembling. _No..._It wasn't possible. Elijah couldn't possibly be dead. He's an Original. He was just probably put to sleep. She needed to know where he was. She would do it again. She would take that silver blade out of his heart. Damn the consequences. Elijah meant too much to her. _Wait a minute..._Why is she suddenly reacting this way? Why did she care about Elijah so much? What is happening?

"You feel it too..." Elly suddenly spoke and stared at Elena. "The loss. You feel it. The loss and the pain." She looked at Elena gently. "You're in love with him..."

"I'm not..." Elena protested and shook her head. "I couldn't be. I barely know him."

"You've always loved him. You only remember this now." Elly spoke and looked deeply at her. "Karina..." She called her.

"My name is Elena Gilbert." Elena said and stood up, glaring at Elly. "I'm not Karina. I'm not your sister."

Elly sighed and stared at horizon. "You said you'll recognize me anywhere...and you do." She turned and looked at Elena again. "You just need some time. I guess it takes a while to get used to."

Elena only kept quiet. She did not want to think about. It didn't made sense to her. She couldn't possibly be Elly's long dead sister or Elijah's long dead wife. She was Elena Gilbert just an eighteen year old high school senior whose vampire boyfriend had recently broke up with. That was it. The split was just taking its toll on her, and that could explain the overemotional tendencies and nightmares she had been experiencing.

"You should go," Elly told her. "Klaus is coming home soon."

"I'm not afraid of him," Elena told her sharply. "He killed me once and I'm still here. So Klaus doesn't scare me."

"That's what they all say..." Elly said in a far away voice and sipped her iced tea. "And yet I'm the only one left standing."

"Where is he?" Elena asked Elly. "Where is Elijah's body?"

Elly only gave a soft laugh. "I can't tell you that Elena. Klaus will kill you and the next time you'll be really dead."

"What happened to her?" Elena asked Elly. "To Karina?"

"She died," Elly told her in a matter of fact tone. "She lived and then she died. She was only nineteen."

"Did she have a child?" Elena asked Elly. She subconsciously touched her tummy. She remembered the bulge that was there during one of her flashbacks. She had felt the tiny stirrings of life that was growing inside her. She had felt the kick. She had a child. She knew it. Hers and Elijah's.

"It'll come back to you soon..." Elly spoke and gave a knowing smile. "I know you don't believe it yet but soon it will be too overwhelming for even you to deny"

Elena kept quiet and turned. Guess she should go then. The sun was setting soon and she promised Jeremy and Alaric that she would be home for dinner.

"Elena." She heard Elly called her name and she turned around. Elly smiled at her. "I hope you'll come to Alexander's party. It'll mean a lot to me."

Elena thought about it for a while. She really wasn't sure. Attending a birthday party right in Klaus' mansion for his eighteen year old son. A party filled with drunk and horny teenagers. It just seemed like a free for all buffet, for Klaus and his gang of vampires.

"I'll think about it," Elena replied honestly and gave Elly a smile. "I'll see you around Elly." Elena smiled and waved at her.

* * *

><p>"You're back," Jeremy smiled when Elena walked into the kitchen. She gave a shrug and looked at the pot of pasta that was simmering on the stove.<p>

"Where were you anyway?" Jeremy asked. "I thought you'd say that you'd be at home studying?"

Elena smiled and sighed. "Thought I'd take a quick drive and clear my head for a while."

"Really?"

Elena turned when she heard the all too familiar, sardonic tone. _Damon..._Why must he always be hanging around the house? She shook her head. Damon Salvatore was never going to leave her alone. Elena gave Damon a quick insincere smile. One he had returned right back.

"And you didn't happen to drive by the Smith's mansion this afternoon?" Damon asked her, his blue eyes flashing.

"No." Elena said firmly and frowned. She hated it when Damon just seemed to be in the know.

"The Smiths mansion?" Jeremy asked as his brows furrowed. "What the hell would you be doing there anyway?" Jeremy gave his sister a close look and his brown eyes went wide. "Elena!"

"I didn't go there." She denied.

"She's lying!" Jeremy cried to Damon who nodded in agreement. "Definitely lying."

"I am not lying." Elena protested in vain. Damon shook his head. "Face it Gilbert. You are an open book that can be easily read."

"Plus you're a horrible liar." Jeremy quipped and drained the water from the pasta. He then stirred the Bolognese sauce on the stove. "Don't tell me you went there to see Stefan..." Jeremy sighed.

"What?" Elena retorted sharply. "You're spying on me now?"

"Says my brother's crazy ex girlfriend who's stalking him outside Klaus' home..." Damon said in his usual dry humor. "Did I mention that it's Klaus as in Big Bad Daddy Original Klaus?" Damon emphasized as his blue eyes widened. Jeremy only laughed. Typical Damon and his tendency to exaggerate.

Damon went to the fridge and took out the wine that he had left to chill there. He closed the door and saw the party invite that Jeremy had stuck on the fridge door with a magnetic mini milk carton.

"What the hell..." Damon muttered and took the card, reading it. "Are you guys seriously going?"

"Why not?" Jeremy asked and Elena only stared at him in shock. "Jer..."

"I heard it's going to be wild. They're gonna have a live band and all the booze you can drink. I figured we could use the distraction."

"This is insane..." Elena shook her head and set the table. "It's going to be crime scene. All the warm bloodied bodies for Klaus and gang to drink."

'"Sounds like my kind of party," Damon grinned. Elena only took a kitchen towel and hit him with it. "Ow Honey..." He yelped and Elena rolled her eyes at that. "I was just kidding," Damon grinned and gave Elena a wink.

One Elena ignored. She did not want to lead Damon on. She knew the strong feelings that the hundred and fifty year old, gorgeous blue eyed vampire had for her. Feelings Elena could not return. It was very obvious and Elena had known it for a long time. She cared about Damon. He was a good friend and sometimes he felt more like a friend to her. And maybe she was just too in love with Stefan then to give Damon a chance. But now, now with memories of some past life she had that kept flooding in. She kept thinking about a different vampire. One with soulful brown eyes that had always looked at her with such exquisite tenderness.

Elena found herself lost again in an old, long ago, forgotten memory. She was in a forest somewhere dressed in the same type of medieval period clothes and Elijah was standing right in front of her. He tried to move but he couldn't and he held his palm out and she held her palm out as well barely touching his. She had tiptoed and kissed his forehead. She remembered the pain and how her heart had ached. She knew that she was never going to see him again. She just knew it. _I love you Elijah..._That was what she wanted to tell him but she didn't. _I will always love you. In this life and the next..._

"Elena..." Damon had called her and she just stared ahead. "Elena.." He shook her and she gasped almost as if she couldn't breathe.

"Elena what's wrong?" Jeremy rushed to her. "We have to find him..." She suddenly said and stared at both Damon and Jeremy.

"Find who?" Both of them asked her in unison. Damon and Jeremy stared at each other and then looked at Elena wondering who she was referring to.

"Elena what is going on?" Jeremy asked. He sounded worried and anxious. He hated it when his sister starts getting all cryptic and mysterious.

"I have to go to Bonnie." She said and took her bag heading to the back door, only to have Damon standing in front of her, blocking her way. "Uh uh..." Damon shook his head. "I'm not letting you go this easily."

"Stop it Damon." Elena warned in an irritated tone, hating how possessive and overprotective he could be.

"You're going to tell me what is going on Elena. If I have to tie you up right here in the kitchen I will." His tone had gotten serious and Elena only stared defiantly back at him.

"You're not my father Damon. And you're not my boyfriend. So let me go..." Elena said coldly and she saw the hurt and fury that flashed in his blue eyes.

"Damon..." Jeremy called him and looked at his sister. "Just let her go. She's just going to see Bonnie that's it."

"You better not be lying Gilbert..." Damon whispered as he leaned close to Elena's ear. "Because if you are, you're going to find how upset I can really be..." Elena glared at him before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Damon just watched as she got into the Prius. "She's hiding something..." He said and turned and looked at Jeremy. "I'm going to find out what it is."

"Damon No." Jeremy told him. He knew that Elena would be angry if he interfered in something private.

"Come on..." Damon cried and gave Jeremy a look. "It's Elena. She's gonna get into trouble...and someone has to go and be the hero. Might as well be us..."

* * *

><p>"Bonnie..." Elena spoke when she walked into her bestfriend's living room. She had rushed to Bonnie's place. Driving pass all the red lights and stop signs, but Elena did not care. It was urgent.<p>

"Elena what is it?" Bonnie asked, she looked worried and hugged Elena. "I need your help..." Elena said when she pulled away.

"Anything..." Bonnie said and gave a nod. Elena only smiled and hugged her bestfriend tightly again.

"What do you need Elena?" Bonnie asked her. Elena breathed and then looked at Bonnie a little unsure. "Elena..." Bonnie urged.

"I need you to do a locator spell..." She finally said.

"For who?" Bonnie looked at her closely. "Who are we locating?"

"Elijah..." Elena said and looked deeply into her friend's eyes. "I have to find him Bonnie. I have to bring him back."

Bonnie sat in a circle one surrounded with candles and Elena was inside it with her. There was a big map of Mystic Falls and the surrounding county area and a small crystal pendant on top. Bonnie breathed and looked at her bestfriend. "I don't know if this will work Elena. I need something of his to bind the spell. Something that can connect me to him..."

"Use me..." Elena said and Bonnie just stared at her bestfriend in surprise. "Elena what is really going on?"

"Do you believe in past lives Bonnie?" Elena asked and Bonnie only looked at her curiously. "Where are you going with this?"

Elena sighed and decided to let her bestfriend know. "I think I was his wife in a past life..."

"Seriously?" Bonnie just stared at Elena incredulously. "Just trust me Bonnie..." Elena said softly. "I didn't believe it myself but now I have to find him. Like there's this bond I didn't think I could ever have with anyone I suddenly felt it with him. With Elijah. It's hard to explain..."

"So it's like a soulmate thing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know..." Elena said and she started thinking of Elijah and the first time she had seen him in that old abandoned house with Rose and Trevor. How he had just stared at her. "Maybe..." She sighed.

"Wow...Damon has some serious competition..." Bonnie quipped. Elena only frowned. "You are sounding more and more like my brother..."

"It's a soulmate thing," Bonnie grinned and took both of Elena's hands.

Bonnie closed her eyes and started to chant softly, harnessing whatever power she could of the elements. The crystal started swirling and moving on the map. The candles glowed and flickered. Bonnie saw visions flashing through her. Of a young woman who looked like Elena wearing an old period gown and then there was Elijah. They were happy, in love. She had given birth to a boy who looked so much like his father, she named him after Elijah. Then tragedy struck she died. Her throat slid by a witch in hooded cloak. Bonnie saw the circles of fire and Klaus lying on the ground.

"Oh My God..." She cried out and looked at Elena. "The Original sacrifice. You were the original sacrifice..."

Elena looked at Bonnie and nodded. "So it's true..." She uttered. She was Karina Petrova, wife of Elijah, sister of Eleanna.

"Where is he Bonnie?" Elena asked her friend desperately. She needed to go to Elijah and get him out of Klaus' hands. Bonnie then looked down at the map where the crystal had stopped. "He's inside the mansion Elena. I think that's where Klaus kept him."

* * *

><p>"Who's inside the mansion?"<p>

Both girls turned and stared at Damon who was standing at the doorway. Elena frowned and glared at him and Damon only gave a nonchalant shrug back. "Just making sure you weren't lying when you said you'd be here."

Bonnie only groaned and stood up. "I should uninvite you Salvatore..." She said to Damon and stared daggers into his eyes.

"Now be nice Witch..." Damon gave a toothy grin. "I did help you find your ancestor's burial ground after all."

"So who is inside the mansion?" Damon asked and looked at Elena who only gave an irritated look at him and groaned. "Are we going to have Operation Save Stefan for Good this time?" He asked Elena and looked at Bonnie.

"Jeremy come in..." Bonnie sighed. "I know you're out there..."

Jeremy came out from the corridor and into Bonnie's room. He gave a sheepish grin and went to hug his girlfriend. Bonnie shook her head and kissed him. "You are so obvious sometimes..."

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked Elena and Bonnie.

"I can't do this. Not with everyone smothering me." Elena said, almost exasperated by all of it, especially Damon. She took her bag and hugged Bonnie. "Thanks Bon..." She whispered. "Couldn't do this without you..." Elena then took off and walked down the stairs.

"Where is she going now?" Damon grumbled and stared at Bonnie and Jeremy. He was getting confused and frankly pissed off by Elena's actions lately. The girl was driving him crazy and not in a good way.

"Somewhere far away from you..." Bonnie said pointedly to Damon and pursed her lips.

.


	26. Chapter 26 Party like its your birthday

Chapter Twenty Six.

_We're gonna party like it's your birthday..._

Elly's POV

Eighteen years ago today, I gave birth to my son. It was probably the most harrowing experience I had ever been through since witnessing the ritual a thousand years ago and watching as my sister bled to death. I remembered that the labor during the birth of Alexander had been a long, tiring one. Klaus had witches surrounding me chanting to help ease the pain. The epidural didn't work and I was bleeding badly. Klaus had to feed me his blood several times. There were many doctors and nurses. Klaus had killed a few in frustration, while the rest trembled in fear hoping that their lives were spared. It was definitely the bloodiest birth scene in all history. I was sure of it.

But when Alexander came out, glistening underneath the fluorescent light. I saw his thick mop of blonde hair just like his father's and when the nurse placed him in my arms, trembling in fear of course, I stared at my son's face and I realized it was worth it. The thousand years I was chained and bonded to Klaus paid off. All the hurt, heartache and pain I had gone through. I had my son and suddenly my world changed.

It wasn't about Klaus anymore. It became Alexander. He was my whole world. A mother's love is a powerful thing and no, it's not a silly cliché. A mother's love changes everything. It was more powerful and deeper than the twisted, obsessive love I had for Klaus. I finally understood why Karina was willing to leave Elijah that day in the woods when she said goodbye, even though she loved Elijah deeply. She was doing it for her son, she was doing it for little Eli.

I went inside Alexander's room and he was still sleeping. Like a baby or angel, I thought as I looked at my son. I saw the stubble growing on his chin. God...why did he have to look so old? Can't he just be my precious baby boy forever?

"Happy Birthday Sweetie..." I whispered in Alexander's ear and kissed his head. He groaned and moved about in bed. I laughed and lied beside him, cradling him close. I hummed that tune that Klaus always hummed and held my son close.

"What time is it?" Alexander groaned. He was awake. "I think it's six..." I said chirpily.

"Six on a Saturday...Mom I can't believe you woke me up so early..." He lamented and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on don't be a buzzkill. We can go make pancakes for breakfast. Mickey Mouse ones that you love so much..." I suggested.

"I'm eighteen Mom. Not eight..." He grumbled. He then took his Iphone that was at his nightstand and looked at the messages left by one of his many girlfriends. I rolled my eyes. Like father, like son. Alexander was fast becoming the town's reigning Casanova. Every mother's dream...I thought bitterly.

"Are you still angry with my father?" Alexander asked me as he relaxed in bed.

"What do you think?" I asked pointedly and crossed my arms.

"Mom it was just a blowjob..." Alexander said and I just opened my mouth in shock and stared at him. "You did not just say that!" I was horrified. Alexander? What the hell?

"She just gave him a blowjob. That was it. Stefan told me. He was there. Father didn't sleep with her. It's not a big deal." Alexander sounded so nonchalant. That I got even more enraged. I took the pillow and hit him with it. And I never hit my son before. Stefan Salvatore must die!

"Mom!" Alexander cried. I was furious and stormed out of the room. "Mom! I'm sorry!" Alexander shouted but I did not want to listen anymore. I stormed inside my room and went into the bathroom. I hid some vervain somewhere and took some leaves from plastic before putting it in a bottle and filling up with water. I shook it angrily.

I then went to Stefan's room which was down the hall. I opened the door shocked that Katerina was in bed with him. _Figures..._ I went up to bed. Stefan was naked and I scrunched in disgust and covered his bottom part with the duvet. Katerina was lying next to him, naked too. They probably had some wild vampire sex. Thank God my sister...Oh wait Elena and him had broken up

I saw Katerina stirring and she yawned as she blinked her eyes open. "Oh hey Elly..." She said and snuggled close to Stefan. I only gave a terse smile back and decided that maybe Stefan needs to really feel the pain. How dare he tell Alexander details of his father's dalliance! My son is still a teenager. He did not need to know the bloody sexual details! I lifted the duvet and poured the vervain water right on Stefan's privates. He immediately woke up and screamed in pain. Katerina was shocked as well.

"What the hell!" She said and immediately got out the bed.

"You crazy bitch!" Stefan screamed as his manhood burned in the corrosive vervain. His fangs elongated and I saw his eyes had turned red and black. I knew he wanted to attack me back. But he couldn't. Klaus would stake him immediately for laying a hand on me.

"Elly! What did you do that for!" Katerina cried, immediately coming to her lover's defence standing between me and Stefan.

"I don't want my son to know whatever shit you and Klaus do in your free time." I warned Stefan. "This time it's your dick. Next time I might just put a stake through your heart."

"You're crazy! You're really crazy!" Stefan groaned and stared at me in abject horror. Katerina only shook her head and took Stefan's hand. "Come on let's get you some blood." She led Stefan away towards the door. Both of them still naked.

"Put on some clothes please..." I moaned and rolled my eyes. "This isn't the Playboy mansion."

"Eleanna..."

I turned and looked. Klaus was standing there, leaning against the doorway. He was wearing his black long sleeved t-shirt, one that really showed his taut muscles and dark jeans. He looked good and I hated it. I was angry at him and he had to look all good and sexy even in a simple dark long T shirt. I needed to get locked up somewhere, I thought to myself.

Klaus stared at me, his blue eyes seemed to smoulder and shook his head. He gave an admonishing look. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." I growled and stared at him straight.

* * *

><p>"Vervain on a vampire's penis..." Klaus said. He looked at me and gave a bemused grin. "That was pretty badass."<p>

I only gave an irritated look back. Klaus was dressed in a brand new suit, black jacket and a white collared shirt underneath. He was getting ready to attend his son's birthday party. He looked at the mirror and styled his short blonde hair.

"You look like Justin Timberlake..." I told him in disdain and flipped through People magazine's latest edition.

"No!" Klaus groaned almost horrified and looked into the mirror again. I shook my head and smiled to myself. He could be a little too self absorbed with his looks sometimes. Then again he did have a narcissistic personality.

I was still in bed, refusing to dress up for the party. I was not in a mood. I did not agree to the party. I wanted something small and private for Alexander but Klaus decided to pimp it up, making it look like some dumb, tacky MTV show. My Super Sweet Eighteen or something.

"You're not dressed." Klaus said and frowned at me.

"I'm not going Niklaus. You are free to go and fuck any young woman you please..." I sighed and give him an exaggerated grin. "Just make sure she's of age..."

He shook his head. "I do hate it when you cuss." He then sat by my bedside. "You're my wife Elly..." Klaus said in a sweet voice and held my face with both hands.

"When I tell you to change and get ready...You do it..." Klaus told me in a cold, threatening tone and gripped my wrist tight. I could hear the bones cracking and I winced in pain.

"Am I understood?" Klaus whispered, his voice low and soft but still deadly. I cringed. He broke my wrist. I nodded weakly and Klaus smiled before kissing my lips. "I love you Eleanna, you know that don't you?"

Did he? I wondered. Was love supposed to hurt? Maybe...who knows. A thousand years and I still never understood what it was between me and Klaus. Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. Maybe I loved getting hurt. I was a secret masochist or something. Katerina said that love and hate were too intertwined. If you loved someone so deeply you could hate them as much too. I stared at Klaus and he had taken off his jacket and neatly folded his sleeve. He then bit his wrist and fed me his blood. The pain was gone and my bones had healed completely. Not a single bruise.

I got out of the bed and went into the large walking closet and took the deep red strapless dress that Klaus had bought. It was beautiful, sexy and attention grabbing. My breasts looked big in it and it had a corseted back. I just stared at myself in the mirror and suddenly I broke down and cried. I was truly cursed. Whatever darkness the witches said. It was all there, staring right back at me. A broken, sad woman forever cursed to be the monster's bride. I felt him behind me. He just held me in his arms rocking me gently while I cried in his chest. Then Klaus kissed me and brushed my tears aside. He tightened the ribbons of the corset and nuzzled my neck as he embraced me from behind and swayed me in his arms.

"Look at us..." Klaus spoke and stared at our reflection as he held me. I stared at the mirror seeing his perfect Adonis face and my sad one. "They said we'd never make it you know...my brothers, my sisters." Klaus whispered and kissed my neck.

"We proved them wrong didn't we Elly?" He smiled. "We lasted longer than all of them." I felt Klaus kissing my neck again before he sank his fangs in and started drawing my blood.

* * *

><p>"Wow...You look good enough to eat."<p>

I turned around when I heard that and stared at Damon Salvatore who was looking at me from head to toe and whistled. Dressed to kill in a suit he looked like James Bond, well almost. He did look very dashing though. I frowned at him. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"I like to gatecrash..." Damon whispered. I only laughed softly and took the glass of champagne from the tray that a waiter brought to us.

Damon took a glass too and gave a charming smile. "A toast to the woman who poured vervain on my brother's well...little man." Damon quipped and raised his glass. I gave him a weird look

"How did you know?" I stared at him.

"I have my sources..." He cocked his head and smiled. "Kat..." I looked at him and shook my head.

Katerina had been Damon giving updates on Stefan. Klaus would have her eating vervain for a month if he found out. I wasn't going to tell him of course. I had grown fond of Katerina. She had become my closest friend these past few months. And friends are a precious and rare commodity, especially when you're married to Klaus.

"So what did you get for Junior?" Damon asked as he looked at Alexander talking to his friends. A beautiful girl by his side. The party was a black tie success.

"Nothing..." I sighed and drank my champagne. "I'm a horrible mother. I probably screwed up his life enough."

"Aw you're too hard on yourself," Damon said and patted my bare shoulder. "It's not all your fault. If I had Klaus as a father...I'd be screwed up too..."

I shot Damon an irritated look and he only shrugged, drinking his champagne. He then smiled at me. "What did you ever see in Klaus anyway?" He asked. Guess he was curious. Almost everyone I knew was.

"He's Klaus..." I said and pursed my lips. "Who knows...I don't know..." I gulped down the champagne. I felt a little tipsy. It was my fourth glass for the night. I didn't know where Klaus went and I didn't really care. I missed my step and Damon pulled me in his arms. I just smiled seeing his handsome face.

"You smell nice..." I said and sniffed his collar. He really did. I love his cologne. So musky, spicy and mysterious. I stared at his eyes. They were so blue and beautiful. I wondered why Katerina and Elena never noticed that. They were fools all of them for choosing the other brother. He only rolled his eyes and held me.

"Why do I always get stuck with the drunk ones?" I heard him grumbling to himself as he looked down at me.

"Damon...what are you doing?" I heard Stefan's voice as he rushed towards his brother and me. "Are you insane? Klaus will kill you for touching her."

"I didn't do anything. She was tipsy and she nearly fell..." Damon explained. Damon then carried me and placed me in chaise lounge somewhere. Stefan had a cup of water with him and some paracetamol and wanted me to take it. I refused of course. I hated drugs and medicine. They were of no use.

"What is going on?" It was Katerina marching straight towards me. Dressed in her femme fatale outfit of choice. Black, low cut and short, her long legs in Louboutin heels . She saw me almost wasted on the chaise lounge. "Elly..." Katerina called me and touched my face. I only burped.

"She's drunk." Damon announced casually and Stefan just sighed. Katerina shook her head and stared at Stefan. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Stefan asked and looked at Katerina closely.

"Elijah's missing." She whispered. "And Klaus is losing it! He's in the crypt right now throwing a temper. They even took the coffin."

"What!" Stefan's eyes went wide and stared at his brother.

"Don't look at me. I was here the entire time with Hottie..." Damon said and pointed at me before giving a sexy wink.

"No..." I groaned and sat up. My head hurting from all the alcohol. "She took Elijah...She's going to bring him back."

"Who?" Katerina asked and stared at me.

"My sister." I breathed and looked at all three vampires. "She wants her husband back." This was going to be a long night. I groaned. Why couldn't Karina or Elena just let it go? Didn't she know that love would just hurt in the end? Especially loving an Original.

.


	27. Chapter 27 Silver Dagger

Chapter Twenty Seven

They pulled the coffin out of the rented van that Tyler had gotten and carried it to Salvatore boarding house garage. Jeremy heaved and stared at Tyler who only shook his head. "I can't believe we're really doing this Man."

Jeremy laughed and shook his head as well. "This is crazy! Waltzing into an Original vampire's home during a party and stealing a coffin."

"You guys have to get back to the party..." Elena said as she walked towards them. "We don't want to arouse suspicion."

"Don't you think it's too late for that?" Jeremy asked his sister. "Klaus will know we did it."

"He's going to want our heads..." Tyler spoke. His phone buzzed and he looked at the ID. "It's Caroline. I have to take this." He answered the phone and started talking.

"Yeah, we're here at the Salvatore boarding house...No I don't think we're being followed. What?" Tyler looked shocked. Elena and Jeremy just stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Alright...I'll let them know..." Tyler sighed and nodded. "I love you too."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him. Tyler winced and spoke. "Klaus went mad. I think he killed a few people. The party ended early, everyone's going home but Damon is still there."

"What the hell is he doing there?" Jeremy was confused and looked at his sister.

"Klaus is taking him hostage that's what Katherine said. He wants Elijah back or Damon dies..."

"No..." Elena uttered. "Elena..." Jeremy called her and she saw the anxiety on her brother's face. "Is this really important to you?"

She sighed and found herself staring into space again. Damon or Elijah? Why must it always be a choice? She looked at Tyler and Jeremy and gave a sad whimper. "I can't send him back." Elena touched the coffin, one where her husband, No... where Elijah laid dead.

"Why is he so important to you?" Jeremy asked her. He wanted to understand his sister sudden obsession to bring Elijah back.

"I love him..." Elena whispered. "What?" Jeremy muttered and just stared at his sister in shock. He was definitely not expecting that. Since when was Elena ever in love with the Original?

"So...what are we going to do now?" Tyler asked, interrupting the two siblings. "Are we just going to leave him here?"

"We're not." Elena said firmly. "We're bringing him back inside the house."

She opened the coffin and smiled when she saw Elijah's lifeless face. His eyes were closed as he lied in deathly repose. Both his hands on his chest and the silver dagger that was stuck there. Elena looked at Jeremy and Tyler and breathed before she held the silver dagger in her hand and pulled it out for the second time.

* * *

><p>"As you can see...I'm not in the best of moods..." Klaus drawled out his words as he gave a malevolent smile. "I just found out that one of my guests had stolen something from me. A coffin with my brother inside."<p>

Klaus was standing in his private study just staring at Damon Salvatore who was sitting in the middle of the room. Damon only smiled back. He wasn't afraid of the Original.

Katherine leaned against the wall, watching the events unfolding and Stefan was standing by Klaus side, the loyal foot soldier that he had become.

"You know something..." Klaus spoke and looked closely into Damon's eyes. "The crazy impulsive vampire..."

"Yeah...yeah..." Damon snickered. "In love with his brother's girl..." He continued for Klaus. "I get it. You think I'm a joke."

"On the contrary..." Klaus snapped. "You think that I'm a joke. You think because I saved your life and let your friends live that I'm harmless..." Klaus immediately broke the wood from the table lamp and stabbed it in Damon's chest "I assure you Mr Salvatore that I'm not!"

He groaned in pain. Klaus only smiled before withdrawing the wood and stabbing it in again. He then took the wood out and stabbed it right straight in the middle of Damon's throat. "Now that is for touching my wife..." Klaus whispered in his ear.

Damon was choking badly and bleeding all over. Stefan immediately went to him and removed the stake from his throat. "Thanks again Bro..." He said and smiled weakly at his brother.

"Lock him up somewhere..." Klaus said casually and waved his hand. "I'll play with him again tomorrow." Stefan nodded and held his arm around his brother as he carefully dragged Damon out of the study. Klaus then looked at Katherine. "Where is my wife?" He asked her and frowned.

"Drunk somewhere..." Katherine pouted. "She's taking this badly...Keeps babbling about how her sister was the one who took Elijah and wants him back.." Katherine then looked at Klaus. "I thought her sister died."

"She is dead," Klaus sighed. "Elly's mad. You should know that. She talks of things no one understands. The darkness...the darkness whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." Klaus complained and ran his fingers angrily through his hair. "She's haunted by ridiculous spirits of long dead people..."

Katherine kept quiet hearing that. Of course she knew that Eleanna was mad. The real cause of insanity was her husband.

"What are we going to do about Elijah?" Katherine asked him. Klaus only sighed. "If the dagger's out there's nothing much we can do...Just make sure that the other coffins are moved far away and in some secret location." He gave his command and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"I don't need another family member to wake up, thirsting for revenge."

"Revenge?" Katherine was curious. She wondered what Klaus meant by that. "They want you dead?"

"I wish." Klaus smiled and sipped his bourbon before gulping the contents down. He poured himself another glass. "It'd be easier if they wanted me dead. But no...It's not my head they're after."

"Then whose?" Katherine asked. Who was it that the Originals want so badly and why?

"Elly. They want my wife. And they want her dead." Klaus then turned and looked at Katherine. "So you can see why this is a bit of a problem for me." Klaus said and gave a terse smile.

* * *

><p>Elena just watched and waited as Elijah's dead body lied on the carpeted floor of the Salvatore's living room. She sighed and stared at the corpse. So Elijah really was her husband in some long ago life she had in the eleventh century. How was she ever going to explain it to Jeremy? Her brother was sitting on the sofa. Tyler Lockwood had gone to pick Caroline up from Bonnie's house. And Bonnie was busy preparing some spell to protect all of them and the Salvatore Boarding house from any attack Klaus might plan. Elena even begged Bonnie on the phone to cast a protective spell for Damon. The witch hesitated but finally agreed.<p>

"This is taking too long..." Elena mumbled and looked at Jeremy who only sighed. She then moved closer to the body.

"Elena..." Jeremy called her in a concerned tone.

"It's alright Jer..." She smiled at her brother. "He won't hurt me."

"Elena what are you doing?" Jeremy asked and stood up.

He watched as his sister knelt down next to Elijah's body. Elena gently caressed Elijah's face and ran her fingers through the strands of his dark hair. She bent down and kissed his dead lips and a drop of her tear fell on the Original's face. It was almost magic that made Jeremy uttered in amazement. The Original gasped and his eyes opened as he choked for breath. Elena smiled as Elijah looked up at her almost, shocked that she was there.

"Oh God..." Elijah groaned, his eyes just looking at her.

"It's okay..." Elena said and held him close. "I'm here...I'm never leaving you..."

They had gotten a few bags of blood for Elijah and he just sat on the sofa slurping it. He looked around and wondered what he was doing in the Salvatore house again. The last thing he remembered was following Klaus back to the history teacher's apartment. Stefan was there and so was Katerina. Then everything was just a blur. Elijah looked at Elena and wondered why she kept looking at him with this tenderness he never saw before.

"How long have I been dead?" Elijah asked as he took the handkerchief that was still in his jacket pocket on dabbed on his lips.

"Six months..." Jeremy replied and looked at Elena who nodded.

"And Klaus?" Elijah asked of his brother. He should have known that Klaus would betray him but he trusted his brother too much.

"He's still here." Elena told him. "He brought his wife and his son too."

"Ah..." Elijah nodded. "So it's true. He did have a son."

"You know of his wife?" Elena eyed him curiously.

"Eleanna..." Elijah then gave a smile. "She was my wife's sister."

"Yes you never told me about that," Elena said and narrowed her eyes at Elijah. "You never told me she was the original sacrifice."

"I didn't want to weigh you down," Elijah spoke and smiled gently at her. She saw the tenderness in his warm brown eyes.

"Karina. That was her name wasn't it?" Elena asked him. She just stared at him and she saw the pained look in his eyes.

"That happened a long time ago." Elijah said curtly and looked away. "She is dead now. It does not matter who she was."

Jeremy looked at Elijah and then at his sister. He knew something was up and Elena wasn't being altogether truthful. "Alright what is going on here?"

Elijah looked at the teenager, not knowing what he was referring to. Jeremy frowned at Elijah and then stared at his sister. "My sister took a big risk dragging you out of Klaus' home and I want to know why? What is going on Elena? Is it true that you love him?" Jeremy demanded and looked at Elijah who only stared at him and at Elena in shock.

Elijah looked at Elena and she rested her head in her palm and looked away. "Is it true?" Elijah asked her.

"So do you really love him?" Jeremy asked Elena. "You were willing to let Klaus keep Damon hostage, risking his life for Elijah and you kissed him."

"Yes it's true." Elena finally admitted. Elijah just stared at her in shock. Jeremy shook his head and gave a tired smile.

"This is really messed up Elena. I think I need to get some rest now. It's late and kidnapping dead vampires is taking a toll on me." Jeremy went to his sister and kissed her head. "I'll be in the guestroom upstairs." He then looked at Elijah. "You two need to talk."

Elena let out a breath and saw that Elijah was just looking at him. His dark eyes boring through hers. "Is it really true?" He asked. "That you were willing to risk Damon and that you were the one to bring me here?"

"I had to find you." Elena said softly and looked down. "I had to bring you back."

"Why would you do that?" He asked her. Gentle brown eyes looking at her again.

"I remember..." Elena finally said and looked at him. "I remember Elijah. I remember everything..."

Elijah let out a huge sigh of relief and immediately went to her. He hugged Elena and held her close in his arms, pressing a firm kiss on her forehead. Elena smiled and kissed his lips gently. He was almost afraid to return the kiss, thinking that it could all be a dream and he would wake up to find her gone but he finally did and kissed as tenderly as he could.

"We had a son..." Elena smiled as she pulled her lips away. "I named him after you. My parents took him and took care of him..."

She looked at Elijah and saw the tears that pooled in his eyes. "It's alright now..."

"I thought I lost you..." He whispered. "I thought I'd lost you forever..."

"No..." Elena shook her head and just snuggled closer. "I'd find you somehow..."

Elijah smiled and just held her his arms. "I'm sleepy..." Elena muttered in his chest.

"Sleep my Love...I'll be here..." Elijah told her softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me..." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Forever Elena..." Elijah said and cradled her close. "We have forever now. I promise you."

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

I stared out the night sky as I lied out at the lounge chair that was next to the pool. The stars were plenty and beautiful. I didn't know why but I was smiling to myself. My sister's probably reunited with her husband right now. She deserved it and so did Elijah. Their little happy ending. Soulmates if there were ever any. The champagne was buzzing in my head. I smiled and looked at the lounge chair next to me where my son was sleeping soundly, probably too drunk with alcohol as well. I ruffled the hair on his head and watched as Alexander stirred in his sleep for a while.

_Ah...that poor boy._ I thought. He would never be his own man. He would forever be under his father's shadow. I stared up the night sky and suddenly a thought came into my alcohol addled mind. Alexander would never be totally free. Even as an Original vampire. Klaus will be the one who'll rule over him. Klaus will control him. It's just not right. Klaus had a thousand years and he spent all that time trying to break some stupid curse. He could have used it to rule. But no he didn't. Now all the vampires are scattered like vagabonds when they could have been united and be a powerful force. Maybe Klaus didn't deserve to be the last Original. He didn't deserve to be the last one standing. Klaus didn't deserve to be the vampire King.

_Hmmm..._I remembered that Olympias had Phillip of Macedon murdered so that her son would rule. My history is a little fuzzy but at least that was what the Angelina Jolie version did. And he did rule. He was splendid. The greatest conqueror of all time. The same namesake I had given my son. Alexander would be a splendid ruler. I knew it. He'd be strong and powerful without his father's flaws and temperament. I watched, seeing my son's sleeping face and I knew I had to give him the best any mother could. Like I said, a Mother's Love is a powerful thing. It would finally free me from Klaus forever.

"Sweetheart..."

I turned and looked at my husband walking towards me, that cocky grin on his face. I only frowned. Always so arrogant and sure of himself. Klaus pulled me up from the pool lounge chair and into his embrace. I staggered a bit in my heels and drunkenness and Klaus just held me limp in his arms.

"You drink too much..." He muttered and kissed my neck. I only kept quiet and he started swaying with me in his arms.

"Let's dance Darling..." Klaus whispered. "The night is beautiful and you are beautiful..."

I only gave a drunken moan and leaned against him while he took me in his arms and swayed and twirled around. The dancing was just making my head spinning more. Klaus started humming that haunting tune again and my eyes felt heavy.

"Don't worry Elly. I won't let them get to you. You have my word" He whispered and kissed my neck.

I kept quiet hearing Klaus and his assurances. It didn't really matter anymore. I didn't care. My life and world was not about Klaus. It hadn't been the past eighteen years and soon when Alexander turned. Klaus will just be a painful past. Just a long dark chapter of my life.

..._What do you think Darling if I put a silver dagger straight into your heart..._

_._


	28. Chapter 28 Love & other inconveniences

Chapter Twenty Eight.

Klaus stared at his wife's sleeping form. She had too much drink the past night. Who could blame her? He would have drunk the entire crate of Dom Perignon too. But he was furious and alcohol would only wane whatever anger and fury that was inside him. Elijah had been taken by the doppelganger of all people. He wondered what the little chit wants with his elder brother. Maybe they'd join forces and raise some small army against him. Klaus wanted to laugh. All of them and their naive determination, thinking that they could beat him. He was Klaus. He made many, vampires and humans quake in their boots for centuries.

The others had been moved to a secret secured place. One only he, Katerina and Stefan knew. He had grown to trust both of them. Fine lieutenants they had become. And if they ever betray him, he knew where their weakest spots were. For Katerina, it was Stefan and for Stefan it was his brother, the doppelganger and her friends. See...that's the danger when you cared too much for others. They all become a liability. Your enemies and detractors can use them against you. He sighed and held his wife closer to him while he lied on the bed. Running his fingers through her dark tresses, hearing the soft beating of her heart. It brought him comfort somewhat. She was his peace, his home, his true weakness and ironically the cause and root of many problems.

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness..._ He really believed that. His father, or stepfather whatever the late Lord Lucas was to him had said that before, drilling it into his four sons. Over and over again. _Love makes one weak, makes one vulnerable and we are not weak. We do not love we do not care. We kill and slaughter. We bed women for pleasure and dispose of them when they are of no use. We marry them only to spread our lineage nothing more._ Lord Lucas was a cruel man and an even crueler vampire. Klaus hated him but yet he respected him, feared him. He had tried so hard to win Lord Lucas' approval when he had been human.

Nothing he did was ever good enough. He could never be like Elijah, always calm and in control. He wasn't as smart and tactical as Darius and Anthony, everyone loved Anthony. Charming, handsome Anthony who was also the best bowman of the four brothers. Even Eleanna had fallen for him. Klaus knew that Anthony wanted her. It was that obvious. He had seen the way Anthony had looked at her and the way she smiled at him. Oh...they were like starcrossed lovers lying in the fields that night staring at the stars. Laughing and deep conversations. He had heard them all. He had been in his wolf form of course. Klaus remembered how much he had wanted to rip Anthony's heart and throat out for touching her that night. For embracing her in his arms and holding her hand. Telling her stupid fairy tales about the heavens and writing poems.

No. Eleanna wasn't like that. She wasn't the giddy, naive, lovesick fool everyone had thought she was. Klaus knew it the first time he laid eyes on her. That beguiling look in her piercing blue eyes as she boldly questioned him in her house. It caught him by surprise. No one would dare question and stood up to him. But the young, seventeen year old girl did. She wasn't so easily charmed by his words and manners. Then he knew. He knew that she could somehow see right through him and it was the same for him. He could see right through her too. They were made for each other, Klaus was sure of it.

But he couldn't let Elly be her wild self. He needed to train her. She was like a beautiful, wild mare that needed to be broken in. She never knew her place, despite being a farmer's daughter. She was a rebel who hated authority. Her father had been too lenient in his upbringing. Elly spoke what she wanted whenever she wanted never following the norm and proper decorum. Never knowing how to speak to her betters in a respectful way. His sisters hated her. Amelia was the first to call her crazy and then everyone followed. Eleanna, the crazy farmer's daughter who became wife of Niklaus. The monster's bride as the word got around the vampires at the time. Klaus smiled and kissed her lips softly. It was such a fitting name. The Monster's Bride.

"I love you Elly..." Klaus whispered softly.

She stirred for a while and snuggled closer to him. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Klaus sighed and hummed that old lullaby his mother always sang. He wasn't worried about Elijah. No one could kill him now that the curse had been broken. He was untouchable and so were his wife and son. _Come what may..._ He snickered silently. _Give it your best shot. You'll still lose._

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up the next morning, she found herself in one of the guest bedroom. She wondered where her husband went. She shook her head. Elijah wasn't her husband or he was but that was in a past life, a thousand years ago. It was all too confusing to her. She was Karina Petrova but she was also Elena Gilbert. She looked up and smiled seeing that Elijah had entered the room.<p>

"Hey..." She greeted him and he gave a tender smile back. "Good Morning..."

"This is awkward isn't it?" Elena asked him and breathed. Elijah sighed and moved to her. "I think it will take a while to get used to," He smiled and nuzzled her nose. She leaned to kiss him.

"I feel like I know you...but I don't." She sighed. "So many things just don't make sense." Elijah just pulled her into his arms. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened when I died?" Elena asked him. "When Karina died?" Elijah kept quiet for a while and just held her closer. "It was the worst day of my life..." He said as memories flooded back. He then looked at Elena and continued.

"I found your body, dead and cold lying on the ground. Someone slid your throat. You had bled to death..."

"I remember..." Elena said and shivered at the memory of it. Elijah only pulled her closer in his embrace. "I was there. Elly was screaming in pain on the ground. And I came to save her."

"Ah yes..." Elijah nodded. "Our stubborn, dear Eleanna. Wanting to save her husband from the witches..." He breathed and looked at Elena. "It didn't work though. Klaus lost his power to transform into his wolf form and Elly started her descent into madness."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him and looked at Elijah closely.

"She started talking to herself. Sometimes talking to you as if you were there." Elijah said in a sad tone. "She kept saying it was all her fault. She brought you there. She gave you to the witches...For years she would call all the maidservants Karina. Thinking they were all you."

"What did Klaus do?" Elena asked him. Elijah shrugged. "He tolerated it as much as he can. He had his affairs that upset her more. He was also obsessed with finding a way to break the curse. He wanted his wolf half back. And one of the witches said it could cure her madness. I never believed so."

"And your family?" Elena asked him. Elijah looked sad. "Klaus hunted them down. One by one. Elly kept saying that they would all kill her. They knew something. Some big secret. I don't know what she meant. Anthony tried to contact me a few months back and I'm sure that Klaus has taken him now."

"So Klaus put all of you to sleep because you were going to kill Elly?" Elena asked. "Were you?"

"No of course not." Elijah spoke. "I treated Elly like a sister. She was the only connection I had left of you."

"She looks so sad. Every time I see her..." Elena sighed and Elijah kissed the top of her head. "I think she's miserable being with him."

"He won't let her go you know..." Elijah said. "I think she won't let him go too..." Elena said. She then turned and smiled at Elijah before kissing him sweetly. "I have to go to school..." She said.

"Of course..." Elijah smiled. "One needs an education."

"Will you pick me up later?" She asked and gave a cheeky smile. She didn't want to be apart from him. But she had an important Calculus test.

"You want to show me off to your friends?" Elijah asked and gave a soft laugh.

"I'm dating a hot, older guy with nice hair..." Elena teased and ran her fingers through his brown locks. "Of course I want to show you off..."

"I'm not really sure about this dating thing..." Elijah mused. "Do we have to go for matinee at theater and do I have to get you flowers and change my status on Facebook?"

"You have a Facebook?" Elena's eyes went wide. No Way...

"Should I?" Elijah asked and raised his brow. Elena only frowned when she realized he was teasing. Elijah laughed and kissed her. "Maybe we should just tell them that we're married and have been so for a thousand years..."

She smiled and caressed his cheek gently. "I'm sorry that I left you," Elena said and looked deeply in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you leave..." Elijah sighed and pressed his forehead on hers. She sighed a happy, contented sigh and nuzzled her nose on his. "Did you really love me for so long?"

"I never stopped loving you..." He told her and that made Elena smiled more. "You always know what to say..."

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

I found later out that Damon Salvatore was a prisoner in my house. I was curious of him. What made even let himself be caught in the first place? Klaus kept him chained in the cellar. I heard from Katerina that he was bleeding badly. Klaus had stabbed him a couple or so times in the chest and throat. I guessed Klaus was getting bored and decided to keep another Salvatore in the house. Maybe Klaus had turned Damon his new punching bag. Alexander was out visiting college campuses and Klaus had decided to be a good father and accompany his son, along with Stefan, his new right hand man. They went up north to Boston, the mecca of colleges and I was sure that Klaus would try to compel the Dean of Harvard to give Alexander a place despite his horrible test scores.

I was left in the house with Katerina. She was grumbling to herself that she had to clean up the house, which was a huge mess after the party and then decided that she would just call a cleaning company. It was much easier. She was pleased with herself and decided that an afternoon by the pool would be a relaxing treat. So there we were, two immortal women in our bikinis trying our best to get a tan when obviously it won't happen. Katerina had her protective bracelet on so the sun would not fry her.

"So what's with you and Stefan?" I asked her as I sipped my iced sweet tea. Something I had grown to like since my move down South.

"We're just fuck buddies now..." She said nonchalantly and twirled her hair. "Who knows where that will lead." I only laughed. "Is it even possible to just be fuck buddies?"

Katerina gave me a bemused gaze. "Why not? I do it all the time. We all need lovers...Life is too short." She then looked at me closely. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me Klaus is the only man you've been with?"

I shrugged. "He'd punish me for an eternity if he knows I fool around."

"Can he really know?" Katerina asked.

"Yup." I nodded. "He can smell anything on me." I sighed. "He can tell if I had tuna sandwich or pesto pasta. And that was what I ate last week. One taste of my blood and he knows. I can never get away with it."

"Wow..." Katerina uttered and slipped her iced cold, frozen margarita mixed with blood. "That sucks." She suddenly looked furious. "But he fools around all the time. That is so unfair!"

"My husband still has that medieval chauvinist thinking." I groaned. "So what about Damon?" I asked Katerina.

"What about him?" She looked at me.

"He was your lover too." I reminded him.

"Ah Yes Damon..." Katerina shook her head. "He was like a lovesick puppy following me around in 1864. He's doing the same with Elena you know. Always want something he can never get."

"I think he's adorable..." I sighed, thinking about Damon. He kinda reminded me of Anthony.

"You are soo crushing on him!" Katerina said aloud and giggled. "He is kinda hot." I swooned.

"Yes he is." Katerina smiled. "He's an animal in the bedroom." Katerina said and gave a purr. "And he's really a sweetheart underneath that tough confident exterior."

An idea came about and I suddenly sat up and smiled brightly at Katerina. "I'm going to talk to him and keep him company."

"What!" She uttered in shock. "No Elly! Klaus will kill you."

I only shook my head, exasperated. "He never means it. Trust me." I then walked away.

"Then he'll kill me!" Katerina told me.

"He won't. He likes you too much. You remind him of his sisters..."

"Urgh..." Katerina groaned. "I'm like a sister to Klaus?"

"Come on Kat he doesn't have to know..." I urged. Katerina pursed her lips and gave me a key. "He's in the cellar. I'm just going to pretend that I have no knowledge of this."

"He's probably starving." I smiled excitedly. "I'm gonna get some bloodbags."

"You're crazy you know. Married to Klaus and crushing on Damon Salvatore."

"Yeah...Didn't you know? They all called me the crazy monster's bride." I told Katerina who shook her head and crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Damon asked when he saw me entering the cellar. Klaus had his legs chained as he sat on a small bed. He looked pale and weak. I saw his suit all bloodied.<p>

"Thought you needed some company," I smiled. He only looked at me up and down. "And you just happen to wear a bikini?"

"I was by the pool with Katerina." I told him and frowned. I came close to him and gave him a blood bag. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Mighty hospitable of you Mrs Klaus..." He said sarcastically and took the blood bag.

He slurped one quickly and I gave him two more. I watched him closely seeing the way he drank his blood. He did it with such effortless coolness. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into things. I'm really having a crush on him. Ah the excitement and tabooness of it all. Klaus would be mad if he found out.

"Is it true?" I asked him and Damon only looked at me. "That you're in love with my sister?"

"Huh?" He stared at me baffled by it. "What? Who's your sister?"

"I mean with Elena?" I stuttered. Of course, Damon wouldn't know about Elena and that she was Karina. He only shrugged and sighed. "She's Elena..."

"She's with him now you know...She loves him." I told him. I wondered if he even knew. That poor gorgeous man.

"Stefan?" Damon looked at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "No." I frowned. "Elijah. Elena's with him."

"Elijah?" Damon sounded shocked by it. "What the hell would she be doing with Elijah?"

"I mean she told me she wanted to rescue him so we could somehow get Stefan back..." Damon drifted and then looked at me. "You're telling me that Elena is in love with Elijah, as in the Original Elijah. Same Elijah who wants to use her to kill Klaus..."

I gave a nod. Damon groaned and banged his head against the wall. "What is with women? I would have done anything for her...anything."

"Well you love her..." I sighed.

"And where did that got me? " Damon grumbled. "I'm stuck in a cellar, chained, with Klaus' hot crazy wife as company..."

"You really think I'm hot?" I stared at him. He paid me a compliment. It had always been Klaus. Strange to have some other man said that and to my face. Damon gave a smirk. "Hot and crazy."

"I'll try to get Klaus to spare your life."

"You'd do that?" Damon looked at me and his eyes just widened.

"Why yes..." I smiled brightly. "I like you. You'll make a great butler. My own personal butler."

"Please just stake me right now." He groaned.

.


	29. Chapter 29 Misters & Mrses Smiths

Chapter 29.

_Elly_

I was having the most wonderful of dreams. Dreams I hadn't had in a while. I was on some white sandy beach somewhere in the Caribbean, wearing a white halter neck swim suit that was cut asymmetrically at my waist and hips, exposing my skin flatteringly. I had my Jackie O oversized shades and a large white straw hat, sipping the most delicious pina colada. It was beautiful and warm. The sun was shining brightly. The waves splashing on the shore and a very handsome, very hot Damon Salvatore lying next to me. Shirtless I might add, wearing some Hawaiian print beach shorts.

"_Why is it always soo sunny in dreams by the beach?" Damon wondered aloud and gave me a quizzical look. "It's never this sunny outside."_

_I only shrugged. "Just enjoy it…" Damon gave a knowing smirk and sighed as he stared up in the blue sky._

"_So is Elena really your sister?" He turned and asked. He stretched himself on the beach towel and yawned like a lazy cat. _

"_About a thousand years ago," I smiled and slurped my pina colada. _

"_Seriously?" Damon asked, rather surprised but not yet convinced._

"_Yup." I nodded. "She was called Karina then. Elijah was her husband and they had a son…"_

"_No fucking way…" Damon uttered and just stared at me in disbelief. "You can go ask her yourself…" I said to him._

_Damon looked at his hand and suddenly played with the Lapis ring on his finger. "I wonder if I'll burn…" He pondered aloud._

"_Don't think so…this is a dream after all." I said and just lazed around on top the beach towel. _

"_Yours or mine?" Damon looked at me closely. I only shrugged not knowing it myself._

_Damon then took the ring off and was pleasantly surprised that nothing happen. He didn't start to sizzle or burn. He was alright. He turned and gave a sexy grin. _

"_You know…I think I'm really gonna enjoy this dream." Damon said with a smile. He suddenly stood up and held out his hand, smiling at me. I wondered what he wanted._

"_Come on give me your hand…" He urged. His blue eyes shimmered. "We need to go for a swim."_

_I giggled like a giddy school girl and let him pulled me up. Damon then took my white straw hat off and threw it away like a Frisbee. "You don't need this..." He sighed. He took my shades and wore over his hair. That made me laugh a bit._

_Damon brought me the water's edge and we dipped our feet in. "Whoah…the water's cold." He said and laughed. He started splashing and kicking the water with his feet and I laughed as well and then he carried me in his arms and waded into the ocean._

"_No!" I hollered, knowing that he was going to just throw me in the water. "Damon! Don't do it." Damon only gave a sweet, sexy smile. "Come on Elly live a little…"_

"_I'm scared…" I told him in a small voice. Damon winked at me. "Don't worry I'll be here. I'll catch you." He said and I really believed him. He threw me into the water and when I came out of it all wet but smiling. I was surprised that he wasn't there. Where was he? Did he go under the water? I went back down but I couldn't find him and went up again.  
><em>

"_Damon…" I called him. I looked around the beach was empty and then I heard someone calling my name. _

"_Eleanna."_

_My heart sank. I turned around and there he was, staring straight at me. What was he even doing in my dream? Klaus stood on the beach, wearing a pair of Speedos. He looked tanned and golden all over. His chest trim and muscled, his pecs glistening in the sun. He was splendid and beautiful like a Greek god. A true Adonis. But one I just wanted to run away from. Klaus was staring at me._

"_Eleanna what the hell are you doing?" Klaus asked me, his tone sounded more like a growl._

"_No…" I muttered softly. I couldn't even have my dreams to myself. He just had to invade. He had to take everything away from me. There was no such thing as privacy with Klaus. I walked back to the shore and Klaus took a towel. He covered me with it and dried my hair and skin. I shivered a bit and he sighed._

"_You silly girl. What were you doing, getting yourself all wet?" Klaus groaned softly. "Now you're cold."_

"_What are you doing here?" I looked up at him and asked. I wondered if he could tell that I wasn't at all pleased with his presence._

"_Keeping you company Sweetheart," Klaus smiled and kissed my lips. "I don't want you to be alone even in your dreams." _

_But I don't want you here! I wanted to scream at him. Can't you see it? Just go away! Why can't you just leave me be! But of course he didn't hear it. Klaus pulled me in his arms and embraced me as he rocked me gently and hummed that haunting lullaby._

* * *

><p>When I fluttered my eyes open, Klaus was leaning above me pressing butterfly kisses on my neck. I turned and he greeted me with a warm smile. "Good Morning Sweetheart."<p>

I moved in the bed and just stared at him. "You're back..." I announced half hearted of course.

Klaus smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "I miss you." He murmured. "We should go to the beach this weekend since you're dreaming about it." Klaus said softly and kissed me, letting his tongue slipped into my mouth. I wanted to cringe. I didn't know why but I just didn't want him to touch me. He started to kiss me deeper but I didn't return it and he could feel it too. He pulled away and glared at me.

"What's wrong?" Klaus growled. Eyes just piercing mine. I saw him tightened his lips and I could tell that he was irritated.

"I need some space..." I sighed angrily. "You're smothering me." I gritted and glared at him.

"Space?" Klaus almost spat the words out. "We're married Eleanna. What space are you talking about?"

"I want my own personal space!" I screamed at him. "Why must you be all over me? Why do you to go to every single corner of my life and take it! Even in my own dreams! Can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"I haven't seen you in three days Elly!" Klaus cried out in anger. "I missed you."

"But I don't!" I told him honestly and just looked at him. "I don't miss you! Not even once."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me, his tone had gone cold and low.

"I think I don't love you Niklaus. Not anymore..." I said aloud and Klaus just stared at me. I was shocked myself. Did I really say that? Out loud. Right to his face. _Oh My God..._What is happening?

Klaus had gotten so enraged that he went to the fireplace that was in the bedroom and started to push all the ornaments that were on the mantelpiece down. He lifted the huge pot of plant that was next to the window and threw it out with all his strength, smashing the window pane and the glass. He even took the Queen Anne chair and threw it out as well. He then leaned against the bedpost and looked at me, breathing heavily.

"It's because of that girl isn't it? The one from Duke? You're still angry about the blowjob!" Klaus yelled.

"No..." I said weakly and just sat on the bed. "I don't want to be with you anymore..." I looked at him sadly. "I don't care about the girl or any of your girls. I don't care about you. I just don't care anymore. I'm not happy."

I sighed and Klaus ran his fingers through his hair before letting a huge roar. Almost sounded like a painful cry. He then turned and marched straight to me and took my hand, gripping it tight as he pulled me out from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed in a panic. He dragged me out of the room and down the hall. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Let go of me!"

We walked passed Katerina's room and she was standing there at her doorway with Stefan both of them just staring at us. Not daring to say anything or do anything. No one dared to interfere when Klaus was having one of his famous rages. To do so would mean instant death. Katerina gave me a sympathetic look. She moved but Stefan held her hand stopping her.

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked Klaus as he dragged me down the stairs, while I struggled and tried to pull my hand out of his iron grip. "Let me go!"

He kept quiet. I saw that his face was red, almost as if he would explode. He brought me to his study and switched on his laptop and then I saw it. A close circuit security feed that showed an underground crypt somewhere and I saw the coffins. Five of them. A few vampire guards walking about. I then knew that was where The Originals lied resting.

"Look Elly!" Klaus snarled. "Take a close look!"

"My brothers and sisters are lying there..." He told me. I kept quiet and looked away but he wouldn't have it. He turned my face so I could really look at it.

"Darius, Adrienne, Roxana, Amelia and lastly Anthony..." Klaus said their names aloud and looked at me stonily.

"I've just recently acquired your precious Anthony..." He spoke, eyes never leaving mine. "A contact of mine apparently found him in New Orleans and shipped him to me. Strange that the hilt on his dagger bear your fingerprints..."

I breathed and looked at Klaus. I never thought of the fingerprints. I didn't even think that Klaus would have taken and kept a copy of mine. But he was two, three, maybe a hundred steps ahead of me.

"How did they get there Elly? How?" He asked me. I refused to answer. "Still with your secrets My Love?" Klaus asked, and it almost sounded like a taunt.

"You think you don't love me anymore, you say...It doesn't really matter you know...Because you're still mine. My wife, my mate, my property."

He then took my hand and gripped it tight. I tried to pull it away from him but it was no use. "I had my family killed for you...I turned everything, the entire world inside out to hunt them down. My own blood, all for you..." Klaus spoke in a savage tone his eyes shone in fury.

"So enough of this petty nonsense. This may be the 21st century Elly. And you're in over your head with the modern world and all this women's rights movement. But as far as I'm concerned, in this house, in my domain, it's still the same as it was a thousand years ago. I'm your husband and Lord and you will obey my every word..."

"I want a divorce." I told him sharply and that pushed him over the edge. I saw it in his eyes. Something had snapped. He pushed me on the desk, sweeping everything down, his laptop had fallen, crashing to the floor. My eyes just went wide with fear when I realized what he was about to do. He moved roughly between my legs and started to unbuckle the belt of his jeans.

"Enough of this!" Klaus grunted and pushed me down on his desk. His hands pulling my pyjamas pants down and he ripped my underwear. "You are my wife! There will be no talk of divorce!"

"No!" I screamed. "Get off of me!"

I thrashed about underneath. I didn't want this. I was not aroused nor do I find myself wanting him. In fact I was repelled by it. I tried to push him off but it was no use. He was always stronger than me. I beat him hard on his chest but he wasn't even hurt by my punches. Klaus moved down to kiss me but I just turned away. He didn't care and continued to kiss and suckle on my skin.

"Let me go..." I wept. "Niklaus. Please stop...I don't want this...Stop it."

He breathed out and stopped kissing. He rested his head on top of me. I looked up and saw that he was just staring ahead, breathing heavily his mind had gone elsewhere. I wondered what he was thinking. Klaus moved and pulled up his jeans and he pulled my pyjamas pants up as well. I let out a heavy breath and moved away from him, relieved that he had decided not to pursue it further. I did not think I could ever forgive him if he did.

"Go and get dressed," Klaus snapped and glared at me. I just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. "We're going to get some counselling." He said and dragged me out of the study.

* * *

><p>"So how long have you two been married?" The therapist, Dr Premjit Singh looked at us and asked.<p>

He was the only marriage counsellor in town and his schedule was pretty much packed. Guess many people in Mystic Falls were having marital problems. Then again who could blame them. Klaus compelled the receptionist at the front desk to cancel all of Dr Singh's appointments for that afternoon and we just waltzed right in. Klaus was sitting next to me tapping his fingers on the arm of the leather chair. He turned and looked at me. I only rolled my eyes. I wondered if couple's therapy would even work for us. A thousand years being in an unhealthy, dysfunctional, abusive relationship. What cure is there?

"Nine centuries…" I replied in a bored tone.

"Ten." Klaus growled.

"Wow…" Dr Singh looked at us. His eyes widened and then he gave a knowing smile. "That's a long time. I'm sure you feel like it's that long…You look like a very young couple so, I'm gonna take a guess that the real answer is nine or ten months."

Klaus only gave a shrug. "So…you can start if you like, tell me what's bothering you…Uh Mr…" The therapist looked at his notes. "Mr Smith?"

"My wife says she doesn't love me anymore…" Klaus said and gave a terse smile.

"Is that true?" Dr Singh looked at me. I sighed. "I didn't really mean it…"

"You don't?" Dr Singh asked. "I don't know…" I groaned and stared angrily at Klaus. "Sometimes I love him and sometimes I wish he was dead. He's everywhere. He's smothering me! He never gives me space!"

"That is not true!" Klaus shot back. "I give you plenty of space. I let you do what you want…I gave you everything. I treated you like a queen."

"You kept me prisoner for centuries!" I screamed.

"You keep trying to run away from me. What was I supposed to do Elly?"

"Your family wants me dead! That's why I had to run." I breathed.

"That's no longer a problem anymore is it? Now that they're all lying dead…" Klaus said in a cold callous tone.

"Alright…" Dr Singh said, interrupting us and gave an awkward smile. "It's good to let go some of the anger that's build up inside."

"Oh Please…" I said in disdain and stared at Klaus. "He has no problem letting out his anger. He's a fucking psychopath!"

"See…" Klaus said and smiled at the therapist before starting his tirade. "She swears like a sailor. I can't talk to her when she's like this. She burned down the house more than a dozen times. Every time we move to a new place, she'll light up the torch. She's a freaking pyromaniac! Look at what I have to put up with."

"He sleeps around!" I screamed angry that he blamed me for burning several of the houses down. I had good reason to. "He's never been a faithful husband to me."

"Yes…" Klaus spoke. "I admit that I do have my affairs. I'm no angel. I never said I was."

"And you don't think that your infidelity isn't hurtful to your wife?" Dr Singh asked him.

"She'll just have to put up with it…" Klaus gave a casual shrug. "I've put up with her bouts of madness for centuries…" Klaus then glared at me.

"Do you think its easy living a woman who keeps talking to herself, screaming in the middle of the night for no reason…trying to find ways to kill herself? But I never left her side. Because I took a vow and I take it seriously." Klaus sighed and looked at Dr Singh.

"As you can see, she's a little…" Klaus tapped his head. "Screwed up inside."

"I do not believe you!" I stood up and stared at Klaus. "You were the one who screwed me up!"

"Stop playing the victim Eleanna!" Klaus said sharply. "You're not a teenager anymore. Take some Goddamned responsibility."

I kept quiet and frowned, crossing my arms in anger. This definitely wasn't working. I could not believe we were paying $300 per session. And I was sick of having Klaus control everything. I needed to get rid of him and it had to be soon. How's that for not playing the victim?

"So Mrs Smith…Do you have anything to say for this session before it ends?" Dr Singh asked and looked at me. He looked troubled. I wondered if even the therapist thought that there was no hope for us.

"I want to go home…" I muttered before looking at Klaus who only gave a tired sigh.

* * *

><p>Elena smiled as she looked at Elijah's driving license. "Elijah Smith…that's really your name." She said it aloud. "It's just an alias my Love," Elijah told her with a smile. She then shook her head. "I don't picture myself as being a Mrs Smith though."<p>

Elijah only grinned back as drove the sleek silver BMW series 7. He had picked her up from school that afternoon and they had picnic lunch by the lake. Elena then looked through the contents of his wallet and was surprised to find a photograph of her in her cheerleading outfit. She looked at Elijah and furrowed her brows. "What is it doing here?"

"I had Jonas Martin steal it from your room…" He said. "I had to find you and that was the only way I could locate you. He needed something of yours to perform the spell."

"No…" Elena uttered in surprise and shook her head. She just found it a little too weird. Elijah smiled and ran his fingers through her silky tresses. "I kept a lock of your hair too…"

"That's kinda creepy." Elena sighed and shivered slightly.

"It's romantic." Elijah said and gave a small frown. "You know in the old days. People in love would keep a lock of their Beloved's hair. They tied it with their own so that the bond will be forever."

Elena smiled. She looked down seeing his hand that was on her thigh and held it, her fingers lacing his, clasping it with hers. It fit. Elijah looked at her tenderly and gave a gentle smile before bringing it to his lips and kissed her hand firmly. Elena looked out the window and he could tell that she looked worried. "What are we going to do about Damon?" She asked him.

"He'll survive…" Elijah said in that cool, casual tone of his. "I doubt my brother would kill Damon. Torture him maybe but kill him no."

Elena frowned and looked at him. She didn't want Damon to be tortured. "He's my friend Elijah. I need to save him and Stefan too. And my sister. I can't leave her to be with Klaus. She's miserable."

Elijah looked closely at her. "You know it's impossible to separate Elly from Klaus. They've been together for so long, it's not possible to split them up. They've become one and the same. And I'm not willing for you to risk your life again. Your sister can take care of herself. She survived this long. I forbid you to pursue this." Elijah said firmly.

"You forbid me?" Elena stared at him, almost shell shocked. Elijah only gave an easy shrug. "You can't forbid me!" Elena said angrily and crossed her arms. "If I made a decision to save them, I will. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Ah yes…I see that stubborn Petrova streak hasn't left you.." He sighed.

"I'm a Gilbert now." She spoke. Elijah kept quiet and drove the car down the street on Mystic Fall's town square.

Elijah looked up and gave a smirk. "I think it's time for a little family reunion don't you?" He turned and smiled at Elena. Elena only wondered what he meant, she looked ahead and there was Klaus with her sister. He looked angry and so did Elly. They looked like they were having a heated argument. Elijah got out of the car and so did Elena. He looked at her and gave a frown.

"You never let me open the door for you." Elijah told her.

"It's sweet but I can manage," Elena smiled. "I'm not a fragile flower you know. I can open my own doors…"

He only shook his head and held her hand, clasping it tight. They walked towards where Klaus and Elly were. The other couple were surprised to see them. Klaus gave a bewildered look and a sly smile formed on his face. "Hello Brother…" He greeted Elijah.

Elijah moved forward looking at Klaus and then at Elly. "Niklaus…Eleanna…" He said their names and gave a polite smile.

"You're out and about," Klaus commented, grinning widely. He looked at Elijah and then at Elena. He saw that his brother was holding the doppelganger's hand as if they were a couple. Elly looked at Elena closely and Elena gave her a small, awkward smile.

"Well yes…" Elijah sighed. "I was dead the past six months Niklaus as you would know since you were the one to plunge the dagger in my heart. A little fresh air does wonders."

Klaus gave a soft chuckle. "Good to know that you're doing well."

"Where are they Niklaus? You gave me your word." Elijah demanded in a soft firm tone. He wanted to know where the rest of his family were.

"You know that I'm not going to tell you…" Klaus said and pulled Elly closer to him. "I won't risk it."

"They are our family Klaus. What harm have they ever done to you?" Elijah asked him.

"They're better off sleeping Elijah. Trust me." Klaus spoke. "I should go." He said and gave a bright grin. "Dinner with the family…" Klaus then took Elly, his arm around her waist ready to leave.

"I know about your son." Elijah suddenly spoke. Klaus turned and glared at him.

"You touch him Elijah and your precious Elena along with all her friends won't be spared. I promise you." Klaus started to walk away but Elena suddenly spoke.

"Damon. You have to let him go…Please. You don't need him." Elena said. Klaus only shook his head. "Not happening Darling…he's much too entertaining for me."

Elena just stood there and watched as the other couple got into the SUV. She saw Elly turning to look at her, seeing the sad look on Elly's face. Elena felt helpless. Damon was stuck as a prisoner in Klaus' mansion and there wasn't much she could do. But she refused to give up. It was her fault he was there in the first place. She felt Elijah pulling her into his arms from behind and she leaned back, letting him hold her.

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

"You're not supposed to be in_ here_…" Damon said in his sing song voice as I walked into the cellar carrying some cold bags of blood with me. I only shrugged and sat on the chair, looking at him. "Klaus will have my head if he knows." He continued.

Damon looked at me and sighed. "You really want to see me tortured don't you?" He asked me. "You like to see me in pain."

"I just like looking at you…" I told him. He only gave me a surprised look. "Wow. You're being forward."

"You can't blame me. I've been stuck with Klaus for almost a thousand years. I need a distraction."

"That bad?" Damon asked. I gave a nod and threw him the bloodbags which he caught with his hands. "Where is he anyway? Mr Tall, Blonde and Bloody…" Damon enquired as he tore one and started to gulp the blood down.

"Out…with Stefan and my son. Clubbing somewhere maybe…"

I never bothered to ask where they were heading when the three of them left. I was just relieved that Klaus was finally out of the house. Katerina was annoyed that they didn't ask her along. She was up in her room pouting and pissed off, watching reruns of Jersey Shore and the Real Housewives. She had an unhealthy obsession with tacky reality TV shows which I thought was rather weird. As if there wasn't already enough real drama in the house for her. I found myself staring at Damon lips. They look so full and inviting.

"I feel like I want to kiss you…" I said out loud.

"What?" Damon uttered almost in shock. He could not believe what I had just said.

"I want to kiss you but I can't." I said. "Klaus will know and he'll stake you or rip your heart out or behead you…whichever way he fancies."

"I won't tell if you won't." Damon told me with a tease. I sighed and walked towards him. I leaned close to him almost breathing on his lips. I heard the chain on his legs rattling. I know he was going to move forward and I stepped back.

"Coward…" Damon drawled and narrowed his eyes at me. Am I? I wondered.

"He'll kill you…" I told Damon. "I don't want to break my sister's heart."

"Elena doesn't love me." Damon said in a bitter tone. "She cares about you." I told him. "I can tell."

"As friends…" Damon said and rolled his eyes. I looked at him and smiled. "You can't compete with a love that's ten centuries old Damon. She belongs with him. With Elijah. She always has."

"That's bullshit you know." Damon growled. He sat on the bed and just groaned loudly. "Fuck it! Fuck Love! I had enough! All I ever get was my heart broken and trampled on. Over and over again!"

"You're such a romantic," I smiled at Damon. "You're so much like him…"

"Who?" He stared at me.

"Anthony…" I sighed dreamily. "You're like Anthony. Except you're an angrier version of him."

"Who the fuck's Anthony?" Damon asked in an irritated tone.

"Some guy I used to know…" I said nonchalantly. I suddenly found myself missing Anthony. Oh…how different things might have been if I had been Anthony's wife, instead of Klaus'. I'd probably be happier.

"So what happen to Anthony who I assume is an ex boyfriend of yours?" Damon asked me. He sounded curious.

"Dead." I told Damon in a matter of fact tone. "I stabbed a Silver Dagger right through his heart."

"Ouch!" Damon winced. "You're really psycho aren't you?" I only shrugged.

"Katherine tells me you're going for couple's therapy." Damon said and snickered. I bet he thought it was hilarious.

"It's Klaus' idea." I frowned. "He thinks he can save this marriage. It was doomed from the start."

"Can't blame him for trying," Damon said. "Although I never pictured Klaus as the marrying kind…Doesn't go hand in hand with being a legendary, murderous tyrant."

"What about you?" I asked Damon. "Were you ever married when you were human?"

"I thought about it. When I met Katherine…" He said and leaned against the wall. "But well…" Damon shrugged and looked at me. "You can guess how that turned out."

"I think you deserve better," I said. Damon kept quiet for a while. He then looked at me and smiled. "That was some dream we had wasn't it?"

I looked at Damon surprised by it then a grin formed in my face. So it was a shared dream. How I wished it lasted longer and that Klaus hadn't intruded. I then realized that Damon could be of use to me. And he is rather pleasing to the eyes.

"I have a proposition for you," I told Damon.

"What kind of proposition?" He asked me, eyes narrowed with curiosity. "What would you think if I ask you to join me?" I asked him.

"Join you in what?" Damon stared at me.

"Help me get rid of Klaus. Once and for all"


	30. Chapter 30 The song that's on repeat

Chapter Thirty.

_Elly  
><em>

There were wolves in the backyard. Thirty four of them. I had counted. Just grazing at the yard some of them howling. I saw a few mating. The moon wasn't even full. I looked at Katerina who seemed rather worried by their presence. I knew that a werewolf's bite was deadly to regular vampires. Klaus came strolling into the drawing room and I turned and stared at him. My arms crossed. "What the fuck are they doing out there?"

"Language my Dear…" Klaus grumbled and pulled me in for a kiss, I just turned my head away and he pressed his lips on my cheek instead. Katerina shook her head seeing it. The endless drama between Klaus and I that had been the daily norm in the mansion. "You guys are worse than me and Stefan ." She muttered.

"Why are there wolves in our back yard?" I asked Klaus. "For your protection," Klaus smiled. "And they aren't ordinary wolves."

"You sired them!" I stared at Klaus. He gave a shrug. "I needed an army. What do you think I was doing heading up to the many colleges these past weeks? I recruited them."

"Making sure your son chooses the right one and gets an education?" I retorted. I should have known better. I shook my head. And I thought that he was finally picking up the slack after years of being uninvolved in Alexander's life. How fatherly of him to take an interest in colleges and Alexander's education. Of course Klaus would put his agenda first. He always did.

"Alexander doesn't need to go to college," Klaus spoke easily. "He's a smart boy." He looked at Katerina. "Get me a glass of bourbon will you?" She gave a nod and went to the bar.

I stared at Klaus, almost annoyed. He took the glass of bourbon from Katerina and sipped it. "I'm going to turn him once he graduated." He then gave a snickering smile. "Best graduation gift ever."

"He is too young Niklaus!" I said. "He's not ready."

"That's what you think," Klaus glared. "He's a grown man Eleanna. Not a little kid anymore." He then looked thoughtful for a while before staring at me. "Plus I think it's high time that we have another child."

"No!" I hollered. He then looked at Katerina. "Katerina leave us." Klaus ordered and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Kat no please…" I begged her. She looked conflicted and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Elly." She said sadly. "Kat Don't leave me here!"

Katerina closed the door behind her and I just looked at my husband. I saw him taking a strange looking glass bottle out of the cabinet. It was the elixir, the very same one that had made me pregnant with Alexander. He gulped it down and I looked around the room, wondering if there was a way I could escape.

"Don't waste your time Darling…" Klaus told me. He knew that I had been working out an exit strategy in my head. I turned heading towards the window. I wasn't fast enough even though it was only a few steps away. One could never outrun an Original. Klaus leapt and pinned me down on the carpeted floor. "Niklaus no…" I cried.

"Shh…I won't hurt you…You know I won't…" He whispered, his pale blue eyes looking gently into mine. I heard the sound of the zipper and he pulled his pants down.

"I don't want another baby…Please…I don't want it…" I pleaded desperately. "Don't do this please."

Klaus kissed the tears that rolled down my cheeks. "If you love me Elly…you'll do it." He said. "You'll give me another child."

But I don't love you! I wanted to scream. Not anymore! He kissed me and I turned my head away lying there as still as a corpse that I knew I had become. Almost a millennium of being with Klaus had turned me into that. Lifeless, hollow, empty. He was gentle and tender with me. But still I hated it. I felt like he was just using me. Turning me into some baby producing machine. I was surprised that I even managed to have an orgasm. Klaus pulled away after he had his release. I just stared up the ceiling, too numb to say anything. I kept thinking about that song that Alexander used to have on repeat. He was such a big fan of Eminem and when the single came out, Alexander listened to it all the time. It was a song about crazy, destructive relationships and the chorus was playing in my head the entire time Klaus was inside of me.

_...Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…but that's alright because I like the way it hurts…Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…but that's alright because I love the way you lie…_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Damon asked as I walked into his cellar about two weeks later. I kept quiet and just looked at him. He looked so worried, I was touched. "Katherine told me what happened. You haven't been visiting and I had to ask her. Did he hurt you?" He almost growled. His eyes flashed angrily.<p>

"Elly?" Damon called me. I was staring into space, wondering if I could get rid of the baby that was growing inside me. I did not want another child. I would not stand for it. Another child of Klaus. What good would it bring?

"I'm in." Damon said and I looked at him. "I'll help you get rid of Klaus. Whatever it takes."

I smiled at Damon and walked towards him. I didn't know why but I leaned and kissed his lips. Damon pulled me in his arms and kissed me back. It was sensual and deep. And I loved the feel of his lips on mine. He pulled me down on the single bed that was in the cellar, where he had been sleeping for the past few months and I lied down there. I looked up seeing his beautiful but sad face and his blue eyes that shimmered. He bent down and kissed me and I held his head, my fingers curled in his thick black hair and I breathed in that unique scent of him. Damon moaned and kissed me more and I pressed my hands on the front of his shirt, my fingers played with the buttons and then I pushed him gently away.

"What's wrong?" Damon looked at me and asked. "I can't..." I told him. My voice had turned gravelly. "He'll kill you."

"I don't care..." Damon smiled and kissed me but I pulled away. "He'll kill Stefan and let you watch and then he'll kill everyone you care about. Even my sister..."

Damon groaned and hit the wall with his fist hard. He then lied beside me. "Just hold me Damon..." I whispered and he did. He pulled me in his arms and I just lied there, resting my head on his chest.

"I think I'm doomed..." Damon said, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm forever falling for the wrong girl."

I chuckled softly. "You're not falling for me...You're in love with Elena."

"I could be..." He said and looked at me. His deep blue eyes just staring at mine. "It is possible that I could be falling in love with you."

"Don't." I told him and sighed. "I'm cursed Damon, You don't need someone like me messing up your life."

"It's kinda too late to tell me that." He mused and gave me a smile. "But thanks for the advice anyway."

"I belong to Klaus. I always will...I'll never get him out of my system. I'll never get away from him. Even if we succeed in killing him. He'll always be with me."

"God...Love is crazy..." He moaned.

"I still love him..." I told Damon and he just looked at me. I saw that sympathetic look in his eyes. He wasn't judging me at all. "Why?" I asked."Why do I still love him? After everything. All the hurt and pain. The centuries of putting up with his endless affairs."

"It's not your fault Elly," Damon said in a morose voice. "You don't choose who you love. That is the sad truth in life."

"I have to go..." I told Damon and sat up. I then bent and took the keys to his chains, unlocking the padlock and letting him go. "You have to go too." I said and smiled at him. I then kissed him gently on the lips. "I wish things were different."

"You have no idea how badly I want that too," Damon said and hugged me tight.

"Go...I'll contact you soon," I said.

"Take Care Elly," Damon told me with a smile and gave a firm almost brotherly kiss on my forehead. When I looked up he was gone, speeding away to safety I hope. Klaus would be furious but it really didn't matter. I had to let Damon go. I couldn't bare to see him tortured. Damon didn't deserve this. He loved Elena and that was what got him there in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>...even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind...<em>

I stood by the poolside later that night. The wolves were still roaming the yard. But they were all well behaved. Guessed Klaus had trained them well. Grazing like a pack standing guard on the yard. Eyes watching the surroundings. I couldn't escape. I couldn't leave. I could try though, to run, run away from Klaus, from the mansion, away from everything. But he would always be with me. We are one and the same. Elijah said that once before, many centuries ago. He said that Klaus and I were so alike. We could have been twins born of different parents, hundreds of years apart but still there we were, halves of each other. The true Castor & Pollux. I looked up at the night sky. The stars were brilliant.

_...So maybe I'm a masochist I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave...til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories..._

I turned and looked back as the fire engulfed the mansion. It had been a beautiful Plantation house. But now it was up in smoke and flames. I started to think of so many, many memories I had with Klaus. The years that went by, the centuries we had together. All the period clothes that we had worn of the times together. We watched as Crusaders marched past on the way to Jerusalem. The Black Death came and had taken some of our servants with them. We witnessed Anne Boleyn's execution at the Tower of London and then Elizabeth the First coronation and her funeral. During the French Revolution, we went to see Marie Antoinette lost her head because Klaus had a penchant for beheadings.

The Industrial Age that came in the 19 th century when we took the first steam ship to America, we even went out west. To San Francisco and saw as the Great Fire burned. Then it was World War One and Klaus decided to go back to Europe. We stayed there till the end of World War Two. We travelled to the Far East. We had been there for a while in the 1890s and in the 1930s. Klaus loved Fifties America and the Cadillac and we moved to the California staying there all through the swinging Sixties and Disco Era before moving to Washington.

"What the hell?" Alexander muttered in shock as he walked towards me. He could not believe what was happening. "Mom. The house is on fire."

"I know..." I sighed and smiled at my son. He shook his head and took out his phone and called the fire department. "Mom are you okay?" Alexander asked me. He looked worried.

"I don't feel so good..." I said and rested on the lounge chair. My head is throbbing. My stomach churned. Alexander turned and saw his father walking towards him along with Stefan and Katerina. Katerina turned at stared at the fire and shook her head.

"That was a nice house." She commented. Katerina then looked at me and gave a small smile, knowing I was responsible.

"I called the fire department. They'll be here soon," Alexander told them. He then looked at me. "And Mom's not feeling well."

Klaus sighed and sat beside me. He pulled me in his arms and I just rest there for a while. "I hate you..." I whispered. I hated what he had done to me and what he made me do.

"I know..." Klaus said and kissed my lips. "But I love you so much Elly..."

"Oh God..." I groaned and then I threw up. Klaus patted my back gently and held my hair.

"What's wrong with her?" Alexander asked.

"She's pregnant Alex," Stefan informed him. My son only stared at me in shock and then at his father. Stefan's phone vibrated and he smiled seeing the message. He then looked at Katerina. "He's fine. He got out."

Katerina let out a sigh of relief and Stefan just hugged her. I looked at the couple somehow pleased that they had become more than just fuck buddies. Klaus then frowned at me and snapped. "You let my prisoner go."

"Its a trade off Niklaus. You got me pregnant again." I said and glared at him. "You win some. You lose some."

"How is it even possible that she's pregnant?" Alexander asked in disbelief. He didn't seem to take the news well. "It's your father's fault." I told my son. I felt my stomach turned queasy and I threw up again. I wiped my mouth on Klaus' expensive Armani silk shirt but he didn't mind. He just held me as I rested my head on his chest.

"You didn't have to burn down the house Elly..." Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You did this?" Alexander stared at me in disbelief. I only kept quiet. "Mom my things are in the house! In my room! My laptop and all my stuff!I can't believe you burn down the house! What the fuck Mum! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Now that he didn't get from me..." Klaus snickered at Alexander's cursing. Alexander was so pissed that he threw some of the lounge chairs into the pool. He stared at the four of us, we were just standing there, two couples hugging and holding each other close, watching the huge fire engulfed our home, not doing a darn thing. Alexander shook his head angrily.

"You're crazy! You're all crazy! I'm getting out of here!" He roared in anger and stormed away. So much like his father, I thought. Throwing tantrums and storming off in a rage.

I wasn't worried about Alexander. He was just being a normal angry teenager. I had been there, so I knew that he'd be alright. He was Klaus' son after all. He'd survive anywhere. "I wanna go home..." I murmured sleepily and cuddled in Klaus' arms.

"You are home Elly," Klaus told me. He held me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. "I'm your home and you're mine."

_in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
>know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs<br>that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

._..but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain...our love is crazy, we're nuts..._

_Song & Lyrics by Rihanna & Eminem_


	31. Chapter 31 Enemies & Alliances

Chapter Thirty One

"Elly's pregnant again," Elijah announced as he walked into Elena's living room.

"What?" She stared at Elijah in shock and he gave a solemn nod. "It was not consensual. I ran into Katerina and compelled her. She told me what happened."

"He raped her?" Elena just covered her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks. The thought of Elly in pain affected her. She needed to get Elly away from Klaus, as soon as she could. Elijah walked towards Elena and pulled her into his arms. "We have to do something…We can't let her stay there. I won't let him hurt her again. I won't…" She looked up at Elijah, tears still flowing down. He looked at her and gently brushed her tears.

"It's too dangerous.." He said softly. "I don't want to lose you. Not again…"

"She's my sister Elijah." Elena said firmly. Elijah just held her in his arms. He heard the front door opened with a bang, someone had entered the Gilbert house. Someone not human. His vampiric reflexes were in full gear as he held Elena closer protectively, ready to attack the intruder.

"_Honey…_I'm home…"

"Damon?" Elena pulled away from Elijah and stared at Damon. He stood there in the middle of her living room with a grin on his face. "My God…" She said surprised and immediately went to hug him. Damon held her tight in his arms, his eyes glaring straight at Elijah's. Elijah only stared back at Damon, a silent, antagonistic stand rising between both vampires.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" Elena smiled and looked at him. Damon smiled at her and gently, tenderly caressed her cheek. "You know I won't leave you all alone here."

Elijah cleared his throat, breaking whatever tender moment that was passing through Damon and Elena. Elena suddenly remembered that Elijah was there, in the same room and stepped back. Damon looked at the Original and just gave a terse, insincere grin. "You're alive…"

"Yes.." Elijah smiled as insincerely back. "Elena pulled the dagger out."

"That's Elena…" Damon sighed and shot her a bright grin. "Always saving others."

"How did you get out?" Elena asked him. Damon shrugged. "Your sister set me free…then she burned down the house."

"She did?" Elena just stared at him. Elly had burned the house again. "Yup…" Damon nodded. "I can't blame her though…" He then looked around the living room before slumping on the sofa. "God…I need a bath…" He groaned and then looked at Elijah before asking Elena. "He's not staying here is he?"

"Uh.." Elena uttered and looked at Elijah who shook his head and spoke, "No."

"Good," Damon said and gave a bright grin before standing up again. "Cause I am. I'm going upstairs and take a nice long soak in the bathtub. You're welcome to join me if you want to." He smiled at Elena

Elena rolled her eyes when she heard that and looked at Elijah who seemed unaffected by Damon's presence. She wondered if he was even jealous. Damon rushed up the stairs leaving Elena and Elijah in the living room. "I'm sorry…" Elena started and gave a small wince.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He said with a smile and walked towards her. "It's late I should go…" Elijah told her.

"Now?" Elena asked, surprised that he was leaving. She wondered if Elijah was upset that Damon was there. "You don't have to go you know…" She told him and took his arm. "You can stay here if you want to." Elijah smiled and nuzzled her nose before kissing her lips softly.

"Tempting but I have a very important appointment." He whispered in her ear.

She pouted and kissed him deeply. "Can't you just cancel it?" She asked in soft, husky tone and Elijah kissed her more. "I can't Darling..." He sighed and pulled away reluctantly. It had taken Elijah a lot of effort to get the other party to agree to meet him and he had a long drive ahead of him.

Elena gave a frown and relented, letting him go. "I love you, you know." She told him, her soft doe eyes looking at his. "You don't have to worry about Damon."

"I'm not," Elijah smiled tenderly back. "I know you care for him deeply." He moved to kiss her gently again and held her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He promised.

Elena stood by the doorway and watched as Elijah got into the BMW and drove away. She then turned and looked at Damon, freshly out of the shower, dressed in Jeremy's shirt. Damon had a towel around his neck and dried his hair.

"So its Elijah huh...He turned out to be the love of your life. Talk about suprises." Damon spoke in a sarcastic tone and looked at her. Elena kept quiet for a while and looked back at him. The guilt just washed over her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know...I know..." He nodded. "You care for me. I'm a good friend." he continued in that dry tone. Damon then stared at her. "I've heard it before Elena. I know the drill."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm leading you on."

"Elena you used me!" Damon snapped and Elena just stared at him, too shocked to react. He stood up and walked towards her."You knew my feelings for you and you used that. Getting me to accompany you to the party, distract my brother and Katherine so that you can get Elijah back. Klaus took me hostage and you still wouldn't return the coffin..."

"What was I supposed to do?" Elena shot back. "I had to get him out of there."

"Then what about me?" Damn asked angrily, leaning his head in front of hers. "What am I to you? Am I just a pawn?. Klaus was going to kill me! You didn't even tell me your plan. I didn't even know that you were going to steal the coffin until I was taken and Katherine was the one who told me."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would stop me. Damon, I love him. I'm sorry that you were taken and that Klaus tortured you. But I had to choose..."

"And you chose him." Damon heaved. "Of course you did." He narrowed his eyes at her in anger. "I would have done anything for you Elena. Anything."

"Damon I'm sorry. I really am." Elena said sadly. She didn't know what else to say. Would an apology suffice? It's Damon, he'd get over it eventually...At least that was what Elena had thought.

"You know I used to think that I didn't deserve you Elena. That you were just too good for me. That you deserve someone better..." Damon said and shook his head. "But now I realize that it wasn't me it was you. You don't deserve me. Not even as a friend. Because friends don't use each other."

"Damon..." She called his name.

He only walked towards the door, ready to leave. "I have to go think of a plan to save Elly. I owe it to her." Damon said and just stared at Elena. "She was the one who saved me."

* * *

><p>Elijah drove the car down the dark country road. He saw the corrals where the horses were and the stables. There were guards at the front gate and he stopped. He lowered his window and they looked at him. The guards sniffed and then their eyes glimmered brightly. They held took out their revolvers pointing it at him. Elijah rolled his eyes a bit. The revolvers were a bit much. Guns could not hurt him and Elijah could have easily ripped their hearts out in one fell swoop. "He's expecting me. You can call him yourself."<p>

They called the main house and after confirming let Elijah through. He drove up to the driveway where the grand stone mansion was. He saw the fountain there, a statue of a woman and a wolf. He knocked on the heavy oak door and a woman let him in. She frowned at him when she sensed what he was and her eyes glimmered brightly as well. Elijah could hear the soft growl that she had tried her best to supress. He walked down the grand halls and saw the many portraits and paintings that lined the walls. Of a brown haired girl with dazzling blue eyes. Elijah knew who it was. The owner of the grand mansion had been obsessed with the girl for almost a millennium.

"Where is he?" Elijah turned and asked the woman. "He's in his workshop," She replied coldly. Elijah ignored her bitchy demeanor and followed as the woman led him to the workshop that was down the hall. Elijah saw the dark haired man dressed in his flannel shirt and working jeans, looking like a carpenter despite his high stature, busy polishing the side of the large boat he had build with sandpaper.

The woman bowed down to her leader in respect and he looked, his blue eyes narrowed, seeing Elijah standing there, his muscles and limbs coiled, ready to spring and attack. It was just his natural instincts and reflexes at work, a primal defensive machinism when confronted with an age old enemy.

"Mikael..." Elijah greeted him with a small, cautious nod

Kael only gave a hostile glare. "I don't normally have vampires in my house..." He commented and looked at the female Lycanthrope who was in the room. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Elijah, her growls could be heard. "So you can see why my men and women are a little jumpy. I apologize for that." Kael looked at the woman and signalled her to leave. "I'll be fine." He told her and she walked out of the room, her heels clicking as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes..." Elijah gave a cold smile. "I can tell. But you know I'm not here to fight."

"You've always been the diplomatic one..." Kael said and gave a smile. "And now you're here on enemy soil, coming to form some alliance."

Elijah heard the arrogance in Kael's voice and looked at the large yacht that was in the workshop. It was almost completed. It probably took the Alpha months to build. "I'm going to bring her sailing once this is all over." Kael sighed. "She told me before that she had always wanted to go to Bahamas."

"That's going to be a problem." Elijah said and looked at Kael. He only stared at Elijah. "What do you mean?"

"Eleanna's pregnant again. Klaus forced her." Elijah spoke. He watched as the Alpha seethed in anger and clenched his fist. "You don't really think it was easy to get her did you?"

"That is why Klaus must be stopped." Kael said in a hard serious tone. He then punched the side of his boat hard and the wood smashed, breaking to pieces

"He can't. He broke the curse. Klaus is invincible now." Elijah told Kael. "My brother has raised an army of hybrids. He's coming for you Mikael. He wants your head and your pack."

"I've build my own army too..." Kael spoke with a confident smile. "We Lycanthropes used to be nomads as you would once know. Landless people, leading simple lives but with your father gone and your brother obsessed with finding a cure to the curse. We've grown in strength. The vampires don't rule anymore Elijah. Those days are long over. I've build an empire these past centuries. We have a large corporation, one that is global, the money, the infrastructure, even the political influence. One of our own has just been sworn in the US Senate. So we can beat Klaus and his army."

"If Klaus challenges you to a fight, there's no need for any army. You will lose and he becomes the Alpha, Mikael. And all you've build will be his. Your precious empire and the Lycanthropes will be under Klaus' command. He will control your pack." Elijah spoke.

"If there is a fight between us, I will win and your brother or our brother since he is half mine, will die. Then I'll finally have Eleanna." Kael paused and looked at The Original before continuing. "I've decided that I will do this on my own with my pack. No alliance is necessary. We do not wish for vampires to be involved and frankly speaking, we've had enough of your kind."

Elijah kept quiet hearing the cocky overconfidence in Kael's voice. Kael clearly had underestimated Klaus. He only wished the Lycanthrope would consider an alliance with him. Yes. Elijah agreed that Kael had came a long way from being the simple Alpha living a nomadic life. The Lycanthropes had risen to power while The Originals fell. With Lord Lucas gone and with Klaus hunting down his siblings along with his obssession to break the curse, there was no central cone of power. Vampires were scattered like vagabonds, living in the fringes of society. Whatever influence the Originals once had, had been eroded.

The Lycanthropes on the other hand, prospered. They settled, lived among humans and building an intricate infrastructure. A Lycanthrope society and civilization that coexisted in parallel with human civilization. They got involved in trade and their wealth grew and so did Kael's ego and his ambitions. He had wanted an empire and he build one. He wanted his hands or claws on everything. Whether it be science and technology, politics, military, anything that could affect the lives of people, especially his people. What was missing was his queen. Kael ruled the Lycanthropes for centuries and although a few Betas had challenged him, they did not survive. However, Kael had never fought with a hybrid Lycanthrope who was also an Original vampire and Elijah was sure the Alpha would lose if he were to be in a battle to the death with Klaus.

"You know she's just using you right. You cannot be so naive to think that she wants you." Elijah breathed, hoping to knock some sense into the Alpha.

Kael shook his head and then glared angrily at Elijah. "You wanted a few minutes of my time and I've given that to you as courtesy and respect one would give a worthy adversary. Now I think it's time for you to leave." Kael turned and continued buffing his boat with the sandpaper.

"She will betray you Mikael..." Elijah told him, what sounded like a warning. "Just like she did my family. It's in her nature"

Kael only ignored him and Elijah looked up seeing the door had opened. About a dozen Lycanthrope guards were standing there, fully armed. Elijah had never liked firearms. He found them a nuisance. Elijah realized that he had overstayed his welcome and he did not wish to strain his host's already waning hospitality. He quickly left the compound and drove back to Mystic Falls wanting to get back home and back to Elena as fast as he could.

.


	32. Chapter 32 Foot Soldiers

Chapter Thirty Two _  
><em>

_You hate me huh...that sounds like the beginning of a love story Stefan not the end of one._

Love is a crazy thing. Katherine knew that. She was never naive. She knew that Love wasn't all sweet kisses and fairy tale happy endings. Love is painful, love hurts. She remembered being sixteen and falling in love and then getting pregnant. The baby had been taken away from her and she was banished to England, which was where she met Klaus. He was handsome, charming and of course young seventeen year old Katerina Petrova was taken and bowled over. But she never loved him. It was hard to explain but maybe Katherine could somehow sense the sinister evil that lied underneath Klaus' angelic face and sweet smile. She should have bolted the first instance she met Klaus, her insides were screaming at her at the banquet. _Run...He's trouble...big trouble._ But she never listened and she had been running for the past five hundred years since. But now, seeing Elly, Katherine considered herself lucky. Lucky that she never loved someone so cold and cruel. Lucky that she wasn't the one married and stuck to such a monster.

But of course she wasn't new to crazy relationships herself. Although what she had with Stefan would never amount to the insanity of Klaus and Eleanna's thousand year old marriage, it wasn't that perfect either. Stefan was not sweet and romantic with her as he was with Elena. He didn't coddle her or treat her as if she was a fragile human. And he didn't have to hide himself from her. Stefan could feed and drink human blood, be the ripper he was inside. It didn't matter, she accepted that. She loved him for that. So sometimes he'd be all cold and silent and all he wanted was to bed her and leave soon after, Katherine was alright with it. She learned not to expect much from men and that if Stefan could be distant and cold with her, she could do that too.

Elly had told her not to want or need someone too much. _It's suicide_, she had said, _he'll thinks that he can walk all over you. He'll kill you inside Kat, slow and painful_. Ah, poor Elly, Katherine thought, to be stuck with Klaus for centuries, worst punishment if there ever was one. If it were her, Katherine would probably stake herself within a year. Katherine looked out the window seeing the gardens below and the wolves roaming around. Some of them digging in the bushes. She shivered seeing them, she did not dare leave the house to go outside. One bite from the wolves would mean death and she wasn't sure if Klaus would be generous enough to give her his blood as cure.

After Elly had burned down the last house, Klaus had all of them moved to a new one. He had bought another mansion about 15 miles out of Mystic Falls, it was his plan B mansion. Klaus had probably prepared himself another home in case his wife decided to light the match again. The house wasn't historical, far from it. It was a contemporary designed mansion with plenty of glass and steel, with an infinity edge pool outback and a zen like garden. The funishings were sleek and minimalist. Elly hated the place. So cold and sharp, just like her husband she had told Katherine.

She heard the door opened and turned to look. Stefan had just come inside her room. He gave a small smile one, Katherine never returned. "Klaus brought some of the wolves inside..."

"What?" Katherine stared at Stefan in disbelief. He only shrugged and sat on the King size bed. "He wants to play with them, treat them like his pet dogs or something."

"He's crazy..." Katherine spoke and shook her head. Werewolves hybrids inside the house was just too much of a risk. Klaus didn't want them to transform to their vampire or human form, prefering them as wolves. Klaus fed them bloody raw steaks. Prime cuts, some Kobe beef. They were his soldiers, his praetorian guards and they deserved the best.

"They're all crazy..." She breathed.

"Alexander's not coming back yet," Stefan informed her. The teenager had gone to Miami with some friends and decided to extend his stay there even with school still in session.

"Who could blame him..." Katherine sighed. "If I have parents like that. I'd run far away too."

"I have to go and get him back, by force if necessary...Klaus wants him back in the house. I have to leave soon." Stefan said. He sounded tired.

"Urgh..." Katherine lamented, tired by Klaus and his endless demands and orders. She went to the bed, lying next to Stefan. She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest. Stefan held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "Maybe we should run away..." She whispered.

"Can't. He'll kill my brother...Elena, her friends..." Stefan spoke. "If I cross him...he told me he'll stake you." Katherine kept quiet hearing that. So her life did mean something to Stefan.

"Who would have thought that Klaus would be the one to bring us together..." Stefan chuckled. Katherine only looked up at him and she saw the tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her.

Their moment was broken by the sound of smashing glass and the screams that followed. It was Elly screaming at Klaus. Stefan and Katherine only gave each other a tired sigh. The Original and his wife were having yet another fight. Fights had that intensified to new extremes since Elly had gotten pregnant and burned down the house. They immediately got out of the bed.

"Thank God we're not as bad as them..." Katherine spoke softly and looked at Stefan who nodded in agreement.

They got out of the room and headed down to living room where Klaus and Elly were. Katherine just stared seeing Elly and her nightgown all bloodied. Tear just running down her cheeks. The large window pane of the living room had shattered. There were also six wolves sitting around the living room, tongues wagging as they looked and surveyed the place. Katherine threaded over slowly.

"What the hell happen?" Katherine asked and rushed to Elly. She was crying and shaking badly. "I don't want the baby! I don't want it!" Elly screamed hysterically.

"Bring her up to her room!" Klaus ordered. "But what about the blood?" Katherine asked him. "She's hurt."

"She's fine. I fed her some of my blood..." Klaus sighed and showed the knife in his hand, that was dripping with blood. "She tried to stab herself in her womb, thinking it would kill the baby...it won't. The child's mine. Nothing can harm it. It'll only hurt Elly."

"I hate you!" Elly screamed and lunged at Klaus, kicking and punching him. "I hate you! I'm going to kill you Niklaus!"

Klaus held both her arms and stared at his wife. "Not going to happen Elly..." He told her coldly, eyes glared straight at hers.

Katherine and Stefan were surprised when Elly spat on Klaus, face. They saw the Original clenched his jaw, and his eyes darkened with anger. Katherine was afraid of what Klaus might do to Elly. Klaus wiped the spit of his face and let go of Elly, pushing her roughly straight into Katherine's arms.

"Clean this up will you!" Klaus snapped at Katherine. He whistled and the wolves stood up and followed him, good pets and foot soldiers that they were. Klaus turned and glared at Stefan. "I want Alexander home before dawn tomorrow or you know what happens." He told Stefan sternly.

Stefan looked at the clock. It was already eleven at night. He knew he had to hurry down to Miami Beach and get Alexander home, come hell or high water. Klaus left the house and Stefan just stared at Katherine. She was holding Elly close in her arms, stroking her back gently to calm Elly down while she cried. It was strange to see Katherine caring for someone else other than her own but Stefan was secretly pleased by it. Katherine wasn't the cold hearted bitch that he once thought she was.

"I have to go..." Stefan whispered.

"Go..." Katherine uttered. "I love you..." She mouthed, her eyes looking straight at his. He gave a silent nod and smiled before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Katherine had Elly take a warm bath after bringing Elly up to her room. Elly was just staring into space as Katherine sponged her back while she sat in the tub. "I don't want the baby Kat..." She spoke in a soft, dazed voice. "I really don't want it."<p>

"I know..." Katherine sighed and poured water gently on Elly's shoulder and back. She had Elly's hair done in a bun. "I'm going to kill him you know..." Elly said again, she then gave Katherine a sad smile.

"Once Klaus is dead, you and Stefan are free to go anywhere you both want to. I promise. You can have your happy ending."

Katherine only smiled back and shook her head. Kill Klaus? How is it even possible? "It doesn't matter Elly. We're fine here."

"No, you're not." Elly said. Elly then sighed loudly and stared into space again. Katherine was used to Elly doing that. Sometimes she would say things no one understood. Things that did not make sense.

"We have to go find the Alpha Kat...Klaus will have to kill him so he can control the wolves...and then we'll kill Klaus...Alexander will rule once he's dead. He'll be great Kat. My son, he will be the king ofwerewolves and vampires..."

"Come on Elly let's get you changed and to bed," Katherine spoke gently and pulled her out of the tub. She pulled a new white night gown over Elly's head and pulled her hair down from the bun. Katherine then took a hairbrush and ran it down Elly's thick brown hair while she sat at the dressing table.

"Alexander will be king Katerina...what do you think?" Elly asked her with a bright smile. Katherine only gave a small smile back, not really understanding what Elly was even saying but indulged in her fantasies just the same. "He'll be better than Prince William I suppose." Katherine replied with a shrug.

"I still love him you know...I still love Niklaus," Elly sighed Katherine kept quiet. She knew that too. "But I hate him too." Elly breathed. "Love and hate, it's such a fine line isn't it Kat? You told me that once." Katherine looked at her and gave a nod. How true it was...

Elly looked in the mirror and so did Katherine. She smiled seeing Katherine's reflection. "You look so much like Karina."

"I lost her..." Elly said sadly and the tears fell down her cheeks again and she cried again. "The darkness took her Kat. The darkness inside me took my sister." The darkness, Elly was rambling about it again. Katherine heard that so many times. She never understood it but she had grown used to it.

* * *

><p>After Elly was put in bed and had fallen fast asleep. Katherine sighed, watching as Elly slept like a child. She was like a child sometimes, so lost, so confused, needing someone to take care of her. Crying and screaming and throwing tantrums. Katherine sat on the chair that was near the bed and took out her phone. She dialed the number and someone picked up the phone.<p>

"Hey..." Damon drawled sleepily.

"Sleeping already?" Katherine was surprised and chuckled. She had been having phone conversations with Damon for a long while now. It was nice to have someone to talk to. A friend, an ex lover, whatever they were.

"I think I drank too much..." Damon said. "They threw me out of the bar. I punched some fat redneck I think."

"Wow. Thought that day would never come." She quipped

"Whatever..." Damon moaned. "They just lost a regular customer. Fucking assholes."

"Stefan's gone to Florida." Katherine told him

"Tracking Junior down huh..."

"Yup and Elly tried to kill the baby again..." Katherine sighed.

"Is she okay?" Damon sounded worried and Katherine knew that Damon had feelings for Elly. She also knew it would just end up badly. She didn't want Damon to get his hopes up.

"She's fine physically...emotionally she's a wreck. She's broken Damon. You can't fix her. No one can."

"Who says I'm fixing her?" He retorted defensively.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Katherine breathed. "You're going to act the hero and you'll only get yourself killed."

"Well thanks so much for caring Katherine." Damon spoke sarcastically.

"You're my friend Damon." She sighed and leaned on the chair.

"Yeah yeah...that's me. Damon Salvatore, every girl's bestfriend.." He sounded bitter and drunk on the phone.

"How's Elena?" Katherine asked. She had wondered about her lookalike. She had heard that Elena was with Elijah. Odd choice, but whatever rocks her boat.

"Beats me..." Damon then burped. "I don't care anymore. Probably somewhere with Elijah, starting an Original family of their own." Katherine just shook her head hearing that. Strange that Damon had taken a 180 degrees turn when it came to Elena. Love is crazy...


	33. Chapter 33 Isabella

Chapter Thirty Three.

_Elly_

I've been staring out of the window for ages. _God...has it been that long?_ I wondered and rubbed the bump that I had been carrying for the past seven months. Seasons came and went, leaves changing colors and the temperature dropped as the months flew by. I hated the child inside me and yet I was protective of it. Klaus said that we'd have a girl. He was going to name her after his mother, Isabella. _Hah.._I wanted to laugh at the irony. Maybe we'd call her Bella and maybe she'd fall in love with some shimmering vampire one day. I thought wickedly.

My sister came to visit me a few times with her husband. Klaus wasn't around though. Elijah had compelled Katerina to let them in. The wolves that were in my house did not even bother Elijah. Lazy guards that they were, just lying around. All they ever did was to sleep, eat and mate. I was just grateful that they hadn't multiply yet. They'd keep Katerina company while she watched Jersey Shore or play catch with Alexander. Klaus had turned lazy, spoilt, overindulgent college kids into hybrid werewolves vamps. What was he thinking? Of course they'd be lazy and stoned half the time.

"Have you been eating well?" Elena asked me, her doe brown eyes shone with concern.

I turned around and looked at her. I saw the engagement ring on her finger. The diamond was huge maybe 8 or 10 karats. She was no longer wearing her jeans and long sleeved tops. She had worn a sheath dress and high heels. Dressing more to Elijah's style I suppose. More sophisticated and refined and definitely more expensive. I saw the Hermes croc Kelly bag she had brought with her. The dress Elena had worn looked like Chanel, straight of the season's racks and the heels were Louboutins, Katerina's favourite.

"Katerina makes me dinner. She'll just warm up Lean Cuisine in the microwave..." I said with a shrug. "Klaus doesn't want me to grow fat."

"I don't think that's possible." Elijah spoke and sipped his tea. "You're an immortal Eleanna. You can't grow fat or grow old."

He always looked so elegant and dignified even sitting at the sofa, sipping tea in a china cup. Elijah never shed that old world aristocratic air that he had. Klaus would wear jeans or cargo pants and long sleeved T shirts but not Elijah. He was still dressed in a suit, his outfit of choice. Custom made I supposed, he probably had it shipped from London's Saville Row. I stared at the coupld. They looked like the perfect pair. Young, rich and beautiful. I doubted if they even had nasty fights before.

"When is the baby due?" Elijah asked and put his cup of tea and saucer down. "A few weeks...I don't know..." I looked at my sister.

"So are you heading to college after graduation?" I asked Elena. She gave a small smile and looked at Elijah. He was holding her hand tight. "We'll be getting married. I'll probably take a few classes at the community college nearby." Elena told me.

I frowned. She was doing the same thing, making the same mistake, giving up her future for her husband. Marriage? Elena was still too young. She should travel, meet new people, make friends. Find her own niche, her own path and not let her husband define her. It is the modern age afterall._ Oh..._ How I just wanted to shake Elena silly. But she looked happy sitting there next to Elijah, love shining in both their eyes. I was envious of that. I wanted that too. Would I ever experience happiness again?

"What did Damon say about it?" I asked Elena. Both she and Elijah just stared at me, shocked I would bring Damon up. It was probably a prickly topic between them.

"I haven't told him yet," Elena said and looked at Elijah. I sighed and sat down on the leather armchair. It was a strange looking one with thin metal legs. I hated the furniture in the house. All modern and cold. It felt like a morgue.

"But you are going to invite him right, to the wedding?" I asked her.

"There will be no wedding," Elijah said and gave a small smile. He looked tenderly at Elena before looking at me. "It's just the two of us, a small ceremony with Elena's brother as witness and we would love if you could come too."

"It'll mean a lot to me," Elena said and gave me a warm smile. I laughed softly hearing that. "Klaus will not let me go...I can't leave the house without him."

"Well yes...we were hoping that he will agree. We want to invite him too..." Elijah said and cleared his throat a bit. I just stared at him, shocked that he would even consider inviting Klaus to his own marriage ceremony. He had clearly gone bonkers. Klaus had killed Elena's aunt after all. I wondered where Elijah and Elena were going with this. Something didn't add up.

"He is still my brother Elly," Elijah said and looked straight at me. "And as you know, the only family that I have left."

"You're crazy..." I sighed and looked at Elena. "Are you sure you want to do this Karina? You're going to be marrying an Original..."

"Elena. My name is Elena," She corrected me and breathed. "I love him Elly. Maybe I always have..." She smiled and looked at Elijah who bent and kissed her lips softly.

"You didn't compel her again did you?" I asked Elijah who turned and shot me an irritated look. Elena shook her head and showed me the vervain filled pendant necklace that she still wore. The one Stefan had given her. "I want to do this. It's my choice."

"Suit yourself then," I sighed. Too tired to argue. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Well we should go..." Elijah said and stood up. He held his hand out and pulled Elena up as well. "It's good to see that you're well Elly," He said and looked at me. "Elena has been worried about you."

He then bent and kissed my cheek. "I know what you did Elly..." Elijah whispered and then moved away. I just glared at him. Did he really know? Did he know I betrayed the Originals and had Lord Lucas killed? I wondered what Elijah would do. He wasn't at all affected by my glare and looked at his wife, fiancee or whatever Elena/Karina was to him.

Elena bent and hugged me. She kissed my forehead and both cheeks. "If you need anything Elly. Call me." She said. "We're gonna get you out of here. I promise." She said. I kept quiet. I didn't really need my sister to save me. I did after all brought Lord Lucas down without her help. I could do it again. I needed to bide my time that is all. I spent a thousand years with Klaus. Just a few more months would be a like a walk in the park.

* * *

><p>Katerina was reading a book on pregnancy and motherhood later that evening in my room and just sighed. She put the book aside and looked at me as I sat on the bed reading another book that Dr Singh the marriage counsellor had recommended. It was useless. They should just have a 'How to kill your crazy vampire husband and get away with it' book for Dummies. That would be much better.<p>

"So how was the last session with the therapist?" Katerina asked. Klaus and I still went to see Dr Singh. It was more for Klaus' sake than for mine. He just needed to reassure himself that he was trying his best to make this broken marriage work. I knew it was over. When he forced himself on me and gotten me pregnant against my will. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

I only shrugged and turned the pages. "You still love him don't you?" Katerina looked at me and asked.

"Doesn't matter Kat. Sometimes love isn't enough..." I said.

"Stefan told me that Klaus feels bad about it," Katerina spoke and twirled her hair. A habit of hers that I sometimes find annoying but she was my bestfriend. I felt even closer to Katerina than I do my sister these days.

"And how does he know that? Did Klaus had a break down and cried, telling him how tortured he feels that he forced his wife and got her pregnant with a child she doesn't want?" I said angrily and stared at Katerina.

"No..." She uttered and gave a sympathetic look. "Stefan just knows stuff."

"Vampires are psychic now, I see." I told Katerina and rolled my eyes.

"You're just hormonal." Katerina told me and frowned. "You need to get laid...I read it here..." She showed me the pregnancy manual that was in her hand. "Pregnant women get hormonal and horny."

"Hmmm...maybe Damon's free." I mused aloud, thinking of the kiss I shared with the angry, passionate blue eyed vampire and how I would just love to kiss him again.

"Are you crazy? You'll get Stefan killed." Katerina crossed her arms.

"Yes...yes your dear precious Stefan." I mumbled. I heard the sound of car that just rolled in. Klaus had recently gotten a brand new black Hummer. I hated how oversized it just was. _It's a hybrid just like me_, he had said and patted the door as if it was some pet. I groaned and decided it was time for me to turn in. I didn't want to see Klaus.

"You're going to sleep?" Katerina asked me. She sounded surprised because it was still rather early. "Night Kat," I told her and turned my back away. She nodded and left the room, switching off the lights.

* * *

><p>I stared up the ceiling and touched the bump. I felt her kick. My little Isabella, dear, precious Bella. It sounded right to call her that. That poor child, she would never understand that I wanted her dead. That I did not want her to be born at all. I don't think I'd even want to hold her in my arms. She would be to me, a child born out of rape and hatred. A collosal mistake. It wasn't fair I supposed but then life is not fair. It's good that she would learn that early on. That her crazy mother did not love or want her, that her father was a cruel monster. That love would be nothing but hurt and pain.<p>

I heard the click and the door opened. I closed my eyes and shut it tight. "I know you're still awake..." Klaus said smoothly.

I felt him sitting on the bed and he leaned to touched my cheek gently and stroked my back. I turned away. I heard him shedding his clothes and he went to the bathroom. I didn't know why but I stood up and went to the bathroom after him. Klaus was in the shower, whistling that tune he always hummed or whistled to himself. The glass had fogged up due to the hot water.

_Oh God..._why did he have to look so good and beautiful...I thought to myself as I admired my husband's naked form. Maybe Kat was right. I am hormonal. _Aaargh..._I'm crazy. I really am. Where is Damon Salvatore when you need him locked in the cellar? I shook my head and turned, ready to go back to bed but I felt him pulling my arm and spun me around and I was standing right in front of him.

I stared at Klaus and he stared back at me. _Fuck it!_ I thought. I'm only using him just like he had used me. He pulled me in for a kiss and I kissed him hungrily back. He tasted nice and he smelled of the Davidoff shower gel. I sighed as I pulled him closer, not caring if I'm soaked wet in my nightgown under the shower head.

"I love you Elly..." Klaus said fiercely when he pulled his lips away, his pale blue eyes just seemed to wash over me.

I love you too Niklaus! I wanted to scream. I love you to the point of madness maybe even beyond that! I love you so much it has taken over every single fibre of my being. I let my love for you destroy me, control me, reduce me into ether and ash. And soon I have to kill you Niklaus. That's how much I love you...I have to kill you because I love you, because I love our son and I want the best for him. Because he is part of you. He is the best part of us. The only good thing to come from this destructive love.

"I still hate you. This doesn't change anything," I whispered harshly and kissed him.

He gave a soft chuckle and pushed me against the bathroom tiles. He pulled the night gown off of me and I felt Klaus nuzzling my neck, his fangs grazed my skin and droplets of blood formed. Klaus suckled it gently and I moaned in ecstasy, he bit me and my blood flowed as he drank it. I felt his palm on the my pregnant bump and he held it possessively.

"You're mine Eleanna...always...body and soul forever..." Klaus looked at me and I saw the his red black eyes, the black veins around his eyes and his long vampire's fangs. I just smiled and caressed his face gently. He kissed me and I whimpered softly. I felt his erection against my belly and I felt this desire for him. For him to take me and make me his. It had been so long...and maybe I'm just hormonal.

He carried me back to the bed after the hot session of sex in the shower and cuddled with me in his arms. Klaus held me close, hugging me from behind, while we were lying in a spooning position, his hands touching my swollen belly. He felt the kick and I heard his soft laughter. "We woke her up..."

I only sighed and frowned. Bella was always moving inside me. She could never sit still and sometimes her kicks hurt. I wonder if she knew how I felt about her and maybe she didn't like me as well. Too bad, I mused. She's stuck with me as a mother just as I was stuck with Klaus as a husband.

"She has a temper I feel..always kicking up a storm inside. Alexander was so much calmer as a baby..." I complained to Klaus. He feathered kisses down my neck and shoulder.

"She's going to be beautiful," Klaus said. I just leaned back against him and felt him kissing my head. "I won't let her leave the house until she's twenty, she'll have guys lining up the block trying to get their hands on her and I'd rip their heads."

"My sweet Isabella..." Klaus sighed softly and starting humming that lullaby again. _Whatever..._I thought sleepily before falling asleep in my husband's arms. I dreamed of a little girl with long, golden blonde hair and eyes so blue, the color of lapis lazuli. It was Isabella. I knew it, her blue eyes haunted me. She was just staring at me, almost accusing me of some crime. I didn't know what. _Why did you do it Mamma...why did you kill my father?_

._  
><em>


	34. Chapter 34 Prom, a wedding & a betrayal

_Chapter Thirty Four.  
><em>

The senior class of 2012 Mystic Falls High School had graduated. Elena had gone to her senior prom that was held a few days ago with her friends. She saw Stefan there along with Alexander and Katherine. She looked at him and Stefan gave her a small smile. She knew she'd always loved Stefan somehow. He was her first love. She didn't feel jealous when Stefan pulled Katherin in his arms and kissed her. Elena only sighed. Guessed some people just belonged together. She went to get some punch for herself and stood there watching people on the dance floor. There was Bonnie with Jeremy, holding each other close and laughing in each other's arms. She smiled seeing that. And she saw Matt with his new girlfriend.

Caroline was away with Tyler. It was the full moon after all, and even though Caroline loved prom so much and was looking forward to it. She loved Tyler more. So there she stood in her prom dress while Tyler was chained and locked up in his family's old underground cellar, while he transformed into his wolf form. Elena sighed and stared at her engagement ring. Elijah had proposed several weeks ago and she had said yes. She didn't even hesitate. Her friends were shocked by it. She was only eighteen and Elijah, a much, much older man. No he was vampire, an Original.

"I won't force you to turn," Elijah had told her one night. She was lying in his arms. He still wouldn't make love to her yet. All they did was kissing and it wasn't even the heavy make out kissing. Just the sweet tender ones with clothes on. Elijah was too old school that way. He'd wait till it was their wedding night. Elena thought it was sweet even though it could be frustrating at times.

"But do you want me too?" Elena had looked at him. He only kept quiet and Elena saw it in his brown eyes. The fear he had of losing her. Then she realized she didn't want to live without him either. Love should be forever. She wanted to be with always. She moved and kissed him. "I want to give you a child..."

"I don't know if its possible..." Elijah sighed and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "You can get the elixir." Elena suggested.

"You're so young..." Elijah breathed. "I don't want to make it feel like I'm robbing you of your youth." He said. He sounded so pensive and unsure.

"I don't want to live a life without you." Elena said and looked deep into his eyes. "It was hell for me. I remembered being away from you, missing you, playing with our son and wishing you were there. We have a second chance Elijah. Let's not waste it."

"I don't want you to regret it Elena. Like your sister did."

Elena looked at him. She knew what Elly had said the other day had unnerved Elijah somewhat. Elly was implying that marrying Elijah would be a mistake. But Elena didn't believe so. Elijah wasn't Klaus. He was honorable. He was gentlemanly, kind and patient. He was deadly of course, Elena had seen him ripping hearts out first hand, dangerous too. He would protect her, Elijah would keep her safe. And she already felt like she was married to him.

"I'm not Elly and you are not Klaus. We are not like them. We are so different. What we have is different," She smiled and snuggled close.

"Yes...you do have a point." Elijah said and held her closer."We lack the drama and craziness."

"Tell me a story..." Elena murmured in his arms.

"What kind of story?" He asked her. "About the time you first saw me a thousand years ago...my mother said you saw me at the market."

"I lied..." Elijah said and Elena looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I was out riding with Anthony one afternoon and I saw you by the river. You were swimming in your underpants and I thought you were the most beautiful mermaid I had ever seen..."

"You saw me in my underpants..." Elena furrowed her brows and gave a soft punch on his chest. "That was ungallant..." She frowned and Elijah gave a cheeky smile. "I knew I had to have you afterwards. You had me right there, even before we said a word to each other."

Elena smiled hearing that. "And then later in the mansion when Rose called you?"

"I didn't know what to expect. She said she found the doppelganger and the I saw you standing there dressed in pink. You turned and looked at me and I rushed down. I had to smell you. I had to make sure..."

"But still you let me go live my life...let me be with Stefan...why? You even set him free from the tomb for me." Elena stared at him. Elijah looked at her deeply before speaking. "I believed that if you were truly mine you'd come to me eventually and I'm a patient man Elena. I had waited a thousand years for you, I would wait a thousand more."

"Always so romantic..." Elena sighed as she closed her eye and had fallen asleep in Elijah's arms.

* * *

><p>Elena stood there sipping her cup of fruit punch not noticing that Damon had sidled close to her. "You're looking lonely..." Damon commented. "Lonely but beautiful." She turned and smiled at him. "You came..."<p>

"Yeah..." He cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. Senior Prom 2012." Damon then looked at her and gave a bemused grin. "Do you know the Mayans predicted that the world will end this year? This could literally be the last Prom ever held in this town."

Elena laughed softly hearing it and shook her head. She put her cup of punch aside and took Damon's hand. "Let's don't waste it then. Dance with me Damon?" She asked him. Damon looked around and gave an unsure look.

"I don't want to get my heart ripped out by a jealous Original with nice hair..." Damon commented.

Elena only frowned at him. "He doesn't get jealous...He's too old for that..."

Damon rolled his eyes and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. "Well...for old times sake." He murmured and held her close as they danced.

"How is Elly?" Damon asked as they swayed with the music.

"She's fine. I just want her to get as far away as him as I can. Elijah won't let me. It's too risky."

"It is..." Damon said and glared at her. "I won't let you do it too. You're too important."

"You still care about me?" Elena looked at him curiously. Damon winced. "I'm a sucker. You should know that. And you are my friend Elena. It would suck to lose you."

"You're a good man Damon," Elena sighed. "And it would suck if I lose your friendship too."

"Just not good enough for you to say yes to..." he said and looked down at her engagement ring. Elena looked at him sadly, suddenly feeling bad that she wore it.

"I'm sorry..." Elena said and gave a sad smile. Damon only hugged her close. "It's just not meant to be for us." He sighed.

"I'm gonna give up on brunettes. They'll just break my heart..." He said and smiled. "From now on, I'm only going for blondes...Damon Salvatore, blondes only." Elena laughed hearing that.

The music stopped and Damon stared at her. "I love you, you know. Maybe I'll always love you. But I'm letting you go Elena. You deserve better and I deserve better too."

"I know." Elena nodded. Damon smiled and pressed a firm, gentle kiss on her forehead. "Be happy Elena." He whispered and when she looked up. He was gone. Elena looked around. She sighed sadly. She just wanted Damon to find happiness too. Someday she hoped he will. Elena felt someone hugging her from behind and she smiled as she leaned comfortably in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." Elijah whispered. "Did you wait long?" He asked her. Elena turned and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him sweetly. "I'll wait forever for you," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at herself in the mirror. It was just a simple dress. It wasn't even white. More cream or beige and it stopped at her knees. She knew that Bonnie and Caroline wanted to come but it was a small ceremony. And she wanted her family there. Her brother Jeremy and her sister from a previous life, Elly. She breathed and took the small bouquet of flowers before walking out of the room and she walked down the church aisle. She saw Jeremy there and he gave a smile.<p>

"I still think this is a bad idea," He whispered. "Couldn't you just have a normal big wedding like all the other girls?"

"We don't have a choice..." Elena whispered back. Jeremy shook his head and gave Elena a brooch. "What's this?" Elena asked.

"Something borrowed from Bonnie...she says it'll protect you..." Jeremy smiled. He then took out a long silk ribbon. "And something blue from Caroline. To tie at your bouquet."

"God they are so sweet..." Elena sighed.

"They still hate you though for not letting them come..." Jeremy mused as he tied the silk ribbon on Elena's bouquet. He then looked at his watch. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Jeremy turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw who it was that came. "What the hell...Elena, what's he doing here?"

Elena turned and looked she saw Klaus walking and Elly was behind him, looking heavily pregnant. Elly had worn a velvet red empire cut dress, to match the red shirt Klaus was wearing underneath his suit.

"Jeremy calm down..." She said to her brother. Jeremy looked away and clenched his fist. "Jer, she's my sister she needs to be here and Klaus won't let her go by herself."

"This is fucked up..." Jeremy cussed softly and just looked down on the ground. "Elly..." Elena turned and smiled at her sister. Klaus moved aside and let Elly walked towards Elena. Both women hugged each other.

"You came," Elena whispered.

"Well I didn't miss your last wedding. I won't miss this one too..." Elly smiled . Klaus only leaned against the church pews and folded his arm. "Where's my brother?" He asked in that bored arrogant tone of his.

"Here..." Elijah appeared in whoosh and gave a smile. Elena hugged him and the pastor arrived as the the ceremony started. Elijah held her hand tight through out the ceremony.

Klaus held his wife too, hugging her from behind as he touched the wedding band on Elly's finger. "Till death do we part Sweetheart..." He whispered in her ear. Elly smiled to herself, hearing that. A small but sly smile that hid whatever she was thinking inside.

* * *

><p>Elena and Elijah said their vows and exchanged their rings and they were married in the eyes of God and commonwealth of Virginia. They had gotten out of the church and jeremy was surprised to see wolves standing in front of them. They were big these wolves, at least 2 times bigger than the normal ones. Elena stared at Elijah and he pulled her to the side.<p>

"Get Jeremy and Elly out of here..." He whispered. Elena took Jeremy and tried to pull Elly away but she wouldn't leave.

"Elly..." Elena whispered. "It's not safe."

"I'm not leaving him." She said stubbornly. "You have to go Elena..." Elly said. Elena nodded and took Jeremy to safety.

Klaus just gave a smirk as he walked forward. His eyes narrowed at the black wolf that was standing in front of the pack. The wolf snarled his blue eyes glimmered. "Brother..." Klaus spoke and held out both his hands. "Finally we meet Mikael." Klaus then turned and gave Elijah a smile.

"You were going to ambush me at your own wedding Elijah?" Klaus asked and shook his head. "A bit much even for you Brother."

"I know why you hunted our siblings down..." Elijah spoke and looked at Klaus. "You were protecting Eleanna. She had plotted against our family and had Father killed."

"They were going to kill her for revenge..." Klaus said, his eyes never leaving Elijah's. "I couldn't let it happen Elijah. She is my wife!"

"There's more Klaus..." Elijah said and looked down for a while.

"What do you mean?" Klaus stared at him.

"She was responsible for your curse...she went to the witches to ask for help and in return you were cursed and my wife bled to death..." Elijah spoke. He looked at Elly who only kept quiet.

"Lies!" Klaus snapped. "You're lying Elijah!"

"You know I never lie Niklaus..." Elijah said firmly.

Elijah had done a lot investigation done the past several months. Anthony had tried to contact him, before he went missing and Elijah managed to locate Anthony's apartment in the old French Quarter in New Orleans. It was ransacked clean of course, nothing left not even furniture. Kael and his vast network of Lycanthropes had made sure that nothing incriminating could be found. He had been doing the same at all the homes where the other Originals last lived. Everything had been wiped clean. He had been protecting Eleanna for centuries. But Anthony had posted a parcel before he left, one to Elijah's old address in Montreal. It was a simple thumb drive and all the information and research that Anthony had made and studied over centuries were there.

Klaus then looked at his wife. "Is it true?" He demanded. "You were the one to have me cursed?"

"I had no choice!" Elly said, tears flowing down her eyes. "The witches knew a way to kill your father and I made a deal. I didn't know that my sister would die for it." She then looked at Elijah. "I really didn't."

"You would have me cursed?" Klaus speeded to Elly and stood in front of her. "I wanted to free you from your father..." Elly said, eyes looking straight at him. " I would have done anything for that Niklaus. I love you!"

"You took the one thing that meant the most to me!" Klaus screamed as he lifted Elly up by her throat. She was choking "You betray me Eleanna! I love you and you betrayed me!"

"Enough!" Kael yelled, he had turned back to his human form. "Let her go." Klaus turned and gave the Alpha a feral glare. "Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking to my wife!"

"She won't be yours for long," Kael said and gave a malevolent smile.

Klaus snapped hearing that and immediately transformed into his wolf form. Kael saw that and transformed as well. Elly stood there watching in horror seeing as both wolves started attacking each other. They snarled and barked. Claws were out as they slashed and bit each other. Elijah watched, horrified as well. He stared at the Lycanthropes. None of them interfered. Their Alpha had been challenged and they all waited and see. It was the Lycanthrope way. _No... _It wasn't supposed to be like that. Klaus would win and he would rule over the Lycanthropes as well. Elijah could not let it happen. The Lycanthrope and their vast network was to precious to be ruled by a tyrant like Klaus.

He shook his head and took out the revolver one that held special silver bullets that were melted from an ancient sword. One way to kill a Lycanthrope. There was a problem though, no vampire or lycanthrope can use it. It would mean instant death. Anthony had acquired the ancient sword several decades ago. It was in a Spanish Armada that had sunk several hundred miles off the coast of Colombia.

"Elly..." He whispered. "You have to do it. You have to stop this fight. You have to shoot Klaus."

"No!" She said and shook her head. "If you don't Klaus will rule the Lycanthropes. He will rule everything, You'll never be free of him." Elijah told her.

She trembled as Elijah gave her the revolver. "End this Elly. It's your chance at redemption."

"You can make things right Eleanna." Elijah said. She only looked at him before staring at the two fighting wolves.

.


	35. Chapter 35 Rule them all

Chapter Thirty Five.

_Elly_

Elijah had given me the revolver and I stood there trembling. But I wasn't afraid. I was thinking. Thinking hard. What a dilemma I was in? Should I kill Klaus right now? It would be easier I supposed. I would be free of him. I would finally live the life I wanted. Alexander would rule. No...he wouldn't. Elijah. He's still alive. Killing him would break my sister's heart. And I know that with Klaus dead. Elijah would wake up the other Originals and no...I do not want any of them to be awakened. They would have my head, My husband is angry with me. He found out that I was involved in his wretched curse, in fact I was the cause of it. He would probably have my head too. After Bella is born of course. _Decisions...decisions...so many decisions..._I'm sick of it.

I stared at the fighting wolves. The silvery white one had dominated over the black one. He had pinned the black one down, his teeth on the black one's jugular. Too late Kael had lost. Oh poor dear Mikael. He had truly loved me, like a lovesick puppy waiting for me for a thousand years. Doing all the things to protect me. He never even bothered to look for his own mate. _Why Kael Why?_ I told you I was cursed. I heard the last whimpering Kael had made and I knew he would die soon.

Klaus would rule them all, Lycanthropes and vampires. Especially the Lycanthropes. They had became a force to be reckon with. Their vast network, infrastructure. Sophisticated civilization they had build. Maybe I should just shoot myself. I'm sick of it all. Of Klaus and our twisted romance, of my life. I was even sick of the house and the wolves. I took the gun and aimed it at my heart. My hand on the trigger. I remembered what Elijah had said.

"_End this Elly. It's your chance at redemption. You can make things right Eleanna." _And maybe I should. I had lived for a thousand years. It was just unnatural to live so long.

"Eleanna!" Elijah screamed. The silvery white wolf turned and I watched as it transformed back to his human form, back to my beloved husband, back to Klaus.

I closed my eyes and pressed the trigger and the loud bang was heard. The bullet went through my chest, and maybe my heart.

"No!" I heard Klaus screamed. He ran towards me in his vampiric speed and suddenly I found myself in his arms.

"Elly!" He spoke and shook me. I could feel that I was going to die. Klaus immediately bit his wrist and fed me his blood. "Eleanna..." he said my name and I choked, I felt blood flowing out from my mouth. My body was rejecting his blood. It would not work. I would finally face death.

"If you leave me. I will kill everyone you loved..." Klaus snarled. "I'll kill everyone in town. I'll stake Katerina and Stefan and his brother...even your sister.."

I only breathed and touched his face. "I love you..." I whispered. I saw the pained look in Klaus' face. He was going to lose me and I never saw him so fearful in my life. "Don't leave me Elly please..." He begged. I saw the tears in his eyes. Klaus had cried. My husband had cried. He never cried before not even when his mother died.

"Elly..." I heard my sister's voice. Elena came running towards me. "Elly!" She screamed as she saw me bleeding in Klaus' arms. "What did you do?" She demanded Klaus.

"Elly shot herself," Elijah sighed sadly. "We need to get her to the hospital."

That was the last thing I heard before the world went black and I went to sleep. I heard a baby crying somewhere and Klaus telling me he loved me. I heard my son's voice and then Katerina, Elena. It was such a dark blur. The darkness had finally taken me. I had finally succumbed or so I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck...<em> I blinked my eyes open and saw the light that streamed in, through the window. I survived. _This is hell_, I thought. I was in some hospital bed somewhere, what looked like a private suite. I turned and there was Klaus standing by the window. He turned around, holding a pink bundle in his arms. It was my daughter, Isabella. Or Bella as I would call her.

"She cries a lot," Klaus commented as he brought the baby to me. I just groaned. _No..._I'm supposed to be dead and free. _What is this hell?_ I looked at Bella. Another blonde haired child who looked like her father, deep blue eyes and a sweet angelic face. Guessed Klaus' genes were much more stronger than mine. Both of our children took after him more. Bella fussed and Klaus let me hold her.

"She needs to be fed." He said. "She's been drinking bottled formula for a week now. She needs her mother's milk."

"I'm supposed to be dead," I frowned and peeled the top the hospital gown, Bella latched on my nipple and suckled the milk that flowed.

"Ah yes..." Klaus turned and gave a knowing smile. "I owe the witch big time. She saved your life." _Dammit._ I thought. Witches. Of course. Why did they always have to screw up my life? Why? Can't they leave me alone for once?

"She did it for your sister of course. Since they are best friends and as a deal, I'm not supposed to kill any innocent and no longer turn anyone into vampires. I have to set Stefan and Katerina free and not harm any of them ever again," Klaus informed me and gave an exhausted sigh. "The witch drove a hard bargain."

"You agree to that?" I stared at my husband in disbelief. He shrugged. "I was desperate Eleanna. I couldn't lose you."

"I betrayed you." I said. Klaus only sighed. "I figured I've ruined your life enough...so we're even."

"Something happened to you...you're not yourself." I stared at Klaus suspiciously. He seemed too calm, too mild mannered. It just wasn't natural. Bella had stopped suckling and I just held her. She gave a soft smile and I stared at her big blue eyes. I wondered how her future would be like.

"Take her please Niklaus," I told him. "I'm having a headache..."

Klaus came and took Bella away, cooing gently to her, humming that haunting lullaby. He then turned and looked at me. "Oh...Mikael died."

"No..." I uttered. Not Kael. Klaus gave an evil smile and snickered proudly. "I'm the new Alpha now." I stared at him. Now that was the Klaus that I had known. "Congratulations." I said bitterly and shot him an angry glare.

"I rule them all Elly...vampires, lycanthropes and the normal werewolves too..."

I kept quiet and closed my eyes trying my best to get some sleep while Klaus hummed that haunting lullaby to our daughter.

* * *

><p>The empire Kael had built was vast, bigger than even what Klaus and I had ever thought possible. Kael had his claws, or hands on everything. Stock in the biggest companies world wide, Lycanthropes in every major government and military installation through out world. The huge conglomerate LUNE Global, that the Lycanthropes had was a huge organization and it was all contolled by Klaus. All he had to do was fight the Alpha to the death and won. How archaic and dumb was the system? They treated him with the utmost respect bowing to him with reverance. Klaus had missed that. A system of hierarchy, fealty and order that had existed during the Original's reign.<p>

"Look Elly...we even have defense contracts with the US military and the Russians?" Klaus had announced happily. "Billions of dollars..." He said with glee and showed me the documents.

I rolled my eyes as I burped Bella over my shoulder. She had been a sweet tempered, calm baby so far and I found my hard, cold heart melting the more time I spent with her."I think it's classified information Niklaus," I told him.

"I'm LUNE's CEO and chairman," Klaus said and shot me an irritated look. He then poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I can see whatever classified information I please..."

"Urgh..." I groaned and shook my head. Bella started to fuss and cried loudly. Klaus frowned and took the baby away from me. "Please be gentle with her." He said and cradled Bella in his arms.

"I need Kat!" I told him furiously. "Where is she?"

"She left." Klaus said with a shrug. "I let her go remember? It was part of the bargain I made to save your life."

"Can't you just threaten her back or something?" I asked Klaus. "I'm so lonely here...Alexander's gone to Harvard. My sister has gone to Europe with her husband and I'm stuck here with Bella..."

"Isabella..." Klaus said and glared at me. "I'm not going to call her that." He told me. I only kept quiet.

"You have me Elly you're not alone." Klaus said.

"I thought you'd say you turned Alexander after his graduation." I stared at Klaus. My son was still human, living a great life at Harvard. Getting 'punched' into one of the prestigious clubs in campus.

"Well you shot yourself, so everything that was planned went askew..." He said. Klaus kissed Bella's head and gently placed her in the bassinet that was in his study. He waved his hand over the baby mobile that was above the bassinet, letting his fingers play with the stuffed teddies and the moon and stars that would spin around above our daughter.

"You should have just let me die Niklaus..." I grumbled and looked outside the window. The wolves were still there in the compound roaming around. He pulled me in his arms and hugged me from behind, rocking me gently.

"I can't Elly..." Klaus murmured. He nuzzled my neck and I felt the piercing of his fangs as he suckled my blood that flowed. "You're stuck with me forever Darling..."

* * *

><p>Klaus had been busy with meetings and seminars as the months went by. LUNE Global was just a huge complex web and Klaus was having the time of his life figuring it out. He'd have his laptop out in bed and stared at all the various reports till late at night. I couldn't have a good night's sleep. He was too busy to even have sex. I stared at him as he stared at his laptop, obsessed with acquiring some big energy company somewhere.<p>

"I feel like a corporate trophy wife." I grumbled and folded my arms. He kept quiet and read his reports. "Niklaus are you listening to me?" I turned and asked him.

"Shh..." He shushed me up and stared at his laptop. "I'm reading a very important financial statement."

"This is ridiculous!" I huffed and closed his laptop. I could not believe what was happening. What was the great Klaus doing, reading a financial statement?

"What the hell Elly!" Klaus snapped and glared at me. "We have become boring!" I grumbled. "You have become boring. You wear business suits and go to stupid meetings! You read the Wall Street Journal!"

"I have to keep up with the times Elly..." He explained. "In the old days...people fight in wars and conquer lands. Now that we're in the modern world. The tactics have changed. People conquer the financial and trade markets. We buy up companies and their resources and grow in strength."

"You're a vampire Lycanthrope Niklaus!" I yelled. "You don't need to go to meetings, Find someone to do that for you."

"I'm not having this argument with you..." Klaus sighed and switched off his night light. "It's late and I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"So what is the problem now?" Dr Singh asked us during the counselling session. I looked at Dr Singh and gave a terse smile before looking at Klaus. "He's obsessed with his work, with his company."<p>

"Really?" Dr Singh then looked at Klaus who shrugged. "I take pride in my job. Acquiring companies, making as much profit as I can. Plundering the weaker ones and buying them cheap."

"You see!" I cried.

"So are you still unfaithful to your wife Mr Smith?" Dr Singh asked Klaus.

"I hardly have the time," Klaus lamented. He then looked at his Blackberry. I wanted to scream and throw it out.

"He doesn't even have sex with me..." I gritted. "He used to be insatiable. Now he doesn't even look at me."

"Don't say that Elly, I still look at you." Klaus said with a frown. His Blackberry buzzed. "I'm sorry I have to take this call..." Klaus said and excused himself.

"It's an improvement," Dr Singh commented. "Mr Smith seems more grounded now. He found a purpose I suppose. This new company..."

"LUNE...It's his new mistress!" I fumed. "It's worse than a mistress. He brings LUNE home to my bed, it's in his laptop, in his phone. Everywehere."

* * *

><p>The company had became Klaus' new obsession. It used to be me, and then breaking the curse and now it was LUNE. Our lives had become boring. The fights have lessened. I would still break things and throw tantrums but Klaus would ignore it, too busy with his company. He spent nights at his office, staring at the reports, calling his corporate executives and lawyers.<p>

"I need to build another empire." Klaus said to me while he brushed his teeth. I kept quiet hearing that. Bella was crying but Thank God we had a nanny, a sweet Lycanthrope woman who had cared for Bella. At least I have some peace in my life.

"Did you hear me Elly?" He said as he stuck his head out. "I don't care..." I yawned and stretched in bed,.

"You should it's for our children's future. For Alexander and Isabella." He then washed his face and mouth and came out of the bathroom. I looked at Klaus. He still looked attractive, in fact he was very attractive. He looked sexy, in that tight white Tee and black silk boxers.

"We need to get the vampires involved." He sighed and got into bed. I smiled and snuggled close. I started to touch his chest and kissed his neck, licking it gently

"I need to sleep Elly." Klaus told me and rolled away, his back facing me. _What?_ I wanted to scream. "Niklaus don't you find me attractive anymore?" I asked him softly.

"I do Darling...but I'm just tired." Klaus said and closed his eyes. "You're an Original." I said sadly. "We get tired too Darling and my wolf half gets tired easily..." He said and yawned.

I just scratched his back and neck and he relaxed before dozing off to sleep. Something is wrong. I wondered. The witch did something. I want my husband back the crazy, tempestous, passionate vampire that he was. I did not marry a boring corporate executive. Something is definitely out of sorts. The witch had muzzled my Klaus. His fangs were gone, his anger had toned down along with his passion. It was like he was subdued or something. I was going to pay Bonnie Bennet a visit soon. Right at her dorm room in the University of Virginia.


	36. Chapter 36 Mindwipe & The Return

Chapter Thirty Six

_Elly_

I knocked on the dorm room door and Bonnie Bennet's beautiful face was staring at me as she opened the door. "You..." She said as her hazel green eyes narrowed at me.

"Me..." I smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"I want to say Thank You...I guess. You saved my life." I then passed her a paperbag. She took out the box inside surprised and pleased to see the latest Ipad inside. "You're welcome," Bonnie said and gave a smile. She then frowned.

"What's the real reason you're here Eleanna?" Bonnie asked as she just looked at me, arms crossed.

"What did you do to my husband?" I demanded her. "What have you done to Klaus? Something is wrong with him. He's changed he's not the same."

"He's better right..." Bonnie said and sat on the huge bean bag in her room.

"You neutered him!" I gasped. "He is not the same man or vampire!"

"I want my husband back." I told her angrily.

"I can't do that..." Bonnie shook her head. "Klaus made a deal to save your life. I'm just making sure he fulfils his part."

"By muzzling him?" I stared at Bonnie in disbelief. "He's almost like a vegetable."

"I tweaked his deep limbic system a bit...and parts of his prefrontal cortex...making sure he's more emotionally stable. He's still your Klaus..."

"What are you? A doctor?" I shook my head.

"Premed," Bonnie smiled and showed me her Biology books. "I want to be a neurologist one day."

"My husband is not a guinea pig Witch. You have to fix it. You mindwiped him or something."

"I have fixed it." Bonnie frowned. "Klaus is now no longer a threat. He is calm, not volatile or blood thirsty. He's no longer violent right?" Bonnie asked me. "Elena told me he was violent towards you. He hurt you and he raped you even. He won't be doing that anymore. I've made him better. He's improved."

I only sighed loudly and sat at the small armchair that was in Bonnie's dorm. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Of course he does." Bonnie said. "It's just a different love. Not so twisted and obsessive. It's calmer, more peaceful, better."

"But it's not the same!" I almost shouted.

Bonnie shook her head. "You just like the drama Elly...I've known girls like you. My bestfriend Caroline used to be such a drama queen...Thank God. She grew out of it. Elena too. All this unnecessary drama and love triangles..Stefan, Damon..Stefan...Damon. Make up your mind." Bonnie sighed, exasperated by it all.

"And now she's more settled. She's married to Elijah, living her dream life in France." Bonnie said to me. "Love doesn't have to hurt Elly. You have to learn that."

"But he's my Klaus..." I had tears in my eyes. "Whatever he is, I love him. I love him deeply..." I just want him back. I missed him dearly.

"You were going to kill him." Bonnie folded her arms and stared at me, I was shell shocked hearing that. "What?" I wondered if Damon had told her. How did she know?

"I saw it in your mind when they brought you to me...You wanted to kill Klaus so that Alexander would rule."

"That was before anything happened..." I fumed. " But I didn't did I? I shot myself instead. I couldn't do it."

"Well..." Bonnie shrugged. She then looked closely at me. "Which brings us back to square one. Love doesn't have to hurt. It doesn't need to be overdramatic. A love that is true is what it is, just love."

"God..." I groaned irritably. "Go write a book!" I told her and left her dorm room. "Bye Elly...Take care..." Bonnie said chirpily and I just gave her the finger as I walked out of her dorm room and down the stairs.

I stared at his sleeping face early one morning. He looked like an angel. An angel of death? I didn't know. I didn't even know when was the last time Klaus had killed a man. He doesn't drink human blood as much, preferring animal blood. He even decided not to drink alcohol so much. He needed his mind in tip top condition for work. I shook my head. Next thing I knew, he'd probably decided to give up his material possessions and live as a hermit somewhere, seeking enlightenment. This is all just too much. My precious Klaus had been mindwiped and there was nothing I could do. But I have to do something. And I needed reinforcements.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually back here..." Katerina grumbled as she stood in the living room. She stared at me holding Bella on my lap. "She doesn't look like you." She commented as she looked closer.<p>

"She's Klaus' daughter." I sighed tiredly. "I only carried her for nine months and gave birth to her."

"So what's the plan now?" Stefan asked me. He didn't seem pleased to be back in Mystic Falls. When Klaus had let him and Katerina go, the both of them headed to Vancouver. He opened a small bar there while Kat sings, hoping to get a recording contract soon. Dreamers the both of them.

"Klaus wants to build an empire...some huge society of vampires..." I told them. "They are scattered all over the place. He thinks they should be united. Have some sort of hierarchy and society."

"Where he'll be on top..." Stefan continued.

"I'm not sure if my husband would rule in a democracy..." I mused. I looked at my six month old daughter and smiled. Bella gurgled and smiled happily back. Such a happy child she was.

"And why would we agree to help Elly?" Katerina asked me,giving me a lost look. I only frowned at her. "Because you're my friend Kat. My bestfriend even."

"But Stefan and I are free now. We lived our own lives no one to order us or threaten us around..." Katerina said.

"Oh Please..." I said in disdain. "A bar really?" I stared at Stefan.

"I like it," He shrugged. "So does my brother...he drinks for free there..."

"Damon..." I uttered. Dear, sweet angry Damon. I hadn't seen him for so long. He left town right after the senior prom. "He's there in Vancouver?"

"No he's here in Mystic Falls. He came back with us..." Katerina said.

"He's here..." I said it again and gave a bright grin. I had to see him.

* * *

><p>"Well...well...look what the cat dragged in..." Damon said as he drank his whiskey in Mystic Grill &amp; Bar. He didn't even look at me. I brought Bella along pushing her in the pram. Damon turned and gave me a smile and looked at Bella. "You brought Junior too?"<p>

"Her name is Isabella...You can call her Bella..." I smiled.

"Seriously?" Damon asked me, scrunching his nose. "You named her after the Twilight chick?"

"Believe it or not, Klaus' mother's name is Isabella. So he named her..." I sighed. I then moved and just pulled Damon in my arms, while he was still sitting.

"God...I missed you..." I breathed in his cologne. "And you still smell so good."

"I don't want Klaus to rip my head..." He said and pulled away, looking at me. I only sighed. "Klaus is in New York. Some business trip..."

"I heard..." Damon snickered. "He's got the suit and all. CEO of LUNE."

"He's taking it too seriously. It's his life now. His obsession...that wretched company." I spoke bitterly. I then looked at Damon. "And that witch did something to him. She had him neutered. He's not the same Klaus!"

"That's a Bennet witch for you.." Damon said easily. "They really know where to hit you."

"I'm miserable." I grumbled and sat at the bar next to him. "I've become a desperate, miserable housewife."

"You'll pull through..." Damon said and touched my hand that was on the counter. I looked at him and smiled, seeing his beautiful face and sapphire eyes.

"Eleanna..."

I heard someone calling my name, A gruff, male voice. It sounded familiar somewhat. I turned around and there was an older guy standing at the bar. He was well dressed in a dark double breasted pin stripe suit. His grey beard neatly trimmed and I saw that evil look in his dark eyes. _No..._ It's not possible. He couldn't be alive, _No..._ I'm imagining things. I've really gone mad.

"Who's that guy?" Damon asked and looked at the man.

"What guy?" I asked Damon, my heart was beating so fast. It could just pop up from my chest. Damon could see him too. I wasn't imagining. He was really there. In the bar. A few feet away from me. I had to get away from there. I needed to take Bella and run as fast as I could. I needed to call my husband and make sure he comes back from his New York trip.

"Bella needs to get her diaper change..." I told Damon and he just looked at me. He probably saw the fear in my eyes. I stood up ready to push the pram but the man in the suit was standing in front of me. I stared at him and he gave me an evil smile.

"It's been a long while isn't it Elly...I hardly recognize you.."

"Ah...she's a beauty..." He spoke and bent down to touch Bella. His fingers played with Bella and she laughed as he pinched her nose slightly.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Damon asked the man. His eyes narrowed at him.

"Lucas Smith..." He said and gave a smile. Lord Lucas bent down and took Bella in his arms. He carried Bella and rocked her gently. Bella laughed more. "Just here to see my grandaughter." He said and played with Bella.

"Fuck..." Damon cussed and stared at Lord Lucas before looking at me. "Klaus has a father?" Yes he does Damon. And you don't know the half of it.

"Damon...get out of here..." I whispered. "You need to get Klaus and get him here."

"Oh..." Lord Lucas cooed at Bella and smiled at me. "There's no need to be frightened Elly. I'm just here for a visit that's all. I haven't seen my family in almost a thousand years..."

"What do you want?" I asked him, my tears were falling as I just stared at him. How is it possible that he's even here? What happened to the white ash wooden stake that pierced his heart? He was dead. For a thousand years. He was gone.

"The thing about white ash, is that it rots..." Lord Lucas sighed. "It takes a long time, but under certain conditions and with the right humidity...and help from some of nature's friends like termites, the wood finally grows weak enough that it falls.."

"Give me my daughter..." I told him. He was still holding Bella and it was making me nervous.

Lord Lucas handed Bella over to me and I just held her close as if shielding her from him. He then gave a smile. "You've been busy haven't you Elly?"

"My husband know what you did. He knows you try to rape me and that you wanted him dead..."

"Klaus is hardly a threat to me..." Lord Lucas said sharply. "Once I get all my children together and wake them up. The Originals will come back and we will have our revenge. I give you my word Eleanna."

He then looked at his watch. "Well I have to go, catch a plane to Boston. Visit my other grandchild. Still getting used to flying. What a wonderful invention, this jet plane."

Lord Lucas gave a smile and then walked out the bar, leaving Damon speechless. Damon just stared at me. "What was that about?"

_No..._I thought. _Alexander.._.I had to get to my son. He has to leave Boston. He needs to be back home in Mystic Falls under his father's protection. I took my Iphone and started dialling Alexander's number.

"Hello..."

"Alex."

"Mom what is it?" My son whispered. "I'm in a lecture."

"Alex, you have to come back home. Something happen..." I told him.

"Mom..it's the middle of the school term..." Alexander said.

"Come back home Alexander! I'm being serious! You get back home right now!"

"You're being your crazy self again...I'll talk to you later." Alexander said irritably and he left the conversation. "Alex! Alex!" I was screaming hysterically.

"Elly..." Damon called me. He looked concerned and stared at me. "What is going on?"

"The Originals Damon. They're coming to get me." I stared at him, fear in my eyes. Real, unadulated fear.

.


	37. Chapter 37 The Originals

Chapter Thirty Seven. The Originals.

Paris

Elena was surprised to see a well dressed older man standing in the living room when she had gotten back from shopping that afternoon. Elijah had brought her to Europe for their honeymoon. It was wonderful. They sailed for weeks in Meditteranean. Spent days in the dazzling capital and Elijah brought her to the old country. To Bulgaria where the Petrovas came from and later to the ruins of the old Original castle in Romania. It was strange to be there and some flashes of memories came back. They then decided to stay in France where Elijah had a chateau somewhere in the Loire Valley and a luxurious duplex apartment in Paris' busy Boulevard St Germain.

"Elijah..." She called her husband when she walked into the living room. He was there sitting on the sofa. The older man was standing by the window watching the Parisian life that passed by that afternoon. The older man turned and gave Elena a small smile. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't quite point a finger.

"Elena..." Elijah called her solemnly. "My father just arrived."

"What?" Elena was shocked. Father? Elijah's father? She then looked at the older man who walked towards her, his dark eyes studying her.

"You look the same," He commented. Elena heard that condescending gruff voice and she gasped almost horrified. Lord Lucas. He was alive and he was right there in the apartment.

"I saw your sister Karina back in the States yesterday..." Lord Lucas gave a smile. "What a beautiful child Elly has. Two children now..." He sighed and looked at Elijah. "I saw my grandson in Boston too. I didn't talk to him of course."

Lord Lucas then took a seat and smiled at Elena. "Please Karina take a seat. You look so pale my Dear."

"My...the world has changed. Jet planes, computers, internet. They put a man on the moon. And this wondrous thing here..." Lord Lucas took out his HTC smartphone and showed it to Elijah. "A thousand years passed by so quickly. When I woke up in the tomb I still thought it was 1039..."

"What is that you want Father?" Elijah asked him, Elena had sat next to him and he took her hand holding it tight. He could hear Elena's heart beating so fast and Elijah knew she was afraid.

"I just want all my children back Elijah. Klaus has them somewhere and now I want all of them back." Lord Lucas spoke. "Where is that bastard anyway?"

"Niklaus is a powerful man now Father. He's the Lycanthropes new Alpha..."

"Yes..." Lord Lucas uttered. "I heard about that."

"The Lycanthropes have grown stronger in your absence. They have a vast empire. Klaus has his army of hybrids as well. You do not want to challenge him." Elijah spoke.

"And you do not want to tell me what to do my Son," Lord Lucas said sharply and stared at Elijah.

"My apologies Father." Elijah said. Elena stared at her husband, shocked he would even apologized. She looked at Lord Lucas and frowned. "Things are different now. My husband does not have to do anything you tell him to. You do not control our lives anymore!"

"He is my Son! And he will listen to me and I will not have you, a farmer's daughter speak to me in that tone!" Lord Lucas roared.

"Father please...Elena is not herself. Forgive her in her condition..." Elijah breathed.

"Pregnant again I see..." Lord Lucas smiled. "Well let's hope this time you won't do anything stupid." Lord Lucas then stood up. "I'll be staying here then..." He said and walked out of the living room heading to the stairs and the guest rooms upstairs.

"Elijah..." Elena started. "He's alive...Your father he's here." She paced around in the room, clearly upset. "What are we going to do?" She cried.

Elijah took both her arms, holding them close to his chest and tried to calm her down. "It's going to be alright. He can't hurt us. He won't. He just want my siblings back that is all..."

"He's going to control our lives..." Elena spoke and looked at him. "I won't stand for it you know I won't."

"I won't let him okay..." Elijah said and pulled her into his arms. "I promise."

"He wants revenge Elijah." Elena murmured. "He wants Elly. He wants my sister to pay. I know he does."

* * *

><p>Lord Lucas joined them for dinner later in the evening. Elena had this feeling of dread and anxiety that washed over her. She wondered if it was because of her pregnancy. She was only three months along. She had gotten the elixir with Elly's help and she wanted to surprise Elijah. To give him a child, letting him be a father again. She robbed him of the chance the last time and she did not want a repeat of the past. But staring at Lord Lucas as he cut his fillet mignon and drank his wine, Elena wasn't so sure.<p>

"This ridiculous thing called democracy...what is it? Giving peasants and commoners the right to vote? The right to decide who rules over them..." Lord Lucas spoke, looking at Elijah. Elena rolled her eyes. He was still an elitist snob. A thousand year sleep obviously did not change that.

"Like I said Father things are different now..." Elijah sighed and sipped his wine.

"Preposterous that's what it is..." Lord Lucas said. "Women have power now too..." Lord Lucas sneered. "I read about this Hillary Clinton, almost became President before that Moor beat her."

"Excuse me." Elena snapped and slammed her spoon down. Lord Lucas only stared at her. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked and looked at Elijah.

"We don't use the word Moor anymore Father..." Elijah said.

Lord Lucas only shrugged. "And vampires. Where is the order Elijah?" He asked his son. "What has happened to our society? The vampires have run amok, living like rats or outlaws. It is disgraceful!"

"You died Father...and Niklaus began hunting the rest down one by one. He has them somewhere." Elijah said. "Our civilization or what was left of it collapsed."

"And you didn't do a damned thing about it!" Lord Lucas said in anger and stared at Elijah. "You are my eldest and heir and you watched as everything crumble! All I have worked so hard to build!"

"I'm sorry Father to be such a disappointment," Elijah spoke calmly and looked down. Elena breathed, hearing that and sipped her wine.

"You shouldn't be drinking..." Lord Lucas spoke and shot her an irritated look. "You're with child and I don't want my grandchild to come out deformed." Lord Lucas rang the small bell and the housekeeper came out.

"Get her something else. She's with child! She shouldn't be drinking wine." He ordered.

Elena kept quiet, eyes staring at her father in law. She moved in her seat but Elijah held her down, his hand touching hers. She turned and looked at her husband and Elijah only shook his head lightly, signalling to Elena not to go.

"We need to find the rest Elijah. Your brothers and sisters. The Originals will come back. And we will take what is rightfully ours." Lord Lucas spoke in that imperious tone of his.

"And what is that?" Elena asked, as her eyes narrowed at him. Lord Lucas gave a malevolent smile. "Power of course. It's always been about power."

"The Lycanthropes took what belongs to us, building this huge empire of theirs in my absence. Obviously I am a threat to them. When I was around, they were nothing but drifters and vagabonds. Landless nomads and now look at them, LUNE Global, biggest conglomerate in the world...how much is it worth Elijah?" Lord Lucas asked. "3, 4 Trillion dollars?"

"I'm not sure of the figures Father," Elijah spoke.

"Well whatever it is, we have to take control Elijah. Those blasted wolves...nothing but rabid dogs the lot of them. We will crush them and Niklaus and his insipid wife along with them."

"He is your son." Elena spoke and stared at the old Original in shock

"He never was!" Lord Lucas said vehemently. "He is a bastard that I gave my name to. He's not even a pure blood Original. An abomination that's what he is. I should have killed him when he was a child. My biggest regret thus far."

* * *

><p>Elena paced about in her bedroom after dinner and took her her handphone. She had to do something. Lord Lucas was back, and she knew of only one person who could beat him. She dialled a number.<p>

"LUNE Global, Nicholas Smith's office," The personal assistant answered.

"I'm Elena Smith, Klaus..I mean Nicholas' sister in law...I have to talk to him please..."

"I'm sorry Mrs Smith, your brother in law is in the middle of an important meeting. Is there any message you would like to leave?"

"Yes. Tell him to call me as soon as he can. Tell him that his father is back." She then put the phone away and looked up seeing that Elijah was in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her eyes just looking at hers. Elena looked at him. "Your father is going to kill Elly. I have to warn her. I have to stop this."

"You can't save everyone Elena..." Elijah sighed and rubbed her cheek gently with his knuckle.

"Elly had it coming. My father has a point. He just wants his family back. That is all. What Eleanna did was wrong. She plotted with the wolves to have my father killed. She staked my sisters and then she had Klaus hunt every single one of them down."

"You don't mean that..." Elena spoke and stared at him in disbelief. "Elijah. She is my sister." She stressed.

"And they are my family." He spoke in a strained tone. "My brothers and sisters are lying dead somewhere. I have a duty to bring them back, to bring them back to my father."

"So it all comes down to this..." Elena said sadly. "We are right back where we were, a thousand years ago Elijah. You're choosing your family over me."

"It is your family too..." Elijah said and caressed her hair. Elena only moved away from him. She stared out the window seeing the street lights.

Elena then looked back at him. "My family is dead Elijah. My parents Grayson and Miranda Gilbert died in an accident. My aunt, Jenna Somers was killed by your brother. I only have Jeremy left. He and Elly." She spoke in an emotional tone.

"You have me..." Elijah sighed and pulled her in his arms. He then held that small bump of hers. "You have me and our child."

"I don't want to leave you again Elijah. But I will. If this goes too far...you give me no choice..." Elena cried softly and leaned against him.

"It won't. I promise you..." He murmured in her hair. "I'm just going to get my siblings back. That is all. Whatever that is between my father and Klaus, I won't get involved."

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

A nightmare that is what this is. My biggest, greatest nightmare has come to pass. Lord Lucas is alive and by the look of things. I'm sure he's pretty pissed. I had a white ash wood struck right through his heart and he had a long, long rest and I'm sure a long, long time to contemplate his revenge. All I have done was for nothing. Going to the witches, getting Klaus cursed and my sister killed. All blown to the dust because of some stupid termites and the careless Lycanthropes who were obviously unaware that white freaking ash would someday rot and they needed to make sure it was secure enough! Aargh!

"Baa..Baa..."

I looked down sadly seeing Bella playing with the stuffed stars and teddies that were hanging above her Buggaboo pram. _Oh how nice it must be to be baby_. I thought. Bella didn't have to worry about anything. She gets her milk, someone to carry her and calm her down when she cried. Her diapers gets changed all she had to do was to gurgle and laugh and smile and everyone would say, what a precious little angel she was... I bit my lip and touched Bella's pink cherubic cheeks. She does look so much like an angel. Like her father.

I was sitting on a bench right in Mystic Falls town square waiting for my son. I had done alot of thinking. I had to leave. I had to flee. I had to take my children and run. It's not about me anymore. Alexander and Bella's lives are at stake. I tried calling Klaus so many times. He had switched off his cell. I called his office. But his secretary kept saying that he's busy. Busy for even his own wife. What has got into him? Bonnie Bennet had probably screwed up somewhere when she tweaked his mind. She turned him into some crazy, obsessive, workaholic mogul.

I looked up and saw Damon dragging Alexander out from his Mustang and Alexander looked obviously pissed, struggling as the vampire held him down. Stefan and Katerina walking behind him. "Mom!" He cried. "What the hell is going on?"

"There..." Damon pushed Alexander towards me. "Safe and sound." Damon shook his head. "You have one whiny kid Elly. I had to shut his mouth and taped it for a while."

"My father is going to kill you..." Alexander warned as his eyes narrowed at Damon. "Yeah yeah...heard that one before.." He said and shook his head, exasperated.

"Mom. You had me kidnapped from Harvard!" Alexander stared at me. "Why?"

"Your grandfather is back..." I sighed.

"What?" Alexander just looked at me, confused. I gave a nod and smiled at Bella who was laughing to herself in the pram. "He's going to wake up the rest of the Originals. And they are coming for me."

"Mom...they're dead.." Alexander said and sat on the bench next to me. "Father has them locked and secured somewhere."

"Oh..." I sighed sadly and touched my son's handsome face. There were still a lot of things that Alexander didn't know. So much that I hid from him. I wanted to protect him. "You poor sweet little thing..." I said and kissed his cheek. Alexander brushed me away. "Not in public Mom."

"The Originals can't die Alex. You just need to take the dagger out and they're back...They are going to kill me."

"What are you trying to say Mom? Why would they kill you?"

"Because I was the one who had them hunted and killed Alexander..." I said and put the Jackie O shades that was on top of head down. I stood up and pushed the pram. "Come we have to go..."

"Where are we going?" Alexander asked. "We have to leave town... We have to leave town now."I told him. He walked beside me as I headed to the dark green Range Rover.

"What about Father?"

"Your father has LUNE Global. He probably forgets he has a family." I said bitterly. "He's probably too busy to save me." I carried Bella out of her pram and placed her in the carseat. Alexander managed to fold the pram and placed it inside the trunk.

"Wait up..." Damon spoke and went towards us. "I'm going in the car with you guys."

"He's coming too?" Alexander asked and frowned. My son didn't seem to like Damon that much. I shrugged.

"I can't stand a minute more in the car with Stef and Katherine. She sings every freaking time..." Damon grumbled. "I feel like staking her if she opens her mouth again."

"Hop in..." I told him. Alexander was going to the front passenger seat, he opened the door but Damon stopped him. "Uh uh.." Damon shook his head. "You sit in the back with the baby..."

"What?" Alexander stared at him in disbelief.

"Alex go and sit with Bella." I told my son. "She's your sister..."

He mumbled angrily to himself and sit in the back with Bella, who was, thankfully sleeping quietly. I buckled my seat belt and so did Damon. I started the engine. And Damon started whistling a tune. "So where are we going?" He asked me and smiled.

"I don't know..." I muttered and just stared at the road ahead. I looked at the side window and saw the Mustang driving right behind me. Katerina and Stefan were inside.

"We can go back to Washington." Alexander suggested. "We'll be safe there back in the old house..."

"Washington it is..." I sighed. I had missed that French chateau styled house. It had been my home the past two decades. I spent the happiest times there, raising Alexander.

"You know I heard of this funny joke about three vampires, a brunette, a blonde boy and a baby that walked into a bar..." Damon started and chuckled to himself. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor. Damon was probably trying to lighten a tense situation.

"Aargh..." Alexander whined. "Are we really going to be stuck with him Mom?"

I shook my head and dialled my phone. All I got was a voice mail and I decided to leave a message. "Niklaus. I'm leaving. Do you hear me Darling? I'm leaving. I'm bringing our children and I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I tried to call you but you switched off your phone and your bitchy secretary kept saying you were busy. I sincerely hope you aren't fucking her..."

"Mom!" Alexander groaned. "Bella is here. You can't swear.."

I ignored my son and breathed deeply before continuing with the voice mail. "Your father is back. Niklaus. He's alive and he wants to wake the rest of the Originals up. Your brothers and sisters. He wants revenge and he wants my head. I don't know if you even care about me anymore. That witch did something to your head and all you seem to care about is that stupid company. But if there's just a little part of the old crazy murderous you that is left somewhere inside. Please know. That I'm leaving you and I'm taking your precious children with me and do something! Anything!"

"Wow..." Damon uttered after it was all over. "You sound pissed."

"Oh...you have no idea..." I said and smiled tersely.

.


	38. Chapter 38 Videos & Apps

Chapter Thirty Eight.

_Elly_

We had been on the road for two days. Who would have thought a cross country road trip would be that long and ardous. I was sick of driving and crossing state lines that I gave up altogether and decided that we should all just fly by the time we reached Chicago and flew straight to Seattle. We had a hired limousine that took another long three hour drive up north along winding roads and evergreen forest before we reached our destination and there it was, home, standing out among the pine trees, like a crown jewel, the fairytale palace that Klaus had build for me. My little Fontainebleau.

"Whoah..." Damon uttered in amazement as the limo went up the long stretch of road that led to the mansion. "This is home?" He looked at me. I only smiled. It was a beautiful mansion after all.

Alexander was lying down, his head on my lap as he played with his Iphone. "My father had build it for Mom as an anniversary gift."

"How many rooms?" Damon asked. He sounded really curious.

"56...57?" Stefan asked and looked at Katerina. "Did you count?"

"59..." Katerina said and rolled her eyes. "That was just the main wing and Elly's apartment in the west wing. I wasn't allowed to go to the other wings..."

"Well...no wonder you had a hard time leaving him..." Damon commented with a sly smile. "He build you a castle.. an Original's version _Taj Mahal_ for his beloved wife."

I shot Damon an irritated look. "I didn't leave him because he build me this. I didn't leave because I had Alexander. It's different when you have a child Damon." He only shrugged.

"Hello...I'm still here..." Alexander retorted and looked up at me. I looked at Bella asleep in her car seat. I was relieved that she was sleeping calmly.

She had been crying when the plane took off from Chicago. Her ears hurt from the pressure and I tried my best to calm her down. Nothing seemed to work. In the end I had to play a recorded video that I had kept on my phone. One of Klaus, humming that sweet haunting lullaby to her one night so she could sleep. I didn't even know why I recorded it. But I had kept so many home videos of Alexander when he was growing up, there had been so few of Klaus.

"_Do it again Father..." Alexander had laughed and Klaus showed his Vampire's face again. The elongated fangs, the red, black eyes and the black veins that appeared underneath. _

"_Alright that's enough for now..." Klaus had told his five year old son and his fangs retracted. "Time for bed." He looked at me standing at the doorway of Alexander's room and frowned. "Elly put the damned thing down..."_

"_Say something..." I told him as I recorded._

"_What do you want me to say?" Klaus gave a slight smirk and looked at the camera._

"_Anything...come on...I'm just testing this. You were the one who bought it for me."_

"_I'm going to say that if you don't stop recording. I'm going to regret buying that for you..." Klaus said and put on his serious face. _

"_Elly stop it. Stop it or I'll break it...I swear..." Klaus told me. I giggled as he darted towards me and pulled me in his arms. He tried to take the camcorder from me but I had angled it to our both of faces._

"_Say something..."I frowned at him."Say that you love me...Niklaus...say it." I told him. Klaus pursed his lips. "I won't have it recorded."_

"_You're such a spoilsport." I had pouted. "You're going to be the death of me." Klaus shook his head._

"_No I'm not...You'll die without me." I teased and he bend to kiss my lips. _

I stared at the screen as I pressed the pause button. Klaus was there kissing me. I missed that. I missed him. I looked at Bella, sleeping on the bed. Her cherubic face so peaceful as she sucked her thumb. Alexander used to do that too when he was a baby. I still hated Klaus for Isabella. For forcing me to conceive and to have her. I hadn't forgiven him. Still, I didn't know why but I found myself missing him terribly, like I had never missed him before. Almost as if part of me was ripped away now that he wasn't around . This strong powerful ache. _Aargh...this is crazy_. Why didn't he call? There were no text messages or voicemails. His cell phone was still switched off.

What is really going on? Is it truly over? Did Klaus really love the company more? Had I been relegated to the back corner in his life? I felt miserable and depressed. I went to his large walking closet and took the long sleeved black knitted sweater that was hanging sniffed the scent. I brought it with me as I lied on the bed smelling his shirt, missing him even more. I then realized that I was obsessed with Klaus and I had been the last thousand years or so. I'd never get over it.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Alexander walked in along with Stefan, Katerina and Damon. I saw the solemn look on their faces. "Mom." Alexander called me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at my son.

"We have a problem," Damon spoke and I just stared at them, wondering what it was. "What kind of problem?" I asked them.

"I think you need to see this yourself," Stefan said.

* * *

><p>I followed them to the elevator which led us down the basement at least three floor underground. I had to carry Bella who was still sleeping with me, a pacifier in her mouth just in case. We walked down the darkened hallway that after the elevator doors opened. The dim flickering lights shone and Katerina who was walking infront nearly tripped on something but Stefan caught her.<p>

"Careful.." Damon said and held my hand as I walked through with Bella in my arms. I saw a body lying on the floor. It was one of the vampire guards. His heart had been ripped out. I cringed as I saw more bodies. Some mangled and torn apart. I saw bloodied claw marks on them. It looked like a wolf's but bigger. _Lycanthropes.._.They had been here. But why and how? And then I saw the coffins. _Oh My God..._ The Originals. They were right there. I gasped and stepped back and Bella woke up crying.

"Shh...shhh..." I tried to calm her down. Rocking her gently and humming that lullaby.

"What are they doing here?" I turned and asked Stefan and Katerina.

"Klaus had them shipped to New York after Elijah woke up and later at a warehouse facility in Texas. We didn't know what happened afterwards. He let us go," Katerina explained. I looked around and saw a silver dagger that was on the floor.

"Oh God No..." I gasped and tears started falling. I had never been terrified in my life. For my children's lives. Damon went to the coffins and opened one up. It was empty. Alexander followed suit and opened the rest of them. They were all empty. No bodies. No dead Originals. All gone.

"Where are they?" My son turned and asked me. I walked towards Alexander and saw the other four daggers that were thrown about the place. I closed my eyes for a while, hoping it was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. I opened my eyes and I was still in the crypt where there were five open empty coffins.

"They're awake Alex." I told him. My heart skipped a beat, several beats maybe. It could even be going into cardiac arrest. _This is not happening...It couldn't be_. The Originals were all awake and alive. I didn't know how it was even possible and how the Lycanthropes were even involved in this. It didn't made sense to me.

"We have to get out of here..." Stefan spoke and looked worried. "They could still be around."

"They haven't been invited in...My guess is they had no choice but to leave or they'll suffocate here. The house is deeded in mine, Klaus and Alexander's name. Either one of us has to invite them in. We're safe." I told them.

"Mom they could be out there in the woods..." Alexander spoke. "It doesn't matter Alex. They can't come in the house. We're fine. They'll just have to wait it out I suppose."

I knew we could live in the house for months on end. The kitchen and pantry is fully stocked and Klaus keeps a large supply of bloodbags in a freezer. We could camp out in the large palatial house while five angry Originals circle and surround the place

"We need to look at the security feeds." Damon said. "How did they wake up in the first place? Someone took the daggers out. And we need to know who."

We went upstairs and Stefan went inside the security control room and browsed through the recorded videos. One recording about 26 hours before we arrived. We saw wolves, large ones coming out from the elevator attacking the guards ferociously, ripping them to pieces. I just watched in horror as the bloodshed and carnage happened and then one of them transformed back to his human form. I saw his face and his eyes. So familiar.

"Pause the tape" I cried and Stefan pressed the button.

I looked closely and I was shocked when I recognized who it was. It was Jozef, Kael's cousin. What was he even doing there? Why would he even awakened the The Originals, who were the sworn enemies of the Lycanthropes? I didn't understand. What was Jozef's intention? Did he hate that Klaus was his new Alpha and wanted to get back at him for killing Kael?

"You know this guy?" Stefan asked me.

"He's Kael's cousin."

"Why would the Lycanthropes wake The Originals up Elly?" Katerina asked me, looking confused. "I though they hated them."

Stefan pressed the play button and we all watched as Jozef and his men opened the coffins and took the daggers out one by one and then they fled not wanting to wait and see The Originals awakened. I watched as the seconds passed into minutes and later about fifteen minutes had passed. There was movement in one of the coffins. It was terrifying watching it on tape, almost like a horror movie coming alive. One of the sisters had woken up, gasping and choking still wearing that old thirteenth century costume. It was Roxana. I recognized her even with her ashened face. And then another woke up moments. Amelia.

Klaus caught her about fifty years after Roxana. Roxana had helped Amelia out of the coffin. We couldn't hear what they were speaking but both of them were gasping for air. I watched in dread as Adrienne woke dressed in that tight, cleavage bearing 18th century French styled gown, and then minutes later Darius who was wearing an old red military coat. He had gone to war with the Duke of Wellington, and nearly turned him as well but Klaus got him in the end. And lastly Anthony, dressed in his modern black trenchcoat and jeans. He was gasping as well. Darius hugged him. All five of them were gasping for breaths and tried to move but had difficulty. Anthony finally led them to the elevator and then they left.

"So they're all my aunts and uncles..." Alexander said, still in shock and looked at me. He held Bella on his lap, while she played with a small plastic rattle. Bella laughed and threw it away. I nodded at my son.

"And they want me dead..." I sighed. Strange that it was a sworn enemy who had brought The Originals back and not Lord Lucas himself. Something just didn't add up.

"They don't look all that scary..." Damon said and gave me an awkward smile. I didn't feel better hearing it. In fact I felt so much worse. I covered my face with both hands and groaned. "I can't take this anymore. I need Klaus. Where is he?" I looked at my son and my daughter. "Where is your father?"

* * *

><p>Paris.<p>

"Anthony just called me Father..." Elijah spoke as he rushed into the study. "They're all awake and alive." He smiled. He couldn't believe it. His brothers and sisters were all awake, alive and well. It just seemed too good to be true. He could be reunited with his family soon.

Lord Lucas looked at his son and put the day's copy of _Le Monde_ away. "Well good." He grunted. Elijah just stared at his father. "You don't seemed surprised."

"I knew it would happen someday soon Elijah," Lord Lucas smiled. There was something about his smile, Elijah had thought. Almost as if his father knew something that he didn't. "Where are they?" He asked Elijah.

"They're in Seattle right now. In a suite at The Marriot. Anthony's briefing the rest on what had happened to them and getting them acquainted to the modern world. Amelia has a developed a liking for Hershey Kisses and Adrienne is going through the TV channels in the hotel room. They are confused by the look of things but happy that everyone's together..."

"Well we should go then.." Lord Lucas spoke and stood up. "It's high time for a family reunion."

"I need to let Elena know." Elijah spoke and nodded at his father before leaving the living room and walking up the stairs. "Elena Darling...We need to leave soon." He walked into the bedroom and called her. "We have to take a plane to Seattle."

"Sweetheart..." Elijah then realized something was wrong. The window was opened and the room seemed empty. "No..." Elijah uttered. Elena wasn't in the room. His wife had left him. She had somehow managed to escape through the window.

"Has she packed yet?" Lord Lucas asked as he climbed up the stairs and went inside the room. "Where's your wife Elijah?"

He walked in and stood next to Elijah as they looked out the window. "Blasted Petrova women..." Lord Lucas cursed and slammed his fist hard on the antique desk that it broke into half. "Go and find her Elijah or I will." He snapped.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the cab as it was heading to Paris' Charles De Gaulle airport . She looked at her cellphone and saw that Elijah was calling her. She ignored the call but he kept calling her again. She breathed and looked out the window. She had no choice. She needed to run. The cab pulled to a stop in front of the airport terminal and Elena got out, she took her handbag ready to go in. Her boarding pass was with her and she looked at the time. Last call for her flight to JFK and then she would have to take another one to Richmond.<p>

Elena went up to the security with her passport and boarding pass only to have someone pulled her arm just when she was about to give the security personnel her passport. She knew who it was when she leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist intimately. His hand holding the small pregnant bump in front.

"_Madame_?" The security personnel looked at the young woman and the handsome dark haired man next to her.

"_Elle est ma femme.._." Elijah told the airport guard and pulled her closer. The airport guard looked at Elena who only nodded reluctantly. "_Oui.._." She said softly. Elena groaned softly. She didn't make it. He had found her.

"_Je suis désolé Cherie.._.I'm sorry Darling..." Elijah whispered in her ear. "But I can't let you leave without me."

Elijah took her hand and let her out of the airport. "How did you know?" Elena asked him, wondering how he knew where exactly she was. He smiled and showed her his Android phone that was in his suit's pocket. "I had an app installed so that I could track you."

"What?" Elena stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you would do that! How could you!"

"I couldn't take the chance Elena... not after what happened the last time." He led her to a limousine and the chauffer opened the door, both of them got in and Lord Lucas was there reading _The Telegraph_.

"Ah finally..." Lord Lucas commented and shook his head. "Now we can all leave."

"Where are we going?" Elena asked her husband. "Back to the States. We're going to Seattle." Elijah replied

"In a private plane," Lord Lucas smiled. "So much better than flying commercial," He sighed before reading the papers again. Elena folded her arms crossly and stared out the window. Elijah looked at his wife and pulled her close. Elena struggled a bit but soon relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I'm angry with you..." Elena told him. "I know and I'm sorry my Love," Elijah said. He kissed the back of her head and held her close while the limo drove them to the private runway where the Gulfstream jet was waiting.

.


	39. Chapter 39 Klaus & Elly, Elly & Klaus

_**Apologies for the light smut :P I was bored…LOL**_

Chapter Thirty Nine.

_Niklaus. I'm leaving. Do you hear me Darling? I'm leaving. I'm bringing our children and I'm leaving Mystic Falls..._

He had heard that so many times before, he lost count after a while. Eleanna was always the one running. Running from him, running from his family, running from herself maybe. From her own failures and foibles. She was never one to stay and fight. No…not Elly. Always acting the victim, leaving him to clean up the mess. It was all his fault. He ruined her life. He was responsible for everything. All he ever did was cause her misery. At least that was he was told, yelled at, while she threw things at him, time and time again. Any man could be driven mad by the emotional distress Elly had caused. But of course he wasn't any ordinary man.

And maybe there was only so much he could take. Maybe it was really over. Maybe a thousand years together was just a thousand years too long. Sometimes he felt like giving up too. He wished he could run away as well. Just leave her and the broken, dysfunctional, damaged beyond repair love that they had, behind. _God…_He wanted to scream. And Klaus didn't think that he could even believe in a higher power. His father, stepfather whatever Lord Lucas was to him, was back. Alive and kicking, thirsting for revenge and so were all six of his brothers and sisters.

Klaus stared at the divorce papers that were stacked on his desk. He had just filed them, getting his lawyers and had it drawn up mere hours ago. They had gotten legally married in Las Vegas when Elly was seven months pregnant with Alexander. For practical reasons of course. Alexander's birth needed to be registered and other administrative paper work that went with raising a child, a human child. They didn't have any certificate of their centuries old marriage that occured in Romania. Klaus didn't think certificates of marriage were even issued in the old days.

Klaus then wondered about his children. Shared or sole custody? _No…_Elly was in no condition to raise a child. She'd set the house on fire again and with his children inside. He couldn't take the risk. So Isabella would have to be with him. Elly never wanted the baby anyway. Alexander was already in college and more or less, an adult. Klaus was finally giving Elly what she wanted. What she had asked for. A divorce. Her freedom. She could be happy. It was until recently, that Klaus realized that he too wasn't happy. He did talk to Dr Singh about it during one of his solo visits to the therapist. Visits Elly never knew about.

_"I'm not happy…" He spoke and stared ahead. His mind was all over the place. LUNE Global. The wolves at home, needed to get their vitamin shots. Isabella was teething and she had been crying badly for days. Some guy from Harvard called him about Alexander being involved in a hazing prank. And of course, his crazy beautiful wife, throwing her tantrums.  
><em>

_"With yourself?" The therapist asked him._

_"I'm not happy being with Elly." Klaus said. "She's not happy. We're not happy…"_

_"But you love her."_

_"Of course I do. She's my wife. I love her more than anything. But I just realized that I'm not happy."_

_"And when did you come upon this realization Mr Smith?" Dr Singh asked, looking thoughtfully at Klaus._

_"I don't know…" Klaus shrugged. "It just occurred to me. Like my mind seemed clearer. I finally see the light. We've been going back and forth for centuries now. But it's no use. It's broken and you can't fix it."_

_"So what are you going to do now?" Dr Singh asked him._

_"I'm letting her go…That's what she wanted." Klaus said and gave a sad smile._

He looked at the divorce paper and took his pen before signing on the dotted lines. He flipped the pages and started penning his signatures on every single page. He sighed and stared out the large glass panel, of the Manhattan skyline from his large corner office. The sun was setting, the sky was beautiful. It would finally happen, Klaus thought to himself. He was letting Elly go. He could finally be free of her.

* * *

><p><em>Elly <em>

I stared at the body lying on the floor of the large corner office. It was my husband. There he was just lying there. Still and dead as a corpse. His face turned grey and lifeless. A silver dagger coated with white ash stuck in his heart. My tears still flowed even though the sobs had lessened. I had killed him again. He wanted a divorce. _Oh God…_What did Bonnie Bennet do to him that he would even think of that? A divorce? A divorce? Of all the things to bring up at such a delicate time. With The Originals all awakened, furious and thirsting for revenge. He had filed for divorce…Then again Klaus was never good with timing.

The man in a suit came knocking on the mansion's door two days ago. We were all wary, thinking it was one of the Originals. It turned out to be some paralegal from Dune & Drummond LLC. A huge legal firm ran by the Lycanthropes. I had been served. With divorce papers. _What the fuck?_ I was screaming like a banshee. Breaking things in my room. I had tried to call my husband but he wouldn't answer the phone. In the end I smashed the Iphone on the large mirror in my room and the glass shattered. Katerina got so worried that she had to take Bella out of the room. My daughter was crying non stop. But I didn't care. Klaus was leaving me. He filed for divorce. _No…_He can't just do that. He can't just think that he could abandon me after what we've been through. _A thousand years Niklaus…A thousand fucking years…_

I had set fire to my apartment in the mansion, burning the divorce papers and then pouring Klaus's prized bourbon all over the room, watching as the fire spread rapidly on alcohol. I sat in the swing and watched as everything caught fire. Flames lapping the curtains and later my large poster bed. I stared at the red, orange flames. How beautiful they looked engulfing everything.

"Elly!" Damon screamed at me. "What the hell!"

I turned and stared at him. He was standing at my doorway. Damon shook his head and rushed into the room trying to drag me out. Stefan and Alexander had brought some fire extinguishers with them and put out the flames. I found myself in Damon's arms staring at the damage I had done.

"Klaus wants a divorce…" I uttered, shell shocked and numb. "He's leaving me Damon. He can't do that. He can't just leave me…" I shook my head.

"God Elly…" Damon groaned and pulled me closer. He let me rest my head on his chest and ran his fingers through my hair. "You're really fucked up aren't you?" He spoke softly.

"I love him so much…" I wept in Damon's arms. He was so kind and patient with me. Holding me close and protectively. "He can't just end this Damon. What is wrong with him?"

When everyone was asleep, I had gone to the large garage and took one of the luxury cars in Klaus' collection. I drove out to Seattle, not caring about anything. The Originals could still be out there aiming for my head but it didn't bother me. I left both my children behind in the care of three vampires and took the red eye flight to New York. A cab brought me down to Manhattan and I stared up the tall skyscraper as I got out in front of LUNE Global's Headquarters. My husband's office was up there, on the highest floor and I was going to kill him again. Or at least attempt to.

The security let me in. They knew who I was and I tried my best to calm myself down while the express elevator travelled the 95 floors up to his office. I had brought the dagger with me. The floor was empty of people and I marched right through and walked into Klaus' office. He was standing there, leaning his head against the glass pane, a glass of bourbon in his hand while he stared out at the dazzling lights of the city's skyline.

"You came…" He spoke, not even turning to look at me.

"You filed for divorce?" I asked him, my tone had risen in anger and disbelief. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"That's what you wanted Elly…" Klaus turned and looked at me. He looked so calm. So handsome, dashing and debonair in his suit. His tie was hanging loose. The jacket just hung off his shoulders nicely.

"A thousand years Niklaus! A thousand fucking years I've been with you. I gave you everything! You took everything away from me!" I yelled.

"And now I'm letting you go…you don't have to give me anything anymore." Klaus sighed and went to the liquor cabinet to pour himself more bourbon. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked me. I only shook my head.

"You will be compensated well Elly. Don't worry. You can have that large house in Washington and whatever property you wish. Stock in LUNE Global too. Just name it, it's yours. You'll live like a queen."

"This is insane! Your family is coming for my head!" I yelled.

"You don't have to worry about them. I will handle it." Klaus spoke and sipped his drink.

"No…" I shook my head and walked to him, my eyes just staring at his pale blue ones. "You don't mean this Niklaus…You still love me don't you? You're not serious about the divorce, about leaving me?" I asked him and gently touched his cheek, I moved to kiss him but he pulled away.

"It's over Elly. It has been over a long, long time ago. But we were both just too stubborn to admit it." He said sadly.

"This is not you!" I screamed. "It's the witch. She did something to your head. That's why you're not thinking straight! That's why you're not yourself! You don't really want to do this!"

"Maybe I do…Maybe I have been thinking this for a long time but I hadn't the courage. Because I was just so used to you, used to us."

"What are you trying to say?" I stared at him, my heart breaking, my soul hurting.

"What we have is broken Eleanna. I don't want to hurt you anymore and maybe I'm just sick of it…Sick of us." He said.

"No!" I roared hearing that. "No Niklaus! We're married! It's forever! You said it is! You told me so!" I went up to him, tears streaming down my face like torrential rain. My fingers balled into fists of fury as I beat his chest hard. "You told me that I'm yours! Body and soul forever and you're mine too Niklaus! You belong to me forever!"

"Stop this Elly…" Klaus spoke softly. "Stop doing this to yourself…" He captured both my wrists and pushed me away.

"There's someone else isn't it?" I asked and looked at him. "You met someone else! Who is she Niklaus?"

It would make sense. He had fallen in love with another. _No…_He told me there was no other for him. Only me. Always me. Who could she be? Was she beautiful? She must have been. My wild imagination coupled with extreme paranoia just took over me. I don't want to see it, my husband with someone else, in love with her, married to her. He was mine. All mine. Always mine.

"Don't be crazy Elly. I've hardly the time…" He told me and rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill her!" I told Klaus vehemently and I really meant it. "I will kill this lover of yours! I swear it!"

"Just go Elly please…we'll talk at a more appropriate time," Klaus sighed tiredly. "I've got some slides I need to look at and an investor's annual meeting brief that I have to go through."

I couldn't take it anymore. He was babbling on and on about the stupid company and I walked straight to him with the thin dagger in my hand, holding it tight by my side.

"Elly…please…" Klaus looked at me. "We'll talk about this again, with the lawyers if you want…"

"I love you Niklaus…" I told him softly.

"I know Elly…I love you too. I love you so much. That's why I'm doing this. I want you to be happy…" He gave a sad smile. _Oh Niklaus…_How could I ever be happy now? It's too late. I'm already broken. You broke me Klaus. You can't just leave me like this, broken and alone without you. It's not possible.

"Can't you see that Darling…I'm letting you go…It's for the best." Klaus told me. I only smiled and tiptoed to kiss his lips.

"But I can't," I whispered. "I can never let you go."

I plunged the dagger right through his heart. He gasped in pain and then he fell back, collapsing on the floor. I breathed in heavy breaths and just leaned against the desk as I knelt down on the carpet. Watching and waiting. Klaus would come back I supposed. The dagger doesn't work on him and I had naively hoped and prayed, that he would come back as my Klaus. My precious, crazy, obsessive, cruel evil husband.

* * *

><p>So there I was in Klaus' expansive corner office, waiting for my husband to wake up. Dawn was breaking and I looked out the large glass panel, seeing the changing sky. It was going to be a new day. I wondered about the Originals. Somewhere out there gathering strength and plotting their revenge I supposed. Probably strategizing ways they could find, to make my death, slow and painful. They would not be kind with me. <em>No…not The Originals.<em> You think it was bad that Klaus had spent five centuries hunting Katerina, Rose and Trevor down. Multiply it by six, seven times and that was the wrath I was facing.

I stared at his face, so beautiful even in death. I caressed it gently and then kissed his cold dead lips. Then I lied next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, while I gently scratch his head and ran my fingers through his golden hair.

"You need a haircut Niklaus…" I sighed, running my fingers through his blonde locks. "Your hair's getting long…" I knew I was probably mad talking to my dead husband but I felt that he could hear me somehow.

"Alexander has a girlfriend now. He told me he's serious about her. Some hot Latin co-ed. A Meredith Sulez…" I continued in my monologue.

"He's still so young to be serious about some girl he barely knows. He says some girls in campus kept mistaking him for that actor…what was his name? That Brit guy who's dating the girl from Glee?" I pondered aloud. I still couldn't recall the actor but Alexander did look a bit like him.

"Then again our son is very handsome…" I spoke. I looked at Klaus' face and his closed eyes and smiled thinking of Alexander and Isabella. The two beautiful children that we had. "He takes after you a lot. Bella too."

I waited and waited. Hours went by and it was already noon. Thank God it was a Sunday and that the office was empty. I wouldn't want his bitchy PA to come storming in the room, horrified that her boss was dead on the ground, a dagger in his heart. She would have alerted the police and well, everything would just be a huge mess. I heard a loud gasp and I looked at the body. Klaus eyes had opened and he was just staring up at the ceiling.

"Niklaus…" I called him softly. His body trembled and shook violently for a moment and I watched as he slowly rose. He staggered a bit and then he finally stood up, straight like a soldier. His hand had touched the dagger's hilt and then he pulled it out before flinging it away.

"God Elly!" Klaus snarled and glared angrily at me. "A dagger again!" He screamed in fury. "Do you know how painful it is? To have a dagger stuck in your very heart!"

"I could kill you for it!" He roared and used his vampiric speed, standing right in front of me.

I saw the anger in his eyes. He was furious. I only smiled brightly and rushed to hug him. "You're back…you're really back…" I cried happily. I moved and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"You crazy girl…" He growled as he pulled away and looked at me. "I can't believe you would stab me again. With the silver dagger. You know I can't die right? It won't kill me Elly."

"I can't let you leave me Niklaus. I rather kill you or hurt you than have you leave me…" I told him.

Klaus shook his head. "What am I going to do with you Elly?" He smiled and gently caressed my cheeks before kissing me.

"Just love me Klaus…" I said and started to unbutton his shirt. I pulled it and the jacket off him. "I'm so lost without you."

Klaus gave a smirk and pulled me down on his office desk. He kissed me passionately as he hiked my dress up. I felt him kissing my neck and throat as his fingers gently caressed my thighs, then I felt his hands on my mound and he started to dig deeper, letting his fingers plunged inside me. I squealed and whimpered as I held on to him. I felt him nuzzling my neck and then he licked and nibbled on it before his fangs razed through and the blood flowed into his mouth.

I thrashed about beneath him, wanting more, needing more. I managed to hook my fingers on the waist of his pants and unzipped it, pulling the pants down along with his silk boxers. I gently wrapped my fingers around his sex and gripped it letting my hands move up and down the length of him. Klaus growled and he stared at my face as he moved away from my throat. I saw his eyes all black and red, the veins underneath and his fangs, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth.

I looked at him and gave an evil smile of my own. I moved to kiss his lips, tasting my own blood on his tongue while I continued pumping him with my fist. Then I bent down, kneeling before him and took him in my mouth. He let out a sharp intake of breath.

"Elly…" He groaned as his fingers gripped my head and I moved up and down his length, sucking and licking him lovingly. "Stop..." Klaus said and pulled me up. "You don't have to do this…" He told me, eyes looking at mine.

"But I want to." I told him. "I'm your wife."

"I know…" Klaus told me and kissed my lips roughly. "But if you don't stop Elly…I might just come…and I don't want to come, not yet." He whispered raspily and I was shocked, albeit pleasantly so, when I felt the tip of his manhood nudging me and the he entered me in one, abrupt deep stroke.

"Oh Klaus…" I bit my lip in pleasure as he thrust deep inside me. I held on to him, my nails raking his bare back. We moved together, like synchronized swimmers. He bit his wrist and fed me his blood and I closed my eyes as my orgasm and Klaus' blood that was inside, washed over me. He grunted his release and I clung to him. We were sweating, at least I was and breathing heavily by the time he had pulled out of me. Klaus pulled me in his arms and kissed my lips gently.

"We have a problem…A big, big problem." He spoke as he pulled away, breathing heavily as we lied on the large mahogany desk.

"I know…" I frowned. "Your family…"

"Yes…" Klaus sighed. He immediately stood up and carried me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curious that he was carrying me in his arms. Klaus gave a cheeky grin and I watched as he brought me to the leather sofa. "Time for round two Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about your family?" I asked Klaus later in the afternoon. We had probably made love three or four times. I couldn't quite know nor did I count the number of orgasms I had. I was just enjoying it. It had been too long and painful being away from Klaus. I want to relish and revel in the pleasure of being with him again. And it was such exquisite, sweet pleasure.<p>

"I don't want you to worry Elly." He said as he wore his suit jacket and adjusted the cufflinks on his sleeve. Klaus looked at me and moved to zipped up the white eyelet cotton dress that I had worn. I leaned against him and let him hugged me from behind. It felt so good to be in his arms again. The only arms where I truly belonged.

"I won't let them hurt you." Klaus promised as he kissed the back of my head and nibbled my earlobe. "You know I won't."

"I don't want them to hurt you too…" I told him and turned around so that I could look at him. "I would rather die."

"Maybe we'll die together then," Klaus gave a chuckle and smiled. "We'll be like Romeo & Juliet…Tragic, starcrossed lovers"

"Or Castor and Pollux." I smiled. "We'll live in the heavens as stars…"

Klaus shook his head and frowned. "Castor and Pollux were twin brothers Elly. You're not my brother…We're just us. Klaus and Elly. Elly and Klaus," He said and pressed his forehead onto mine, nuzzling my nose tenderly with his.

"Whatever Niklaus…we're closer than any twins could ever be…" I sighed. I then looked my beloved husband closely and stroked his cheek. He smiled softly and I touched that dimple near his mouth. "You look like an angel sometimes…so innocent and sweet."

"Both of which I'm not." Klaus told me and bend to kiss me again.

"Thank God." I heaved, relieved that I had my husband back. "Did you really want to divorce me?" My voice trembled a bit. The memory of seeing the stack of divorce papers and his signature on the dotted lines of every single page seared in my mind.

"I don't know what got into me Elly." Klaus shook his head, confused. "I just thought maybe it was for the best. Then something like you wanted it to and I'm just giving you what you wanted. I must have gone bonkers…"

"It's that Bennet witch Klaus. She screwed up your mind." I said to him and frowned.

"I'm going to kill her for that." Klaus spoke coldly.

"Don't." I told him and held my finger to his lips. "We need her Darling. She can help get rid of your father and your siblings Niklaus. She's powerful."

"You want to use her?" Klaus stared at me, his eyes glinted as he gave a sly smile.

"We'll pay her of course…" I shrugged. "Or we could threaten her?" I suggested and thought of Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie loved him dearly and he would be an extremely valuable collateral to use against the witch. My sister would never forgive me but I didn't really have a choice. I needed Bonnie and her witchy gifts. I was going up against The Originals. I needed all the fire power I could get.


	40. Chapter 40 Too many lifetimes ago

_**Hi. Thank You for your kind reviews and for sticking with the story. Really means a lot to me. We're gonna see Anthony, one of my favourite characters and see an alternate POV of things.**_

Chapter Forty._  
><em>

He had waited a long time. But the day finally came. His family was back. All seven of them minus Niklaus. Everyone was back together, reunited as one big happy, Original family. Anthony sighed as he stared out the balcony of the hotel suite seeing the Space Needle from a far, the Seattle bay area, Puget Sound and the imposing yet beautiful mountains. When Anthony woke up in the crypt. He couldn't breathe. He was gasping and suffocating. Choking for breath. He saw his brother Darius and his three sisters. Darius hugged him and Anthony was overjoyed to finally see his older brother again but he still couldn't breathe.

His siblings were all still dressed in the period clothes they had worn when Klaus had hunted and killed them. They all looked lost and Anthony had to lead them out of the crypt, up the elevator and straight out of the large palatial French styled chateau where they could finally breathe. None of them were invited in so none of them could stay.

"What has happened?" Amelia asked as she gasped for breath outside the mansion. "What are we all doing here?"

"Niklaus. He hunted us down…" Adrienne replied. She was adjusting the corset of her beautiful 18th century gown. It was just too tight for her.

"Where are we Brother?" Darius had turned and asked Anthony. He was still dressed in the red coat of the English cavalry, being one of the few privileged nobles to be in the inner circle of Arthur Wellesley, the war hero who beat Napoleon, the famous Duke of Wellington. That was before Klaus had caught him.

"We're in Niklaus' house. His castle…" Anthony breathed as he stared at what was almost a re creation of Fontainbleau palace. "We were not invited in…"

"What strange clothes you're all wearing…" Roxana remarked with a smile. She then walked and examined her sisters' dresses and her brothers' attire. "What year is it?" Roxana asked.

"It's the 21st century Roxie…2011 or 2012." Anthony smiled. Roxana gasped. "I have been asleep for seven centuries! Has it really been that long?" She looked at her siblings and they all just shrugged.

"Come on we have to go. I'm hungry…" Anthony spoke. His stomach growled and he needed blood. He felt his fangs growing.

"So am I!" Amelia grumbled. "I was eating some sweetmeats when Klaus struck me with the dagger…I think he took them from me too…Oh how I hate him!" She stamped her feet. Always the baby of the family. She had never quite grew up and grew out of it.

"We'll get you some new sweets Amy," Anthony smiled at his youngest sister and held his arm around her waist. "I'll let you have chocolate..."

"What is that?" Amelia asked in wonder. She had never heard of them before. They sound yummy.

"It's the most delicious candy in the world dear Amy," Anthony replied.

"You'll only grow fat…" Adrienne commented and rolled her eyes making Amelia glared at her. Adrienne had always been the evil, mean one, Amelia had thought.

They managed to feed on some campers in the woods nearby and Roxana had killed a trucker who was transporting timber. Anthony drove the truck to Seattle. All four of his siblings just looked in wonder seeing the city. It's tall buildings including the grand glass structure of the Central Library and the world famous Space Needle, the monorail tracks above. The cars and traffic. The many hundreds coffee houses that line the streets. They had never seen the modern world before. It was all new to them.

"There's so many Starbucks..." Darius said aloud seeing yet another Starbucks cafe on the street.

"It's a coffee chain Brother...people drink coffee like water here." Anthony chuckled.

"Is it sweet?" Amelia asked. "It can be..." Anthony replied and smiled at his little sister.

"I do not like the fashion..." Adrienne sighed and looked at Roxana who nodded. "The women wear trousers and breeches and some of them have such short hair." Roxana commented. "Where are the horses Anthony?"

"They all use automobiles." He explained. "It's like a mechanical horse that runs on petrol..." Anthony stopped seeing that Roxana looked bored.

"I just need a bath now..." Roxana yawned. She then smiled at her sisters. "A bath and a man..."

"You are such a slut Roxie.." Darius teased and Roxana laughed. "Well someone has to be. This entire family can be so boring sometimes Brother. What with Klaus and Elijah and their wives running away..." Roxana then stopped and looked at Anthony.

"Why did Klaus hunt us down anyway? Why did he kill us?" Roxana asked.

Roxana looked at the other siblings. All of them looked lost as well. Nobody really knew the reason why, only Anthony. Anthony just kept quiet, no point in letting them know yet. They needed to rest and get themselves acclimatized with the modern 21st century world. There was so much Anthony wanted to show them. He had his siblings back and he was grateful. Revenge would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Anthony stared at the night sky while he stood on the balcony of the hotel suite, seeing the stars scattered about. He could never look at them the same again. They would always remind him of her. Of Elly. Her laughter, her deep blue eyes and mischievous smile. Even now. After everything that had happened. Even after she had stabbed a silver dagger in his heart, after she had poisoned Klaus' mind and had him hunt every single one of The Originals down.<p>

Anthony was surprised when he realized that he still cared deeply about her. _God…_she used to haunt his every waking thought and his dreams. Anthony remembered the first time he saw her. It was in the Petrovas' farmhouse in northern Bulgaria. He had gone with his brothers and father. They were going to ask for Karina's hand in marriage. Karina Petrova, a farmer's daughter that Elijah had fallen deeply in love with, when he saw her swimming in the river one afternoon.

Anthony always had sharp hearing but being an Original vampire his hearing had magnified, he heard the soft creaks coming from the stairs while his father was speaking to Elijah and Darius. Klaus was bored by it all. Anthony saw it in his brother's pale blue eyes. Klaus did not even wish to be there but Lord Lucas had insisted. He'd rather stir up trouble in a tavern somewhere. Anthony looked around and he saw a pair of blue eyes spying on them from the staircase. Anthony was curious by them, he only watched closely and the eyes were gone. He wondered who it was.

"_I'm going out for some fresh air or even a hunt,"_ Klaus had whispered to him. _"This talk of marriage is boring me."_

"_I don't think it's a good idea Brother,"_ Anthony said back. _"Father doesn't want any trouble here…"_

"_I'm in the mood for some fresh country female flesh and maybe some fresh country blood,"_ Klaus snickered.

Anthony frowned. Typical of Klaus, he just wouldn't listen to instructions. Klaus left his seat, excusing himself and Anthony looked up at the stairs. The curious blue eyes that had spied on them still hadn't appeared. He wondered where they went. A few moments later, Anthony heard Klaus' voice. He sounded happy, almost delighted. Anthony wondered what had happened.

_"I didn't know your daughter would be joining us __Alexander…"_ Klaus had called the farmer who went towards him.

Anthony sat and watched as Klaus brought someone out and then he stared at her. There she was, Miss Curious Blue Eyes. And she was a beauty with her long dark brown hair, such dainty features on an oval face, a stubborn chin and an upturned nose. She looked more like an aristocrat than a farmer's daughter. Klaus had held her hand, as though she belonged to him. Anthony just looked at the young woman. She seemed rather irritated that Klaus was holding her hand and it looked like she wanted to pull away from him. Anthony didn't know why but he too was incensed by it. He didn't want his brother to hold her. _Let her go Niklaus! Leave her be! _He wanted to yell at his brother. He wanted to lunge at Klaus and pulled the girl away from him.

"_Is she the one Brother?"_ Klaus had asked Elijah. _"Don't break my heart and say that she is Elijah..."_

Anthony only looked at Klaus' face. He had never seen it before, such joy and rapture in his older's brother face. Klaus' pale blue eyes shimmered like he had caught the greatest prize ever. This sweet young thing in his hands. Anthony's heart sank. His brother wanted the girl, the girl whose eyes Anthony saw first.

But of course Anthony couldn't get away from Eleanna. He talked to her at the wedding banquet. She looked so pretty wearing that blue velvet gown. No jewellery to adorn her and yet she looked more beautiful than all his sisters despite their fancy dresses and heavy jewellery. She had the sweetest smile and he felt the stirrings in his no longer beating heart. They were having such a wonderful conversation only to have Klaus interrupt. Anthony saw the cold gaze in his brother's eyes as Klaus looked at him. It looked like a warning. _Stay away Anthony…This one's mine._

Anthony remembered the furious rage Klaus had thrown during the family meeting in the great hall. Eleanna had been placed in the dungeon and The Originals were discussing what to do with her. They could not let her go of course. Lord Lucas had decided that one of the brothers would marry her and Klaus was not happy when it was decided who the brother was.

"_No!"_ Klaus had screamed in protest. His pale blue eyes blazed in anger. _"Eleanna is mine! I will __be the one to marry her! No one else!"_

"_Control yourself Niklaus,"_ Lord Lucas had said. _"I've made my decision. She would be more suited for Anthony."_

"_That is because you favour him more! You always have Father!"_ Klaus yelled and then looked at Anthony._ "You won't have her you know. I'd rather see her die than be with you."_

_"Niklaus please…"_ Anthony had pleaded. _"It is Father's decision."_

"_You're not suited for marriage Klaus…Everyone knows that."_ Lord Lucas had sighed before sitting in his wooden chair.

"_You have your women and your debauchery. You're too ill tempered and too violent. You're a soldier. A warrior, Klaus not a husband. That girl will be miserable with you. Anthony would be better for her. And it's very obvious that she has feelings for him too. He can make her happy. And a happy wife is what we want. She won't find another and breed bastards…"_ Lord Lucas said with a sneer.

Klaus seethed angrily and stared at his father hearing that. Anthony kept quiet knowing what Lord Lucas was insinuating. He was relieved when Lord Lucas mentioned his name. He had feelings for Elly. Feelings that he wasn't ready to let her know. When she asked him in the rose garden. Anthony had hesitated. He did not want to overstep his bounds. And he needed to be a hundred percent sure. But now that his father had given him the order somewhat. He was more than delighted to obey. He would let Elly know. That he loved her and that they could marry.

"_So it's settled then."_ Lord Lucas spoke and looked at all his children. _"Anthony will marry Eleanna and they will continue the bloodline."_

Of course Klaus would never heed his father's words. He was obsessed with Eleanna. Klaus had stormed off from the hall, heading to the dungeon unbeknownst to the rest after the meeting. He kidnapped Elly the very next day and brought her to the church. Klaus then forced her to marry him. Anthony had kept his anger in check when his brother returned with his newly wedded bride in full view of the vampire nobles. He did not want to embarrass his father. He had confronted Elly and Anthony knew what had happened. Klaus had bedded her. Anthony couldn't take it anymore. His brother had done the most dishonorable thing. Enough damage was done. When the family held a private meeting later that night, Anthony had taken a sharp wooden stake with him. He gripped it tight in his hand, his jaw clenched, eyes hardened.

"_This is a mess!"_ Elijah shook his head. He looked at the rest of The Originals before looking at Klaus. _"You kidnapped Eleanna and married her Niklaus! Against all our wishes."_

"_I love her."_ Klaus had said stubbornly. _"The same way you love her sister Elijah."_

"_She was supposed to wed Anthony Klaus," _Elijah spoke and looked at his other brother. Anthony was sitting in his place, eyes glaring angrily at Klaus the entire time.

"_What is with these Petrova women?"_ Adrienne had sighed in a soft, condescending tone. _"Having all of you bewitched like that? They're only daughters of peasant farmers. And Elly. What a crazy, insolent, foolish girl. Not suitable to be a lord's wife, much less that of an Original."_

"_You speak that way about my wife again Sister and I will rip your tongue out_." Klaus warned, eyes glaring at Adrienne who only ignored him.

"_You bedded her!"_ Anthony roared and stormed right up to Klaus. _"She was supposed to be mine Klaus and you took her from me!"_

"_She was never yours Anthony,"_ Klaus smirked, his pale blue eyes stared coldly at Anthony's furious green ones. _"And now she will never be!"_

"_Have this marriage annulled!" _Anthony had demanded and stared at Elijah and his father. _"Father Please. You said that Eleanna was to be my wife."_

"_It cannot be annulled Anthony. I have taken her maidenhead."_ Klaus said and gave a cold, evil smile. _"She could have my child growing in her womb right this moment."_

_"Aargh!"_ Anthony screamed. He lunged forward and struck the wooden stake right in Klaus' heart in front of the others. Klaus stared at his brother and looked at the stake that was lodged in his heart before falling down unconscious. The other Originals just stared in shock. Sweet, mild mannered Anthony losing his temper. They had never thought it possible, and to attack his older brother at that.

"_Anthony!"_ Amelia gasped. No one had ever seen Anthony so furious before. Lord Lucas had been quiet the entire time, sitting in his chair, contemplating to himself.

"_What is wrong with you?"_ Darius came rushing down and pulled Anthony away. Anthony only breathed heavily before staring at Klaus, lying unconscious beneath him, the wooden stake in his heart. _"He'll live."_ Anthony spat, before walking off in anger.

Anthony knew Eleanna was miserable being married to Klaus. He was a cruel man, not a man, not even really a vampire. A monster that was what Klaus was. Sometimes Anthony would steal glances at her, seeing her, the unhappiness so apparent on her face. He had missed being in her company but Klaus would not let her out of his sight. She was confined to her own chambers, with her sister as company. After the incident when all the stableboys were beheaded, Elly was still very much upset by it and he had wanted to cheer her up. Anthony had made her a windchime and walked to her chamber only to have ran into Klaus.

"_Where are you going Brother?"_ Klaus asked him, his tone hard and cold. He stood right in front of Anthony blocking his way.

"_I'm just going to give this to Elly,"_ Anthony spoke and showed Klaus the windchime he had made. _"She is still very upset by what you did Klaus. You murdered innocents right in front of her."_

"_They needed to be taught a lesson. You know that."_ Klaus spoke and glared at him.

"_They were innocent servants Klaus."_ Anthony growled. _"And they were not your servants. They worked in the castle and we all lived here. You had no right to punish them."_

Klaus only chuckled. _"You are so naive Brother. Do you think that by being kind and nice to these humans that they would love and respect you?"_

Anthony kept quiet and looked at Klaus. _"Its about power you know. Humans only respect power. Fear is what keeps them loyal. Fear not love and kindness. Do you know why these humans hate us Anthony? It is because they fear us. We are immortals and they are not. They will die one day while we will outlast them."_

Klaus sighed and patted Anthony's shoulder. _"You're a dreamer Anthony and so is my wife. But that will change. She will learn things the hard way I suppose..."_

"_You don't deserve her." _Anthony gritted angrily.

"_Ah yes...Of course..."_ Klaus snickered._ "But yet I'm the one who gets to bed her everynight. It's my name she screams in pleasure Anthony and my child that she will have growing in her womb...See Anthony, you could have had Elly for yourself. But you didn't act. All you did was to tell silly fairy tales and write poems. One day you'll realize that I didn't steal her from you Anthony. You were just too damned noble and too much of a dreamer to take her that she slipped right from your fingers."_

Klaus then took the windchime from Anthony who had just clenched his fist tight, trying his best to control his rage. _"Now...I don't want you to disturb my wife Anthony. She needs her rest." _Klaus told him coldly._ "And you are not to visit her when she's alone and unchaperoned do you hear me Brother? Or I might just kill one of your precious servants..."_

* * *

><p>Anthony sighed as he stared at the stars. <em>Maybe I had been a fool for loving you Elly<em>, he thought. _But I was an even bigger fool to let Klaus take you from me... _Things could have been different, Anthony had thought about it so many times before. What if he had been forthcoming with his feelings towards Elly. If he had told her how deeply he was in love with he that day in the rose gardens. How would it all turn out? But he didn't. Things were what they were.

"Anthony..." He turned seeing his eldest brother standing at the balcony. Elijah smiled at him and Anthony returned the smile. Elijah and his father had arrived just yesterday, flying from Paris, along with his wife. Karina, except she was known as Elena Smith now, formerly Elena Gilbert of Mystic Falls.

"Beautiful night," Elijah commented. Anthony gave a nod and stared at the view. "Father has told them what happened. They are still in shock learning the truth. That Niklaus is now leading the Lycanthropes. That Eleanna had betrayed us and had him killed a thousand years ago and that she had Klaus hunt them down." Elijah sighed. "But they are angry and they want Klaus and his wife to pay."

"It all comes down to this then..." Anthony spoke sombrely and looked ahead. "Vampires against Lycanthropes. A feud as old as time."

"I have to leave soon," Elijah told him.

"Why?" Anthony asked and looked at him. He was a little saddened hearing it. He had just been reunited with his family, with Elijah and now his brother wanted to leave. Elijah breathed and looked at his younger brother. "I promised my wife. All I wanted is to have my family back, that is all. I cannot join the fight. Elly is her sister."

"Father will not be happy," Anthony remarked. "Yes..." Elijah sighed. "But Elena is important to me and so is our child. I do not want to lose her again."

"I understand Elijah...You love her." Anthony smiled. He remembered how devastated Elijah had been when his wife had left him and when he had found her dead.

"You still love Elly don't you?" Elijah asked him. "It doesn't matter now Elijah. That was too many lifetimes ago." Anthony muttered after a while.

"Klaus would say something like that." Elijah spoke and looked out at the city skyline.

Anthony only kept quiet and folded his arms. He wondered about Eleanna and Klaus. They had been together a thousand years now. No one thought they could even last that long. Were they happy? Do they even love each other? Can any love survive that long? Anthony wouldn't really know. Klaus took that chance away from him.


	41. Chapter 41 The Reckoning

Chapter Forty One. _The Reckoning._

_Elly._

"He's back...seriously?" Damon stared at both Klaus and I when we walked into the mansion's grand foyer. Damon didn't look happy. That was made very obvious.

I had Klaus come with me to mansion in the mountains and he brought reinforcements. His army of hybrids as well as maybe a hundred Lycanthropes. Klaus wasn't going to take any chances. I looked at my husband and Klaus only shrugged. He looked at Alexander, seeing that his son was carrying Bella with him and walked towards Alexander taking Bella in his arms.

"So are you guys really getting a divorce?" Alexander asked us. He looked pretty worried and looked at his father. "Cause if you are, can I stay with you Father?"

"Alexander..." I cried and frowned at my son.

"No offence Mom I love you but I just don't think I can take any of your psycho dramas anymore..." Alexander spoke and shrugged. I was highly irritated by that. I had carried him for nine months and raised him and he would abandon me and choose his father instead! _Of all the heartbreaking things to say to your mother... _I gritted in silence when I thought of the pain I had gone through giving birth to him.

"We're not." Klaus sighed and smiled as he looked at his precious daughter's face.

He cooed at Isabella and kissed her head. I looked at my husband and my baby daughter. She was going to be a Daddy's girl that was for sure. Suddenly I felt a little sorry for Bella. Klaus would probably never let her leave the house or even date when she becomes a teenager. She was going to have a trying adolescence. Isabella, the Monster's Daughter...

"Alright..." Damon said. "Sorry to interupt this happy but dysfunctional family reunion. But we have a problem."

Klaus shot Damon an angry look. "Excuse me."

"Darling No..." I shook my head at Klaus. I didn't want Damon to get staked. He had been a very good friend.

"The Originals are back and they want Elly dead." Damon spoke and boldly walked up to Klaus. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Katerina..." Klaus called Katerina and she rolled his eyes but still went up to him. He handed Bella to Katerina who reluctantly took her. "She needs a bath if you don't mind," Klaus said and gave a smirk.

"Alexander go with Katerina and your sister. The adults need to talk." My son was irritated hearing that and shot his father an angry glare before leaving with Katerina and Bella.

"Elly has nothing to worry about. I brought an army. We'll all be fine here. None of them has been invited in." Klaus said and looked at the rest.

"You have a traitor in your pack..." Stefan spoke and looked at Klaus. "The Lycanthropes were the one who brought The Originals back."

"Yes..." Klaus sighed. "Elly told me. This Jozef, Mikael's cousin probably thirsting for revenge since I had his Alpha deposed."

Klaus then paused before looking at the Salvatore brothers. "I know both of you hate me. But my father is an even bigger threat and if you think I was bad enough, you haven't begin to imagine what Lord Lucas is capable of."

"Well they did say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Damon said and gave Klaus a sly smile. "Maybe I'd join the other team."

"If you wish..." Klaus said easily. He then took his cell phone and dialled a number. "Bring them in..."

Damon and Stefan watched as a few of Klaus' hybrid guards came inside the house dragging the bound and tied up hostages. I stood beside my husband and held his hand. Klaus looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed his hand, the same one that was holding me. _You and me against the world Baby.._

"No..." Damon uttered and glared at me. "Elly! How could you?" he demanded. Klaus had taken Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert, kidnapped them right from their college campuses and held them hostage, with my help of course.

"I'm sorry Damon..." I said and gave an easy shrug. "I had no choice. We need all the help we can get."

"You conniving bitch!" Damon swore, eyes glaring daggers at me.

"One more word Damon and I'll stake your brother." Klaus warned him before looking at Stefan. Klaus then looked at his guards. "Let the blonde girl go. She's a vamp. She'll be of use to us." The gag around Caroline's mouth was taken and she just breathed heavily.

"She told us that Elena was in danger..." Caroline breathed and told Damon and Stefan before glaring at me. "She tricked us!"

"Put the rest in the basement cells..." Klaus ordered and the three young men were dragged away.

"Now that the scooby gang is here," Klaus said with a mocking grin. "We'll just wait and see. I'm sure Elijah wouldn't dare try anything. His wife's brother is in my hands."

"The witch Klaus, we need the witch.." I pouted and reminded him. Bonnie Bennet would be a very useful and powerful weapon.

"Ah yes...the witch of course..." Klaus smiled and pulled me in his arms kissing me passionately in front of all of them

"You know what Elly, you two really deserve each other. I hope the both of you rot in hell!" Damon said angrily. _Of course we do Damon_, I thought as I felt Klaus' tongue touching mine and I kissed him hungrily back. Who else would deserve each other as much as the two of us?

* * *

><p>"Do you think we could really beat them?" I asked Klaus while we lied in bed, naked and spent that afternoon. It was broad daylight but we were at it like March hares during mating season. Both of us, insatiable and could not get enough of each other.<p>

"Of course Darling..." Klaus sighed, running his finger through my hair. "Hmmm.." I murmured and traced circles around his nipple. "What about Elijah? Should we kill him too?" I asked Klaus. I wasn't quite sure.

"Yes...Elijah..." Klaus spoke and I knew he was thinking about his brother. They were very close. "Do you think we should?" He turned and asked me.

"I do not want my sister to be sad...but he is a threat Niklaus..." I said and pondered about Elijah. I hated the way he looked at me, studying me, judging me and I was sure he was telling my sister bad things about me. Elijah would use Elena against me, making her aligned on the side of The Originals.

"He will try to undermine you...I think he is jealous that you rule now, that you're powerful..." I looked at Klaus and told him. "Elijah wanted you dead Darling. He gave me the gun and asked me to shoot you. I couldn't do it of course. I rather shoot myself. Your brother is not to be trusted Klaus. Elijah will try to kill you again."

"You might have a point Elly." Klaus said and stared into space. He then looked at me. "Why did you stab Anthony Elly? Why did you stab him with the dagger? I always thought you had feelings for him."

"There can only be one my Love..." I told him. "One Original to rule...With your family alive. They are a threat to our family Niklaus. They could harm our children, harm me..." I smiled at Klaus and gently caressed his cheek before kissing his lips sweetly.

"They are jealous of you and your gifts my Love...You are different. You are special and they hate that. We have to destroy them Klaus. All of them, even Elijah."

"I do love it when you plot and scheme Elly, it's always sexy seeing this darker side of you..." Klaus grinned and pulled me in his arms. I smiled and kissed him fiercely, my desire for him growing and I could feel Klaus' burgeoning desire for me as well. I felt his hands roaming my body and he lifted me up so that I could straddle him. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of having Klaus entering me again and I suddenly thought of the past.

* * *

><p>1191 AD.<p>

"You have to kill them Klaus!" I screamed hysterically at my husband. "They know Niklaus. They want my head! They know I killed your father..."

Klaus only shook his head. "Elly stop it. You're imagining things. No one knows anything." Klaus told me.

"I hear them whisper Klaus. Your sisters. They're whispering among themselves how they want to drain me of my blood and they want my head hanging on the wall..." I stared at Klaus and clung to him.

"Niklaus Please don't go on this stupid Crusade." I begged him. "I will die without you. They will kill me in your absence..."

"I won't let that happen Elly. You know I won't." He told me as he kissed me.

I calmed down in his arms and I knew I had to convince him. I had to make him believed that his brothers and sisters wanted me dead. I had gone to see Kael again when Klaus was away. He had decided to join the Crusades for a few months with Richard the Lionheart, slaying Saracens in the Holy Land. God's work he had said but I knew better. Klaus just wanted an excuse to kill. He never even believed in a higher power.

"Eleanna my Love..." Kael greeted me as I walked into his grand castle. One he had recently build. I frowned at him. He was still dressed as a farmer, even though he was now a powerful Lord. Sometimes Kael just didn't know how to act the part. He wore coarse clothes, a peasant tunic and trousers.

"I need the rest of The Originals gone." I told him. Kael only pulled me in a hug and kissed my lips. I pulled away from him. "I'm married Mikael!" I yelled.

"Yes...I know..." He sighed. "When will you leave that husband of yours..."

"Marriage is forever." I told him. Kael only shrugged. He sat on his high backed throne and I saw the beautifully carved wolf's heads on the arm. "This is beautiful" I sighed as I touched the wolf's head.

"Do you like it Darling?" Kael asked and smiled at me. I nodded and looked at him. "I made it myself." He said proudly.

"You are a lord now Mikael," I said and shook my head."Why would you whittle and carve wood?"

"There is no shame in that." Kael told me and gave a frown. "I would rather be a carpenter sometimes..." He sighed. "I miss the easy freedom of the old days..."

"Don't be silly." I snapped. "You need to build an empire. And it is not easy but one day you will be grateful that I told you to. The Lycanthropes will be strong and finally not be under anyone's thumb. You owe it to your pack Mikael."

He kept quiet and looked at me before giving a nod. I sighed. Mikael needed to be pushed sometimes. I turned and watched as two Lycanthrope men came and carried something that was covered with a cloth.

"What is that?" I asked Kael. He smiled and walked towards me, holding his arm around my waist. He pulled the cloth away and I stared seeing a portrait of myself. "Beautiful isn't she?" Kael asked me with a smile.

"You had my portrait done..." I uttered in amazement and stared at it before smiling at Kael. "You know I would do anything for you Eleanna..." He said and tilted my chin.

"I need The Originals dead Mikael. They are threat to you and your empire." I said softly and suddenly just cried in his arms, hoping it would convince him enough. "They want me dead Kael. They knew I killed Lord Lucas..." I sobbed as Kael held me close.

* * *

><p>The Originals had the white ash tree burned down. Elijah had discovered its existence and dragged all of us there back to my old village in northern Bulgaria and we all watched as the tree burned. I felt like screaming in anger when it had been reduced to a charred skeleton that later fell to ashes. But it was until much later I had found out from Kael that the burnt ashes were still of some use.<p>

He had a large wooden box on his table and I just stared at it, wondering what it was. "I have a gift Eleanna..." Kael said with a smile.

"Not another jewelry Kael, you know I can't accept it," I told him and sighed. I had to pawn whatever jewels he had given me and paid alms to the poor. Hoping maybe it could redeem me in the end. Of course I knew better.

"No it isn't." He told me. "It's what you need to kill an Original."

"The white ash tree had burnt Kael. I was there when Elijah, that insipid fool lighted the torch." I said and looked at Kael and the wooden box.

"Yes the tree did burn Eleanna...and what was left became ashes. Still it is useful." Kael spoke and opened the box. I stared at it. Seeing seven thin silver daggers and a glass bottle with grey powder inside."

"You have to dip the dagger in the ash and strike it in their hearts Eleanna. It is as good as the wooden stake." Kael gave me one dagger and I took it and held it in my hands. A smile formed in my face. "How did you get this?" I asked Kael. I was very curious as to how he acquired such a weapon.

"A witch Eleanna. I got it from a witch." Kael said and gave a sly smile.

He didn't tell me that a vampire could not use it against any Original. He probably thought that Klaus would die if he used it and Kael would finally have me for himself. But Klaus was half Lycanthrope and even though he couldn't transform into his wolf form, he was immuned. All I needed was to was to was to convince Klaus that his family wanted me dead and I had Kael and the Lycanthropes to help in that department.

They staged a kidnap under Kael's order. I had taken some of Roxana clothes and had the scent of it all over me. Klaus could smell it and he would believe that his sister tried to kill me. When he finally found me tied and bound in the cellar of an old abandoned castle. He pulled me in his arms. I was severely dehydrated and hungry and had a vampire that the Lycanthropes had captured to drink from me to make my kidnap more beliveable. They staked and buried the poor thing afterwards.

"Elly!" Klaus screamed. He had returned immediately from the Crusades and pulled me in his arms. "Oh Sweetheart..." He held me close seeing my parched lips and pale, almost lifeless face.

"Niklaus..." I cried in his arms.

"I'll kill them Elly. I swear I will." Klaus vowed in anger and I smiled silently.

* * *

><p>Klaus attacked Roxana in front of all the other Originals in the great hall a few nights later. Everyone was there except Elijah. He was still in Jerusalem. All of them were horrified seeing Klaus grabbing his sister by the throat and staking Roxana in her heart with a simple wooden stake.<p>

"What is the meaning of this!" Adrienne shouted.

"She had my wife kidnapped!" Klaus screamed as he stared at the rest. "I'm warning you! All of you! I will not tolerate any harm brought against my wife!"

"Niklaus!" Darius cried. "Roxana is your sister. Why would she harm Elly?"

"Where is the proof?" Adrienne demanded as she glared at him.

Klaus took a silk handkerchief, one of Roxana's that had my blood on it.

"It could be planted by someone else..." Adrienne seethed. She turned and looked at Klaus. "By your own wife maybe. She is trying to poison your mind Niklaus."

Klaus shook his head. He turned and saw Anthony kneeling down and taking the stake out of Roxana's heart. She was breathing badly and she just stared at Klaus, horrified and so afraid of him. She scrambled away. "You will kill your own blood for your crazy wife..." Roxana spoke as she touched her chest and the wound with her blood still dripping. "What is wrong with you?"Roxana asked.

"You are not my blood..." Klaus said and gave an evil smile. "I'm a bastard don't you know? Father never treated me the same..."

"That is untrue!" Anthony spoke and walked up to Klaus.

"That is the truth and you know it!" Klaus spat. "None of you really care about me. I was always treated like a dog, a guard dog, but a dog none the less. Father needed his army and I was it. I was the one who had to do the dirty job for you lot! You think I don't know what you all think of me!"

"You are imagining things Brother..." Darius sighed. "Things that are not there. You've become paranoid."

"The only one who treated me like family is Elijah!" Klaus roared. "He is the only one who has been a true brother to me! The rest of you look at me differently. You always have!"

"This is ridiculous..." Adrienne shook her head and got out of her chair. "Clearly something has gotten into you."

"Sit down Adrienne!" Klaus warned in an icy voice. "Or I will rip your throat out!"

"I'm not afraid of you..." She said eyes piercing his.

Klaus snickered and took another stake, breaking it from one of the wooden chairs. Adrienned had tried to speed away but Klaus had caught her. He pinned her down and took the stake piercing it in her throat while Adrienne struggled. The Originals watched in horror as blood spurted out of Adrienne while Klaus stabbed it violently in her throat several times.

"Niklaus Stop!" Anthony begged. "Stop it!" He screamed and tried to fight his brother but Klaus had pushed him away. He was stronger than all of them. Adrienne lied unconscious on the ground, the stake still stuck in her throat. A pool of blood around her.

Klaus turned and stared at his brothers and sisters. "Anyone else?" he asked. All of them just stood still and stared quietly. "Father is dead and Elijah is gone. I am the Lord of this household now." He sighed. "You do not want to disobey me, my Darling brothers..." He looked at Anthony and Darius. "Sisters..." he looked at Amelia and Roxana who were both trembling. Amelia had tears in her eyes.

"You're crazy..." Anthony uttered and shook his head, staring at his brother. "You're really crazy."

"I've always been the crazy one Brother..." Klaus spoke with an evil glee. "And I've decided that I should be the one in charge. This sharing of power thing isn't really my style..." He told them.

Klaus then looked up the balcony, seeing where I was standing beside the pillar, hiding in the dark, witnessing everything. I saw him giving me a small smile and I smiled back. The Originals left in the dark of night when Klaus and I were asleep, probably running for their lives. Elijah was surprised when he found them gone. Klaus lied saying that they all wanted to look for their own place. Itching to have their own castle. Elijah believed him of course.

"You have to hunt them down My Love..." I told him softly while we were in the large wooden bathtub together. He took a sponge and pressed it on my back. Klaus leaned and kissed my shoulder. "They are still a threat even though they don't live here..."

"I know Elly..." Klaus sighed. He pulled me close in his arms and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You were right Eleanna...They are afraid of me...My brothers and sisters. They look at me like I'm a freak."

"You are not...You are a powerful, beautiful creature Niklaus. An Original vampire with a wolf half" I turned around and embraced him. I kissed his lips softly. "They are just jealous Klaus. And jealousy is a powerful emotion. They would all kill you if they could."


	42. Chapter 42 Revelations

Chapter Forty Two

_Revelations..._

Elena heard a knock on her front door that afternoon. It was about three o'clock, she remembered looking at the clock in the living room. Elijah was away getting groceries in town. She had gone back to Mystic Falls with Elijah. Relieved that he had kept his promise. Elijah would not get involved. He was just glad to have his family back. Lord Lucas had thrown a fit but Elijah ignored his father taking Elena with him and walking out of the hotel suite. They took a limo to the airport and took the Gulfstream jet flying them East to Virginia. She had missed her home and decided to go back to her old house. Jeremy was away of course. In the University of Virginia with Bonnie. Caroline had gone to Duke along with Tyler who had gotten a football scholarship and Matt had been enrolled in Auburn University. Elena found herself missing her friends. Missing Jeremy. She wondered about college and had thought about attending. She wondered what Elijah would think. Would he be supportive?

She had stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so grown up in her heels and expensive clothes and the luxury bags that she had with her. She had changed so much. She missed her old self and went to her old bedroom wearing an old top and her jeans. She found her favorite pair of Chuck Taylors and put them on as well. Elena went downstairs to the kitchen and looked at the stack of mail left on the dining table. There were a couple of bills. A postcard Elena had posted to Jeremy from Greece. She smiled seeing the photograph of Elijah and herself on the yacht. They looked really happy and she had grown tanned while Elijah still as pale as ever. She heard the knock and walked to the door surprised to see a beautiful redheaded woman standing in front. She looked to be in her forties and was dressed in tweed pantsuit. The woman smiled at Elena, her green eyes sparkled.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked the redhead, wondering if she was an Avon lady selling make up.

"You must be Elena," She smiled. Elena only looked at the woman suspiciously. She wondered who the woman was and how she knew her name.

"Its nice to finally meet you," The older woman said.

"Who are you?" She asked the woman. "My name is Isabella Petrova." The woman told her. "I'm Elijah's mother..."

Elena stared at the woman in shock when she told her who she was. Elena didn't invite the woman in but she could come in nonethless. So she definitely wasn't a vampire. But what was she? It still seemed too incredible to believe. Lord Lucas' wife had died. Elena was sure of it. Elijah told her his father killed his mother after he found out that she had betrayed him. What was really going on?

"You have a nice house," Isabella commented as she walked in and looked at the living room, She saw the framed photographs on the wall. Of Elena and Jeremy, her two parents. Aunt Jenna and even one of Uncle John.

"Elijah's not here..." Elena spoke and looked at Isabella.

"I know..." She gave a nod. "That's why I'm here. I do not want my son to know that I'm still alive."

Isabella then walked towards the kitchen and Elena only followed her. "Do you have some tea?" Isabella asked her. Elena nodded and went to the kitchen cupboard. She got the Lipton and started to boil the water.

"You must be surprised to see me here," Isabella commented. "Elijah told me you died..." Elena said and stared at her.

"Why yes..." She sighed. "That's what everyone thought."

"You're not a vampire?" Elena asked her.

"I'm not. I'm like your sister. We're halflings..." Isabella said and gave a smile.

"What?" Elena just stared at her confused.

"Part of the Petrova bloodline is cursed Elena..." Isabella spoke. Elena only looked at her and poured the cup of tea.

"So you really are a Petrova?" Elena asked her. She gave a nod. "My brother was the great great great grandfather of Alexander Petrov, Karina's & Eleanna's father."

"You married Lord Lucas..." Elena looked at her.

"I was forced to." Isabella said sadly. "My father owed him money and sold me to him. I had Elijah when I was fifteen and when I was nineteen I fell in love with Gregory, Klaus' real father..."

"My husband was a cruel man. I could not take it and ran away. A kind Lycanthrope helped me. But he was already mated...it's complicated what happened." Isabella sighed. "But my husband caught me and months later I had Niklaus. Years passed and I bore five more children." Isabella then smiled.

"But Elijah has always been my favorite..." She looked at Elena. "Something about the firstborn I suppose."

"So you fake your own death?" Elena asked Isabella.

"Well I did die. I was lying in the ground for weeks till they dug me up."

"They?" Elena wondered who Isabella meant.

"_Egregoi,_ The Watchers...Elena," Isabella smiled. "I'm one of them...we're the guardians of this world. And we have been watching you and everything."

"Is this some sort Freemasonry thing?" Elena asked and laughed softly.

"No.." Isabella shook her head. "Someone has to restore the order of things. There has to be a balance Elena."

"I don't understand." Elena stared at her.

"Why do you think the world has yet to learn the truth about vampires, Lycanthropes and werewolves and other supernaturals?" Isabella asked her. "It is because of us. We're the ones to clean up the mess. We have a strong team and we've been doing a hell of a lot to make sure none of it gets exposed. Every single massacre or killings vampires and werewolves did, we've covered it up."

"But what do you want with me?" Elena asked Isabella.

"Your sister Elena. She has to be stopped. And its up to you." Isabella told her in a serious tone.

"Elly is harmless!" Elena spoke.

"No she's not..." Isabella spoke. "The darkness inside her is growing and she will corrupt everything with it. You don't understand the power that is in her."

"She doesn't have any power! Klaus does! He hurts her!"

"She has Klaus wrapped around her finger Elena. She will kill him after he destroys The Originals so that Alexander will rule, and she will rule through him."

"You're wrong!" Elena said. "Elly isn't like that. I know her! She is my sister!"

Isabella sighed. "I know this would be difficult." She paused for a while before continuing. "Have you heard of the word Nephilim?"

"No..." Elena shook her head. "What is that?"

"It's a term for halflings. Which I am, Elly is and you too."

"I'm a halfling? It's not possible." Elena wanted to laugh. It just wasn't possible. She was still human.

"You died didn't you?" Isabella asked. "But you're still here..."

"That's because Bonnie did a spell and Uncle John I meant my real father gave up his life.."

"He didn't have to. You would still live." Isabella spoke. She then sipped her tea before continuing.

"It is written in the bible,in the Book of Enoch about fallen angels sent to be guardians of the Earth. Some of them mated with humans and halflings were born. So that's where part of the Petrova bloodline was cursed as some would say."

"And Nephilim especially the women are very special species," Isabella said and gave a smile. "Which is why vampires and mortals are drawn to us. Werewolves and Lycanthropes too."

"But I still died...as Karina." Elena told her. "Well that was a past life."Isabella spoke.

"Now as Elena Gilbert you will be immortal. You can still have your children like Elly can. But you will not age and nothing can kill you well except that sacred sword and only when brandished by other halflings too."

"Why do you want my sister dead? Shouldn't it be Klaus?" Elena glared at Isabella. "Or Lord Lucas. He is the evil, cruel one."

"Ah yes...my ex husband." Isabella smiled. "He will get his just rewards."

Isabella breathed and looked gently at Elena. "I know you love your sister Elena, which is why it is your responsibility to stop her. A battle between the Lycanthropes and The Originals who will drag other vampires in, is something none of us want. It will be devastating and many will die. Many innocent lives. If such a thing were to happen, even the _Egregoi_ cannot clean up the mess. Everything will be exposed and everyone will be in danger. Humans, vampires, people that you love and care about."

"You want me to kill my own sister..." Elena stared at Isabella in disbelief. She couldn't do that. She couldn't kill Elly. "She has children Isabella! Your grandchildren. They need their mother!"

"Alexander is big enough to care for himself. As for my granddaughter. I leave it up to you and Elijah. I'm sure little Isabella would be better in your care than that of her parents"

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked her.

"My darling son," Isabella sighed. "He will not survive. With Eleanna dead. So will Niklaus. They are too intertwined Elena. You kill one, you'll kill them both."

"And your other children?" Elena looked at Isabella.

"They are no threat at all." Isabella replied. Isabella finished her tea and got out from the seat. She then smiled at Elena. "Be brave my Dear. You have always been the stronger sister and the one with the pure heart." Isabelle kissed Elena's forehead and she felt drowsy.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up later and found herself in bed, Elijah was next to her, still asleep. It was still dark. She looked at her alarm clock and she was shocked that it was three in the morning. She breathed and stared at the ceiling. She stirred for a while and stared at her husband. Elijah opened his eyes and looked at her.<p>

"What's wrong Darling?" He asked her gently.

"I want to go back to school..." She whispered. "Will you let me?"

"Of course..." He said with a smile and moved to kiss her. Elijah pulled away and realized that Elena looked troubled. "Elena what is it?"

She only shook her head. "I just had a strange dream..." She told him. He sighed and pulled her in his arms. "You can tell me about it if you want." He said

"Elijah..." She spoke.

"Yes..."

"Your mother, how did she look like?" Elena asked. "I don't think you ever told me."

"She was very beautiful," Elijah smiled at the memory. "She had thick, bright red hair and sparkling green eyes." Elena kept quiet hearing it. So the dream wasn't really a dream. But what was it? Is Isabella really alive? Elena wondered if her mind is playing tricks with her.

"Do you miss her?" Elena asked him.

"I do...every day. Even now. I remembered this old song she used to sing. Klaus would hum it all the time."

Elena's phone suddenly rang and she answered it. "Bonnie..."

"Elena.." Bonnie sounded very upset.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"It's Jeremy Elena...Klaus has him. He has taken him, along with Caroline, Tyler and Matt."

"What?" Elena stared at her husband who had been listening in as well.

"Elena what is going on?" Bonnie was near hysterical. "I tried calling Damon and Stefan and I couldn't get to them. I think Klaus have them too."

"OK Bonnie, calm down. Are you in campus? I'm gonna come down to get you."

"No Elena I'm in Seattle."

"Bonnie what are you doing there?" Elena was panicking, Seattle? That was where the Originals were. Elena didn't think it would be safe.

"Elly called me. She said that I needed to be there. Elena what is really going on? I did the spell on Klaus. He wasn't suppose to be crazy anymore. We made a deal."

"Oh Bonnie..." Elena groaned. "I don't think Klaus is the problem. It's Elly..." She looked at Elijah. "It has always been Elly."

* * *

><p>Elena got out of bed and dressed in her old outfit of long sleeved top and jeans and her old Chuck Taylors. Elijah stared at her as he put on his suit jacket. "I don't really like the heels and the dresses." She said and gave a shrug.<p>

Elijah sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "I wished you would tell me. I wouldn't have bought them for you..."

"It was sweet..." She smiled and kissed her husband. "And I didn't want to make it seem like I was rejecting your gifts. But I really like my style." She looked down seeing the small bump of her abdomen and patted it. "I just needed to get bigger clothes soon."

Elena breathed and looked at Elijah. "I need to stop her Elijah. I have to stop my sister. She is the cause of all this."

"And I will help you." He spoke and embraced her.

"I thought you might forbid me..." Elena said and gave a smirk.

"I wish I could but you are very stubborn..." Elijah sighed.

"Give me your phone Honey..." Elena said and Elijah gave up his Android smartphone. Elena shook her head and threw it in the bin that was next to her dressing table.

"No more tracking devices Elijah..." She said. Elena pursed her lips. "You have to trust me and my decisions from now on."

"As long as I get to go with you..." He said and gave a smile.

"Are you negotiating with me Mr Smith?" Elena asked and gave a cheeky smile, quoting the same words Elijah had used when they had first met in that old abandoned mansion.

"You taught me how..." Elijah said, smiling cheekily back. He bent to sniff her neck and hair deeply before kissing her.

"I love you, you know..." Elena smiled at him when she pulled her lips from his.

"I know Elena...I've always known that."


	43. Chapter 43 Breakfast Meeting

Chapter Forty Three.

Damon shook his head as he looked at his brother and Caroline. All three of them were locked in one of the fifty six or fifty nine bedrooms of the large mansion. He didn't really count and he didn't really care. He felt like banging his head against the wall. That was just not a good situation to be stuck in.

"Aaargh!" Damon groaned.

Thinking of Elly and how she had manipulated him, dragging him into this shit hole. Stupid, irritating Petrova women. Be it Katherine or Elena or Elly. They were going to be the death of him. All they ever did was to use and trouble him. That's it! Fuck it! No more brunettes and no more Petrova women! All they did was to jinx him. They were definitely a cursed lot! He would swear off of them forever!

Caroline stared out the window and sighed. "There's so many of them..." She looked at the army of Lycanthropes. Some in their large wolf form and others in their human form.

"It looks like the fucking Red Army..." Damon said and shook his head. He stared at Stefan. "Tell me again how we get stuck here?"

His younger brother shrugged. "You wanted to play the hero Damon and save Elly from The Originals."

"God Damon..." Caroline moaned. "I knew you would be behind this.." She dragged herself down the wall and knelt on the floor.

"I wonder how Tyler is doing?" She asked aloud. "I'm worried." She winced and looked at Damon. "What if they torture him?"

"Oh Stop it Barbie. Your boyfriend's fine..." Damon said and rolled his eyes. Caroline kept quiet and sighed. "I have a paper due." She said.

"What the hell are you doing in college anyway?" Stefan asked her. "You're a vampire Caroline."

"I just wanna get an education..." She shrugged. "You did too, remember?"

"Yeah..." Stefan nodded, remembering his college days in Vanderbilt. Harvard, Brown and NYU.

"Did you go to college Damon?" Caroline asked.

"College is for losers..." Damon said and leaned his head against the wall. Stefan only chuckled. "He got rejected by Yale." He whispered to Caroline who giggled. Damon shot his brother an irate look.

"Plus the Civil War broke out. And I needed to fight the Yankees and defend the South..." Damon said and stifled a yawn.

They heard a knock on the door and Katherine walked in carrying Isabella in her arms carrying a cooler. "Guess you guys are hungry..." She said and passed the cooler containing blood bags to Stefan who distributed it to the Damon and Caroline.

"You're babysitting huh?" Caroline asked with a smile while she slurped her blood. Katherine only frowned. "Klaus made me her nanny..."

She then handed Bella over to Damon. "Can you hold her please..."

"What? No!" Damon cried in protest. "I'm not good with babies. I might eat her or something..."

"Just take her..." Katherine grumbled and almost shove Bella into his arms. "And don't bite her Damon. Klaus will have your head, and mine and Stefan's." Damon frowned and took Bella in his arms. The baby just stared at him and smiled before gurgling happily

"She's so cute..." Caroline sighed and moved closer to touch Bella.

"Urgh.." Katherine groaned seeing the mess of Bella's saliva on her hair. "Cute? She's a little devil...or a monster..."

Bella laughed delightfully as Caroline made funny faces at her. "Oh Stop it..." Damon said irately. "You're encouraging her..."

Bella suddenly cried hearing Damon's harsh tone. "Damon what did you do!" Katherine frowned.

"Alright...alright." He sighed and rocked Bella gently in his arms. But Bella still cried. "Come on...stop crying." Damon said and looked at the baby who continued bawling

"Klaus is going to kill me!" Katherine groaned. She paced about and tried to hum that tune Elly would hum. But she had forgotten the melody and she needed to make Bella stop crying. Crap!

Caroline tried to make funny faces but the baby still cried. Stefan dangled his bunch of keys but it was of no use. Damon still held Bella in his arms and he almost gave up but a thought came into his mind. He decided to try it. It could work he supposed. His fangs elongated and he growled at Bella who surprisingly stopped crying. The baby looked at him and giggled.

"Oh guess your Daddy does that alot huh?" Damon smiled at the baby. He retracted his fangs and let it out again and Bella laughed more

"She likes it..."Caroline commented with a bright smile. "I think she likes you Damon."

"Too bad...Little One..." Damon said and shook his head while he stared at Bella's deep blue eyes. "I'm swearing off the women from your family forever Bella. You need to find someone else to be your Edward Cullen because it ain't gonna be me..."

Bella only gurgled more and laughed. Damon just rolled his eyes seeing that. "And that cute baby act won't work on me Sweetheart."

"You're such an asshole Damon," Caroline frowned and hit his shoulder. "She's just a baby."

"I'm just telling her straight. Seventeen years from now...I don't want her to be crushing on me..."

"Oh Please..." Katherine groaned and took Bella away from him. "Klaus will never let you be anywhere near her."

"You are just soo full of yourself Damon. Always have been..." Caroline said and rolled her eyes. She then walked to the window and saw a car had pulled infront of the door way. The car's doors opened and Caroline's eyes widened when she saw who it was, or who they were.

"Bonnie! Elena!" She called and waved at her friends. The other three vampires rushed to the window and looked out as well.

"Guess the rest of The Scooby Gang is here..." Damon commented and just groaned. "Oh God! This is going to be a long day!"

* * *

><p><em>Elly.<em>

I was surprised to see Elena walking into the mansion along with Bonnie Bennet and Elijah. Actually, I really wasn't. I just didn't think that my sister would come so soon. But she did and here comes the hard part. Elena was furious, she marched in and walked straight up to me.

"What the hell are you trying to do Elly?" She demanded her face right in front of me.

"Easy..." Klaus spoke and shook his head, warning Elena. "Don't do anything stupid."

Elijah came and pulled Elena away and I looked at my sister.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked me. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's fine..." I answered. "He's safe." I then looked at my sister. "I'm sorry Elena...I had to do something."

"By kidnapping my friends?" She stared at me in disbelief. "My brother? What is wrong with you? They have nothing to do with this Elly! This mess is your undoing. You pissed the Originals off and now they want your head. Why are you dragging everyone in?"

"What?" I was getting irate. I didn't like the way Elena was interrogating me. I was sure Elijah got to her or something. "I did it for you!"

"For me!" Elena stared at me angrily.

"Yes..." I said. "You were miserable in the castle. Lord Lucas was controlling everything and everyone and I had him killed. He deserved it. I didn't think the witches would go all the way and curse Klaus and kill you. But I did what I thought was right at the time."

"What about the rest Elly?" Elena asked. "The other Originals? What did they do to you?"

"They were trying to kill me..."

"Really?" Elijah suddenly asked and looked at me with his judging eyes. He breathed and looked at Klaus. "I think Niklaus, your wife has been deceiving you..."

"What did you do now Elly?" Klaus turned and looked at me. He only gave a frown

"I wanted them dead Klaus. I needed them dead. So maybe I lied. They didn't really attack me but they need to die!" I said in anger and glared at Elijah. "Even you..." Elijah stared at me and it all happened so quick. I walked up to him and stabbed the silver dagger right in his heart. He gasped in pain and stared at me before staring at Elena before falling down unconscious

"No! Elijah!" She screamed and went to her husband but one of the guards in the room held her arms

"Take him away!" Klaus called to his guards and they rushed and carried the body.

"No!" Elena yelled. She was crying badly. I felt a little guilty seeing that. I didn't want my sister to be sad. But Elijah was just getting in the way.

"How could you Elly!" Elena sobbed and stared at me. "How could you!"

"I'm sorry," I winced at my sister. Bonnie only looked at me and I heard her chanting something. Klaus shook his head. "Won't work Witch. I've got my other witches to spell the house. Any attacks directed to me, my wife and my children will be shielded."

"I know you don't see it Sister. But it's for your own protection. Your friends will be safe here than they are outside. Klaus has a huge army and we will defeat The Originals. Elijah needs to just sleep for a while...we don't want him to be awake and undermine our operation." I told Elena, tears were streaming down her face. She looked away and cried to herself. I felt like rushing to hug her but I know she'd just push me away.

"A lot of people are going to die Elly. This big battle you have, people will die." Bonnie said and stared at me.

"That is where you come in. Klaus will need you and the other witches to kill the Originals. With them dead, no one else has to die."

"I won't work with Klaus!" Bonnie almost spat as she glared at Klaus.

"You don't have a choice." I told Bonnie. "It's either one Original to rule or you'll have all seven of them and believe me, my husband is the better option."

"Alright..." Klaus nodded and looked at his guards. "Take my brother's wife away will you?"

"Put her in the nicest room." I told the guard. "She is my sister. I don't want her to be hurt."

The guard took Elena's arm and she struggled a bit.

"Don't ever talk to me again Elly." Elena said sharply as she looked at me. "After all this is over. I don't ever want to see you again. Do you hear me! You're not my sister anymore."

Her words hurt me. She was my sister. One half of me. Why couldn't she see it? I did what I had to do. Maybe it wasn't the right thing or that it wasn't ethical. Maybe I had to scheme and manipulate my way through the centuries. But The Originals had to die. They just had to. I looked at Klaus and he just held my hand. There could only be one. Klaus had enough darkness for all of them combined. And I had my darkness too.

* * *

><p>The redheaded woman walked into the office building in downtown Manhattan. She took the elevator up to the fiftieth floor and walk through the glass doors into a very chic office space. All of the furniture were white. The carpet, desk and chairs. She went inside the meeting room where the rest of the <em>Egregoi<em> Watchers were. They were all smartly dressed like any business executives. Everyone was present and she took her seat. The projector screen was on and so were the presentation slides. Starbucks coffee cups filled with latte or black coffee were on the large desk along with muffins and donuts since it was a breakfast meeting

"Where are we with the sister?" One member of senior management asked her.

Isabella smiled. "I think I got to her."

"Doesn't look like it..." Another male Watcher spoke. A tall African American man with a deep baritone voice. "Field team says she didn't bring the gun with her."

Isabella sighed tiredly. "She still loves her sister then. Her loyalty is too strong."

"We should have gone with the witch.." One female Asian Watcher spoke. She was pretty thing, who looked like a Japanese teenager with straight bangs and glasses.

"She is not one of us. She is not a halfling. Even with her powerful witchy gifts, she can't kill Eleanna." Isabella then shook her head. "Guess I have to do the job myself."

"You will risk exposing yourself to your son." Senior management reminded her.

"Maybe we don't really have to kill her..." The Director finally spoke and everyone turned and looked at him. He was still very youthful looking. A fresh face kid right out of college. If no one knew that he was a Director of a very important, clandestine, secret agency. Everyone would think that he worked in Facebook or some dot com firm. "Maybe we can get her to join us."

"With all due respect Sir..." Isabella started and shook her head. "She has caused a great deal of trouble to us..."

"Not really..." The Director continued. "If you think about it, she had The Originals lying dormant for what? Eight centuries, The Lycanthropes grew in power. Balance was restored."

"But she had my son...I mean Klaus cursed which inadvertently caused a lot of massacres and deaths as he went on his rampages to find a cure...The clean up was very costly..." Isabella looked at the accountant. "How much was it?"

"$150 million tops..."

"Still...I just don't think killing her will solve anything..." The Director sighed and shook his head.

"Do we really want The Originals back in power...I mean I rather have Klaus...Sure he's a little on the nutty side. It's better than Lord Lucas..." The Director then looked at his notes. "Why are we still calling him Lord Lucas anyway? Get rid of the Lord." He instructed his PA and she nodded.

"But if she joins us...She will have to fake her death. She can't join us and still be with Klaus." Isabella stared at The Director.

"We'll make a clean sweep of things. Do a mindwipe or something. Make sure no one remembers her. No one except the sister. She needs to be briefed on protocol. The kid will remember that he's a rich orphan. Klaus will not remember anything about her and that he had always been going Solo, a power hungry Original vampire who does not love because his wife left him centuries ago and he could never find her."

"And the baby?" Isabella asked. She was worried about her granddaughter.

"Let the sister take the child then." the Director said. "She's married isn't she? To the guy with nice hair...what was his name?"

"Elijah.." one of the Watchers said.

"Ah yes...I think this plan is perfect. Eleanna doesn't have to die. And we can put her and whatever darkness she has to good use. She can be one of us. So what do you guys think?" The Director asked.

Everyone only nodded. Isabella kept quiet. She wasn't sure of the new plan. Bringing Eleanna into the team. It just seemed an impossible task. The girl could not be controlled and she wasn't one to listen to authority. There is also the issue of Elly's insanity but that could be easily cured. Isabella still felt that Elly would be better off dead. It would be less trouble. But the Director had spoken, and his words were to be followed to the letter.


	44. Chapter 44 The Watchers, Egregoi

Chapter Forty Four

_Elly_

It was all set I supposed. This big battle we would have right at the front yard of the large palatial mansion. The Originals came, Lord Lucas and his five children. They brought at least 5 dozen vampires with them. I didn't really count. But Klaus had his army of hybrids and his cavalry of Lycanthropes. It would have been a bloody battle. The witches were there as well. Bonnie and twelve others. A coven of thirteen. I just stared from the window, while they all moved ready to attack and then it happened. A bright light just exploded blinding everything and when I could finally see. Everything was frozen, time stood still. I just stared at everything in shock.

Klaus was standing in front of me and he wasn't moving. "Niklaus..." I called my dearest beloved husband. "Klaus!" I tried to shake him but he was glued to the ground. _No..._ I wondered if it was all a dream. I panicked and ran out of the room and down the grand staircase. The guards were all frozen as well. Something is going on. What is it?

"No!" I screamed. "Hello!" I walked out to the driveway. I wondered if it was the witches. Maybe they did something. Maybe Bonnie did something. I went back in and into the courtyard where the witches were seated in their circle of fire and saw that they were frozen too.

"Hello! Anybody!" I heard the whirring of helicopters and looked up seeing a dozen Apache attack helicopters flying above and what looked like commandos in ther special SWAT team-esqued uniform abseilling down the ropes.

"It's contained." I heard one of them spoke to his headset. The commandoes whoever they were sprinted and I just followed them.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you guys?"

They didn't answer me and I walked to the foyer of the mansion where the grand staircase was. I saw my sister. Elena was standing there with a redheaded woman. The woman looked at me and gave a smile. The woman looked at Elena and sighed. "You couldn't do it." She said.

"She is my sister..." Elena stressed.

"Couldn't do what?" I asked Elena

"Kill you." Elena breathed. "I couldn't kill you Elly."

"You want me dead?" I stared at Elena in shock. My sister wanted to kill me? My own flesh and blood. She shook her head. "Not me. She did."

I looked at the redhead. I was angry. She wanted me dead. Who was she? "Who the hell are you?"

"Isabella Petrova." She smiled. "I'm Klaus' mother."

My mouth just opened in shock as I looked at her. Klaus' mother Isabella was alive. What is she even doing here? What is really going on? Why would she want me dead? This is just ridiculous. The woman was definitely lying. I glared at her angrily. Elena looked out the window seeing the commandoes, whoever they are. They carried the Originals in after sticking the silver daggers in their hearts. Everything out there was still frozen. The wolves leaping in the air. Vampires that were throwing punches and kicks.

"What is happening?" Elena turned and asked Isabella.

"Change of plans. The battle has to be stopped, before it gets messy. Call it one of our contingency protocols. Saves us the trouble and costs."

"Who the fuck are you people?" I stared at Isabelle and asked.

"We're the _Egregoi,_ The Watchers Eleanna. You're going to be one of us too." Isabella said and gave me a terse smile.

"This is a weird dream." I laughed and turned to leave but I was shocked to find myself being pulled back by some invisible force and I was slammed onto the wall. I stared at Isabella who gave a sly smile. "One of our powers..."

"Klaus will kill you for that." I seethed.

"No. He won't. I'm his mother," Isabella sighed. "He loves me more than even you. But that's besides the point."

"Isabella. What is really going on?" Elena asked her. I saw the worry in my sister's eyes.

"The Director has decided to spare Elly's life and get her to join us, by force if necessary..."

"This is stupid!" I snapped hearing that. Join them? What a stupid idea! "I will never leave Klaus."

"You don't have a choice." Isabella said and glared at me. "If it was up to me I would have you dead. Saves us a whole lot of trouble. But the Director thinks you are of some use."

"You can't take me with you. My children are here! I have a baby girl." I was furious. This commando SWAT team can't just freeze time and drag me out of my house with them. Who the hell do they think they are?

Isabella shook her head and spoke. "This is going to be difficult." I didn't know what happened but everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at her sister who was just lying unconscious on the ground. "Elly..." She cried.<p>

"She'll be fine. She's sleeping right now." Isabella spoke.

"You're really going to take her away?" Elena looked at Isabella who nodded. "We have plans for her. She won't be causing much trouble. She has to be stopped somehow."

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"He won't remember much. Klaus will remember that Elly left him centuries ago and he never found her."

Elena kept quiet and watched as the commandoes brought the Originals in. All with daggers struck in their hearts. They were put in body bags where they would then be hoisted securedly up the helicopters. "What will happen now?" Elena sked Isabella.

"Peace I hope," She sighed. Isabella smiled when she saw one of the commandoes carrying baby Bella out. Isabella took her granddaughter in her arms and kissed Bella's head. "Oh she is such a sweet little angel..."

Elena smiled seeing her niece. She hadn't seen Bella since the baby was born. Isabella played with her granddaughter for a while before handing the baby over to Elena. "She's in yours now Elena. You have to take good care of her." Elena looked doubtful but held the baby close.

"What are you going to do with Elly?" Elena asked. "I don't want my sister harmed"

"She will be fine. I promise you. Her life will be different now. But she will finally be her own person. She let Klaus defined her for centuries..." Isabella gave a tired sigh. "Don't let anyone do that to you Elena. No matter how much you love them. You have to carve your own path."

Elena turned and watched as the commandoes brought Elijah out. She was worried for a moment thinking that they would take her husband away.

"No! Isabella please. Not Elijah."

Isabella smiled and the commandoes brought Elijah to her, lying them down on the floor. Isabella knelt and took the silver dagger out of her son's heart. She kissed Elijah's forehead gently. "He belongs with you."

Elena sighed and saw the commandoes taking an unconscious Elly with them. Suddenly she was worried about her sister. What would really happened to Elly. Where would they take her? How will she live now without her children? Without Klaus? Elena wasn't so sure.

"We'll unfreeze your friends and your brother first and you will have at least three hours before the rest comes back to life. I suggest you leave fast and soon. And bring Alexander with you. He's going to be very lost and confused. Don't worry about Klaus and the Lycanthropes. He'll be alright. He won't even know about you, his daughter and his son."

"What about Elly?" Elena asked. "Will she remember?"

"Of course she will. But she will learn to forget. She has no choice. Her duty as a Watcher comes first." Isabella said and gave a smile. "Remember Elena. Only you know what happened here and you cannot tell a soul. The consequences are too dire."

Isabella soon left with the rest of the troops. Elena watched, staring out the window as the Apache helicopters whirled away carrying Elly and the six Originals with them. She heard a gasp and turned around. Elijah had awakened. "My God..." He said and Elena rushed to him. "What happened?"

"I'm just glad you're alright..." Elena said and hugged him, baby Bella between them.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, all of them were in the Gulfstream jet heading to Virginia and back to Mystic Falls. Damon was confused it was as if a week of his life had been gone and he didn't remember a single thing. What really happened. He stared at Elena seeing her, cradling a sleeping blonde baby in her arms. When did she even have a child?<p>

"You have a kid already?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah..." Elena smiled and looked at the sleeping baby. "My daughter...Isabella."

"Doesn't look like you..." Katherine commented as she looked closer and twirled her hair.

"She's still my daughter..." Elena said and looked at Elijah who gave her a gentle tender smile.

"What really happened Elena?" Bonnie asked. "I can't remember anything."

"Klaus kidnapped all of you and well...he had some witches cast a powerful spell..." Elena shrugged.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Alexander suddenly asked and looked at Elena. "And why the hell am I here?"

_Great..._Elena groaned. How was she ever going to explain to Alexander. _Thanks alot Isabella..._ She muttered silently.

"This is going to be a long day." Damon groaned and just leaned his head against the leather seat.

Elena only kept quiet and looked at her friends. Caroline was asleep snuggling with Tyler. Matt and Jeremy were talking about a football game. Stefan was speaking with Katherine, Alexander still looked pretty lost and she looked at her husband who was seated beside her. Elijah held her hand and squeezed it. She wished she could tell Elijah everything.

"Did Klaus ever get married?" She suddenly asked Elijah.

"He did. It was a long time ago. He married this pretty girl. I forgot what her name was..." Elijah started pondering, but he still couldn't recall. Elijah couldn't even remember her face.

"She left him one day..." He sighed. "Klaus was never the same afterwards. He never believed in love anymore. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness, he would tell me."

Elena was silent as she stared out the window. She thought of her sister. Of Elly. She just hoped she was alright. Isabella did promise her that no harm would come to Elly.

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

"Get me out of here!" I screamed as I stared at the four walls of the dark padded cell. I just wanted to leave. Where was I? Why was I brought here?

"Let me go!" I yelled. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to get my husband to kill you! Do you hear me! He will rip your heart out!"

They had me strapped in a straight jacket. And I struggled so hard but I still couldn't be free. I banged myself on the padded wall and fell down the thick padded floor. I was crying. Where was Klaus? Where is he? Did he know that I'm suffering here? Did he know that someone had taken me? They had put me in some prison. I didn't even know where I was. It looked like an asylum maybe. I was in some solitary confinement cell. I just wanted to go home. I cried to myself.

The door opened and I looked up seeing that redheaded woman again. Isabella Petrova. She knelt and looked at me. At least that was what she claimed to be. Klaus' mother. It was not possible. Klaus' mother had died. Lord Lucas killed her.

"I want to go home." I told her, my voice was sharp and firm even though tears were streaming down my face.

"This is your new home now." Isabella told me.

"What did I ever do to you? I asked her, my eyes staring straight into her green ones

"Well...you did curse my son, poisoned his mind to have him hunt down his own siblings and nearly cause a huge apocalyptic battle between species..." Isabella said in an exasperated sigh. She then smiled at me. "That's all bygones now. It's going to be a new day for you Eleanna. Today is the beginning of your new life."

"I don't want a new life." I spat. "I had a good one with Klaus."

"Really?" Isabella questioned and looked at me. She sounded doubtful and I wondered what she was insinuating. "You were an empty husk of yourself Elly. Everything you did was for Klaus. You let him control you, abuse you. He even raped you. He gave his darkness to you and you took it willingly."

"I love him!"

"That's one the symptoms of the Stockholm syndrome. You sympathize with your captor. Even though you know its wrong. Even though your captor is a monster"

"You don't understand. I love Klaus. I don't care what he did. I love him dearly. He went through a lot too. He watched Lord Lucas beat and hurt you. And then you died. You left him. It wasn't all his fault!"

"Elijah saw it too. But he turned out fine." Isabella spoke.

"That is not fair!" I cried furiously. "Klaus was the bastard son. Because you couldn't keep your knickers together. Of course he would be treated differently by that cruel asshole husband of yours!"

Isabella shook her head. "You have so much anger and hatred Elly. All this energy can be put to good use."

"Kill me please..." I begged her desperately. "I rather die than be here!"

Isabella stood up and turned around ready to leave. "Death would be too merciful, don't you think?" She turned and gave a smile, that reminded me so much of Klaus. I lied there in the darkness. The room was really dark. I started humming that tune that Klaus would hum. I closed my eyes and thought of my husband. I wanted so much to dream of him.

* * *

><p>Isabella knocked on the Director's office and walked in. Elly had been kept in the basement, about ten floors beneath the busy Manhattan street. He was busy playing his Nintendo Wi on the large screen, trying to improve his golf strokes.<p>

"Sir..." Isabella nodded.

"Ah yes..." The young man turned and smiled. The Director swung his Wi console and hit a hole in one. He jumped up in joy, punching his fists victoriously in the air and smiled at Isabella.

"That was very good," Isabella praised him.

"I've been practising." He smiled brightly. "So how is our new trainee?"

"Takes a while to get used to the new environment." Isabella spoke. "But she'll come through. The first few months are the most trying."

"Yes, I heard she is quite stubborn." The young man smiled, his brown eyes glittered. He looked at Isabella thoughtfully. "I just found out that the guy with the nice hair Elijah...he is your son?"

"Yes." Isabella nodded. The Director then sighed before asking. "So he is my father?"

Isabella kept quiet. "Yes. He is Sir."

Eli Petrov smiled. "It's a small world isn't it?"

"Well you did inherit the halfling bloodline, like I did." Isabella said, smiling at her grandson who was also her boss. He was the son of Elijah and Karina, raised by his grandparents. Born in 1039 AD and left his mortal life when he was only twenty two years old. Eli had been a Watcher for at least nine centuries before he finally rose and became the Director at the turn of the new millennium. The Powers that Be were impressed with the young man and trusted him to helm the wheel.

Eli looked thoughtful for a while before shaking his head. "Anyway back to work." He went to his desk and took out a file.

"LUNE Global has gone too big too fail." He said and looked at Isabella. "We don't want another Enron or Lehman Brothers episode. You need to send someone to minimize whatever damage an economic meltdown may bring. I also heard from the wire that there's another revolution building up in the Middle East. Oil prices will rise dramatically and we'll have another messy riot. So we need to send a team out too."

Eli then let out a loud yawn. Isabella smiled seeing that. "You need to catch some sleep Sir."

"I can't." Eli said with a charming smile before turning to look out the large glass panel. He saw LUNE tower right across the city. "I'm the Director. The _Egregoi_ can't be asleep at the wheel. We're supposed to be The Guardians."


	45. Chapter 45 The Director

Chapter Forty Five.

He stared out the window. The moon was full and the wolves in his compound were howling. Klaus had a glass of bourbon in his hands. His mind was still a a huge, confusing, blurry mess. What happened? He could not comprehend or recall a single thing after the black out weeks ago. Even the witches and their various spells would not work. Everything was wiped clean. But he could felt this indescribable unknown ache inside him. Something precious had been taken from him, ripped away, like a strong gail force wind had come and uprooted a prized tree from his yard.

"I must be going mad..." Klaus muttered and shook his head. He sat at his desk and stared at the empty silver photoframe. Someone's photograph was supposed to be in there. He didn't remember it to be empty. He looked around his office. There was a vision of baby bassinet right there at the corner.

_No.._.his mind was playing tricks on him. What would he be doing with a baby bassinet? He didn't even like children. They were a nuisance. And Klaus knew he wasn't a family man. _You're a soldier Klaus, a warrior. Not a husband... _His Father's words echoed through his mind.

"Ah you were right Father..." He spoke aloud.

Klaus closed his eyes thinking of his wife. She had left him didn't she? She ran away, falling into the river never to be seen again. He couldn't even remember how she looked like. All he saw was her eyes. Deep and blue color of sapphires or the Aegean Sea. Did he love her? Did he even care? _It was just too many lifetimes ago to matter. _That was what he told Elijah.

* * *

><p><em>Elly.<em>

The days passed into weeks. I was still in the cell. They brought me food. Sandwiches mostly, sometimes it was fast food from Wendy's or Applebee's. A bagel with coffee for breakfast, greasy Chinese takeout for dinner. Staring at four padded walls for hours on end gives one perspective. I started to think about my life in general. Have I really been that bad? Was I really morally corrupt? Is this my form of purgatory? I banged my head several times on the padded walls. They had released me from the straight jacket, so that I could eat.

I thought of my children. Of Alexander, my impatient, angsty son on the cusp of adulthood and my daughter, sweet little innocent Bella. At times I cried myself to sleep. I had been a horrible mother. They were probably wondering where I was and if I had abandoned them. I just wanted to hold my children in my arms and tell them how sorry I am for everything. For screwing up their lives. For being such a power hungry bitch, like Anthony once accused me of.

The door opened and I looked up surprised it wasn't Isabella but a young man dressed in a suit. He looked to be in his early twenties. Tall, broad shouldered with thick brown hair and brown eyes. He had a youthful glow about him and I watched as he walked in. I sat huddled in the corner and he came in, looking at me.

"You must be Eleanna..." He said and gave a smile.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him warily.

"They call me The Director. I'm in charge of things here," He said with a shrug. He turned and looked at the door way and a guard came in with a chair. The young man sat down and just stared at me.

"Guess I should welcome you onboard." He said and gave an awkward smile. "You're part of the team now and I know I don't look it. But I'm your boss."

"I don't want to be here." I told him softly and just stared at my manicured feet. Klaus had always thought I had cute feet. He loved them. My heart ached thinking of him. I remembered how he'd help paint the nails on my feet while I was heavily pregnant with Alexander while we lie in bed and talked about stupid things.

"Isabella says you have a hard time letting go..." The Director said. "Hmmm...let's see if I have your file somewhere." He took his Ipad out from his leather case and I just stared at him.

"So...you were born in the eleventh century. In Northern Bulgaria...You married Niklaus at age seventeen. They called you the 'Monster's Bride'. You had him cursed where he lost his ability to transform into a wolf. You also had Lord Lucas killed and later the rest of The Originals. You even orchestrated the empire building of the Lycanthropes..." He looked at me and gave a bright grin. "Pretty impressive resume."

I was annoyed and gave him the finger. The Director smirked and looked at his Ipad. "It did say that you like to say 'Fuck' and other vulgarities a lot, that you are erratic and most probably suffer from a bipolar disorder coupled with a narcissitic personality. You're also a pyromaniac who burned more than a dozen of your houses down."

"What kind of fucking bullshit is that?" I stared at him in disbelief. He looked at me and breathed and put his Ipad back in his case.

"Upper management wanted you dead you know. And so do all the Elders under my charge. But I believe in second chances..." He said in a calm, patient tone. "I believe that you can be rehabilitated."

"Kill me then. I'm not going to be your fucking puppet recruit!" I screamed at him.

"Maybe I have to try another method." He sighed. He turned and ordered his men. "Someone get the lights and projector please."

I wondered what was happening, Maybe he'd have me waterboarded and tortured. I didn't really care. Nothing mattered anymore. I was taken from Klaus. Separated from my family, my children, my husband.

The projector screen was down and I watched seeing my sister. It looked like some home video. Elena was in her house and I was surprised when I saw her carrying Bella in her arms. She was in the kitchen. I saw Jeremy and Alexander there as well. They were laughing, joking and eating breakfast. It looked so perfect Then Elijah came down with his briefcase. He kissed Elena and Bella on her head and said goodbye.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked him.

"I just want you to know that your family is fine without you. They're doing much better actually. Your son has been adopted by Elijah and your sister. Your daughter, well we kinda amend somethings, tweak their memories. Everyone thinks she's Elena's daughter even her own husband. Only your sister knows the truth."

My heart sank hearing that. Bella was my daughter. I carried her for nine months. I gave birth to her not Elena. She was my child. I stared at The Director. "But she's my daughter. You can't just take her away from me."

"We can actually..." He said with an easy shrug, "We can take anything away from anyone."

"You never wanted her anyway. Didn't you try to kill her more than once when you were pregnant?" He asked me. "But I'm her mother!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella would be in much better care with your sister. She is much more emotionally stable and we are sure that the family life is a happy healthy one unlike the one you have with Klaus. You ever wondered how having two psychopaths as parents can affect a child. It's a miracle that Alexander didn't go mental."

"What about Klaus?" I asked The Director. He only shrugged. "He's the same old Klaus. He rules the Lycanthropes now. Creating havoc as we speak. They just killed a carriage full of innocents on an Amtrak train that we have to clean up..."

I kept quiet hearing it and just stared ahead.

"Look Elly..." The Director spoke after a while. "We're the good guys here. We help maintain the order, the balance. We're the Watchers, the guardians so to speak.

"Well you're doing a good job guarding the place..." I said sarcastically. "The world's going into a shithole."

"I just took charge about a decade ago, my predecessor, well let's just say he's not good with management. And I've been cleaning up a lot of his mess..." The Director said. "But now with winter solstice 2012 coming. It truly is the end of an old era as The Mayans predicted."

The Director looked at me and smiled. "You ever heard of the Age of Aquarius?"

"I don't believe it..." I said with a frown. "It's just bullshit spewed by some lame French dude."

"Michel Nostradamus...He was right you know. It will be a better future. The darkness will pass and the light will shine through."

"You're a dreamer..." I sighed. I looked at him closely and realized he looked familiar somewhat.

"Well I should go." The Director spoke and rose. "Your training starts tomorrow." He said and gave a smile. "I really hope that you'll put in your best Elly. We could use someone like you on the team."

I sighed and stared. He seemed like a nice kid. I thought, so youthful, dreamy and idealistic. He smiled a lot and he seemed pretty tech savvy with his Ipad. But I couldn't be possibly be working under him.

* * *

><p>I had to go to a classroom the next day. I was dressed in a white long sleeved top and white track pants wearing white sneakers. They gave me a set of clothes, everything was white. I saw the other recruits there, all dressed in white. Everyone looked at me and I only hung my head down as I walked to the back of the class and sat down on an empty seat. I breathed and stared ahead. Is this really my life now? I had been reduced to some recruit, working in some secret, clandestine agency of Watchers. It was like a bad episode of <em>Nikita<em>. Except I was not good with computers nor do I have some sexy female spy mentor on the outside watching my back. I had no one. I was all alone there.

"Is this seat taken?"

Some guy asked me. I just shook my head. I looked up and I swore my heart did a somersault and maybe fell right out of my chest. There was Anthony standing next to me. He only stared at me, his forest green eyes piercing mine before sitting down at the desk right next to mine. What the hell was he doing there?

"Fuck..." I muttered quietly to myself. "Fucking hell...Fuck Fuck Fuck." _You have got to be kidding me. _

This was definitely hell. I tried to cover my face from the side, hoping maybe he was mindwiped or something and that he wouldn't recognize me. He couldn't possibly be here. He was an Original vampire. How the hell did he become a Watcher? I wondered if it was Isabella's doing. She must be trying to make my life here as miserable and as uncomfortable as possible.

Anthony coughed and I winced and closed my eyes, hoping he didn't recognize me. The trainer in front was babbling on and on about History of pandemics and plagues.

"Elly do you have a pencil?" Anthony suddenly asked me. "I didn't bring any with me." He saw that I was scribbling some notes down. _No..._So he did know who I was. He recognized me. I was dead.

I gave a nod and handed him a pencil. I didn't even dare to look at him. I just passed him the pencil without even turning my head or shoulder.

"You know they say we have to have partners here...kinda like the NYPD.." Anthony spoke and gave a chuckle.

"Oh..." I uttered.

"I specifically asked to partner with you..." Anthony said easily. "I figured we have a lot of things to talk about first...A lot to get off our chest so to speak, like that of a particular silver dagger."

I was annoyed and frowned as I stared at the slides and started writing the notes as much as I possibly can on my note pad. Partner with Anthony? That was just the most craziest thing ever! I turned and shot Anthony an angry look.

"What are you even doing here? You're an Original vampire."

Anthony shrugged. "Turns out I was the lucky one to inherit the halfling bloodline from my mother. Guess I'm a hybrid too. Just like Klaus..." He smiled and gave a wink.

I suddenly raised my hand.

"Yes Eleanna." The trainer asked me.

"Can I request for a transfer? This class just isn't for me." I said.

I did not want to be anywhere near Anthony. It was obvious he wanted revenge. I did struck a Silver dagger in his heart. He hated my guts that was for sure and I was certain that he would be armed and dangerous.

"You have to bring it up to The Director later." The trainer spoke.

I only huffed angrily to myself. I looked at Anthony who leaned in the chair, a satisfied smile on his handsome face. _Oh..._how I wish I had the dagger with me then.


	46. Chapter 46 Partners

Chapter Forty Six.

_Elly_

Sometimes I felt like I'm in Hogwarts or maybe even Professor X's Academy. We had so many classes to go to. We had to learn the seven deadly sins by hard and analyze and argue them as if we were in Law School. Lust, Envy, Pride and Sloth 101. And then there was that one on Greed at least 30 credits heavy, especially with all the speculating happening on oil futures that The Director had wanted us to focus on. Then it was the Hogwarts part of the curriculum where we would learn to harness our natural halfling gifts. I could only move a coke can by a few inches. We learned boring subjects like World History, Advance Finance and Theology and also interesting ones like Espionage and Intelligence Gathering. We had a lot of classes on physical education and gym as well as combat skills which I was learning fast and getting pretty good at.

I had never really been through a school system before. My Papa had paid a tutor to teach Karina and I. He didn't want his daughters to be illiterate. When I was with Klaus he had governesses and tutors for me as well but never in a classroom environment. It just seemed so alien and strange to me. I didn't really know anyone and I realized that I was quite the loner. I didn't have anyone to sit with during meal times and so I would sit by myself. The food wasn't that bad. A lot of green veges and wholewheat grains, organic juices and lean meats.

So I would sit by myself during lunch and write my own personal journal. It was mostly about Klaus. How I had missed him. I tried so hard to dream of him but I couldn't. I wondered if it was true that he had forgotten about me. They said that it was normal to have the loved ones and family members of Watchers have their memories wiped clean. I heard someone putting a food tray on my table and I looked across seeing Anthony sitting right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly at Anthony.

"I don't know anyone else here...plus you're my partner." Anthony said with a shrug. I hated that we were partners. I couldn't fix an appointment with The Director to talk to him about that, because he was always so darned busy. So I was stuck with Anthony The Original as my partner.

"That doesn't mean you can sit with me..." I stared at him. He didn't have food on his tray. Just bags of blood

I watched as he opened the bloodbag and slurped, his vampire features were out. I looked around seeing the other Watchers just staring at him, cringing as well. They all looked at him like he was some sort of a freak. Anthony finished his bloodbag and turned around giving all of them a wide smile, his fangs showing.

"You guys want to see it again?" He egged them on. All of them looked away, shuffling in their seats and continued eating.

"I don't think they like me here..." Anthony sighed, he then narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you ever going to apologize for sticking that dagger in my heart?"

"Apologize?" I stared at him in disbelief. That was sudden. "You were going to kill me. And you threathened my son."

"I wasn't, you know." He said and drank his blood. "I could never hurt you even if I wanted to." He breathed and looked at me. I saw that old tenderness that he used to have for me in his eyes just for a moment. "Guess we're stuck here."

"This is my purgatory. I was a powerhungry bitch like you said, so maybe I deserve it." I said to him.

Anthony laughed softly hearing that. "Purgatory huh?" He shook his head. "Maybe you're right Elly. It's my purgatory too, to be stuck here with you."

"If this is purgatory I wonder what hell's like." I muttered. I looked at Anthony curiously. "So how did you really get here?"

"I woke up and I was in some padded cell." Anthony started. "Some blonde lady came in and told me that I had two choices, either sleep forever with a dagger stuck in my heart or join The Watchers...so well I chose the later." Then he looked at me. "Maybe it was a bad choice now but it seemed pretty good then."

"At least you were given a choice." I told him. "They just took me away like that. Away from my family, my children, away from Klaus..."

"It's just Karma Elly..." Anthony said and looked at me. "You had my family taken away too. Guess The Watchers thought that maybe you should know how that feels."

I kept quiet and bit my apple. I stared at my journal. All I wrote were lines and lines of Elly & Klaus, Klaus & Elly and drew hearts all over the place. One of the Elder Watchers came to my table and I was surprised when she spoke to us.

"The Director wants to see you in his office." She said.

"Me?" I stared at her.

"The both of you." The Watcher said and looked at Anthony and then at me.

* * *

><p>We nodded and left the table following the Watcher as we went to the elevator. I was nervous. I wondered what was happening and why The Director wanted to see us. The lady led us to a glass door and we walked into the office. I was surprised seeing The Director dressed in a maroon hoodie with the word HARVARD emblazoned in front. Guessed even Watchers recruited from the Ivies.<p>

"Oh Hey.." The Director said and gave a smile. He really looked like a college kid in his hoodie and jeans. "It's Saturday right now and I'm not supposed to be here but an emergency propped up. Thus the casual homely attire," He said and looked down at his sweater.

"FYI, I did go to Harvard when it first started in the 1600s." The Director said with a smile.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Anthony said. I looked at Anthony strangely. He was calling the kid 'Sir'. _God...are you kidding me?_ Anthony was an Original. He was like a badass vampire, poetic but badass none the less. Why would he be brown nosing the kid?

"Yes." The Director sighed. He then looked at his Blackberry and read the mail. "Right...I just receive word from Upper Management that Klaus and his vampire and Lycanthrope entourage are going to crash some A list celebrity party downtown and I need you two to go down there and secure it."

"Klaus?" I stared at him. "You want me to go and stop my husband?"

"No...I don't want you to stop him, and Elly, he's not your husband anymore. Watchers don't have spouses." He shook his head at me. I only kept quiet.

"Management says that the bloodbath must happen but make sure these few people on the list survive." The Director took a Post It note and started to scribble the names down. He passed the note to Anthony who took it.

"We'll send a clean team once the massacre finishes and after Klaus has his fill." The Director then gave a smile.

"I thought you said, that we are the good guys..." I stared at The Director, shocked that he still wanted the massacre to happen.

"We are..." He nodded and looked at me. "We follow orders from Upper Management."

"But you're letting people die." I just wondered what being a good guy really was.

The Director shrugged. "People die anyway just make sure not the ones on the list."

Anthony looked at me and frowned. The Director looked at us, his eyes widening. I then realized that he wanted us to leave his office. "Any other questions?"

"Uh..." I stuttered

"No Sir," Anthony smiled at The Director. "No questions."

We turned and leave. "Oh and Elly..." The Director called me, I turned and looked at him. "Klaus will be there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do...Remember we're watching..." He said and gave a sly smile.

* * *

><p>I gave a frown and rolled my eyes. Anthony took my hand and dragged me to the elevator. He looked at me angrily. "You can't give him that attitude Elly. He's The Director."<p>

"Anthony, he's just a kid." I stressed.

"No Elly. He's not. He's the most powerful of the halflings, almost Archangel status. He takes orders direct from Michael."

"What?" I stared at Anthony in disbelief. Michael as in the Archangel Michael. Is this for real? "Where are you going with this Dan Brown crap?"

"It's not crap Elly. The Director is the Archangel Michael's representative on Earth. If he does a good job here he can ascend."

"I don't get you." I looked at him. I was confused.

"Ascend Elly. He can be one of the Archangels, not a halfling anymore, a real angel." Anthony told me. I only listened as Anthony continued

"The Director is much more powerful than even Klaus, the Lycanthropes, the Originals, all the supernaturals combined. I know he doesn't look it Elly but one word from Upper Management and he could summon the Apocalypse." Anthony said as the elevator went down.

The door opened and I was surprised to see another Watcher downstairs. He handed both us a bag each and I saw that it was from Barney's.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You need to dress for the party." The Watcher spoke. He also gave me a tiny ear piece. "This one has a tracking device too..."

"God..." I groaned. "I feel like a freaking spy..."

"Better." The Watcher smiled. "A spy with powers. Go and change, we don't have time."

I shook my head and walked into the changing room. I was wearing a little black dress. It was beautiful, the hem stopped at the middle of thighs and my decolletage was showing. I walked out and surprised that my face and hair was already made up. I turned and looked at Anthony. He was dressed in a suit and he looked really good. He just stared at me for a while and I looked away. It was just too awkward.

We were driven in a towncar and I breathed as I looked out the window. I was going to go where Klaus was. I was nervous. I wouldn't know how to react if I see him. Would he even recognize me? _Oh God..._What if I do something silly and hug him. What would The Director say or do?

"You look really pretty," Anthony said and looked at me. I didn't know why but his green eyes seemed to smoulder. I only let out a tired sigh. "I don't feel like going to this party."

"Don't worry I'm here..." Anthony told me and gave a tender smile. He took my hand and squeezed it. "We're partners Elly. I won't leave you hanging."

I looked out the sky and saw the stars. "There they are..." Anthony said with a soft laugh.

"Castor and Pollux remember. Do you see them Elly?" He asked me. I only gave a nod. Anthony had moved closer to me and I could feel his breath in my ear. It was strange that I felt comforted by his presence and he was still holding my hand.

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't really feel like partying that night, but the host was an A list celebrity that his alter ego, CEO of LUNE Global, Nicholas Smith was dating and he had to show up. He shook his head as his Lamborghini pulled over right in front of the club's back door. He hated the lights and cameras of the Paparazzi. Of course Tracey loved it. She was dating a very powerful, very rich man and she wanted it to be on the front pages of Hello. US magazine and People. Klaus didn't even know what he saw in Tracey Van Dyke. She was shallow, superficial and a horrible actress. Maybe it was her brown hair and blue eyes. He realized that he had been dating and sleeping with blue eyed brunettes for weeks now.<p>

Sometimes he felt empty. He didn't even know how to explain it. He had everything. He broke the curse. He was the Lycanthrope's Alpha. He was filthy rich, thanks to the billions in stock he owned in LUNE Global and he was the only Original left. He didn't know why but he couldn't seem to track his brother Elijah down. Every single search came empty. Klaus remembered that Elijah was alive somewhere out there. The emptiness throbbed inside him and he couldn't fill it with blood or alcohol or women. He probably needed a lobotomy or something. He wasn't quite sure. He walked into the club. It was dimly lit, romantic with candles. People were speaking softly and talking. The dance floor were playing some house music and the crowd was dancing.

He got himself a glass of bourbon and decided to stay away from the limelight. He saw Tracey downstairs with her girlfriends. Klaus saw that Tracey was dialling on her phone. His phone buzzed and he saw the ID. Klaus just threw it away. He wanted to be away from Tracey. She was whiney, needy and irritating. Klaus went to his own corner and watched the crowd like a hawk. And then he saw her. There she was dressed in a little black dress, as she walked in trying to snake through the crowd. Her hair flowed in waves and her make up was light yet it accentuated her features well. Her high cheek bones and stubborn chin. She looked like a goddess. And she was going to be his goddess. Klaus smiled to himself. He just saw his conquest for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

"Anthony where are you?" I asked him on the ear piece as I tried to make my way through the crowded dance floor. _God..._Everyone was pushing me. How could people enjoy being in a place like this?

"I'm at the other side, near the bar..." Anthony spoke.

"This place is so noisy I don't like it..." I told him, I heard him chuckled

"It's a club Elly it's suppose to be noisy. Didn't Klaus ever brought you to one?" Anthony asked.

I only kept quiet. I don't remember being in one. Klaus brought to balls in the past century. I breathed and then I felt someone grabbing my arm. I stared up at a pair of pale blue eyes. One that I had loved for so long.

"Hello there..." Klaus whispered almost huskily. He looked at me and smiled and I just stared at him, wondering if he knew me. If he recognized me.

"Do I know you?" I asked him softly. I wanted to cry but I was controlling myself. _Do I know him?_ Of course I do. He was my husband. The father of my two children. The man I had been obsessively and deeply in love with for so long.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't think we've met before..." He gave a charming smile. I breathed almost relieved but not really. I was quite sad to hear it. _He didn't know me..._

"Although I would love to get to know you better." Klaus said, his tone had gotten low and seductive. I felt myself trembling. "Tonight if possible..."

I didn't know why but his English accent suddenly seemed more pronounced and unfamiliar to me but still very, very sexy. Anthony had already adjusted to the American accent, that sometimes sound a little Bostonian or a little New York and he could even drawl perfectly like a Texan.

"I can't..." I said with a wince. The Director warned me not to do anything.

"Why?" Klaus asked me and moved closer. He was breathing me in. His head close to my neck My scent. He touched the strands of my hair. Klaus then looked up at me. "I know you..." He suddenly spoke and just stared at my face. His pale blue eyes searched mine.

"I know you from somewhere." Klaus said, his tone was almost fierce and determined.

"But we've just met..." I said and tried to push him away.

"You're lying." He said and breathed me in again. "I can tell from the rate of your heartbeat." Klaus whispered softly. "You're lying to me Sweetheart...Who are you?"

"Look I really don't know you." I snapped. Klaus was always so stubborn and he could never take no for an answer. It just reminded me of our early courtship days before marriage. How I was just a prize for him to win. I hated to be objectified and it was not going to happen again. I have a new life now. Maybe Isabella was right after all. My new life had begun.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I said and stared angrily at his face.

Klaus only shook his head and smiled. "You're not going to slip away this easily..."

I didn't know what happened but Klaus used his vampiric speed and pulled me to a quiet corner. "Let me go..." I told him weakly.

"Can't." Klaus said and caressed my cheek gently. "I feel like I've been waiting for you forever..." That was cheesy, romantic but cheesy. I had to roll my eyes. Maybe he used the same line on all his girls.

"I don't want to do this to you.." I cringed.

"Do what?" Klaus asked me as he moved to kiss me but I could not let it happen. "This..." I said and pushed him away.

I was surprised by my strength. Klaus fell back several feet and he was lying on the ground. He sat up and just stared at me in disbelief. Shocked, that me, a normal looking girl pushed an Original Lycanthrope away. _Whoah..._My Watcher powers were awesome. I was stronger than even Klaus. I was just smiling like a fool._ Not playing the victim anymore Sweetheart..._

"What are you?" Klaus asked me, a smile formed on his face. He sounded intrigued, fascinated even.

"Someone you don't want to know..." I told him and walked away.

"Elly..." I heard Anthony on my ear piece. "Where are you? I found the people on the list. They're alright. They're out of the club."

"I'm heading out." I told Anthony. I walked out of the club and there Anthony was, standing by the velvet ropes, on the red carpet, looking really handsome in a suit. I had to smile at him, remembering that Katerina would always swoon at men in suits. _Anyone even the ugly fat ones can look dashing in a suit Elly.. _But Anthony wasn't ugly far from it. He was so handsome almost beautiful.

"Hey..." He said and walked up to me. Anthony took my hand. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah...I think so," I said and gave a him a bright grin.

I turned around and I saw Klaus standing there at the club entrance, just staring at us. I saw the furious look in his eyes and his clenched jaw. He didn't like seeing me with another man. I didn't even think he recognize his brother. Then I saw Tracey Van Dyke, the horrible actress. She came out and Klaus just pulled her in his arms and kissed her. I only shook my head. I felt a slight twinge in my heart. _Forever Darling..._ I wondered if he knew that we were once soulmates. That we once belonged to each other. That we had been together for a thousand years.

I wasn't so sure myself. I had spent a millennium being in love with someone, giving everything up, letting myself be broken. For the first time, I was truly free. I had some other purpose. I wasn't defined as The Monster's Bride anymore. I was finally my own person and if Klaus really wanted me back, I supposed he had to prove himself worthy. Klaus pulled his lips away from the actress and his eyes just glared at me. I gave Klaus a smile and went into the car with Anthony.

"That was awkward..." Anthony quipped and shook his head as the town car drove off. "Do you think he recognizes us?" Anthony asked.

"I don't think so..." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"You're sleepy." Anthony smiled at me. "Yup..." I nodded. Anthony just pulled me in his arms and let me rest on his chest. I didn't really know what to do but I just let him hold me.


	47. Chapter 47 A huge blunder of things

_**Hey Guys…I've realized that my imagination has gone so wild beyond control that the story seemed to have gone off the track straight into crazy land, So it's more or less a big WTF moment. I'm trying to rectify things…Thus the chapter's title. Please be patient I know from the reviews that some of you guys are upset and confused and maybe you'll even stop reading altogether. Please don't. Please continue to read. Your reviews are important. I will fix this. It's like a computer bug in my brain. Sometimes I write things the way I see them like a show reel in my mind and my mind just went helter skelter up in the air. So this chap is just on Elly realizing that she wants out of The Watchers. But next chap, with the help of Powers That Be and TVD book plot line, Klaus gets pulled to hell. But of course his beloved crazy wife will try to get him back. So more Elly & Klaus to come. Sighsz I do love Anthony...but I'm an Elly/Klaus fan :)**_

Chapter Forty Seven. _A huge blunder of things..._

_Elly_

The Director gave us a week off. I didn't know what to do with it. A week off, after months of work. Wow. _Some freedom finally…_Anthony suggested that we should go for a picnic at Central Park and I agreed. I went to get coffee and muffins. But then I saw a woman sitting down in the Starbucks café, she was holding a blonde baby girl in her arms and I thought of Bella. My sweet daughter Bella and that made me bolt. I got into the car The Watchers had given me and drove south to Virginia. I left a voicemail on Anthony's cell telling him that I couldn't make it to the picnic and had urgent matters to attend to. He had called me several times but I didn't pick up the phone.

I arrived at the Gilbert house, the next afternoon only to discover that they've moved into a much bigger house that was next to the Lockwood estate. I didn't know what to expect really when I rang the bell but my sister was shocked to see me standing at her porch.

"Elly…" She spoke and it almost sounded like a gasp.

"Elena…" I called her and pulled her in for a hug. We pulled away and Elena just stared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you, to see my kids."

"Elly you're not supposed to be here. Isabella says…"

"Elena please…" I pleaded. "I drove 14 hours to get here…I just want to talk with you." I told her.

"Alright…" She sighed and reluctantly let me in. "Just this once Elly."

I walked in the large house seeing the framed photographs on the corridors. I saw one of Elena lying on the hospital bed carrying a new born baby. It looked like mine. It was Bella. I just stared at more photographs of Elena, Elijah, my daughter. Some photographs of a very pregnant Elena. I saw photographs of my daughter standing by her own and I wanted to cry. I miss that. I missed her first steps. And there was a photograph of Bella and a tray of cupcakes with candles in front of her. It was her first birthday and Elena and Elijah were there with her. They were all smiling happily, while I was probably in that dark, padded cell, alone and miserable without my family.

"Everyone thinks Isabella's mine Elly…" Elena said. She then stared at me. "Elijah has memories of being there at her birth when I had her. Her birth certificate states that I'm her mother and that she is my biological daughter. Even the DNA tests say so. That Isabella is my daughter. Mine and Elijah's."

"But she's my daughter." I argued with Elena. "You know it. I gave birth to her. I carried her for nine months. She's my child."

"Not anymore…" Elena shook her head.

"But what about your own child? You were pregnant Elena. You and Elijah have your own child." I asked Elena and she looked sad thinking about it.

"I lost the baby Elly…when everything froze during the battle, so did the baby and it couldn't come back to life. I had a miscarriage later…"

"I'm sorry Elena…" I told her. "I'm sorry about what happen and that you lost the baby. But I want my children back. You can't just take them away from me."

"Mommy…"

I heard a little girl's voice and I turned around staring at girl who looked about three or four, walking towards Elena. Has it even been that long? The last time I saw her she was still a six month old baby. She was beautiful, like a little angel, her long golden blonde hair flowed in waves down her shoulder and eyes that were so deep and blue. She had a heart shaped face, flushed pink cheeks and perfectly arched eyebrows and small cleft on her chin. I saw the dimples at the sides of her mouth, a light dusting of freckles on her button nose. She looked so much like Klaus or like Alexander did when he was a child.

"Mommy…" Bella walked towards Elena and Elena just lifted her up in her arms. "What is it Izzie Bear?" She smiled at my daughter. I just stared at the both of them, never feeling so out of place in all my life. It was as though I was intruding on an intimate moment between mother an child, except that she was my child. I was her mother.

"I saw a butterfly out the window." She said with delight. She then turned and looked at me, her big blue eyes staring at me. "Who is she Mommy?"

"She's a just an old friend of mine Izzie." Elena spoke and held her close, taking a step back from me, shielding Bella away from me.

"When is Daddy coming home?" My daughter asked Elena in that sweet little girl's voice. "Soon Izzie Bear soon."

_Her name is Bella not Izzie. It's Bella!_ I called her Bella when I was carrying her, when I felt her kicking me, when Klaus held his hand on my bump and laughed calling her, his sweet Isabella. I wanted to scream. _And she's my daughter Elena! Mine and Klaus'. Not yours._ _I don't care what the Watchers said or did_. She didn't even look like Elena or her husband. She had my eyes and everything of Klaus.

"Elly." Elena said and looked at me. "Maybe you should leave. My husband's coming back soon and so is Alexander and his fiancé."

"My son's engaged?" I just looked at Elena, surprised that Alexander had gotten engaged. She put Bella down and the little girl went to the living room and switched on the TV.

"Elly. He's not your son." Elena said and shook her head. "I know it's hard for you but you have to let it go. Things change."

"Elena why are you being like this?" I asked her. I didn't understand why she was being so cold to me. She wasn't being sympathetic or understanding at all. "You know the truth and yet you still cover it up. You're my sister Elena…"

"That was a long time ago Elly." Elena spoke and frowned. "I want you to leave me and my family alone. You can't just come here unannounced. In fact you can't come here anymore. We're happy now. I'm finally happy."

"There's no more vampire problems here in Mystic Falls. All my friends are safe. Even Elijah's settled. I deserve this Elly, after everything that you and Klaus had done. The curse and breaking it, my aunt's death. You kidnapped my brother and my friends. You stick a dagger in my husband's heart. And I lost my baby because of you. It was all your doing Eleanna."

"You know that I never meant to hurt you." I looked at my sister, suddenly feeling the pain and guilt that I had caused her to suffer. She was my sister and I would never want to hurt her.

"That was always your problem. You never meant to hurt me or anyone I love but in the end you did. Because it was always about you, Elly. You never spare a thought for others. Just what you and Klaus want. All this death and destruction. What the hell for Elly? So you can rule the world? And look where that got you." She said pointedly and folded her arms, her eyes glaring at me.

Elena looked flustered and angry. I had never seen her so angry before. "I gave up my life once to save you Elly and maybe I would do it again because you're my sister and I love you despite everything. But I'm not giving my daughter up. She's more important to me. You were the one who gave birth to Isabella. But I raised her. I'm her mother."

"Mommy…I'm hungry…" Bella came walking up to Elena.

"I know Baby…" Elena smiled. "Let's go and see what's in the kitchen."

"No!" I suddenly said and Elena turned to look at me. "No Elena…I'm Bella's mother." I told her furiously. I was not going to give my daughter up. She was mine. Mine and Klaus and I never agreed to give her up. "She's my daughter and I'm bringing her with me."

I went up to Elena and pulled Bella away from her. Elena screamed but I pushed my sister away. "Elly No…Let her go."

But I didn't care and carried Bella in my arms. She started crying and I ran as fast as I could to the front door. I was going to bring her to my car and get her away from Mystic Falls. Isabella was standing right at the porch when the door opened. _No…_ I stared at her in shock. What was she doing there? How did she know?

* * *

><p>"Elly let the girl go…" Isabella ordered.<p>

"She's my daughter." I told Isabella firmly. Isabella shook her head. "No she isn't Elly."

Elena came rushing to the front door and took my crying daughter in her arms. Bella was bawling badly and Elena was trying her best to comfort her. My sister only stared angrily at me while she held my daughter in her arms.

"Elena it's alright. I will handle this," Isabella told her. Elena gave a nod and stepped back into the house carrying Bella. My tears just fell seeing my daughter taken away from me.

"Elly…it's over. Your old life is done." Isabella spoke in that matronly tone of hers. "Please don't make it any harder than it already is."

"You took her away from me! You took everything away from me!" I cried furiously.

"You did it to yourself you know…" Isabella sighed and took my arm, pulling me with her.

"Let me go…" I struggled but Isabella's grip was hard as she dragged me with her. We got into the black Cadillac SUV with tinted windows. I saw The Director sitting inside. He saw me and shook his head. "I gave you a week off and you do this…making a huge blunder of things." He sighed tiredly.

"I just wanted to see my daughter." I said angrily.

"Look…" The Director spoke. "We had two options for you. One was Death and the other was to get you to join us." The Director looked Isabella who was seated next to him. "And almost everyone onboard wanted you dead…"

"Why didn't you just kill me then?" I asked him, my tears were flowing horribly. I just want it all to end. Everything was so painful. I lost everything. My son, my daughter, Klaus. I knew I had definitely lost my sister for good. Elena looked like she did not want to have anything to do with me.

"What good will it do?" The Director questioned me. "You'll probably be stuck somewhere in Hades…wasting your eternity away."

"It's better than being here…" I spoke and stared out the window. "I have nothing here. Nothing."

"You just don't get it do you?" The Director asked me. "Everyone is better off without you Elly. Your son is doing well in school and he's engaged now. Bella is in much better hands with your sister and her husband as parents. They are better role models than you and Klaus could ever be" The Director looked at me. I didn't know why but I wasn't affected by his words. I was just too numb by the pain.

"If you love them, just let them go… It's for the best Elly. You'll see that one day." He told me in that casual indifferent tone. I was so incensed hearing that.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I told The Director sharply.

The Director stared at me, shocked that I would say that. "If you love someone, you fight for them…" I said glaring angrily at him. "You never give up!"

I breathed in heavily remembering what Klaus had told me before. That he would burn every single village in the whole of Christendom to look for me. Because that was how much he loved me, he would never let me go. He would fight tooth and nail for me. Because I was worth fighting for or burning villages for or killing people for. It may sound twisted but Klaus was never a romantic at heart. He was savage, crazy, sadistic and cruel but it didn't matter to me. He was willing to fight for me. I would run and try to escape from him but Klaus would always find me. He would never give me up and I realized that I would never give him up too.

The Director shook his head and looked at Isabella. "Put her in solitary confinement for two weeks at least."

I was left in the dark padded cell for two weeks, although it was probably more than that. I had planned it in my mind, the first chance I got, I would go look for my husband. I would tell Klaus everything. I would make him remember me some how. There must be a way to jog his memory. There had to be. He knew my scent. He knew me from somewhere. He knew me. Even with the mindwipe that the Watchers did. Klaus knew me and I truly believed that he would still fight for me because I would fight to be with him.

Anthony looked worried when they finally let me out of the solitary. He gave a concerned smile and I only looked at him. "What happened Elly?" He asked me.

"They think they can beat me but they won't..." I muttered to myself. "I won't let them win."

"Just let it go Elly..." Anthony sighed.

"That's what they want you to think Anthony. You can't let them control you. We all have free will." I whispered to him "And maybe mine is to be the crazy, psychotic Monster's Bride of Klaus but that's my prerogative."


	48. Chapter 48 Soulless

Chapter Forty Eight. _Soulless_

_Elly._

Can one live without a heart? I didn't think so. You need your heart to pump the blood around you. Even vampires need their hearts. For what purpose I didn't know. How about without one's soul? Some people, witches for instance believed that vampires were soulless creatures. _And that is so untrue..._I hated such cliches. Like that of garlic and crosses and holy water. _Hah..._Klaus loved Italian food, so garlic is a must and he had worn the cross on himself during the Crusades. I knew Klaus had a soul. I had seen it everytime I looked into his pale blue eyes. It was there, tortured and broken and beautiful. But there it was, his soul. Wild and savage just like he was. My beautiful monster. I was sure his soul was screaming inside and he would probably wonder why, because mine was screaming too being separated from him. I had never been away and apart from Klaus this long and I could not take anymore. Protocol be damned.

I knew that The Director had sent a team of Watchers to work covertly in LUNE Global. I managed to spike the drinks of the woman The Director sent and took her staff pass instead. She was probably passed out drunk somewhere. There was one problem though. The woman was a five foot two blonde and I was at least seven inches taller. I had to go find a wig and prayed that the security ground wasn't too alert. I wondered if The _Egregoi_ would find out. Of course they would, who was I kidding? But I had at least a few hours before they realized that something was up.

So there I was standing in front of LUNE Tower. I stared at the huge stone statue of Atlas with the World on his shoulder that was in front of the building.I breathed deeply and walked confidently in. The security looked at my pass and they let me through. I was relieved and walked up to the elevator pressing the 95th floor, smiling to myself. I was going to meet Klaus. I was going to see him after so long.

I walked down the carpeted floor and there she was, Klaus' bitchy PA. She was beautiful and she reminded me a little of Greta Martin, light toffee colored complexion and such exquisite features. Her hair was cropped short to suit the elfin features. She could have been a model with her height and willowy figure.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" The PA asked me in that catty tone of hers.

"I'm here to see Klaus...I mean Nicholas..." I corrected myself

"Do you have an appointment because Mr Smith is very busy this morning." She said and gave a terse smile. _No...I don't have an appointment_. I'm his wife Goddamn it. Why would I need a fucking appointment?

"I don't have one..." I breathed and frowned at her

"Then I suggest you make one..." The PA told me and rolled her eyes. Her phone rang and she went to anwer it. "LUNE Global, Nicholas Smith's office."

I was irritated by her attitude and I just moved towards Klaus' office. I pushed the door open and walked in. Klaus was there, his back facing me. He was staring out the window again, leaning his head against the glass panel. He seemed so sad, so alone. He heard my footsteps and turned and looked at me just standing there in his office.

"Excuse me..." The PA called me in an imperious tone. She rushed in and held my arm. "You can't just go in here!"

"Niklaus..." I called him, my heart was beating thunderously as I just looked at him. I took off the blonde wig and let my real dark hair flowed. He looked so handsome in his darkblue pinstriped suit with the light blue shirt underneath and the dark blue tie. His curly blonde hair was short and gelled back. He didn't have the long sideburns anymore. Klaus gazed at me, like he knew me from somewhere and tried to remember where it was and then I saw it that glint in his eyes and a smile formed on his face.

"Sir...I'm sorry..." His PA flustered. "She doesn't have an appointment."

"No..." Klaus uttered and just stared at me. "I can call security." The PA told him.

"Leave us please Suzanne..." Klaus spoke. She looked at me and then at Klaus. "Sir are you sure?"

"You know I hate to repeat myself." Klaus almost snapped. Eyes glaring angrily at his PA. The girl looked at him and nodded timidly before turning to leave and closed the door behind her.

Klaus smiled and walked towards me. "You're the girl from the club..." He said smoothly and just studied me with his eyes.

He gave a nod and circled me. "Ah yes. I remember you...I tried to kiss you but you pushed me away."

Klaus then leaned and I could feel his breath on my face. "How is that possible Sweetheart? How is it possible that you could push me away?" He asked me in that low seductive tone.

"Niklaus..." I breathed.

"You know my name..." Klaus said and looked at me and gave a sexy grin.

"I know everything about you..." I said with a smile. "I know you have three brothers and three sisters. And that you were born in the fifth century in Eastern Europe, Romania more specifically. You're one of The Original vampires, but you're also half Lycanthrope..."

Klaus moved away when he heard that and glared angrily at me. "Who sent you!" He demanded. "Is it Elijah? Is he trying to play his mind games with me?"

"No Darling..." I said and held his hand. "No one sent me..."

Klaus pulled his hand away from me and pointed to the door. "You better leave. Leave! Before I kill you!"

"No Niklaus...Please. Listen to me..." I spoke urgently. "You know me. You know who I am. Remember? You told me that in the club. You can smell my scent. You know me Niklaus."

He just stared at me hesitantly. "You know me..." I told him. "You loved me."

Klaus only shook his head, hearing that and gave a bitter laugh. "Love? I don't love anyone. Love is nothing to me. And I am not weak! I do not love and I do not care! I never have!"

I started crying. To hear that from him, it was just too heartbreaking. I knew that I had to do something drastic. I saw the silver letter opener that was on his desk and I ran towards it. I took it in my hands and sliced my wrist. My blood dripped on the carpet. Seeing it, Klaus' vampiric features came out. His eyes turning black and red, the black veins underneath his eyes and his fangs showed. He rushed towards me and just stared at my face as I brought my blood dripped wrist up to his eye level.

"Do you really have a death wish?" Klaus asked me with a bemused smile.

"I don't care anymore..." I said in a resigned tone.. "I've been dead without you Klaus. Maybe you should just end this. If anyone is going to kill me, it should be you."

Klaus pulled me closer and took my wrist and then he brought it to his mouth he latched on it and I felt him sucking the blood out. He then gasped and looked at me, staring at my face. I moved closer towards him, tentative at first. I touched his face gently and then I kissed his lips. It was soft and gentle at first. Klaus wrapped me in his arms and I felt the kiss deepened. I smiled. I had missed it so much. I missed him so much. He kissed me fiercely and hungrily. My hands were on his chest and my fingers found the buttons on his shirt and played with them.

I felt Klaus' hands roaming my back and cupping my butt and he pressed me close to him, I could feel the growing desire in his pants. I sighed as I kissed him deeply letting my tongue played with his. Just one time. _One last time. Please...I swear I let him go. I will. I really will. I'll give him up. _Who am I kidding? I could never give Klaus up. I pulled his jacket off and and his pants down and Klaus had hiked my skirt up. _God..._It was just so scandalous doing it in his office in the middle of the morning. I didn't care and neither did Klaus. I felt the tip of his manhood and he entered me. I moaned feeling him enter inch by inch and then he started to move and thrust inside me.

I closed my eyes in pleasure and whimpered softly feeling him moving within me. I opened my eyes and stared at Klaus, seeing his pale blue eyes. They looked so sad and I didn't want him to be sad. I touched his face gently with my hand. I then arched my body and turned my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. He moved down and I felt him nuzzling my neck before his fangs pierced and blood flowed into his mouth. He rocked himself inside me and I could feel my orgasm coming close.

"Forever Niklaus..." I whispered inaudibly. "Body and soul forever..." I closed my eyes. I felt myself getting weak and dizzy from the blood loss and as always, my world turned dark.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was relieved that I was still in his office. I was lying on the black leather sofa, naked. I immediately sat up and saw that it was already night. Klaus was standing by the window, shirtless staring out the Manhattan skyline, a glass of bourbon in his hands. I found my skirt that was on the floor and wore it along with Klaus' pinstriped jacket that was next to it.<p>

"You left me centuries ago..." He spoke as he looked out the window. Klaus didn't even turn to look at me. "I remember it now. I remember who you are and how I know you. You were my wife. I thought you had left my memory for good."

"But I came back..." I told him as I went up to him. "Niklaus I did."

"I survived this long without you, you know..." Klaus muttered. I held his hand and he just pulled away. He turned and stared angrily at me. "I told you didn't I that night you left? Before you plunged into the river with your sister. That love was a vampire's greatest weakness."

"You did." I nodded and looked at him. "But I don't believe that. I never believed it. Your love for me was what drives you. It made you strong!"

"Such lies Eleanna!" Klaus screamed in anger. "Love makes one weak. And I will never be weak again!"

"Niklaus listen to me..." I cried and held his face. He turned away but my new found strength managed to keep him in place. "We have been together for ten centuries." I told him as I stared into his eyes, seeing the agony that his soul was in.

"We love each other Klaus for so long. It wasn't perfect. Far from it. It was horrible and destructive and crazy. But we loved each other. I fight you constantly and you can be abusive and you were unfaithful many times but you love me and I love you. You would never let me go...everytime I run away, you would find me." The tears just streamed down my face. I was desperate. I looked at him And I saw the pained look in his eyes as he seemed to struggle with his emotions as well.

"We went through so much together. A thousand years Niklaus. A thousand fucking years I have loved you and you me. And we have two children. Two beautiful children, Alexander and Isabella. You probably won't remember them but you loved them too Klaus. And maybe I deserve this to have you taken from me and my children taken from me. But I can't take it anymore. I rather be dead than go through this hell..."

I broke down into sobs. It was just too much. I stared at him but he didn't say anything. In fact he was just quiet. Too quiet. So quiet and still like a statue. Klaus didn't even move.

"Klaus..." I called him but there was no response._ No! No! Not again_. He was frozen again. I stepped back and tried to push him but he was standing there, stuck to the ground, frozen in time. I closed my eyes for a while and leaned to kiss his lips, maybe for the last time before I would be taken. Snatched away from him like before.

"I love you Niklaus..." I told him softly. "Forever..."

* * *

><p>Then the doors opened with a loud bang and the commandoes came crashing in, some from the windows. The Apache helicopters were flying outside. I saw The Director walking in with some Watchers dressed in suits. He looked at me angrily.<p>

"Now you really did it Elly! Now you've really pissed me off..." The Director told me, his brown eyes blazing.

"Someone take her away please..." The Director ordered. The commandoes came and dragged me with them

"We have to do another mindwipe. We can't have Klaus remembering this...Go in deep this time." The Director said furiously to his men. He had his hands on his hips as he just stared at the clothes strewn on the floor.

The Director shook his head. "We cannot have an evil baddie who's still in love with his wife."

"No!" I screamed. "No! Leave him alone!" I cried, kicking and screaming as they dragged me away. I struggled and thrashed about. _No...not another mindwipe. Please no!_ Klaus has to remember me. He just has to. I watched as the doors closed. Last thing I saw was some commandoes standing in front of Klaus carrying what looked like syringe and they were jabbing it at the back of Klaus' neck.

I felt empty afterwards. Soulless, heartless. Nothing. I just sat there, staring at the thick padded floor and the thick padded walls. It was a windowless room and they only had the light on when it was meal times. Sometimes I just didn't want to eat. Maybe I'd starve myself somehow. 4 months of solitary confinement that was what The Director had ordered. _Oh..._I didn't care. Give me a year or a decade. It doesn't matter. I'm already dead inside. I hummed that tune again that Klaus would hum. Something to keep my mind off crazy, suicidal and dark thoughts and it kept me company. Something of Klaus that I could bring with me since all my dreams were empty canvases. The _Egregoi _probably controlled that too. They seemed to control everything. _Hah..._how is that a good a thing? Where is the free will that we hear so much about?

The door opened and I was suprised that it was Anthony standing there, dressed in a suit. I wondered what he wanted and what The Director had told him to do.

"Elly..." He called me. I looked up and stared at him. "You're free to go..." Anthony walked in and pulled me up. But I was just so weak from the self imposed starvation that I fell limp into his arms and Anthony carried me up. I smiled seeing his handsome face. Anthony looked so worried as he stared at me and then I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up days later, surprised that I was on some bed in what looked like a loft apartment in the warehouse district. The glass windows were almost as high as the ceiling. I sat up on the bed and looked around. Seeing the piles of book that was neatly stacked. A kayak with the paddle hanging on securedly right beneath the ceiling and mountain bike near the wall. A fluffy white cat with blue eyes came up to me and I smiled at it. It meowed.<p>

"Hey..." Anthony smiled at me as he walked towards the bed, carrying two mugs of coffee. He handed me one and I thanked him. It smelled really good and I sipped it slowly.

"Where am I?" I asked Anthony.

"My apartment in Soho." Anthony smiled. He looked so handsome with his chiseled features and green eyes. Any girl would have been lucky to wake up in his bed, any girl except me I guess.

The cat purred and I scratched its head as it just sat on the bed. "I named her Elly," Anthony said.

"You name your cat after me." I smiled at him and shook my head. That was sweet of him, but it was Anthony. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"She reminds me of you, sweet and feisty. She bites and scratches sometimes and her claws are sharp." Anthony spoke and chuckled softly .

"Anthony what am I doing here?" I asked and breathed. "I thought we're supposed to be in The Office.

"Elly. They let you go."

"What?" I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not a Watcher anymore. The Director decided that it would be best to let you out in the wild. Let you leave the reservation, so to speak. Too much of a liability that's what he said about you," Anthony informed me. "I think he was sick of cleaning up after you."

"So I'm free?" I stared at Anthony, a smile growing on my face. He nodded. "Oh My God!" I covered my mouth.

"But things are still the same Elly. You won't get your kids back and no one will really remember you." I was saddened by that but at least I was free. I guessed. I could work with the rest. Fight for custody or something.

"What about you? Did they let you out?" I asked Anthony.

"Nah..." Anthony sighed. "I got promoted."

"You did?" I stared at Anthony and he nodded. "Yup. I'm like an Elder now or something. They made me be the CEO of LUNE. So that's my new cover."

"Wait a minute." I said and looked at Anthony. "But Klaus is the CEO..."

Anthony looked at me and I could tell he was hiding something. "Anthony what is it?" I asked.

He breathed and hesitated. Anthony looked away and I hated what he was hiding. I grabbed his arm. "Anthony tell me."

"Elly. They banished Klaus. The witches. They were angry with him. He killed one of them. They got together and had some Civil War ghosts in Gettysburg attack him..."

"Anthony! What did they do to him?" I demanded. My heart was beating fast in anxiety and fear.

"He's in hell Elly. Klaus is in hell now. The ghosts dragged him down to hell."

"No.." I uttered. "He can't be dead." I shook my head. "No!" I screamed. I got out of bed and started finding anything I could get my hands on and started throwing things away. There were some vases and ornament. And the glass in the window shattered as I threw things across the room. Anthony only watched.

"NO!" I roared in agony.

I was in a whirl. The pain was too much. Klaus is dead. I couldn't take it. How could it be possible that he is in hell? That he left me. I need to find something that I can burn. I needed to burn everything down. I looked around and saw the lighter and the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. I didn't even know that Anthony smoked. I ran towards it but Anthony chased after me and caught me in his grasp.

"Elly stop." Anthony said and pulled me in his arms."Stop it!"

"No!" I screamed and found myself beating Anthony off. "Let go of me!" I hollered. "Let me go!"

"Elly please..." Anthony pleaded as I struggled in his arms. "Leave me alone!" I shouted and sobbed and beat at him. "Just leave me alone."

He didn't of course. Anthony held me in his arms as I cried, wetting his T shirt with my tears. We probably sat there for hours but Anthony never even moved much. He just held me, stroking my back gently and running his fingers through my hair as I mourned for my husband. I found myself humming that tune again. It sounded so sad and haunting. Just like me. Sad, alone, haunted by Klaus.

"Did you know that I saw you on the staircase that day?" Anthony asked me. I just kept quiet not knowing what he was referring to. "That first day in your house, when we came to ask for Karina's hand."

I listened and hummed the tune softly. "I saw your eyes just watching things from the stairs and then they were gone. Niklaus wanted to go out for some fresh air but he returned moments later with you. The way he was holding you, it was as if you had already belonged to him."

I then heard Anthony sighed sadly. "Maybe you always did Elly...maybe you always belonged to Klaus even from that first day. I never had a chance with you."

"Is this why The Director let me go?" I asked Anthony after the long silence. "Because Klaus was gone."

"Yes. He said that both of you just couldn't be together. Which was why he took you in the first place. Now that Klaus is gone, you won't be much of threat. But with the both of you together, The Director knew that there would just be too much trouble."

"Tell The Director that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore, because I'm leaving too..." I told Anthony and got up.

"Elly...What are you talking about?" Anthony asked and stared at me.

"I can't leave him there all alone Anthony. Klaus once told that he'll only survive in hell if I was there with him." I said and gave Anthony a smile. His eyes just widened in disbelief as he stared at me. I would crawl through the deepest pit in hell if I had to, to get to Klaus. I didn't care. Nothing would keep away me from Klaus. Not the_ Egregoi_ or The Director or even Hades himself.


	49. Chapter 49 Drag me to hell

**_Hi…Thanx so much for sticking with the story and for your kind reviews and kind words. I really truly appreciate it. Okay. Many of you seem not to like Elena after the last few chaps & I didn't want it to be that way. I just think she has her reasons to be cold to Elly. Elly is like that crazy younger sister who caused nothing but trouble but you love her just the same. Plus I think Elena's afraid to lose Bella, especially after raising her as her own so it's just her protective maternal instincts rearing up. About the Egregoi (some watcher organization inspired by the film Adjustment Bureau) I actually am quite fond of Eli/The Director. I pictured a cross between Andrew Garfield & Joseph Gordon Levitt when I wrote him, boyish, charming, tech savvy and idealistic._**

Chapter Forty Nine _Drag me to hell_

_Elly_

I was back in Mystic Falls again driving the Range Rover through the town's square. What is it about this town? It just seemed to pull everyone back in. Just when you thought you left the place for good, you find yourself on a road, driving there. But Klaus was right. It was charming, quaint place with its beech and dogwood trees and the easy Southern hospitality of the townsfolk. People care for each other. Mystic Falls had always been a tight knit community. The Founding families had made sure of that. I saw the thickets of vervain that Mayor Carol Lockwood had asked the town council to grow. There was no longer a scourge of vampires. The casualty count of people dying from so called animal attacks had been reduced to zero for the last three years.

Anthony was furious with me when I told him that I was going to get Klaus. He had tried to stop me from going but I didn't care. Nothing was keeping me away from my husband. Nothing and no one.

"Elly. It's dangerous!" Anthony had roared. "You cannot go down there. No one goes there and comes back up. It's never been done before. You'll be stuck there. In hell, the Underworld. If you go in there Elly, you'll never return."

"I don't care Anthony!" I argued heatedly. "Klaus is there. I can't leave him there. I just can't. Okay!"

"Elly please. Think things through..." Anthony held both my arms, and pleaded with me, his forest green eyes staring at mine. "I know you're angry and upset. You're in mourning. This is normal Elly. This happens when you lose someone. You will come through. You will get over this."

"I will never get over this!" I said sharply and pulled myself away from him. "How can you get over a thousand year old marriage? Tell me!"

I walked to the door but Anthony had gotten there, thanks to his vampiric speed, and blocked my way. He just held me and looked at me tenderly.

Anthony sighed loudly and shook his head. "Eleanna, listen to me. I know you want to make it seem that you never give up, that you still want to fight. But this is a fight that you will lose. Your life, even your soul is in jeopardy if you go down there."

"Klaus told me once he would fight the devil for my soul and it is the same for me..." I said softly and stared at Anthony, my tears still flowed.

"What about your children Elly?" Anthony asked me. "They need their mother."

"They don't even remember me Anthony," I wept softly. "The Watchers took them away. They're Elena's now."

Anthony breathed and looked at me for a while. "I could put in a word for you Elly. I could argue with senior management, with The Director even. What happened can be undone. You might be able to get your children back."

I thought about it for a while. I could have my precious Alexander back and my sweet, angelic Bella and then I thought of my sister. Could I really do it to Elena? Take another child away from her. I saw how protective she was with my daughter. Elena loved Bella deeply like she would her own child. I love my sister so much. Maybe even more than I do Klaus. And I really wanted her to be happy.

Oh God..._Decisions...Decisions... No. _I couldn't leave Klaus down there. I just couldn't. Maybe I'm a really horrible mother, choosing to fight for Klaus than for my own children. But I knew that they were alright. They were happy and loved and safe. But Klaus. He was down there, stuck in hell. Probably being tortured and in the worst pain for all the crimes and sins he had committed. I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't. The thought of my beloved husband in intense pain just shot through me. I hope my children would forgive me one day.

"Anthony..." I said and stared at his face. He was still standing there leaning against his front door, blocking me. "Let me go please..."

"I can't Elly...I know what lies down there. I can't put you in harm's way. I just can't." Anthony spoke in a broken voice.

"Anthony please...if you ever cared for me. Do this." I pleaded with him. "You have to let me go. I belong to him, you know that and I need to be with him."

"Even if you could lose your soul and be stuck in hell forever?" Anthony asked me. I looked up at Anthony and nodded. "I love Niklaus. I would do anything for him, risk anything to be with him."

"You're such a silly girl, do you know that?" He sighed sadly and shook his head. I only gave a sad smile and pushed him gently away. I moved and gave a small chaste kiss on Anthony lips. He groaned and took a step back before bending down and kissing my forehead firmly.

"And maybe I'm a fool for loving you Elly but I don't care." Anthony said and just stared at me.

"You deserved someone better you know," I told him. "I'm cursed."

"I know.." He sighed. Anthony then gently caressed my cheek and touched my hair. "But you don't choose who you love Elly."

* * *

><p>I stopped the Range Rover right in front of the Bennet house. I had to see Bonnie. She probably knew of a way to open some hell portal or something. Strange that the witch was my only hope. It always seemed that way I guessed. If all else fails, just go find a witch. I walked down the front yard surprised that my daughter was there, kneeling by the flower bed. My heart ached seeing Bella. She looked so pretty in her little blue sundress and her wavy blonde hair tied into two pony tails.<p>

"Hello..." I said to her as I walked nearer. Bella turned and looked at me. Her blue eyes studying mine. She recognized me. "You're Mommy's crazy friend."

"Guess I am..." I sighed and smiled at my daughter. I looked around wondering if Elena was there.

"Is your Mommy here?" I asked Bella. She only shook her head. "Mommy and Daddy went to Atlanta. I'm here with Alex, Uncle Jeremy and Auntie Bonnie."

"Alexander is here?" I felt the tears in my eyes. My son. My precious son. I heard conversations and some people were walking out of the door into the front porch. I smiled seeing Alexander, He looked so different, much older. Tall, handsome like his father. He was walking out with Jeremy Gilbert and both of them were carrying a bottle of beer in their hands.

"Oh Hey," Jeremy smiled warmly at me. "Can I help you?

Alexander looked at me and smiled too, then I saw an expression on his face, like he probably recognized me. I wiped the tears away hurriedly and walked up the porch. Bella ran up towards Alexander and he bent down to carry her in his arms, swaying her away. "Where's the fire Izzie Bear?"

"No fire..." She shook her head. Alexander only chuckled and started to tickle her. "Then you shouldn't be running."

"I'm looking for Bonnie actually." I said to Jeremy. He looked at me and gave a nod. "My wife's inside baking. I'll go and get her. Are you an old friend of hers?"

"Sort of. I need her help with something." I just watched seeing Alexander tickling Bella and she was laughing gaily.

"Right..." Jeremy said and smiled. He went back in the house and called for Bonnie. "Honey. You have a visitor."

I walked towards my two children, smiling to myself, seeing how happy and settled they looked. "Is she your sister?" I asked my son.

"Yup." Alexander nodded. "Aren't you Izzie Bear?" He asked Bella who nodded and laughed.

Alexander looked at me and gave a smile. "Actually she's my cousin. My uncle's daughter. But my uncle adopted me so I guess that makes Izzie my sister too..." Alexander then looked closely at me.

"Do you live around here?" He asked me. I gave a nod and smiled at him. "A few years back."

"Ah..." Alexander smiled. "I thought you look familiar. Maybe I've seen you in school before. You went to Mystic Falls High right?"

I only smiled back at my son, wishing that I could tell him everything. _No Baby. I didn't go to Mystic Falls High. I look familiar to you because I'm your mother Alex. I gave birth to you and raised you. I love you so much Alexander. Even if you don't remember that and if you don't remember me. I love you and your sister so very much. Your father too Alex, he loves the both of you so very much, even if he doesn't remember._

Bonnie came out and I was surprised seeing the big pregnant bump on her. I wondered if being pregnant would hinder her from performing her spells. She looked at me closely and I saw the surprised look on her face. "Eleanna..."

She knew me. Bonnie knew me. How the hell would she know me? Bonnie took my hand and pulled me in the house leaving her husband, Alexander and Bella outside. She walked into her kitchen and I followed her.

"You remember me?" I stared at Bonnie. She gave a nod and frowned at me. "You're not supposed to be here..."

"I know..." I sighed. "Look Bonnie I'm not here to cause trouble. I won't even try to take my children away. I need your help."

"I don't know if it's a good idea Elly..." She said hesitantly and looked away

"Bonnie please. Klaus is in hell..." I started.

"Where he should be." Bonnie said sharply and shot me an angry look. "I'm not helping you to bring him back." She folded her arms angrily.

"Bonnie I need you to help bring me in there."

"What?" Bonnie stared at me, horrified. She could not believe the words that just came out from my mouth.

"I need your help to bring me into hell." I said and looked at her.

"Are you insane Elly?" Bonnie asked me. "I can't do that!"

"Bonnie please. I can't leave him alone there. I love him...the same way you love Jeremy, the same way Elena loves Elijah. Maybe even more than that." I was desperate but I didn't really care. I'd probably even sell my soul to get to Klaus. "Bonnie please...I beg you."

"God..." Bonnie breathed and shook her head. She just stared at me and sighed. "You really are crazy Elly."

* * *

><p>We drove to Gettysburg field later that night and Bonnie took her grimoire along with her. I carried the large dark brown doctor's bag that contained candles, herbs, many precious stones and other ingredients needed to perform the portal opening spell. I stood by and watched as Bonnie took a large bottle containing some dark powder and used it draw circle and a pentagrams.<p>

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Graveyard dirt mixed with witches' blood," She replied. Bonnie drew some symbols in the ground and then started chanting. In some dead language. The candles suddenly lighted by themselves and then a circle of fire surround us. The wind blew slightly and trees swayed, its leaves rustling. The wind grew stronger, tree branches whipped and my hair blew about wildly. Bonnie stopped chanting and then looked at me.

"I need your blood Elly. The Spirits need your blood."

I nodded at Bonnie and walked towards her. She took a thin silver dagger, one that looked so much like the one I had used on The Orginals. Bonnie sliced my wrist and let the blood flowed into a small wooden bowl. She closed her eyes and I saw that she looked somewhat troubled. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Elly. The Spirits say that your blood is tainted. They don't want it."

My face fell hearing that. Again with the tainted, impure blood of mine. What is with these Spirits? Doesn't everyone have a form of darkness in them, no matter how small it is? Nothing could satisfy them.

"We can't continue Elly. The blood is the most important part of the ritual." Bonnie spoke. "Without that, it's useless and the portal won't open."

I wanted to scream in agony. I had lost Klaus forever. I truly had. He was somewhere in the deepest bowels of hell and I was there right on Earth. On a field where many thousands patriots and brave men died a hundred fifty years ago.

"You can use mine."

I was surprised to hear her voice. How did she even get there? I turned around and there was Elena walking towards us dressed in her jeans and long flowing white top.

"Elena…" Bonnie turned and stared at my sister in shock. "What are you doing here?" I asked my sister. Elena rushed to me and pulled me in for a hug. I cried in her arms, I thought I had lost her for good. We pulled away and she looked at me.

"Anthony came to tell me." Elena explained. "He told me of your plans to go down there and that there was no stopping you because we all know how stubborn you are…"

Elena breathed and gently touched my face. "I'm so sorry Elly. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't want to hurt you…I guess I was afraid." I saw the tears in her eyes. "I didn't want you to take Bella away from me…but I know now that I had no right. She is your daughter Elly. I know what its like to lose a child. I shouldn't make you lose yours."

"No..." I cried and shook my head. "You were right Elena, all I ever did was to cause trouble and hurt you. I was so selfish…I'm sorry Elena. I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry you lost the baby. I really am..." I sobbed and Elena held me close to her.

"I'm a horrible sister. I know you must hate me now." I said to her.

"Silly Elly..." Elena cooed and stroked my hair. "I could never hate you. I love you Elly. You're my sister. You'll always be my sister. You're one half of me." I looked at my sister and smiled, tears still streaming down my cheeks. She would always be my hero.

"Bonnie…use my blood." Elena said and Bonnie looked at her bestfriend doubtfully. "Elena if I take your blood. They'll drag you down too."

"I don't care." She spoke firmly and shook her head. "I can't let my sister go down there by herself."

"Elena No!" I was horrified. Not my sister. The idea of Elena trapped in hell because of me was just something that I could never forgive myself. I could not risk it. She was too important to me. "Elena. You don't have to do this."

"It's going to be alright Elly." Elena looked at me and smiled bravely. "We'll be fine down there. Anthony told me what to expect and what to avoid."

"Elena are you sure?" Bonnie asked her. She nodded confidently. "Trust me Bonnie. I know what I'm doing."

"What about Elijah?" I asked my sister. Elena looked at me hesitantly. "He'll understand Elly. He'll understand why I have to do this."

She didn't even inform her husband. I knew Elijah would come for my head, once he found out that I had dragged his wife to hell along with me, just to be reunited with my crazy, cruel husband. I had a feeling that it would just not end well. Bonnie sliced Elena's wrist and I winced seeing the blood dripped into the bowl. Bonnie then took the bowl of blood as offering and started her chants again. Elena held my hand tight and we just watched as large, thick walls of fog appeared from the trees. I heard the sound of horses and the march of soldiers. We turned and there they were. The spirits of Gettysburg dressed in their grey Confederate uniforms or the blue ones of the Union army.

"I'm scared Elena…" I whispered to my sister. I really was. I wondered what hell was like, with the burning flames and souls screaming for mercy. And what if we were really trapped down there.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Elena told me with a reassuring smile. "I'm here with you. I won't leave you alone there okay?"

Two soldiers, cavalrymen came charging to us in their horses. They hoisted us up, and we sat on one horse each. I just held my sister's hand as we rode into the mist going straight into hell. I turned to look at Bonnie and she stood there and looked at us and then I saw someone else running. It was Elijah. He screamed for his wife.

"Elena! No!"

I saw Elijah running towards us. He had realized that Elena had gone and what she was about to do. Elijah ran as fast as he could after us but he could never catch us. We rode away into the mists and darkness, with speeds faster than that of jet planes.

* * *

><p>The Director was resting in his office enjoying the peace and quiet after such a hectic week. It had been a busy week so far. The <em>Egregoi<em> finally took over LUNE Global and now the new age would begin. Eli smiled to himself. Michael would be pleased with his work. Klaus was finally where he belonged, in hell where he would no longer be able to create trouble. Eli's domain on Earth would be more peaceful place without the menace of the Originals, Lycanthropes and other supernaturalsa battling for power and supremacy. He had finally brought some sort of order in the earthly realm.

He had roped in the wild ones and he could now begin to manage things as The Director in an orderly, efficient and streamline manner. Eli switched on his plasma screen TV and watched the news on CNN. The news ticker at the bottom of the screen, was broadcasting nothing but good news. Economic recovery was in order with unemployment figures falling. An oil spill in the northern Atlantic had been contained, greenhouse gases had been lowered and the polar bears were no longer on the endangered list.

Eli leaned back on the large leather swirvel chair and stared at the small basketball hoop. He smiled and took the baseball sized orange rubber ball that was inside one of the drawers of his large mahogany desk. He aimed the ball and threw it, hoping to get it inside the hoop. He could tell from the projectile that he would miss. Eli smirked seeing that and used his God given powers as The Director, moving the ball telekinetically so that it would fall through, inside the hoop. _What's the use of powers if you don't use them…_

He heard a knock on the door and Isabella walked in. Eli wondered what news she had for him. He could tell from the look on her face, that whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Sir, we have a problem," Isabella told him. She looked very serious as she said that.

"We always do…" Eli let out a tired sigh. So much for some peace and quiet. Back to work again. "What is it, this time?"

"The portal to the Underworld has just been opened at Gettysburg," Isabella informed him.

"The witches again?" Eli shook his head and groaned._ Blasted witches, never one to follow instructions_. He had already warned the covens not to do such a thing. It was too risky and he knew Hades wouldn't want any stow aways sneaking in or any hellhounds escaping. That would be dangerous, not to mention a hell of mess to clean up. Pun intended.

"It was Elly Sir. She got a witch to open the portal." Isabella breathed. "The Bennet witch."

"What?" Eli stared at her in disbelief. "That's not possible. They need a blood offering and we all know that hers is tainted..." He then drifted on and realized that the situation could be more dire.

"Her sister Sir, she offered her blood."

Eli was shell shocked hearing that. He stared into space for a while. _No._ Not his own mother. He had to do something. Eli took his office phone and almost snapped at his PA. "Get me Hades. Tell him it's urgent and that it's an emergency. I don't want to be put on hold again."

He immediately got up and put on his jacket, taking his briefcase with him and heading towards the door. "You're going there?" Isabella asked him.

"I don't have a choice. My mother's going to put herself in harm's way all because of her crazy sister…" Eli gritted as he thought of Elly and all the trouble she had caused.

"You could just send a team of Elders. That would suffice. It is a very long trip down." Isabella said and looked at him.

"She is my mother," Eli sighed as he thought of Elena Gilbert/Karina Petrova. He had worked so hard to ensure that she could have some peace in her life after everything that had happened. "I have to go and get her myself. No matter the distance or the costs. That woman gave me life."


	50. Chapter 50 Only if I'm there with you

Chapter Fifty. _Only if I'm there with you..._

_Elly_

Hell wasn't all the fire and brimstone that I had imagined it to be. It was grey actually, thick fog that covered everything. There were leafless, dead trees in what seemed like a long endless stretch of road in some mysterious enchanted forest covered by thick, dense fog. It was depressing though and cold. I could feel the cold straight to my bones. I looked at my sister as the both of us got off the horses. The Civil War soldiers one from the Union army and the other from the Confederacy gave us a polite nod and tipped their hats before getting up on their horses and rode away. Such gentlemen they were. Galloping off in the mists in lightning speed.

Elena took my hand and we trudged on, on the dirt road. The fog was thick coming from both sides the road where the grey, dead leafless trees were. I grew afraid. I knew I shouldn't be but I was. I was threading in the Underworld. Lost, scared but not alone. My sister was there with me. I looked at Elena and gave her a small smile and we walked on. We didn't really know where we were going and then several minutes passed and I saw the water's edge when the mists cleared.

"We have to wait for the boatman," Elena breathed and I looked at her, confused by her words.

"What boatman?" I asked her. I couldn't believe that I didn't really plan my trip to the Underworld. All that went through my mind was getting there and finding my husband. I really was that rash and impulsive. A thousand years never changed that.

"The boatman will get us across the river. We can't swim there, we'll drown and our souls will be in the river, stuck for an eternity.."

"Anthony told me that the boatman will come here soon. He gave me this," Elena said and showed four gold coins that looked really old.

"Elly listen to me…" Elena spoke and looked straight into my eyes. "When we reach there, don't eat or drink anything no matter how hungry or thirsty you are. Anthony says if you do, you won't be able to leave. You'll be stuck here."

"Alright," I told my sister and nodded.

We saw the boat from a far. It was just a simple wooden row boat and there stood the boatman dressed in his dark coarse cloak with the hood that covered his face. The boat came ashore and Elena and I got in. She handed the coins to the boat man and I gasped seeing his skeleton hands receiving. No skin or flesh just bones. I shivered in fear and sat down next to my sister. The both of us quiet and still like the dead as the boat crossed the waterway. I believed it was the River Styx.

The boatman rowed on and I looked at the surface of the dark waters underneath. I thought it was the wind howling, but it seemed more like whispers and distant screams of restless souls that were under the water. Elena and I leaned and saw the faces, hands flailing crying for help in their soft distant voices. Help that we could not render. I started to grow worried. Worried for Klaus. I wondered how he was doing. I hope he was alright though. My husband was a strong Original vampire/Lycanthrope but I wondered if it was the same here in this dark distant abyss of the hell or the Underworld. I wondered if he could endure any trials or punishment meted.

The boat finally stopped at an old, rickety wooden jetty where the wooden boards were broken and you could see the murky dark waters underneath. We had to walk carefully less we missed a step and found ourselves falling through the cracks. I just looked around seeing more mists and fog and then a sign that was in some foreign language. I think it was Greek. My sister took my hand and led the way. I didn't how, but Elena seemed to know her way around the place.

We found ourselves in a large hallway with arched columns and a cathedral ceiling. We walked in and it grew dark and when there was light finally, we were in a corridor somewhere. There were doors on both sides. Just a long stretch of corridor and doors. Hundreds of them, thousands maybe_. Oh God..._which one should we open? Which door should we go through?

"Elena…where do we go next?" I asked her. She wasn't so sure. I saw her hesitating and then she opened one door. The light coming out of it was so bright, I was almost blinded by it.

"Elly come on…" Elena said and took my hand. When I finally could see, I was surprised that we were in a bright field somewhere and my eyes widened when I saw my house, my lovely modest farmhouse with the thatched roof that I had spent my childhood in. Elena looked at me and smiled. We saw Papa sitting on a stool outside and waving at us. He was smoking his pipe.

"Papa!" We shouted happily and ran towards him. My father was so happy to see us. He stood up and wrapped both of us in his arms.

"Oh…I miss you two. My precious, beloved Petrova girls," He said heartily and kissed each of our cheeks. He then called my mother. "Anastasia! Your daughters are here…" He said as we all walked into the house. Mama come out of the kitchen and gasped in surprise. I saw the tears in her eyes as she walked to us and hugged each of us tightly.

"Oh…no one told us you'd be here," Mama said and wiped her tears. "But I think I've cooked enough for dinner."

"Mama no," Elena smiled. "We're only here for a while."

"A visit?" She asked and looked at Papa. "You're from the land of the living?"

Elena nodded and looked at me. I breathed and shrugged. "Well this is a strange surprise…" Papa said and looked at Mama. Elena just looked around.

"Where is Eli? Mama, Papa." She asked and looked at my parents. "Where is my son?"

"He visits us sometimes. But he is so busy lately," Papa said and gave a smile. "What a nice young man he is…He bought me this…for Christmas last year." Papa showed us his Ipad and I just stared at it in shock. Everything in the farmhouse looked like it was still in the eleventh century and Papa had an Ipad? How was it even remotely possible?

"I still don't know how it works…" Papa said and shrugged. "Eli showed me before but I forgot."

"Eli brought you this?" Elena was surprised and stared at the Ipad. She then took it from Papa's hands. She touched the Photo icon and I stared at it, seeing the photographs taken of Manhattan. There was the Empire State building, Central Park, the Statue of Liberty. The Brooklyn bridge and then there was a photograph of a young man wearing a maroon Harvard hoodie smiling brightly. I knew the young man. It was The Director.

"What's his photo doing there?" I asked Papa. Papa looked at it and chuckled.

"That's our Eli. Look how handsome he is…" Mama said with a bright smile and looked at Elena. "He looks like you Karina."

"He's all grown up now. He's working for this big organization. And his rank is something like that of a knight or a Lord." Papa sounded so proud saying it.

"What!" I almost screamed, hearing that.

The Director was Eli, as in Eli who was Elena/Karina and Elijah's son, as in my nephew Eli? Adorable, chubby cheeked, brown haired, brown eyed Eli? Little Eli had stolen my heart. I remembered what a sweet baby boy he was and I had always like to play with him. He was the one behind all this! He was behind the separation of me and my husband! He was the one who got me into the _Egregoi _in the first place and took me from Klaus and now Klaus from me! _Aaargh! I changed his diapers and bathed him and he did this to me!_

"Elly…what is going on?" Elena asked and looked closely at me. "You know this guy. This young man?"

"Elena…he's the one responsible for everything. He's The Director."

"My son?" Elena stared at me in shock. "I guess…" I shrugged. It was still a huge shock to me. That sweet, little Eli grew up to be one of the biggest dickhead I had come to known.

"Your son has become one of the most powerful, in fact maybe the most powerful man up there, on Earth. He and his pesky Watchers control everything. The Director runs the _Egregoi_, who in turn, runs everything."

"How is that even possible?" Elena looked at me and then at Papa. I saw my sister looking at something ahead and I turned around and stared, shock he was there. There was The Director standing in the house. He looked at Elena and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mother…" He said to Elena.<p>

"No…" I uttered and stared at The Director or Eli or whoever he was. "You're not bringing me back! I'm not leaving without my husband."

The Director looked at me and sighed. "Relax…Hades says I can only bring one of you up…" He then looked at Elena who was just staring at him and then at my parents.

"Eli…you're here…" Mama spoke. The Director smiled at Mama and hugged her. "Just for a little while _Baba_." He then hugged my father and looked at him. "_Diado_, could you give us a moment?"

"Sure of course…" Papa smiled at him

"I brought you some nice Cuban cigars_ Diado_," The Director said to Papa. He called them Bulgarian words for grandmother and grandfather. My parents nodded and left the living room. It was just The Director, Elena and I standing there.

"You're more beautiful up close," The Director told my sister. Elena only eyed him, half curiosity, and the other half with suspicion.

"I had always wanted to meet you. And I had hoped that it would be in a much better circumstances but…" He paused and looked at me. "As happenstance would have it, I had to come down here and bring you back."

"I won't leave without my sister." Elena spoke boldly and stared at him.

"You don't have a choice…" The Director spoke. I heard the edge in his tone. "You can't speak to her that way." I frowned. "Eli, she's your mother."

"You don't get to call me by my given name," The Director snapped and looked at me. "You have caused nothing but trouble to me! You and that husband of yours."

"You took me away from Klaus!" I cried. "Why did you?"

"I had to…" The Director shrugged.

He then stared at me. "My mother died because of you Elly. I never knew her and it was all your fault. Call it Karma, you took someone I love away from me and now you know how it feels like."

"Eli…" Elena called him softly. "You know it's not true. Things were meant to happen."

"So this is all an act of revenge?" I just stared at the Director in disbelief. He did all this because he had abandonment issues.

"A small part is personal…" He replied. "The rest is pure business. I needed Klaus out but it seemed that you were his secret weapon. You were as power hungry and you wanted Alexander to rule. I could not let it happen. LUNE Global has to be in the _Egregoi_ hands. I didn't want another rehash of The Originals and their dynasty." The Director said and looked at me.

"The Elders wanted you dead. But you are still my aunt, still family so I showed mercy…I thought maybe you could change, be rehabilitated. Turn over a new leaf…but of course you are who you are Eleanna. Whatever darkness you have, can't be tamed away or controlled."

"So what are you doing here then?" Elena asked him. "Klaus is banished to hell. He's no longer a threat."

"I'm here to bring you home Mother. Back to Father." He spoke and looked at Elena. "You don't belong here…This is not your place."

"She is my sister Eli." Elena said and gave him a gentle smile. "I love her and I would never leave her here by herself."

"She won't be." The Director said. "I'll bring her to Klaus myself. You have my word Mother. No harm will come to them. I've spoken to Hades and he has agreed to the terms."

"How about her children Eli?" Elena asked The Director. "You'll have to take care of them Mother." He said.

Elena looked at me, doubtful and I only gave a nod. "It's okay Elena. I'll be fine here." I then narrowed my eyes at The Director and continued. "The Director has given his word that no harm would come to me and Klaus, and I'm sure like his father's, his words can be trusted."

"Elly…I'm not sure…" Elena shook her head. She then stared at The Director. "I want to see it for myself. I want to see Elly reunited with Klaus and that she'll be safe, then I'll leave."

"You're negotiating with me?" The Director was almost taken a back. It was obvious that no one ever questioned him before. He wasn't used to that.

Elena pursed her lips and stared at him. "I carried you for nine months and nearly died giving birth to you so yes…that gives me a right. And it's not a negotiation. Those are my terms."

"If that is what you wish," The Director told Elena and gave a nod.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what happened but a bright white light engulfed everything and then we were transported somewhere else. It looked familiar. I was in what remained of the Original's castle. It was in ruins. The towers had collapsed. Most of the wings severely damaged by fire or what seemed like a landslide. I walked towards the edge and saw that the draw bridge was gone. The castle was just precariously perched on the cliff cut off from everything.<p>

"What is this place?" I asked The Director.

"This is Klaus' hell…" He simply said. Elena looked around as well. "Where is he?" I asked. "I need to go find him."

I ran off into the main hall with Elena behind me, calling my name. "Elly wait!"

Everything was a mess. The chairs were all strewn all over the place. Tapestries torn and I saw some burn patches on the walls. The castle was in complete ruin. It was filthy and it smelled rotten. I saw rats scurrying on the floor.

"Klaus!" I called him. "Niklaus!" I saw the stairs and ran up. My chamber. He could be back in my chamber. "Niklaus!"

I walked as hurriedly as I could, Elena running right behind me. I heard the sobs and it broke my heart. I opened the door and there Klaus was kneeling on the floor crying as he cradled a body in his arms.

"No…Elly…no…Don't leave me…" He cried. "Please!" He screamed. I moved forward and saw that he was holding me close. It was me. I was lying there, dead in his arms. I gasped and looked at the bed seeing the bodies of Alexander and Bella, lying dead, drained of blood. I saw the punctured wounds on their necks_. No...not my babies..._

"What did you do?" I turned and stared at The Director. "What have you done to him?"

"I didn't do anything. This is hell for Klaus. To have you, your children dead by his hands. It will be replayed over and over again in his mind. More effective than any punishment."

I shook my head and walked towards Klaus. He was still so distraught that he was shaking badly. "Niklaus…" I called him. "I'm here…" I said softly and touched his head. "I'm never leaving you."

Klaus couldn't seem to hear or see me. He was still crying, holding that dead body close to him. I stared at The Director. "Make it stop! Why can't he see me?"

"It's not up to me…" The Director said and both his hands were in his pants pockets. "It's up to Klaus. He needs to save himself. It was always that way…He's the only one who can end this."

I knelt down in front of Klaus and took his hand. "Klaus...Look at me." I said to him "I'm not dead. This is all in your head Darling. You can beat this! Our love is stronger than this place. Niklaus, Please." I said desperately. He just stared ahead lifeless, numb and empty.

" I love you…" I whispered and bent to kiss his lips. Klaus still sat there and stared. I then looked at my sister and The Director standing in front of the doorway. "Elena I'll be fine. You have to go…"

"Elly…" My sister called me and I saw the worry in her eyes. "Go Elena please. Isabella needs her mother…" I said sadly.

"I will tell her about you and Klaus. I promise Elly. I will tell Alexander too. They will know the truth…" Elena said firmly and I gave a nod. "I know you will."

My sister rushed into the room and pulled me up. Elena hugged me tight and I felt her tears flowing down. "Elly, I love you so much." She said and squeezed me in her arms.

"I know I love you too. You're my only sister." I said. I pulled away and Elena gently caressed my face. "You will pull through this, you know. You're much stronger." She said and I nodded.

"Never as strong as you Sister…" I said and smiled at Elena who only sighed. The Director looked at me and suddenly spoke. "It might take time. It could take a while before he can finally see or hear you. Weeks, months or even years."

"I don't care…" I said, never sounding so determined in all my life. "I'm not leaving my husband alone here."

The Director gave a nod and came to Elena. "Well we have to go Mother. Father is still up there, in the field waiting for you. The portal will close soon and we must hurry…"

"Elly…" My sister called and I smiled at her. Elena smiled back and waved farewell. The Director took Elena's hand and the bright white light appeared again, engulfing everything and then they were gone. It was just me and Klaus and the fake corpses of my children and I. I sighed and sat next to Klaus as he just stared ahead in his catatonic state. I took his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Just you and me now Klaus…" I whispered to him. "But we'll be alright."

I heard Klaus sobbing again and he covered his face with both hands in agony. "Shh…Niklaus. It's okay…I'm here. You'll realize it one day. I never left you." I said softly and kissed his cheek. He couldn't hear me of course. Just lost in the hell of his mind.

* * *

><p>Sometimes it felt like I was caring for a helpless child or an invalid or someone who had lost his mind. We were left alone the castle ruins and I took care of Klaus as much as I could. He fed from my blood. And we slept in the same bed. I held him close to me. I refused to be away from him. He would wake up screaming for me, and even though, I had tried to comfort and calm him down but he would not stop. He could not see or hear me. He still thought that he was alone in the ruins of his old home. Trapped in that hell of his, in a catatonic, dazed state.<p>

I would watch as Klaus hummed that haunting tune to himself. And I would hum along with him. Sometimes he would do silly, crazy things like muttering gibberish and thinking that he was a cat, chasing after birds or mice. I just watched him. He would even play with the candles and set things on fire and I'd burn things with him. We would watch the huge flames lapping all the wood in the bonfire that we had made. Klaus would lie out in the courtyard and stared at the stars when it was dark. He'd be singing _twinkle twinkle little stars_ and I would lie beside him, singing the nursery rhyme as well. Anything he did, I would do it with him, keeping him company, being close to him. It was just me and Klaus, Klaus and I. The two of us away from everything and everyone, in our own little world, our hell or our Garden of Eden.

At times, it would get so hard that I would cry too, especially when Klaus started to attack the clones of me and my children. It happened almost everyday. I leaned against the wall, outside my room, tears falling down my cheeks as he drank our children dry and then me as well. He would break down afterwards and cry, sobbing and wailing in despair that he had killed his family in a rage and then I would come into the room and hold him.

"I'm sorry Elly...I'm so sorry..." Klaus would mumble over and over again to himself as he just stared in space.

"I know Niklaus...I know..." I whispered and rocked him in my arms. I smiled seeing how long his hair had grown and while he sat there, staring into nothingness and empty space as he normally did. I had found a pair of scissors and started snipping his hair. I'd wash him, bathe him and even shave him.

"I wonder how long we've been here…" I said one day as I washed his back. Klaus was in a wooden tub while I stood outside. I smiled at my husband, he was staring out again. He was there but he really wasn't.

"Maybe Bella is all grown up now…" I sighed. "Our daughter looked so pretty Niklaus. Bella is beautiful…" I told him wistfully. "You would be so proud of her. And she's smart too, she knew I was crazy right away…" I laughed softly, remembering Bella calling me_ 'Mommy's crazy friend.' _

I then looked at Klaus. "I miss her and Alexander Darling. I do, so very much." I said sadly thinking of my children. I bend and kissed his forehead.

"Doesn't matter now…so long as I'm with you…nothing matters. Our children are safe and loved and I am grateful." I told him. I moved to take his clothes and suddenly I felt him holding my hand. I turned and looked at him.

"Elly…" Klaus uttered, calling my name. I wondered if he was just saying it in his despair or if he really knew I was there.

"Klaus…" I called him, tears prickling my eyes. He looked at me confused and a little shaken. "I remember…Elly…I remember everything."

"Oh God…" I cried and held his face gently. "You can see me?" Klaus nodded and I went inside the tub and embraced him. "Oh Niklaus…" I said and kissed his lips and he kissed me back. "You're back."

"I thought I lost you…" He said and looked closely at me. "I thought I killed you Elly, you and our children…"

"No you didn't Klaus…" I shook my head. "It was just your mind. Playing tricks on you. It never happened Darling. I knew you'd come back. Back to me," I smiled as my tears flowed and held his face gently.

Klaus pulled me close to him and I knew he would never let me go again. "I love you Elly..." He whispered and I just smiled, relieved that I had him back. I knew I would never let him go or leave him.

* * *

><p><em>Elly<em>

_In hell forever…_ Sure it seemed like I was getting the shorter end of the stick and maybe it was my come uppance for all the troubles and destruction I had caused. But it was not really all that bad. I was sitting on a grassy field somewhere near a river. I didn't know which one. I smiled seeing Klaus walking towards me carrying some apples he had plucked from that very sacred tree that was near by. They looked so red and shiny, I felt my mouth watered just looking at them. Klaus threw one at me and I caught it. I took a bite and almost moaned at how delicious and juicy it tasted. You couldn't really fault Eve for tempting Adam and asking him to taste the forbidden fruit.

Klaus lied down on the grassy field next to me and pulled me into his arms. I just leaned there, enjoying the cool breeze. We were having our daily walks, exploring this wild, unchartered land. Klaus had gotten better, fully recovered from the hell that went through his mind and I was relieved that he had remembered everything. Me, our children, the centuries we had together. Every single memory was returned to him.

"Are we really going to be stuck here forever?" I asked him. I was contemplating on how I was ever going to spend my eternity down there. What could I possibly do to occupy my time? I looked at my husband. Klaus was still munching the apple.

"Hades says we could be out on parole or something…"Klaus told me. He finished his apple and threw the core away.

"When will that be?" I asked as I snuggled closer in his arms. Klaus shrugged and pulled me close. "A thousand years maybe. A few centuries if we're good."

I laughed and shook my head. It was a preposterous idea. "Good? Niklaus, you can never be good."

"I could." Klaus said and gazed at me. "I could be motivated enough to be good. Anything to get out of this hell hole. It's boring down here..." He then let out a yawn.

"Where's all the hell fires and brimstone?" He snickered. "Even the demons here are boring. They play chess and battleship."

I smiled at him and leaned to kiss his lips. "I'm just glad that I'm here with you." I really was. As long as Klaus was with me, I knew we'd both be fine. He was my true home just as I was his.

"Ah yes…" Klaus gave a sly smile and nuzzled my nose with his. "What will you ever do without me Elly? How will you ever survive?" He gave a mock sigh of sadness.

He sounded so cocky and obnoxious that I rolled my eyes and gave him a hard punch on his shoulder. "Ow!" Klaus yelped and stared at me. "That hurts. I'm not as strong as I was before." He whined.

"You're a pussy..." I laughed at Klaus. "A pussy vamp. You're worse than Edward! Worse than a Cullen!"

He was furious hearing that. Klaus hated Edward and the Cullens and I knew I had hit a sore spot. "Take that back Elly!"

"I won't." I shook my head and suddenly got up. I only giggled and started to run away from him. "Elly!" Klaus screamed. He got up as well and started to chase after me. He caught me of course, even without his vampiric abilities, he was still faster than I was and maybe I just wanted him to catch me.

"No Niklaus…" I laughed and he held me close and pulled me down to the ground. I was out of breath from the short run and I smiled seeing his face so close to mine. He looked deeply at me, his pale blue eyes piercing mine. I saw it. His soul, calm, peaceful and loved. Klaus whispered softly in my ear. "I love you, Eleanna."

"Forever?" I asked him softly as I gently ran my fingers through his short golden hair. Klaus smiled back at me and nodded. "Forever and thereafter…" He said sweetly.

He moved to kiss me and I kissed him ardently back. The kiss grew more passionate and we started shedding our clothes. We were brazenly making love in the fields, out in the open, somewhere in Hell, The Underworld, wherever it was. But neither of us cared. We had each other, nothing else mattered.

"You know, I was thinking…" I sighed as I lied on my husbands's bare chest. The both of us still in the midst of our postcoital bliss. Hazy, satisfied smiles on both of our faces.

"What is it Darling?" Klaus asked me gently.

"I've heard whispers…" I said and gave him a simpering smile. "That there is a way out of here. We could escape Klaus…"

"Really?" He looked at me curiously. "We could go back up there…back on Earth…" I told him.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Klaus asked and just gazed at me.

"We need to get one of those teleportation demons…or we could just wait till we get our parole." I yawned and snuggled close. I was getting sleepy and my eyes felt heavy.

"Rest Sweetheart…" Klaus cooed and leaned to plant a kiss on my head as I closed my eyes. "We have forever Eleanna and forever is a long time…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue…<em>**

Everyone knows of that crazy couple. The ones with the legendary, drama filled, rollercoaster ride of a relationship. A cycle of pain, love and outright insanity. You've read about them in the books or the tabloid papers. Watched them in reality shows or TV dramas. Like Romeo & Juliet, Anthony & Cleopatra. Anne Boleyn & Henry VIII, Kim Mathers & Eminem…Rachel & Ross. You may even heard them arguing, or saw their fights right in front of you. You're probably friends with them. Maybe you're even one of them. It's the same story. She yells at him and he yells back, then she slaps him and storms off. But he'll chase after her and try to win her back and they'd reconcile but it would start all over again, this vicious cycle.

The passion, the romance, the crazy, obsessive jealousy that comes with it. The angry public fights and the passionate make up sex that followed behind closed doors. A love that was crazy and destructive. It could reduce one to cry oceans of tears and makes you want to kill yourself, only after you killed him or her. And maybe even burn the house down in the process. There are reasons why some crimes are called 'crimes of passion'. Love is a silly, crazy thing. It wasn't healthy of course and I would never recommend such a love to anyone. Love shouldn't have to hurt but sometimes it inevitably does. But I supposed, in the end, you have to ask yourself, if it was really worth the pain.

_It was to me…Every single moment. Every single tear. Every single heartache…It was all worth it._

I just sat there in the booth in Mystic Bar & Grill, wearing my Jackie O oversized glasses. Dressed in a simple checkered blue sundress and wearing a short denim jacket. The place had gone through a couple of changes and renovations but I guessed it still more or less looked the same. I looked out the window and saw that black Mustang driving up the road. The same one that had belonged to Damon Salvatore. It stopped right in front of the Grill and I watched as a beautiful young woman stepped out dressed in skinny jeans a long top and Damon's black leather jacket, as well as pointy knee high boots. She had long, lustrous hair that flowed like a golden waterfall behind her. Her eyes were deep and blue and blazing furiously. Her face was heartshaped. She had golden perfectly arched eyebrows that were a few shades darker than her hair, pouty pink lips, a teeny cleft in her chin. She was pale, her skin so milky white and translucent. She got out of the car and slammed the door hard.

"What the hell Izzie!" Damon screamed at her as he got out from the driver's seat. "You're gonna break the door and I just fix it."

"I don't care about the stupid door and I hate you!" The blonde screamed back at him. "Why do you always do this? Why did you have to get so jealous?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you…he was undressing you with his eyes." Damon seethed. "God! I want to rip his heart out. I really do."

"He's my professor Damon!" Izzie yelled at him.

"You don't have to get jealous every fucking time! There are guys in college Damon. Plenty of guys. Why can't you just trust me?" Izzie said furiously. She folded her arms angrily and walked away. Damon went after her. He took her arm and she struggled. I watched as she tried to pull herself away from him but he just pulled her in his embrace.

"Let me go Damon…" She told him, tears falling down her eyes. "I want a break up. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"No Izzie. No breaking up. Ever! I won't let you go." Damon shook his head and told her in a firm, stubborn tone. "You know I won't." He brushed her tears away and pulled her in for a fierce kiss and she kissed him passionately back.

I just sighed seeing it. My daughter Isabella and Damon were lovers and from the look of things, very much in love with each other. Another one of those dramatic, crazy relationships in the making. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

I turned and wondered where Klaus went. He took a while to settle the bill for lunch. I saw him standing by the bar, talking to some high school girl who was wearing a super short mini denim skirt and I frowned immediately. Just staring at the body language, it was obvious that he was flirting with her. I got up and stalked right up to my husband. Klaus was wearing a long sleeved dark grey T shirt and dark jeans. I preferred him in casual clothes to the smart suits and jackets. He looked so much younger wearing that than the suits and ties.

"Excuse me…" I said to the leggy brunette in my condescending, imperious tone. "If you don't mind, I need to have a word with my husband."

She stepped back and gasped in shock. I showed her my wedding band which was on my middle finger. The girl moved away and Klaus glared angrily at me, irritated that I had interrupted his conversation.

"Really Niklaus…" I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "First thing you do when you get out of hell is to find yourself some tramp."

"I was merely talking to her Darling, asking for directions…everything's different." Klaus said an edge to his tone.

"Directions to her fucking cunt you mean..." I snapped and glared at him.

"Do you always have to be so bloody crude Elly?" Klaus grumbled and sighed. He took my hand and we headed out the door, bumping into another couple. Klaus stared at the young dark haired man and I smiled as I look at my daughter's beautiful face.

"Watch where you're going…" Klaus snarled at Damon. "Same to you…" Damon shot back. Klaus grew angry hearing that, his eyes stared at Damon's. I just pulled his arm away. "Come on Sweetheart…" I said to Klaus and tried to pull him away.

"Crazy, rude Brits…" Damon muttered under his breath and pulled Bella or Izzie as they now called her in with him.

"I feel like snapping his neck…" Klaus said angrily as he turned and looked at Damon's back, while we were outside. "That bloody wanker!"

"Niklaus enough…" I gritted and took his hand. Klaus wouldn't let it go. He stared at the black Mustang. "Is this his car?" Klaus asked me. My eyes widened.

"Klaus No! We don't want any trouble." I warned him and held his arm, gripping it tight.

"He was rude to me. He deserved it." Klaus said and gave a smirk. He pulled away. I watched as Klaus looked around for people. He then moved close to the car and banged the hood hard with his fist that all the four tires went flat. Klaus smashed the windscreen and windows as well.

"What the fuck!" Damon came running out from The Grill. He speeded to Klaus and stared at him. "Do you know who you're messing with?" Damon glared at him.

Klaus only leaned at his face aggressively. "You don't know am I, do you?" He hissed at Damon.

"Damon!" Izzie called his name.

"I don't care…" Damon seethed in anger. "You are going to pay for messing with my car. You stupid asshole!" I saw Damon's vampire's features come out. Klaus only smirked, not afraid of him. I saw it in Klaus' face. He was going to strike Damon down and I didn't want it to happen.

"What the hell is going on?" Izzie asked and stared at Klaus.

Klaus saw her and I heard a sigh slipping from his mouth. He knew he couldn't hurt Damon. Izzie would be devastated and as evil and cruel a monster that Klaus was, he would never want to hurt her. Not his precious, sweet Isabella. Klaus stepped back and moved away from Damon. She then looked at the damage done to Damon's car.

"Are you going to pay for that?" Izzie demanded him. "Fine…" Klaus said softly and looked at me. He took out his wallet and gave Damon a thick pad of hundred dollar bills. "That should cover it…"

"He's lucky that I didn't have his head…" Klaus said and gave a smile to Izzie who only glared angrily back at him. "Niklaus…" I sighed and took his arm leading him away.

"Who the hell are you?" My daughter asked, eyes just staring at him. She looked closely at him and I wondered if she recognized him.

"The name's Klaus. Daddy's back Darling," Klaus said and grinned widely at her. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me softly on the lips. "Come on Elly…let's go, leave the kiddies to themselves…"

"What?" Izzie was confused and stared at us before looking at Damon.

I gave a loud sigh and Klaus held his arm around my waist as we walked away. I shook my head and looked at him while we walked. "Do you really have to do that?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing.

"He got off easy…" Klaus shrugged. He then smiled at me and kissed me again. "At least our little girl is fine. She does have your temper though…"

"My temper?" I frowned and stared at him. "She has yours pat down." I couldn't believe Klaus would say that. Bella had obviously inherited his temper tantrums. She has everything of his, the golden hair, the cleft on her chin, his pale skin and pouty lips. The only thing Bella had that was mine, was my deep blue eyes.

"Yours…mine…ours…" Klaus sighed easily. "Does it really matter my Love?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him again, forgetting that I was ever angry or annoyed with him.

We had come back to Mystic Falls to see how our children were doing when they finally let us out. Twenty years had passed but it felt like centuries back in hell. Bella or Izzie as she was now known was in college doing her Masters in Anthropology, with a speciality in the Occult. As for our son, Alexander, well he was grown up now. In his early forties, married to Meredith Sulez with three children of his own. He had grown older of course and decided against being an immortal.

_Oh…and one more thing. _My son was the current sitting president of the country. Klaus was so proud of that and so was I. _Alexander did rule after all...Haha in your face Eli_. The youngest ever elected, just a few months younger than JFK had been during his inauguration. Guessed our children really did turn out well without us. Elena was doing well too. She and Elijah had a brood of kids. Seven in total now and I saw that my sister was pregnant again. I think they were aiming to have a dozen. I was happy for my sister and pleased that my children were alright.

We got into the SUV and Klaus started the engine. He gave me a smile and drove the car out of the parking lot. "Where to now, Darling?"

"Anywhere…" I smiled tenderly and looked at him, as silly as it sounds, I could just stare at his perfect, angelic, Adonis face all eternity long. "As long as you're there with me and only if I'm there with you."

Klaus gave a nod and I looked out the window. I felt his hand touching mine and I squeezed it. Our fingers lacing through each other. Deep in Hell or on Earth and maybe who knows, the pearly gates of Heaven, although I doubt we could ever get in there. As long as we had each other, I knew that we'd be alright. _You and me against the world…_It had always been that way. Me & Klaus. Klaus & I. We belonged together. We always have. Some universal truths would stand the test of time.

* * *

><p>"Klaus?" Damon uttered and stared at his girlfriend. Both of them were still standing outside the Grill. "Who the hell's Klaus?"<p>

"He's my father Damon…I think he's my real father" Izzie spoke and groaned. She couldn't believe it herself.

"No shit…" Damon shook his head and stared at the damage done to his car. Izzie just sidled close to him and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead firmly.

"I'm sorry about your car…" She whispered. Damon only sighed and held her close. The damage was significant and he did love the car. He wondered if he should let Stefan knew about it. It was Stefan's as well. The Salvatore brothers shared the car. _Nah… _No point in spoiling Stefan's mood. His brother was probably partying somewhere in Rio with Katherine.

"If he's really your Dad. I guess now, we know why they call you The Monster's Daughter." He uttered and gave Izzie a charming, toothy grin.

"You're an asshole…" Izzie frowned and beat his chest. Damon only shrugged and chuckled. "Yes I am, but you love me."

"I'm a stupid girl," Izzie said and sighed loudly. Damon smiled and kissed her deeply. "A stupid girl whom I'm crazily in love with."

_Well like I've said before, love is a silly, crazy thing…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank You so much for reading and for sticking this long. Thank You for your patience and kind reviews. I wanted a happy ending for everyone and though Klaus &amp; Elly should probably stay in Hell or wherever they were, I just thought it'd be so much more fun for them to be back on Earth. And Isabella and Damon :) Hah...another drama couple in the making.<strong>_


End file.
